Efflorescence
by pinkusako
Summary: A nameless girl wakes up one night without any memories. As she journeys alone she remembers Natsu's full name one night. In the spring she sets out once again to find the boy behind the name that had given her so much courage to push forward through her pain and loneliness. What new adventures await her, Natsu and Happy? Will her past haunt her and the ones she loves?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Life That Once Was, Becomes Death**

**-X387-**

* * *

Deep black eyes looked out over the horizon. The only words that could describe this burning landscape - hell. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked back down at the beautiful maiden clutched within his arms. How did it come to this? Who could do such horrendous acts?

"I'm." He choked the word out as he sobbed. "I'm...so sor...sorry." He bit his tongue as pain continued to wrack his body. He brushed aside locks of auburn hair to look at her one more time, his tears dripping down onto her face.

Something was swelling within him that he had never felt before as he continued to have flashbacks of once happier times. Times of the maiden smiling and laughing.

Unbelievable anger was threatening to burst out. His heart and breathing were becoming erratic, his throat began to close.

Hyperventilating he grasped his throat with one hand as the world continued to go black around him. The darkness was creeping into his soul, staining his heart black until finally, he felt something snap.

His once glossy black eyes turned red in anger as he let out a deafening roar, trembling as he done so.

Carefully he laid the maiden down and stood up. A face that once held immense sorrow now held intense rage. Clenching his teeth and fists, his dead red eyes pierced the burning horizon once again.

"They will pay." He said to no one in particular. "This miserable world will be washed of its sins."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There are some spoilers in this story. This story started out with the assumption of a theory and the theory was confirmed to be true in chapter 416 of the manga. But if you don't mind spoilers then please continue!

I'm putting this in at the end, to help explain some of the timeline here.

Fairy Tail disappears on Tenroujima on the date: December 16th X784, and reappear seven years later in the year X791. The date of the Grand Magic Games is July 1st X791. The Eclipse Project happens on July 7th X791. During so it opened the portal 400 years in the past. This date I have listed happens before that. Give or take a few years.

* * *

**10/4/2016 Rewrite****: **

Going back and editing my old chapters and rewriting them. Fixing mistakes and giving it a facelift. Overall the story is the same. Just more atmosphere has been added to the chapters. I'm hoping there will be very little mistakes such as grammar.


	2. Chapter 1: Life Blossoms

**Chapter One: Life Blossoms**

**-X769-**

* * *

Sleepy eyes slowly opened. Yawning, a young man sat up brushing aside black locks of hair that hung down into his face. He smiled as he looked out the window taking in the wintry landscape.

_"You would think _that_ on the first day of spring there wouldn't be any snow." _

He swung his legs out of his bed. As his feet touched the cool floor, a chill ran up his legs and into his back.

He made his way into the bathroom and started to wash up getting ready for the long day ahead. As he finished combing his hair he looked into the mirror. He couldn't help but wonder what would his baby sister look like? He looked quite a bit like his mother, except for his eyes. His eyes were of the heavens themselves. white

His eyes were of the heavens themselves. White flecks dotting his deep glossy black eyes, which had silver rimming around the edge of his irises.

His face was round mostly except for his jaw line. He put the comb next to the sink and started to walk out of the bathroom but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

His eyes widen in surprised as he took a deep breath. Immense magical power was building up and he knew that it only signaled one thing.

He ran out of the room and down the hall and pushed his parent's door open eager to meet his new baby sister.

"What the hell!?" His father turned his head sharply towards the door. "Get the hell out Dusk!" He yelled as he continued to help his wife with rearing his daughter.

Dusk's pale face flushed and he quickly turned around slamming the door behind him. Magic wasn't helping in the least with blocking out the noise as he could still faintly hear his mom grunt in pain.

He furrowed his eyebrows and began pacing. _"Finally, after all this time." _He thought to himself. "I'm going to have a little sister!" He always had imagined having a younger brother or sister.

However it seemed having a baby sister, she would be more precious to him that a little brother. He would be the one that would help look after her, and he would without a doubt always protect her.

He certainly couldn't wait to show her the world. The more he thought about it the more excited he became.

What seemed liked hours passed and he was finally sitting down within the hall next to the door. Suddenly he felt more magic power being released. It was warm and kind. It was so peaceful and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it belonged to none other than his sister.

His magic was cold and heavenly, while hers felt the opposite. Warm and earthy.

The floor under his fingertips vibrated signaling to him that his dad was coming to open the door. He tilted his head looked over at the door and watched it open with his father beaming proudly.

He reached down and dragged his son into the room, eager to show him the precious gift of life.

As they walked by the window, their eyes widened at the change of the landscape.

"Well! Would you look at that!?" His father boomed.

"What is it dear?" The new mother looked up smiling tenderly at their stunned faces.

"You wouldn't even believe it." Dusk continued to stare on in wonder unable to believe his own eyes.

"Oh, come now." She laughed softly. "We all felt the magic that was released as she came into the world." Tears were within the corner of her eyes as she lifted her newly born daughter to her face, snuggling her.

Her husband sat down next to her, as Dusk walked over to the other side. Gently he sat down at the foot of her bed, in wonderment at how peaceful his baby sister seemed to be.

"Honey." The proud dad placed his hand on his wife's cheek. "The trees and flowers have all bloomed so suddenly. The grass even grew up above the fresh snow."

The once again new mother knew then without a doubt as a bigger smile spread upon her face.

"I know now, without a doubt." She spoke tenderly. "I've always believed." Tears of happiness streamed from the corners of her eyes. "Her name shall be Freya."

* * *

**Rewritten on 10/4/2016**


	3. Chapter 2: Tears Stained with Blood

**Chapter Two: Tears Stained With Blood**

**-The first day of Spring, X777-**

* * *

Her eyes widened in horror, tears streaming down her face. Her mouth was open, but no sound could escape. Frozen in terror, she could only look at the display in front of her. The figure withdrew the sword. In slow motion, she watched the body fall. She felt something hot hit her in her mouth, face and body. Trembling, she slowly reached up and touched her cheek with her fingers. When she removed her hand, she looked only to realize her fingers coated in blood. She began trembling and let out a blood-curdling scream.

The perpetrators looked at the girl as her body began to float in the air. Screaming, crying, her tiny body stiffened, her arms flung out as magic begin flowing out of her body. The ground below began to crack and shift with the massive amount begin released.

The only thing she could see, was bright light envelop her vision. Darkness soon overtook her and she hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

**-Summer X777-**

The girl began to stir as she felt the cool night air kiss her hot skin. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her head felt as if it was going to explode. She shakily pulled her weight to her arms only to widen her eyes in horror as she saw a dry black substance coating parts of her skin on her bare arms. She collapsed back down on the ground staring with empty eyes out into the forest.

"Wha...what happened to me?" She could hardly muster any strength to sit back up. "Where am I?" She pondered as she collapsed again. Slowly, she crawled over to the nearest tree. She then used the tree to slowly pull herself up but couldn't stand. Sitting with her back to the tree she looked out again, taking in the sight of the unfamiliar forest. Moonlight pierced through the trees and she could see scorch marks on the ground.

She reached up with both arms grasping her head as it began to pound with each beat of her heart. "I don't remember anything." She said solemnly as the new reality began to sink in. She gritted her teeth in pain as what seemed to be memories flashed within her mind.

"Some...one, was killed in front of me?" She asked in disbelief. "But, why." Her eyes widen as she tried to make sense of the world around her. Her body quaked and trembled as tears that she could not hold back burst forth.

The tears flowed freely from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks becoming stained with blood giving off a pinkish hue within the moonlight. She was far too weak to move, and could only keep whaling her sorrows away to the moon.

Hours seemed to go by. Her eyes were puffy and red as she looked at the horizon to see it stained red as dawn began to break. She finally reached up and wiped her eyes watching the night fade away.

She winced in pain and gritted her teeth once more as she could hear a name being spoken to her. Someone was calling out to her within a memory. It seemed so distant. She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

"Freya? My name is, Freya?" Her weight suddenly slumped over to one side of the tree, a root catching her. The bark dug into her exposed skin on the side where the dressed was ripped.

Slowly she opened her eyes as a name rolled off her tongue. "Natsu?" She paused for a moment. "Natsu Drag?" As she spoke the name she felt a bit more at peace. "That name." She spoke softly and smiled as her eyes softened. "I don't know why, but it gives me hope."

Feeling renewed from the unknown name, she stood up. She winced as pain shot through her legs but she was going to push forward.

She looked down taking in her appearance for the first time and seen splashes and splotches of the strange black substance. The dress she was wearing was faded, a memory of what it once was. She couldn't help but to wonder how long had she been out here?

The warm sun was peaking up over the horizon bathing her in all of its glory. Looking up, she took her first step forward.

* * *

**Rewritten on 10/04/2016**


	4. Chapter 3: First of Kindness

**Chapter Three: First of Kindness!**

**-X777-**

* * *

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. With no real memory, she traveled wherever her legs would take her. She tended to avoid people as they would look on in wonder. It always left her feeling more uncomfortable than what she was already being around strangers.

It was odd and strange at first. The words that people spoke seemed slightly different from what she knew. The more she kept wandering into towns she finally began to understand the words. It was slow at first, but she learned more and more.

Towards when the leaves changed into the fire in the sky she could understand almost everything people would say. Occasionally when she found herself within a town she would hear people gossiping about fairy tail. She wasn't sure what a fairy tail was. Maybe it was a word she didn't understand yet? It only left her to wonder whatever a fairy tail was as it could do many things! Breathe fire, make ice, cut things, transform and even lay waste to a mountain!

However, it seemed it left people with mix reactions. Some were happy with all the things a fairy tail could do, while others didn't seem as happy.

* * *

Winter had finally settled in. Freya found herself sitting alone within a cave, looking out with empty green eyes, watching the first snow gracefully falling out of the sky. She had heard people talking about snow as it seemed they were preparing for it. How it was cold and wet it was. How this winter would be the coldest they've had in a decade.

"Aren't I supposed to feel cold?" She frowned as she felt so unsure of everything. It was beyond frustrating. She was alone, knew nothing and remembered nothing. She was a no one and existed to no one.

"Maybe..." Her lip quivered. "Maybe I don't' remember what cold is too." She silently sobbed as she felt herself begin to crack under the weight of the cruel world. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or where I'm supposed to even go." Her voice cracked as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

She pulled her legs up as she put her back to the cave wall. Her dress over time was becoming more ripped and tattered as the days went on. It just now loosely clung to her body, barely covering her nakedness. But it was all she had. She wasn't sure what to call that had been on her feet but they had worn out some time ago before the leaves changed into the color of fire.

Her footing slipped upon the slick rocks, and she inhaled sharply as a rock cut a gash into her food. She bit her lip for a moment and then looked only to see it was healing. She sighed in relief as she continued to watch the wound close.

Her stomach grumbled and she felt famished. It had been snowing continuously for days. Food was scarce now. She mulled over the choices in her mind.

She stood up wiping the dying tears out of her eyes and off of her cheeks. Hesitantly she took her first step out into the snow. She had huddled into the cave for the past few days weary of something new and unfamiliar.

As her foot sunk deep into the snow she squeaked. "Wow!" She put her other foot into it. "This is amazing!"

She sprinted through the woods. Down the hill and within the valley there was a village that she was fast approaching. She turned her gaze up to the gray overcast sky in wonder as the fluffy snow lightly fell onto her face, quickly melting away. Even if she was struggling to live she couldn't help but to be in wonder and amazement at the world that surrounded her. The places she has been, the things she has seen. This was one of her favorites. The feel of the cold kisses from the snow on her face.

She turned her vision back to town. She strangely felt rejuvenated as she was on the outskirts of the town but it was quickly fading as she seen people within the streets. Her face that was full of joy, was now devoid of all emotion. She walked along the path of smooth rocks and watched people doing something with snow that she didn't understand. Moving it with a big, flat thing. She never understood why, but she knew things about the world around her. Flowers, trees, animals, all of it. From what she understood it was called nature and funny enough it felt like second nature to her. Almost like it was a part of her being.

She felt uneasy and with each step she took she shifted her weight around but continued to walk onward. She felt people's stares piercing a hole through her. She kept her eyes looking at the ground but something caught her eye. An old lady was walking towards her. As she got closer it seemed the older lady was going to approach her.

It would be the first time anyone has tried to approach her and she had always been too scared to approach anyone since she has that memory was burned into her. Someone dying before her eyes.

"Is everything alright dear?"

Freya opened her mouth, a rush of excitement flooded through her. The words were stuck in her throat. She quickly shut her mouth as fear was settling in. She felt a light touch on her shoulder and recoiled away.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you dear. I can give you some clothes that are better suited for this weather. I just made some soup as well. Why don't you come with me?"

"Sou...p?" Freya's lips were quivering the words trembled out of her mouth. Even with all the words she has been learning, she wasn't quite sure what a "soup" was.

"Ahh! Yes. You'll love it." The old lady smiled.

Freya nodded and watched her slowly turn and walk in the opposite direction.

"You can follow me if you like."

Freya wasn't sure why but her smell put her worries and fears at ease. Freya followed a few footsteps behind her and it wasn't long she could smell a nice aroma coming from somewhere.

The old lady opened the door to the small cabin and Freya stood outside sniffing the aroma.

_"Oh my!"_ Freya's mouth watered. _"It certainly smells good."_

"Beauty before age." The old lady was smiling, standing to the side waiting for Freya to step in.

Freya returned the smile and slowly stepped into the small cabin. She looked around in awe at the small warm "cave". She had never seen the inside of something like this before. Her face brightened as her eyes continued to dart around looking around at all the pictures and trinkets. There was so much stuff in such a small place but it only made it more welcoming.

"You certainly have a pretty smile." The old lady spoke as she walked over to something that had steam coming up from it. "You may call me Granny if you like. Why don't you take a seat at the table."

"Granny?" Freya inquired. "That's a pretty name!" Freya beamed as she pulled out what she assumed was a chair to sit in.

Granny let out a slight chuckle under her breath. "Do you have a name too deary?" She asked as she reached around getting things Freya wasn't entirely sure what they were.

The smile dropped from Freya's face as it recalled the painful night she woke up alone. "Freya." She mumbled.

Granny turned with two bowls in her only to see a sorrowful expression on Freya's face.

"My, my. What a lovely name you have Freya." Carefully, Granny sat a bowl of hot soup in front of her then sitting down in a chair across from her. "I don't believe I've ever heard such a pretty name before."

Freya looked at the strange new thing sitting in front of her. She looked at Granny in hopes of getting a clue of what she was supposed to do. As she waited she reached out and touched the hot, smooth surface. Was it some type of rock?

"Careful now. It's hot and you could get burned."

Freya looked up to see Granny holding something strange in her hand. It was shiny and she was sticking it in her mouth.

"It doesn't feel hot to me like the sun does when it's up." She kept feeling of the bowl. Whatever soup was, it looked like she could drink it. She put her hands around it, picking it up and bringing it up close to her nose. "It smells really good! Like nothing I've ever smelled before!" She tilted the bowl and slowly took a sip. However, those sips quickly turned into big gulps.

"That's not burning you deary?"

Freya sat her bowl down, licking her lips clean as she shook her head. She looked up at Granny for the first time and seen she had eyes of the sky. She quickly noticed she was looking at her tattered dress. Freya's eyes fell back onto the half empty bowl of soup.

"That sure is a lovely dress you're wearing." Granny smiled a woeful smile. Up close she could see Freya had been through too much at such a young age.

It was one of the few things she has ever had and to hear a compliment, her first compliment she has ever gotten from anyone about her appearance brought a smile to her face. "Thank you." She spoke softly picking the bowl back up and started to drink from it again.

Freya quickly finished her soup as it grew darker outside. She studied Granny who continued to eat her soup slowly. Granny's hair reminded her of snow. Her face was like the sunset up towards the eyes. She also had waves on her face like the sand she had seen at a lakeside.

Granny couldn't eat another bite and laid her soup down onto the table. "Would you like to take a hot bath before putting on some warmer clothes?"

"What's a bath?" Freya tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, let's see." Granny took another glance at the small girl thinking of how she might understand it. "A bath is like a hot pond, only much smaller. Where you can wash things off, like dirt, off."

"Sure! I would love to take a "bath". " Freya's face brightened as it would be something new she could experience.

"Then I'll go ahead and start getting it ready." Granny slowly got up and made her way to a small room that was attached to the "cave". As Granny disappeared into the room Freya slowly got up out of her chair and looked around. She didn't know what to make of everything she was seeing. She had never seen it out within nature as she traveled. Even through the towns, she didn't recall seeing any of this outside.

"Alright, it's ready." Granny called from the other room.

Freya with a hop in her step walked into the smaller room. "Wow! It really is like a small pond!"

Granny chuckled and watched Freya beginning to step into the tub. "Now, now!" You have to take off your dress and wash off before you can get in."

"Oh." Freya blushed a little since this was her first time doing anything like this.

"Would you like me to help you?" Granny offered, with Freya nodding.

Freya watched as what was left of the charred, dried, flaky substance that had been glued to her skin change color and wash down a hole in the floor. She wasn't sure why but hot tears were forming up in her eyes. She tried to keep from sniffling and hold her tears back as Granny washed her off. She didn't know what it was that was washing down into the hole but whatever it was, it was something that was left long before she woke up alone that night.

Granny didn't want to ask as she could only imagine but she hoped that if she did, Freya would open up. "I don't mean to pry but I can't help but to wonder, what happened?"

Freya painfully bit her lip to stop her tears. She didn't have an answer and she wished she did. There was so much missing from her life, and she didn't even know what it was. Freya remained silent unable to answer.

Granny told her that she was finished and could finally get into the bath.

Freya nodded and wiped her tears away. Freya sat down in the bath water, sinking down until the water was at her chin.

"I..." Freya took a deep breath. "I don't really know. I woke up like this, in a strange place far away from here." Freya recalled the night she woke up. Even now she could clearly see the pale moonlight peaking through the leaves. "I'm not even sure if my name is my name. I heard it being called out to me in a distant memory." Freya brought her legs up resting her chin on her knees. "I wake up crying every night and I don't even know why." However, to Freya, not all hope was lost. There was something that always gave her courage and strength to keep pushing. "There is something I do remember. Another name. A name that I know that isn't mine but I don't think it's the full name."

"What name is that my dear?" Granny was sitting on a stool, her bones were beginning to ache from being hunched over for so long.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragggg..." Freya's eyes widen and glistened. Her face lit up as she stood up holding her closed fist to her heart. "Natsu Dragneel." Freya spoke confidently. She didn't know why she could suddenly remember it but now she had the full name. Maybe, just maybe her memories would return. Freya sank back down into the bath humming in happiness. "Whenever I think of that name, I feel so happy." She closed her eyes and smiled.

To see such pure happiness, Granny couldn't help but, to smile.

"Well, it's winter now. I assume you have traveled for a long time. Why not stay here for the winter? I can teach you about the world. Then once spring comes you can set out once again and go look for Natsu Dragneel."

Freya's face lit up once again. "Wow!? Really!?" Freya was breathless from the kind offer. "You would do that for me?!"

Granny nodded.

"I would love to learn more about the world!"

* * *

Freya finished her bath and with a little help from Granny she put something on called PJ's. She felt so relaxed and at peace as Granny brushed her hair.

"Now," Granny said as she handed something shiny to Freya. "Do you like what I done to your hair?"

Freya slowly reached up, touching the loose braid that hung down in front over her right shoulder. Though she was a little stunned to see herself for the first time. "This is the first time I've seen myself so clearly. Much better than looking at the water."

Granny couldn't contain her laughter. "Yes! It is much better than looking at your reflection in the water." She took in a few breaths. "Well, no do you see how beautiful you are?"

Freya nodded in agreement as she continued to study herself. Her hair seemed to be the color of what mud was with her eyes being a mixture of greens. It was like a lake she had seen once with the color getting darker as you got closer to the middle.

"I love it!" She turned around putting her arms around Granny. It was something she had seen other people do in the towns she had passed through. "Thank you so much for doing my hair!"

* * *

**Rewritten on 10/5/2016**


	5. Chapter 4: Thank You

**Chapter Four: Thank You**

**-X778-**

* * *

Freya knelt over a freshly dug mound. Tears once again stained her face. It was the first day of spring, the day she had planned with Granny to set out to go find Natsu Dragneel. Only she woke up to find Granny no longer a part of this world. Freya felt like her heart was being ripped out from her chest.

She had found it odd at the time when Granny was having her to promise so many things before they went to sleep last night.

Her tears continued to roll down her cheeks, dripping onto the ground below.

"Why!?" She gritted her teeth in her anguish as she punched the ground. "Why am I always left all alone?"

She turned her gaze to the sky as she questioned everything that she knew. She knew she didn't understand much about the world still as Granny had told her last night there was still so much left to learn.

Freya swallowed as she recalled one of the things she learned over the winter, with that being "Granny", was something you called old ladies.

* * *

"Granny." Freya pouted. "I know that's not your real name. Will you please tell me your real name?"

Granny only turned around laughing. "That is my name as of now. When you told me that it was such a beautiful name, with your lovely face smiling. It brought a smile to mine as well."

* * *

Freya reached over getting the wreath of flowers. She had picked the flowers yesterday and gave them to Granny to remember her by.

_"My, my. What lovely little flowers you have picked for me. So many beautiful colors. When I look at this, I'm sure I'll remember your beautiful smiling face."_

Granny's voice echoed within her mind. "Granny, I hope that when you look down from the clouds you will smile seeing these here." She carefully placed them in the middle of the fresh mound. Freya felt a surge, a spark shoot through her fingertips and into the wreath of flowers.

She quickly pulled her hands away, questioningly looking at her fingertips. It felt almost like when her body is healing a cut. She eyed the flowers but they seemed to be as they were before.

Slowly Freya stood up, but she was filled with dread. She didn't know if she could step back into the small cabin but she had promised Granny she would set out today. She wiped her tears away but her eyes still burned.

Taking a deep breath she stepped into the cabin and instantly fell to her knees as she held her nose, hot tears streaking down her face. It was like a punch to her gut. The scent of flowers, spice and grass. More so, Granny's scent still lingered and only served to remind her that she was all alone once again.

Curling up into a ball she laid within the floor weeping as memories kept flashing through her mind. All the time that had spent together over the winter. All the things Granny had done for her, showed her and taught her.

She knew so many things now because of Granny. Reading, writing, cooking, sewing, knitting, colors, and names for countless things that she never knew had names. Granny took time explaining the ways of the world, different cultures, showing her maps and pictures.

One memory in particularly came to mind.

* * *

"Granny!" Freya yelled.

Granny was standing at the stove preparing dinner but turned around in panic, worried that something is wrong.

Freya quickly sat down at the table smiling holding up a magazine within her hands. "Granny, look, look!"

Granny breathed a sigh of relief as she turned the heat down to low on the stove. Pulling out a chair she sat down across from Freya. "What do we have here?"

"They call it a magazine and it has what they call a "Fairy Tail" in it! I would hear about it all the time and never knew what it was!" Freya placed the magazine down onto the table and quickly flipped through the pages to where Fairy Tail was featured. Her eyes grew bigger by the second as Freya pointed to something in particular and read out loud what it said. "Fairy Tail's Salamander, also known as Natsu Dragneel does it again as he burned a building to the ground. Sooooo coool!" Freya looked up to Granny unable to believe she knew where Natsu was now.

"Now my dear little Freya, you have a destination!" Granny smiled as she got up going back to prepare dinner.

Freya looked back down at the magazine looking at the words and pictures but there wasn't any of Natsu. "You'll come with me won't you?"

"Oh goodness no. I'm much too old to go about traveling now. But I will help you plan out your trip and teach you how to navigate."

* * *

The only true pleasant memories she has, were of Granny and thinking about her only was serving to break her more. Loneliness was truly painful, but losing someone was much more than she could bear. Granny was the first and only person to ever care about her. She had taken her in without a second thought and now she was gone.

Could she even make it on her own now? Could she bear the weight of the grief over Granny and being on her own? With Granny gone she once again existed to no one. If something were to happen to her, there would be no left to mourn her as she mourned over Granny now.

Freya pulled herself up to her knees and suddenly let out her anger and grief with one punch. It wasn't enough and she punched the floor again, this time putting all she had behind it.

The small cabin shook as the floorboards cracked and shattered under the force of her blow. Freya quickly pulled her hand away and straightened her back up in shock, looking around as it quickly came to and end. Some papers fell off the table landing in front of her.

Her green empty eyes widen as she noticed within the papers there was an envelope addressed to her in Granny's handwriting. With trembling hands, she carefully opened it and seen there were two smaller envelopes. She placed aside the one that instructed her to read before she got married and opened the other one.

* * *

_My dearest Freya,_

_If you are reading this then I am no longer of this world but do no fret, my child. My time should have come years ago, but with these old bones, I could feel that my time was finally coming. _

_Even if I am gone, I can now follow you wherever your journey leads you. __Wherever you go I'm sure you will bring nothing but happiness and warmth with you. You even brought warmth back into my own heart once I saw your precious smiling face. _

_You may have had a rough start but I'm sure one day you will find true happiness and love. I know without a doubt you will find it with Natsu. _

_You are a sweet child, with a kind heart. Please do no let tears stain your face over my passing. You only need to look up at the clouds as you know I will be there. I will forever be there to watch over you._

_Love,_

_Granny_

* * *

Folding the parchment carefully, Freya placed it back into the envelope. Drying her eyes she looked around.

The note only reminded her of a promise. The very last promise she made to Granny before she fell asleep. "I promised no matter what, I would set out today." She looked at the old grandfather clock seeing it was four in the afternoon. She picked up the other envelope and stood up. "I will keep my promise Granny."

She didn't want to leave but she didn't believe she could stay either.

She quickly pack up her things into a bag she had sown with Granny. Once she packed up everything that was her, she started stuffing her bag with things that held memories she shared with Granny.

Even packing pictures of her and Granny and others as well that had people she didn't know. Something told her that even know she didn't know who they were within the photos, they were important. She wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe one day she could find the people within them.

One picture in particular that had been behind the others caught her eye. A young man with black hair and eyes of the heavens. The more she gazed into his eyes in the photo the more it kept tugging at the back of her mind.

Suddenly a pain shot through her head causing her to grasp the side of her head. The pain faded as quickly as it came. She took the framed picture and tucked ith within her bag.

She glanced over at the bed and seen the round mirror resting on the nightstand. It was one of her first memories of with Granny and she couldn't leave it behind. It was laughable how she used to think of colors. Using things she seen in nature to describe them. Now she knew better. Her hair was a chocolate-brown, not mud. Her eyes had a light olive green halo around the iris. Then the green steadily getting darker as you got closer to her pupil.

Finally, she tucked her blankets and maps that had routes drawn on them with pictures attached, on top as she would be using them soon. She took one last glance around the cabin and tied up her bag. As she walked out the door she grabbed the compass and placed it within her pocket of her dress.

She glanced over her shoulder before stepping out onto the street. She closed and locked the door placing the key within a pocket of her bag. She looked up at the sky refusing to look back again as she was afraid she wouldn't leave if she did.

Even if it was still daylight, the moon was already up within the sky. It was faint but it reminded her that it would be night soon.

She took her first steps on her new journey. A journey that would lead her eventually to see the face behind the name that was always on her mind and heart. Natsu Dragneel.

She still had to get to Fiore and then make her way to Magnolia. On foot, she guessed she may not arrive until the end of summer. She had a few mountain ranges that were in her way after all. Not only that but there were quite a few spots that Granny marked on the map as a must see.

* * *

**Rewritten on 10/5/2016**


	6. Chapter 5: Healing

**Chapter Five: Healing**

**-X778-**

* * *

The pale moon bathed Earthland within its white light. The cool night air kissed Freya's hot skin. For most, it would have been a chilly spring night but Freya was quite comfortable in her white summer dress.

She had stopped at the edge of the forest and made a bow and a few arrows. She even found some vine and wove it into rope.

Freya kept glancing at the trees as she passed by them trying to find a suitable one to sleep in for the night when she saw one just a few feet ahead. She had learned that it was better to sleep in a tree if at all possible. That way she was hidden from sight and would be in a safe place away from animals and even people.

She knew how dangerous the world was but the stars must have been in her favor as had traveled unscathed before she met Granny.

Freya placed her bag next to the base of the tree and breathed in the fresh cool forest air. Her eyes had gotten better over the winter and she could see fairly far. Could everyone else see as far as she could? She didn't know but it was certainly quite the view.

The frogs and crickets serenade her soul and for a moment she had forgotten the pain she has endured thus far. The more she listened to the world around her, the slower her breathing became, almost in sync with the world around her.

She knelt down lightly touching her fingertips to the green grass, gliding her hands over the cool blades.

Then she felt something, or she should say someone through the earth. Her eyes snapped open standing up, she brought her bow off her back, drawing the drawstring back, ready to release the arrow.

She focused her eyes on where she had seen them through the earth but they were shrouded from her sight. Something was interfering.

"Who's there?" Freya called out. She stood for a few minutes waiting for an answer but it never came.

The aura they omitted was like nothing she had felt before and it brought an unsettling feeling with it.

Suddenly the aura was dissipating. Freya knelt down and touched the ground once again, and whoever it was, they were moving away from her with haste. She was relieved that they were moving away but she still felt uneasy.

More so she was confused how she could see them through the earth. It was like a six sense. Was it magic? Could she use magic? It wasn't very common in the region though she didn't know where she came from either. Wherever she came from it could have been common.

Freya put her arm through the bow, threading her body through the bow. With it now resting upon her back, she placed her arrow with her bag and tied up to her upper arm near her shoulder.

Once she climbed the tree she put her bag down in between her legs and pulled out the vines she had weaved into rope earlier. It took a minute to get the rope to swing on around the branch but once it did, she tied it around her legs to secure herself within the tree.

She then pulled out some smaller vines and sticks and started to make a quiver for her arrows. She had read books within the small library over the winter how to make a bow and the arrows. Over the winter she had practiced with the neighbor's bow and she had gotten quite skilled with it.

Once she finished she placed her arrows into her quiver and tied it around her waist. She then hugged her pack up to her as she rested her back against the bark of the tree. She gazed out over the breathtaking landscape. A fog had settled over the forest floor as the animals and insects continued their chorus.

It was serene but Freya felt far from being at peace. It was her first night without her Granny. She couldn't help, but to wonder, would the nightmares return? Would she wake up screaming and crying from what haunted her dreams?

Exhaustion was beginning to take over as she had pushed herself to put as much distant as she could between her and the small village. She was trying to run from the pain.

The pain of waking up beside Granny, unable to wake her. The pain of digging her grave and wrapping her body in cloth according to tradition within the region. Most of all, she had to cover her with the fresh dirt of the grave.

Her eyes burned but she couldn't give into her grief here. Not out here alone. She had to keep her wits about her if she was going to make it to Natsu.

The thought of the name soothed her. She wondered, did they know her? Do they remember her? Have they been looking for her?

Soon she felt herself begin to drift off to sleep. The lullaby of nature and thoughts of Natsu help ease her mind. Though every time she drifted off she would jerk away.

Each time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Granny and the grave she dug. She knew that Granny didn't want her to cry but it was hard not to. "I promise...I'll try not to cry."

* * *

The sun was rising and before she knew it Freya woke suddenly screaming and crying frantically. She was desperate to get down and ripped the vines off around her leg throwing her things to the ground. She tried to calm her breathing but it was in vain.

She started to make her down the tree but within her panic, she slipped and fell.

Freya cried out as intense burning pain rippled through her right leg. She looked down in horror to see her bone was broken and it had pierced her skin and right on through her boot even.

It was the most gruesome scene she has seen and her stomach suddenly started to purge the dinner she had two days ago.

Trembling from the pain she dug her nails into her thigh. Anything to distract herself from the current problem. She gave herself just a few seconds to prepare herself before she looked back at the wound. She focused her vision and her skin that had been ripped by the bone was already starting to close around it.

She had no options within the wild alone and only done what felt right to her. She put one hand into her mouth and another on the bone sticking out.

She took a deep breath and pushed the bone back through her skin, screaming in agony as she bit down onto her hand. Once the bone was back inside her vision was painfully white. She removing her bleeding hand from her mouth with droplets of blood splattering on the ground.

She still had to set the bone properly but her vision was growing blurry as her body continued to quake from the pain. Blood covered her lips and teeth and she quickly spat out all the blood that had gushed into her mouth.

The world was slowly growing darker and she felt dizzy. She fell over to her side, looking out in front of her. Hoping and praying nothing would happen as she knew she would pass out soon.

The wounds on her leg and hand continued to close as her body was self-repairing.

The last thing she saw was a beautiful flower was suddenly growing up out from under her left hand.

"That's...soooo...weir..."

* * *

Freya groaned as she began to stir. The sun actually felt hot upon her skin, almost scorching her. Slowly she opened her eyes and at first she was seeing double. As she woke up more and more, her vision grew clearer and she noticed there was no pain coming from her right leg or left hand.

She was just thankful nothing had happened to her for the few hours she had been out of it. Judging by the sun it was mid day.

Though she was more than worried about her leg and ankle. She didn't set the bone. She knew she wasn't a doctor but she did read quite a bit of medical texts during the winter in her hunger for knowledge. She also knew it would be quite handy to have medical knowledge for her journey.

She was fearful. Would her journey end here? Since she didn't set the bones, and if her body healed them improperly she would never be able to walk again.

Her heart sank at the thought. She would never see Natsu. She would fade away from the world here if her body healed them improperly.

As she came more to she seen the flower that had grown before she blacked out. Moving her hand she took a closer look. The flower was a deep maroon with glittery fire patterns through the petals. The glitter that shimmered in the sunlight was golds, oranges, and reds.

She looked closely at her hand and seen it was completely healed with no scarring. Carefully she sat up, trying not to move her leg that had been injured. She examined it first, and it had healed as well without any scarring. Lightly she felt around her ankle and it would seem her body had set the bones properly. Taking a deep breath she slowly moved her ankle around and was surprised she could move it with no pain.

However, the moment of truth would be is if she could stand on it and walk.

"Only one way to find out." She stood up putting most of her weight on her other leg and slowly put weight on to the other. There was no pain and she took small baby steps and was able to walk just fine.

Never in a million years would she have ever believed her body could recover from something like that. It had always been small cuts and scrapes before.

As Freya looked around she saw not only had one of those flowers grew but she had been laying in a bed of them. She couldn't figure out how they appeared in the first place and it was rather odd.

She sat down deciding she would pick a few and make a bracelet out of them since they were so pretty. Once the bracelet hung loosely around her wrist she brought out her map to get her bearings. Once she knew exactly where she was, she folded it and placed it back into her pack.

She gathered her things up and started walking towards one of the hazy mountain ranges she would have to traverse. It was at least still a month or so walk away and she was amazed she could see it so far out.

* * *

Rest of the day had been fairly peaceful. Something that she had needed after waking up to such a tragic loss yesterday, and a rough morning this morning. As she exited the forest, the sun was setting and she saw a pond within the field just a hundred footsteps away.

Her thoughts kept drifting back to Granny and how over the winter she didn't wake up once like she did this morning.

She knew she should sleep up within the trees but the pond was so pretty with the lily pads and cattails. It was just too beautiful to not sleep here and if she slept within the tall grass of the field she would be hidden from plain sight.

Freya was careful not to leave a trail within the tall field grass and once she made it to the edge of the pond she sat down.

She had traveled a fair bit of distance today and if she kept it up she would actually arrive in Magnolia by the end of summer. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought as blood rushed to her face. It was something unexpected! She pondered why it was causing such a reaction as she fanned her face.

The sun was making it last peep and Freya laid her pack down bringing out a blanket. She left the other in her pack so it would serve as a pillow. She didn't really need it but it was something she had made with Granny and wanted it for the comfort. She took her bow off her back and put it down next to her as she reached up touching her braid.

The blush was still burning her cheeks. "I wonder if Natsu is a boy or a girl?" She tried to give it some thought but she wasn't quite sure. "Natsu Dragneel sounds so strong so maybe he's a boy?" She clenched her fists to her chest in excitement. "I'm almost positive the name Natsu means Summer and their nickname is Salamander. What Granny taught me about myths, salamanders would eat and breath fire!" Her eyes brightened and glistened at the thought. "That would be so cool!"

Her heart was still skipping beats but it was past twilight as the stars and moon now filled the sky. She laid her head down onto her pack and grabbed her bow holding it to her chest before covering herself up.

The only sounds that filled the night were the crickets, katydids and frogs. They were especially loud being so close to the pond as she was.

Tears were forming up within her eyes and slowly streamed down the side of her face as she laid gazing up at the heavens. She had held it in all day but laying her alone without nothing to focus her mind on, she just couldn't hold them back. "I'm sorry Granny but I can't help it. It feels like a big hole is in my chest and it's only getting bigger." She whimpered. "I think I'm more lonely now than I was before."

As she quietly sobbed she saw a blinking yellow light that seemed to be floating above the water. She quickly dried her eyes turning her head to get a better look and seen dozens of blinking yellow and white lights.

"Wow." She whispered in a gasp. "The first fireflies I've seen this year." She smiled as she now felt a little less lonely.

It was almost as if Granny had sent a warm glow to the earth to brighten her night.

As her breathing came in sync with the night she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Rewritten on 10/7/2016**


	7. Chapter 6: Warmth

**Chapter Six: Warmth**

**-X778-**

* * *

Bright reds and oranges flow gently through the air in the as Freya stood on a hill looking down at the destination that has been calling out to her since she woke up that fateful night.

As the leaves whipped around her she took a deep breath. "I'm here. Finally." Her eyes were soft filled with sadness. The journey had been longer than she had expected. It had been paved with grief, sorrow and pain. It had been a tedious journey but now she was here at last. She would finally see the face behind the name that gave her the strength and courage to push through it all with determination.

She sat down exhaling bringing out the map for Magnolia that she traded for once she got into Fiore. It was still noon so she had plenty of time to make it to the guild known as Fairy Tail. Hopefully, they would be there, or at least someone would be there that knew of Natsu. "Seems like the building towards the back of the city next to the lake is the guild hall."

She looked up and could see the oddly shaped building from where she was. She folded the map and put it back into her pack. She stood up dusting off her tattered dress. She frowned for a moment thinking how terrible she must look but it was the best looking one she had left.

Slowly she made her way down the hill but she started to pick up speed in her excitement. "The great Salamander." She tilted her head slightly as she smiled. "I finally get to meet you. The name that I remember. The name that has brought me happiness in my sorrow."

As she reached the edge of town she slowed down to a walking pace now. Her eyes grew big as she looked as she walked through the cobbled stone streets. It was bigger than it appeared up on the hill. All the buildings, such as the different shops and homes were much bigger and nicer looking than the small village she lived with Granny in.

As she got closer to the middle of the town there was a big beautiful building within the center of Magnolia and the streets were getting busier too. Most of her interactions with people thus far have been far from kind outside of Granny but no one seemed to pay her any mind. It was nice for once not getting side looks over her appearance. Though she wasn't in quite the same state as she had been in before she met Granny.

Freya paused outside the center building below the steps looking in wonder. She put her chin into her hand as she gave it some thought of what the building was called. "Ah! I know! It's a church." She shielded her eyes from the noon sun as she gazed at the cathedral's tall spirals.

She didn't linger for long as she walked towards the side of the cathedral she could see Fairy Tail in all of its glory. She made her one last sprint running for the guild hall.

Once Freya reached the front of the guild hall, she was radiating with happiness but as she got closer to the door she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle. _"Stop that!"_ She kept telling herself but she knew that her mixture of excitement and joy wouldn't calm down anytime soon. She squealed inwardly the more she thought about Natsu.

She stood at the doors, noticing a huge fight was going on inside. It was quite the fight too. Even with things being thrown everywhere, cursed being yelled at once another she couldn't help but to, smile. It was warm, inviting and felt like home in a strange way.

She walked on inside, and no one seemed to notice her as she dodged the flying debris. Freya looked around for who she thought she could ask about Natsu until she saw an old man sitting on top of the bar rubbing his temples.

Even with all the new smells and scents, one seemed to stand out in particular to her. One that she felt more drawn to. The smell of fire? Though it was more than just a fiery scent as there were other subtle scents mixed in with it.

As she got closer to the short old man sitting on the bar he turned and looked down at her.

"Well now, I don't believe I've seen you before, pretty young lady." The man spoke kindly to her.

Her eyes were sparkling as she continued to look around at the guild hall in wonder. _"So this is what a guild is like?" _Everyone may be fighting but she could feel their warm souls radiating off their bodies.

The man studied her as Freya kept looking around in awe. _"She has a magic that I haven't quite felt anything else like before."_

Freya finally snapped out of and bowed humbly before the older man.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion. My name is Freya and I have traveled far looking for someone who goes by the name Natsu Dragneel." Freya spoke softly. The chaos almost came to a halt as the girl spoke, particular when she said Natsu's name.

A boy with pink hair with a blue cat sitting atop his head as he heard his name and let go of Gray's shirt, walking closer.

"I see. May I ask why you are searching for him?" He inquired.

"I knew it! He is a boy!" She blurted out in her excitement but quickly cleared her throat and bowed again."Of course. Over a year ago, far, far way, I woke up and found myself in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. I could only remember my name and half of Natsu's. It's the only thing that has been driving me since then. Winter came and an old lady found me and took me. That night I remembered his full name. As Winter went on, I saw in a magazine that he was also known as Salamander of Fairy Tail. The following Spring, the old lady that had taken me in and taught me the ways of the world passed away."

Freya fell to her knees. "On that day I sat out to find Natsu. The only part of my identity that I have." She started to tremble as she couldn't hold everything back any longer. She was afraid. Afraid that she might not get to see him now. "Please, I beg you." Freya sobbed out looking up at the old man with tears flowing from her eyes. "Please, I must see him."

The old man jumped down, kneeling next to Freya patting her on the back. "There, there now. Dry those tears up."

Freya's tiny body shook more from the unexpected contact but she quickly pushed that nightmare of a memory out of her head.

"Come now, we have some beds upstairs that you can lay in while you collect yourself."

Freya nodded, standing up putting her hand into his but suddenly her world went black as she collapsed.

Gasps and whispers filled the guild hall as the boy with pink hair pushed on through.

"Is she going to be okay?" Natsu looked on with worry unsure what to make about the mysterious girl.

Makarov checked her pulse and watched her chest steadily rise and fall. "Nothing to worry about. Just exhaustion most likely." He carefully picked up the small and petite girl. "My word, the stuff she is carrying is heavy than her." He grumbled out as he walked up the stairs.

"Natsu." A young woman with scarlet hair stepped forward placing his hand on his shoulder. "Do you know her?"

Natsu usually tried to stay cheerful when he was within the guild. He always had a smile on his face when he was here, but at this very moment, he didn't have one. He shook his head as he tried to think of where he could have possibly seen her for her to know him.

The scarlet hair teen stepped away and walked up the stairs after the Master to offer her assistance.

* * *

"Master." Erza spoke as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Makarov lay the exhausted petite girl upon a bed. "Ah, thank you for coming up here. Could you see about cleaning her up and unpacking her things?" He turned around looking at the scarlet armored mage.

Erza nodded and walked over to a small sink to dampen a cloth to do as the master requested of her.

"Thank you. I'm going to go back down. Let me know when she wakes up." Makarov disappeared behind the door, closing it.

Erza then walked over to the girl placing the warm damp cloth upon the headboard of the bed. She took the pack, quiver, and her bow, placing them on the bed across from the mysterious girl.

Erza went to remove her boots and noticed a hole that had been ripped in her right boot. She carefully removed the worn boots and examined her leg. She couldn't see any visible marks which relieved Erza to know that perhaps whatever caused her boot to rip in such a way, the injury was already healed.

She grabbed the cloth and started to wash off the small smudges of dirt that were on her arms and legs. She was actually fairly clean compared to her dress. The color in the dress was fading away, with it being ripped, tattered and frayed in some spots.

It reminded her when she first arrived at Fairy Tail herself. She shook the memory out of her head.

Once Erza was finished she sat down on a bed next to the sleeping girl. She felt a strange, potent magic flowing from her. It was warm and inviting. When she briefly touched her as she washed her off, she felt more at peace which wasn't something she had felt in a long time. It was almost unsettling to Erza to feel such a sensation again.

* * *

The sun was setting, the warm red and orange rays shining through the windows of the guild hall.

Freya slowly sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes.

She wasn't sure where she was and was somewhat disoriented. It seemed she was still within the guild hall from the scent.

_"Is this real?" _She couldn't help but to, ask the question. Did she finally make it? She had blacked out and after everything, it seemed almost too good to be true. There was still a risk of failure. She may not even get to see him.

Freya looked around and seen a sitting, but sleeping scarlet haired teen.

"Um, excuse me..." Freya quietly spoke. How anyone could sleep sitting up she didn't know.

Brown eyes shot open and the scarlet teen stood up. "Stay here while I go fetch the master." She requested as she walked out of the room.

Freya nodded in agreement. She was commanding but soft.

Freya gripped the white sheets as she began to worry. She never considered the option of not getting to see him or speak to him. What would she do if she was denied? Where would she go?

Perhaps she should have planned this out long ago of the possibility that he may not even want to see her. She knew nothing of her past, but he might. She might have done something awful to deserve the fate she has been given.

She wouldn't give into to despair. Not this close. Taking a deep breath she looked at the sunset.

It was warm and beautiful. Painting the sky in hues of pinks, reds, and purples. It was the best sunset she has seen to this date!

"Its good to see you awake." The master walked in alone. "I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

Freya watched him walk over to the bed beside her, hoping up into it.

"I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. My name is Makarov, and I'm the guild master here at Fairy Tail." He smiled at the younger girl, watching as her eyes brightened. Makarov's eyes softened. "Do you have nowhere else to go?" Though he already knew the answer.

Freya shook her head looking down at the white bed sheets. She was unable to the say the truth with words. It was still too painful to acknowledge how alone she truly she was with nowhere to call home.

"Why do you want to see Natsu? What does he mean to you?"

Freya looked up, meeting his gaze with her own. A fire suddenly burning within her eyes. "Everything." She was unsure how to express how she truly felt. Would it be crazy if she would without a second thought lay her life down for him? She hasn't met him yet that she knows of and yet, he meant so much to her.

She decided to be brave and just speak her mind. "I would lay down my life for him without a second thought." Freya spoke passionately.

Makarov nodded, his heart warmed by the intensity of her words. "What does family mean to you?" Makarov watched as grief and sorrow creep into her eyes, the fire slowly dying out that had been there.

"I don't know if I had a family before my memory loss. Granny was the only one I could call my family and she's gone." Freya's voice trailed off as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I would have done anything for Granny and I still would do anything within my power to protect people who are dear to me, not that I have anyone like that now."

Makarov listened carefully as he rubbed his whiskers. _"The intensity of her conviction. The purity and warmth of her magic. She has no ill intentions that much is clear. Her magic is desperately reaching out, extending its warmth, desiring a connection. Such loneliness." _

Makarov nodded and stood up. "Very well. I will let you see Natsu."

Freya's face instantly brighten. Her smile was beaming, her eyes were glistening.

"However before that, I have one last thing to say." Makarov noted which instantly grabbed Freya's attention. "Here at Fairy Tail, we value family and the strength of our betweens between one another. The true meaning behind the name of our guild, Fairy Tail, is that no one truly knows if fairies have tails or not. Or even if fairies exist. Thus it is an eternal mystery and adventure. That is what Fairy Tail is all about. What do you say young one, will you join us in our eternal adventure?

Freya jumped out of the bed squealing. "Of course! I would love to go on an amazing adventure!" Her heart was jumping out of her chest. She would get to see Natsu, and she would have another place she could call home. She would no longer have to travel or sleep within the wilderness.

"Once you are done with talking to Natsu come on down and we'll bestow upon you the insignia of our guild." He started to walk out of the room when he suddenly felt small arms wrap around him from behind.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Her hot tears of joy flowed from her eyes, wetting the back of his shirt.

Makarov patted Freya's arm and she released him from the hug.

"Think nothing of it." He smiled, thankful he was able to be a difference within the girl's life. If she hadn't wondered into the guild hall looking for Natsu, it was untelling what would have happened to her. The world could be terribly cruel to those who have nowhere to go and nowhere to call home.

Freya anxiously began her wait as she watched the guild master disappear around the door.

* * *

**Rewritten on 10/8/2016**


	8. Chapter 7: Shatter

**Chapter Seven: Shatter**

**-X778-**

* * *

Freya played with the frayed hem of her dress as she waited. She could smell the scent of fire again, something she had smelled when she first entered the guild. It was so strange how drawn she was to it. She decided it also had the subtle hints of spice, firewood, and smoke.

Freya looked up to see who it was that had such an alluring scent to her and there he stood. Pink locks of hair standing up in different directions.

Obsidian eyes and deep green eyes locked instantly locked.

Freya's heart kept skipping beats as her face flushed to a light pink within her cheeks. She couldn't look away from his eyes and her blush was now burning her face.

Natsu walked over and sat on a bed across from Freya, a light blushing forming within his cheeks as well. _"Is that her heart I can hear beating?" _He found he was drawn into her never ending green ocean for eyes. Were oceans even green? He didn't think they were but her eyes were so vast and deep.

_"I can't believe it. He's real. He's here. I..." _

"My name is Freya." She finally looked away blushing more. _"Is it because I've never really been around boys before?" _She wasn't sure what to say. Just because she remembered his name, doesn't mean that he knew her exactly. "I know it must be a shock for a stranger to come stumbling into your life looking for you but..." It was hard speaking the truth to him. Was it because she was scared? Scared of what? _"Am I afraid already of losing him or pushing him away? That's just silly. Granny _always_ told me to speak my mind, so I'll do it!"_

"Your name was one of the first things I could recall. Whenever I would think about it, I would feel happy and it always gave me the strength to push forward. I'm just happy and thankful to be here and to have met you finally." She turned her head back smiling a bright smile.

Natsu's eyes widen a little as she smiled. _"I've never seen anyone else have fangs like I do until now."_

He tried to think of what he should say but his mind was blank. Being this close to her, she had a scent that seemed soothing to him and it reminded him of something. "So um...how old are you?" He felt a little lame for asking something like that after she just told him that she traveled just to find him.

Freya's heart continued to skip beats but was stopped for a moment before pounding against her chest, her eyes widening as she heard his voice. _"Wha...why? I don't understand." _

"Um..." Freya had to think for a moment. She wasn't quite sure how old she was. "I don't know. How old are you?"

"Twelve." Or at least he thought he was. _"It's how old that loser Gray is and I'm about the same size as him." _But thinking about Gray was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

She jumped down from the bed she had been sitting on and hopped up onto his. Her smile was beaming, as she felt so giddy being so close to him. She leaned over a little closer to him.

The action caused the light pink blush within Natsu's cheeks to darken a little. He didn't know why he was blushing so suddenly. He hardly ever blushed over anything.

After she gauged and compared their sizes she felt more confident in making a guess. She pulled away from him putting distance between them something she needed since her heart continued to thump and skip beats. "Well, I'm smaller than you so I'm younger. I'm probably nine or ten."

Natsu looked down at the floor. He had been thinking about all evening but he didn't want to tell her but knew he should. He just didn't know where he could possibly know her from.

"I've been thinking this whole time since I heard you talking to Gramps about me and I..."

"Have no memories of me right?" Freya was also looking at the floor.

Natsu looked up and seen her once smiling face had faded away and now she wore a solemn face.

As he gazed at her for a moment it hit him at all once. _"Her face...I've seen it somewhere before. How could I forget? But where? Her smell is so familiar to me."_ He knew he should know it. _"There's something about it..."_ His thoughts leading from one to another, but his eyes widen once more in shock. _"Igneel?" _He couldn't figure out why it reminded him of Igneel. Igneel was a dragon who looked and smelled completely different to her but it was tugging on his memories he has of Igneel for some reason.

"I'm not really surprised." Freya knew that would most likely be the truth, a truth she feared. She could have remembered his name from anywhere before, but when it was only a name, the person behind the name, before she knew him or seen him, he was already important to her. Important in such a way more so than Granny was to her and she never understood why.

But the truth hurt her and she didn't understand why. He didn't know her or remember her and that cut so deeply at her. Perhaps she had always hoped that at least someone out there somewhere would remember her but it would seem that perhaps she was just a nobody.

The facade she had put on every day, the facade of promising herself that everything was alright and would be alright when it never was, was suddenly shattering. No matter how much she tried to fight against it, she couldn't.

Tears streaked down her face and she brought her hands up to her face to cover and hide her face from him. To hide her weakness, to cry into her hands. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry." Her words were muffled as she shook her head. "I truly am happy to finally have found you but...I..." She could hardly say any words now. "I've had to be brave for so long and..." Her words were cut off.

Natsu grabbed her with one arm pulling her into a sideways hug."Don't worry." He didn't really know how to comfort her but he could only hope that this would help. "You don't have to be alone anymore. You here now and you're a part of Fairy Tail."

Strangely the tears seemed to stop as if he hit a switch to turn them off. It was as if he knew how to turn them off.

"I'll protect you."

The words struck a chord with her and she looked up at him and seen him smiling softly. She smiled in return, drying her tears. She knew within her heart that she could trust him and his words.

She cuddled a little closer to him, listening to his heartbeat. Listening to the steady beat held a soothing effect over her. Even if the position and angle were somewhat uncomfortable, she found she was quickly starting to doze off. Even with just one arm around her, he had such a warm embrace. She felt protected, and safer than she had before. It was so unfamiliar to her to feel that way as she hadn't felt that way in what seemed like ages. This embrace, however, felt familiar to her.

Before she knew it she fell asleep.

Natsu listened carefully as her heart beat had even out as her breathing was slowing down. He thought that maybe she was starting to fall asleep but then he felt his shirt was starting to become wet again.

He looked down to see she had fallen asleep and was even drooling on him.

He smiled softly as he sat and thought for a moment. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been on her to travel all alone for so long. It reminded him of when he wandered around looking around for Igneel until Gramps found him one day inviting him to Fairy Tail.

He was older than her though and she was so small. Even smaller and younger than Lisanna so he could only imagine it must have been even harder. The room had grown darker as the sun had set a while ago.

Gently Natsu picked her up deciding to take her home with him. She did, after all, come looking for him and he knew she didn't have anywhere else to go. He did also say he would protect her and he promised to do just that.

He slowly started to walk out of the room. He knew the guild was rowdy and could even hear it all the way up here and only hoped it wouldn't wake her up.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around but didn't see Happy anywhere. "Happy!" Natsu called out just loud enough for Happy to hear him, careful to not wake Freya up.

"Aye!"

Natsu chuckled a little at his blue feline and walked over in the direction he heard him chirp from. He saw Happy was lying on a table in front of Lisanna.

Lisanna narrowed her eyes. "Natsu, are you..."

Happy flew up off the table landing on top of Natsu's head purring. Natsu then turned around leaving Lisanna sitting alone at the table pouting.

Natsu slowly made his way out of the guild. He was being mindful to not bump her into anything or to let anyone bump into them.

"So I see you are taking her home with you then?" Makarov asked him as Natsu walked past him.

Natsu nodded his head but kept walking. "We'll be back tomorrow for all of her stuff."

* * *

**Rewritten on 10/9/2016**


	9. Chapter 8: Crimson Skies

**Chapter Eight: Crimson Skies**

**-August 7th X777-**

Natsu sat frowning as he stared into the crackling fire. Dark circles were under his eyes, a sign he hadn't slept well in weeks. He gripped his scarf while his mind was in torment over Igneel. It had been a month and yet he couldn't find him anywhere.

Igneel had been acting strange earlier in the year on the first day of spring. On the night when the scarlet burning flames seared and ripped the night sky above. Whenever he thought back to that night, he was in awe at how powerful the flames were to do such a thing. To see it over such a long distance like that. He had seen Igneel obliterate a mountain no problem so there was no way the source of such powerful flames could have been from a human.

While he had been in awe over it, Igneel held a completely different expression. An expression he didn't quite understand.

Even if Igneel didn't disappear until a few months later his mind would always drift back to that night. He was missing something and he knew it and it tied into the night when the flames seared the perfectly clear night.

Then after July the seventh, Natsu started walking towards the direction he once saw the flames.

He looked down at the flower he had been carrying with him since. It was from somewhere or he should say, someone important. He didn't know but he couldn't part with it. Just the same as he couldn't now part with the scarf Igneel had left behind to him.

The flower was unique and unlike anything he had seen before. A deep maroon flower with faintly glowing glittering flame patterns. The glitter was different colors ranging from golds, oranges, and reds.

He laid down onto the grass, laying the flower out next to him. _"I guess I should try to sleep and start again tomorrow."_

* * *

In the distance, a girl with chocolate brown hair flowed in the wind. Her green eyes were empty and her face was devoid of emotion. She weakly walked with no destination, something she had been doing for months on end. The noises of the day or within the night held no interest to her.

All that now remained was an empty pit, devoid of any emotion.

As she slid her feet across the ground, fire was being emitted from her feet leaving behind scorch marks.

Finally, feeling at her limit, the fire spurted out and she collapsed to the ground, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

A few hours passed and the girl found herself waking up with no memory of who she was, or what had happened. All she could do was look up to the moon, crying her sorrows away. That was until she remembered a particular name.

* * *

Natsu suddenly sat up.

He didn't hear anything but it **_felt_** like someone just called out to him. While he knew he didn't hear anyone he looked around none the less.

The sun was starting to rise, painting the morning sky in a similar color like that night on the first day of spring. However, this sunrise was warm, while that night, that flame had been filled with rage and hatred.

He felt hopeful, thinking that today might be the day. He got up, grabbing the flower.

Oddly, he felt more fired up than he had been in awhile. There was just something about this day that he knew was a new beginning.

* * *

**Rewritten on 10/9/2016**


	10. Chapter 9: Tears of the Moon

**Chapter Nine: Tears of the Moon**

**-X778-**

* * *

Natsu walked up the hill on the winding path to the small cabin he had built for him and Happy. Happy was asleep on top of his head, with Freya asleep within his arms. Being on the outskirts of Magnolia he only had the moonlight and stars to light his way.

Even on moonless nights, he could still see fairly well. That was always a plus side to being a dragon slayer. Their bodies took on attributes of a dragon.

He didn't know much about the girl he carried within his arms, but he felt protective of her already. He wasn't even sure why or why he felt drawn to her. There was something strange about her that stood out to him that no one else had or does. Something that he does.

Her body was radiating heat like his does, but she also had fangs like he does. He could only wonder if maybe she was a dragon slayer too? He assumed it was possible to be more than just himself.

Looking at her within the moonlight, he thought back to earlier today when he first saw her standing within the doors of the guild hall.

* * *

"What the hell did you say droopy eye bastard?!" Natsu butted his head against Gray, knocking him back a few steps.

"You heard me, slanty eyes, ash for brains." Gray gritted his teeth in pain and annoyance.

Natsu was drawing back his fist only to stop. Everything seemed frozen to him as he turned his head to look for the source of the new scent flooding the guild hall. His eyes locked onto a girl standing in the doorway looking around in awe and wonder.

Natsu fell to the ground as Gray punched him on the top of his head, but he completely ignored him.

"Tch. Guess I win this one." Gray crossed his arms walking away, annoyed. Nothing but Erza could ever stop him in his tracks and he wasn't sure what caught his attention but he wasn't satisfied with winning their fight in such a way.

Happy landed on top of Natsu's head as he kept looking at the girl.

Natsu felt strange, and he couldn't explain what it was he was feeling. He has never noticed a girl before nor was he ever really that interested in them. He knew Lisanna had a crush on him but he only felt annoyance over it. He just didn't think of her the same way.

He was different. He was a dragon slayer, the son of a dragon. There would always be one, and only one that would ever be meant for him.

As he looked wide at her she appeared as a battle maiden to him that he has seen in picture books before. Her white dress was tattered and ripped, a sign of her battles and struggles. Chocolate brown hair that was braided falling over her right shoulder. Her eyes were an endless green, pulling him into them. She had a woven belt around her waist for her quiver. A bow around her, with a pack, slung over her left shoulder.

Yes, a battle maiden she truly was. She wasn't a scary one like Erza, but she seemed softer with more grace.

He didn't miss for a moment that she had a warm fire flowing from her. Not the same type he used. His fire burned but hers felt different. Healing maybe?

She looked at him, just for a moment causing him to stand. She looked away and around the guild hall as if she was looking for someone.

Chaos was erupting with the guild hall as it normally done so and he stood there watching her effortlessly dodge all the things being thrown around.

How could he put it? Something has changed as things were beginning to shift around. He was confused and couldn't possibly fathom what it could be.

A sharp ripped through the side of his head, tearing his attention away from the girl. He turned in the direction the unknown object that hit him came from only to see Gray standing and laughing.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled out in almost a growl, storming over to Gray. _"How dare he rip me away from her." _He had been deep in thought trying to figure it all out and Gray tore him from his thoughts.

He grabbed Gray up by his shirt, that he hadn't stripped out of yet. Before he could do anything, he heard a voice speak his name. He turned only to see it was _**his**_ battle maiden speaking of him, dropping Gray in the process.

Natsu listened in more closely as he tore his memories apart, trying to figure out how she could possibly even know him.

However someone he just viewed as undefeatable fell to her knees in tears, begging to see him and only him. He couldn't understand why seeing her in tears affected him in such a way. He could almost feel it himself.

He started to walk forward, to let her see him as it was her wish. Anything to stop her tears but before he could push through the crowd she collapsed onto the floor of the guildhall.

Natsu asked if she was alright and then watched Gramps carry her upstairs.

For rest of the day, Natsu sat alone in a quite corner of the guild hall, trying to recall if he knew her. Nothing came to mind but it didn't stop him from pondering. He was surprised no one has bothered him yet over it or maybe they just knew after all that he wanted to be alone.

But it didn't fail and watched as Lisanna and Happy got closer. Didn't she know he just wanted to be alone after that? After seeing a girl younger than her even from what he could guess, crying to see him? Apparently, she had traveled far just for that reason too.

Natsu's ears perked however when he heard Gramps call out his name. He leaped up, running past Lisanna and up the stairs.

He reached the top of the stairs and stood in the doorway, breathless as he watched her play with the hem of her dress. Now that he stood within the doorway, he didn't know how to approach her. His doubts soon faded when she looked up and their eyes locked within one another.

He felt a sudden surge of fire through his veins and was drawn into her endless eyes. Slowly he walked over towards her bedside.

* * *

He had been so lost in his thoughts, thinking of how breathtaking she was standing in the doorway of the guildhall, he didn't even realize he had made it home. Well, he wasn't sure if he should call it home or not. It never really felt that way really, just somewhere for him and Happy to live. Nothing had really felt like home since Igneel disappeared.

Carefully, using his foot he opened the door, walking in.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. Looking around, he suddenly remembered how terrible he was at keeping house. Things were scattered and piled everywhere. He looked at the small couch that was covered. He wasn't sure where she could sleep for now until he could do something about adding a bedroom or something for her.

That was an odd thought for him but he didn't mind the idea of her staying here with him. He knew she had nowhere else to go and they had some kind of connection. He couldn't explain it but he knew that from this moment on he would always look after her.

He didn't think it would be a good idea for someone so small to sleep with him, especially since she was a girl. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea.

He walked over to the couch while still carrying Freya within his arms with Happy asleep on top of his head he stepped up on top of his couch and started kicking things off into the floor.

Once he managed to do the chore without waking the two of them up he carefully laid Freya onto the sofa causing her to stir. He gazed at her for a moment with a certain sadness in his eyes.

She was so young and small, he couldn't imagine how hard it must have been on her to get here. The condition she arrived in he couldn't even fathom the hardships she endured.

He had to admit it wasn't easy at first when Igneel suddenly disappeared but he was a dragon slayer. It was fairly easy to look after himself and then there was the fact he was also older as well.

Sighing he turned around grabbing the blanket from his hammock. He didn't exactly need it and wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Kneeling over Freya he tucked the blanket around her.

He then reached up brushing aside locks of hair that were falling out of her braid and into her face. An action he had never done before but had seen others do it. He felt something for her, and he didn't know what it was. She reminded him of Igneel and he couldn't figure out how that could even be as he was a dragon.

He climbed into his hammock and put a sleeping Happy on his chest as he sighed. He knew he probably wouldn't get that much sleep tonight as his thoughts swayed back and forth between Freya and Igneel.

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot open, waking from a light sleep as he heard Freya screaming frantically. He quickly put Happy to the side, jumping down and landing next to the sofa.

He stood for a moment in shock, unsure how to handle the situation. She was sitting up, holding the sides of her head, with tears streaming down her soulless eyes.

"NATSU!" Freya screeched in a plead.

Natsu quickly sat down in front of her as she started shaking, her breathing becoming erratic. Hesitantly he reached out and touched her shoulders but he got no reaction from her. She was looking at him but it was as if she couldn't see him. Her eyes looked so empty. They were only a single color of green, not the endless pools they had been before.

He didn't know if she was still asleep and was having a nightmare or not.

"Please...Natsu...please." Freya choked out as she grasped for air, terror spreading across her face.

Not knowing what to do, Natsu done the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her to his chest and held her tightly.

"Frey." Natsu spoke softly while he gently stroked the soft locks of her hair. "I'm right here."

The trembling stop and he waited a moment as he felt her sharply inhale a breath.

As he held the now crying girl within his arms he could only wonder what on earth had happened to her to give her such a night terror? What had she seen before she arrived?

His shirt was becoming soaked but it wasn't before long that her sobbing had finally stopped. He pushed her away slightly to look at her tear-streaked face. As he gazed at her, he watched the void slowly fade away with each blink. Her eyes were now their endless pools, but they were bloodshot.

Freya looked around for a moment in confusion and reached up and touched her face. _"I woke up the same way I always do." _She was worried what he would think of her now. She wasn't sure what happened, but she always knew she screamed and cried within her sleep. Freya looked away in shame, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Whenever I sleep alone, this always happens." Freya paused for a moment. "I don't ever remember the nightmare."

"Sleep with me then." Natsu smiled trying to reassure her. Though he should have never said something like that. Here he was worried about where he could put her since she couldn't sleep with him. "That way, you'll never have those nightmares again." He reached out and stroked her head, remembering Igneel would do it to him to comfort him.

"Thank you." Freya whimpered as she teared up again. She was thankful she would never have to wake up like that again, but also it was his kindness that truly touched her. She wasn't for sure if it was just for the night, or if it was permanent. She would forever be indebted to him if she no longer had to sleep in a different spot each night, under the endless dark sky.

Natsu tilted his head in confusion as he hadn't done anything to be thanked for. "Hey now." He reached up wiping away the new tears. His heart ached to see them and he couldn't stand to see them.

She liked at him doe-eyed, the moon that shone through the cracks of the cabin reflected within her eyes.

"Don't cry." His voice was gentle, almost pleading with her. "You don't have anything to cry about anymore."

Freya suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around him, pressing her face up against his chest. _"How long as it been since anyone cared about me?" _

Natsu felt, how could he put it, shitty? She remembered his name, and yet he doesn't even remember her. Had he even met her before? He wished he knew the answers but he didn't.

"I may not remember you but you certainly remember me." His heart clenched at his own words, as something within the back of his mind tugged at his memories. "You don't have to be alone anymore. I'll always be here for you."

Freya cuddled closer to him, smiling. Her heart jumped in her chest and she finally felt at home. It was an odd feeling, but this was it. This was her home. This was where she belonged.

It wasn't before long she drifted off to sleep but Natsu still sat on the sofa with her in his arms. Her breathing and heart rate signaled to him that she had drifted back to sleep. Slowly he gathering her within his arms and walked over to the hammock. Somehow he managed to hold her with one arm as he moved Happy up towards the hammock.

He then climbed into the hammock and laid her down next to him causing her to squirm around for a bit before she cuddled his head up close to his heart. This caused Natsu to blush for a moment as he smiled.

It wasn't long until he drifted off into a peaceful deep sleep.

* * *

A young man sat out back of a small cabin in a village over a mound that had a dark rich green grass growing on top. A wreath of flowers had been placed on top, still as fresh as they were when they were first picked.

He gritted his teeth, baring his fangs and he continued to sob quietly.

Freya was alive, or at least she was not that long ago. He didn't know when she was here but giving the that the mound still hasn't settled it couldn't have been that long ago.

He had believed he lost his sister that night and now to find out that she was alive, but their Granny had now passed on.

His heart twisted within his chest. He knew this area quite well as he had spent weeks searching for Dragon's End. He wanted to believe that Freya was still alive at this very moment but he had his doubts that even she could survive in this area.

Starry eyes filled with tears looked at the moon. He always felt more powerful under their light as he was born of them, but now he felt nothing. Only torment over his sister's wellbeing.

He had no one to blame but himself. While their parents could use magic, they weren't particularly powerful. It was always him, and his sister that were the powerhouses. He had left in order to try to save his dear baby sister from what would become her fate. In the end ,it didn't matter and he failed. Their parents were dead as well as their Granny and his sister was still missing.

With no time to spare, Dusk stood up walking into the cabin. He would take a few essentials if there was anything left for his own journey.

As he rummaged around he saw a worn magazine that caught his eye with his sister's handwriting on it. He flipped through the pages and a particular name caught his eye, the name that he knew Freya would seek without a doubt. Natsu Dragneel.

He read he was within a guild called Fairy Tail that was located in Magnolia. He knew of the city as it was quite famous for its rainbow cherry blossoms. A sight that Freya and their Granny had always wanted to see. It also had one of the world's last remaining grand cathedrals. An hommage, a relic to a religion long forgotten. No one was left to know that was one of the places of prayer. A place where people prayed to the goddess that blessed the first Queen of Dragons.

He gritted his teeth once more. It was a subject he chose not to think about. After all, it was the last thing he wanted for his baby sister, Freya.

He placed the magazine back into its place. It wouldn't be too much of a problem to get there for himself. He could make it within a couple of weeks on foot, but did Freya make the journey all alone? He believed in her, but she was still young. She was undoubtedly powerful for her age but there were mages that were still stronger than her. That had more experience than her.

He placed a few things into his satchel that he thought would be useful and pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head. He stepped out onto the quiet street and began his own journey to Magnolia.

* * *

**Rewritten on 10/16/2016**


	11. Chapter 10: It's a Promise

**Chapter Ten: It's a Promise**

**-X778-**

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus his eyes. For him to still feel sleepy, it had to be early. His sleepy deep obsidian eyes looked over at the sleeping Freya. She was snoring lightly as well as Happy. He smiled hugging the small girl closer to him. _"This is the closest I have felt at home since Igneel." _

He wasn't sure how much time had passed as he laid next to Freya cuddled up but she was beginning to stir. He kept his face close to her's and watched her slowly open her eyes.

Freya's eyes widen and she quickly sat up looking around, taking in her surroundings. As the realizations slowly sunk in, she was still in disbelief. After everything it, it was almost too good to be true. She had thought she had been dreaming last night when Natsu was holding her within her arms.

"Natsu?" Freya rubbed her eyes.

Natsu sat up, their foreheads almost touching.

Freya smiled warmly and tightly hugged him. "I thought I was dreaming." She whispered.

Natsu returned the hug, a faint blush on his cheeks. He felt something tugging on his shirt and looked down to see a sleepy Happy. He scooped up his little buddy, eager to introduce the two.

"Happy, this is Freya." Natsu grinned. "Freya, this is Happy."

Happy sprouted his angelic wings, lazily hovering beside them causing Freya to gasp.

Natsu watched Freya's eyes light up, her eyes following Happy around.

It was almost like Christmas all over again for Freya. Looking starry-eyed in wonder as if she got up to see presents under the tree. It was truly one of the Earthland's rare magic wonders, seeing a blue cat that could fly.

"He's a blue cat that can fly!" Freya finally spoke out of her excitement.

"Aye!" Happy chirped out as he landed on top of Freya's head.

Freya reached up, petting him gently. "And he can talk!"

"Aye!"

Freya's eyes were glistening as she looked back to Natsu. "I've never seen anything like him before!"

"I haven't either. I found his egg not to long ago and he hatched out of it. I thought it was a dragon's egg when I found it." Natsu smiled thinking Happy must like here since he has never seen Happy sit on top of anyone's else's head other than his.

"What!? He came out of an egg!?" Freya continued to run her fingers through Happy's fur on the top of his head.

Natsu nodded.

"I've never heard of a cat that could fly or talk from Granny, much less one coming out of an egg." Freya thought back to the times she spent learning myths and legends. From what she would read on her own, what Granny would read her, and what Granny had told her.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed as he remembered that Freya spoke of someone sheltering her during the last winter.

"So, you thought it was a dragon's egg huh?" Freya smiled. "Granny used to tell me about them. The myths and legends that surrounded them." Freya's face softened as she thought more about it. She could almost hear Granny's voice right now, telling her about dragons.

"Really!?" Natsu's interest suddenly piqued. Not everyone knew of dragons, and many doubted they even existed.

Freya lifted her arms up and over her head stretching. She fell backward into the hammock. "Yeah." She sighed softly.

"I was raised by a dragon!" Natsu blurted out. It wasn't something he had told anyone in a long while since no one seemed to believe him. It always hurt when people would dismiss it. He would even get into fights over people saying dragons weren't real, or they died out hundreds of years ago. He never faltered as he knew without a doubt that Igneel was real. Just he didn't want to continue on going through the pain of no one believing him. He felt that Freya would believe him.

Freya quickly sat back up scooting closer and closer to Natsu, her hands clasped together. "Oh, wow!" She grinned. "Please tell me all about the dragon that raised you!"

Freya sat quietly as Natsu told her everything he could think of. From all the things they used to do together to Igneel teaching him about the world and how he learned Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

"So that's why you're called Salamander then." Freya giggled. It made a lot of sense from what she could understand how he used his magic.

Natsu gave a goofy grin in response. He hadn't been called that before so he guessed it must be his nickname he has earned without knowing it.

Freya's smile slowly faded as she thought about where Igneel was now. Natsu didn't mention and she didn't want to ask. Though it did seem like he had been alone at one point as well. It was something she knew fairly well and didn't wish upon anyone.

She looked down at her feet and while she couldn't remember a mother or father, she did have Granny so she knew how it was to suddenly not someone within your life that was like a parent to you.

"What is it, Frey?"

Freya shook her head slightly looking back up.

"It's nothing."

Natsu however, could see through the fake smile she was trying to pull off.

"Frey, we're a family now and that means we don't hide anything from each other."

"Family?" Freya whispered under her breath. She was so taken back by the word and couldn't believe he just accepted her so completely and easily. She smiled, thankful that the person behind the name she remembered had such a kind heart. The thought never occurred to her once that he could have been a complete monster, but he was far from it.

Even though the whisper was barely audible his sensitive ears still heard it. "Yes. You, me and Happy are a family now."

Happy chirped a sleepy aye in agreement as he shuffled around on top of Freya's head.

She did always think honesty was always the best way to go but how could she just ask a question so casually? Not everyone wanted to talk about their past, and she was one of them. She absolutely couldn't speak of that one event that happened over the summer.

"Where is Igneel now?" She went ahead with her question not wanting to think about those days.

"I don't know. I woke up one day and he was gone. I haven't been able to find him either." Natsu tried to be upbeat about it. "I know I'll see him one day. I can_** feel**_ it." Natsu always truly believed he would see Igneel again but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop looking for him either. He couldn't explain it but he knew one day, maybe not soon, but one day he would see his dad again.

Freya smiled as Natsu didn't seem to be down over being suddenly left alone.

Freya thought for a moment. She has learned so much about him in such a short amount of time and she has hardly told anything about herself. If they were going to be a family she felt that maybe she should give him a chance to learn a little more about her.

Natsu was once again being pulled slowly into her eyes. He felt that same gut instinct slowly wanting to take over. The need to protect her. The more he thought about why he felt such a way the more it slipped through his fingertips.

"Would you like to know more about me?" Freya tried to smile but she couldn't. While she felt she needed to let him know more about herself, she felt that there really wasn't anything outside of grief and sorrow. She's had more of it since she woke up alone than she has had of joyful times. "You know since we are a family now."

He would be lying if he said he didn't but something told him if she talked about herself, he would see her cry again. Something he never wanted to see again. "I do but..." His voice trailed off. "I don't want to see you cry again."

"I do but..." Natsu's voice trailed off. "I don't want to see you cry again."

Freya held her hand up with her pinkie finger sticking out but seen Natsu didn't know what she was wanting to do.

"Give me your pinkie finger."

Natsu done as he was told with Freya wrapping her tiny pinkie finger around his. He mimicked the action.

"I promise as long as I am with you, I'll only cry tears of happiness." She gave him a fangy grin but a thought struck her. "Oh! And maybe when I'm hurt too."

Natsu laughed at her heartfelt promised. "I promise as long as your with me, you'll never get hurt again."

They both nodded at their promises, a faint pink blush spread over Freya's cheeks as their hands were still touching.

"I'll tell you everything I can, but..." Freya folded her hands into her lap as she thought for a moment. "There is something I'm not ready to talk about that happened over the summer."

Freya waited to see if he would be upset at her for wanting to hold something back but he kept quite and only nodded.

With that, Freya started with the first night she woke up in the middle of the woods.

* * *

**Rewritten on 10/18/2016**


	12. Chapter 11: Magic

**Chapter Eleven: Magic**

**-X778-**

Natsu walked through the guild doors, carrying Freya on his back. He knelt so she could get off.

"Thank you for carrying me, since I didn't have my shoes. I wouldn't have mind walking here without them though."

"What's this, flame-brain trying to be a gentleman?"

Natsu knew exactly who it was, and was already storming off towards Grey. Freya turned her head only to see, much to her horror, a man standing only in his boxes. Freya felt the heat radiating from her face, and quickly turned away while covering her eyes.

"What was that stripper?" Natsu head butted Gray pushing him back a little.

"I'm surprised the thought even occurred in that pile of ashes you have up there." Grey sneered head butting him in return.

"Oh yeah!? What do you know!? You're just a pervert!"

Freya slowly turned peeping through her hands only to see that a full-blown fight broke out between the two of them.

"It's not even mid-day yet and you guys are already at it." Freya saw the scarlet hair young woman approach them.

''Shut-up!" Natsu and Gray both giving their auto reply, without realizing who they gave it to.

"What was that!?" Erza jumped in the middle of the fight, kicking them both across their faces.

Freya turned around as she felt a hand touch her shoulder, only to see the old man she talked yesterday.

"Let go out back where it's a little quieter." Leading Freya through the guild, while Happy remained perched on top of her head.

Freya ran outside once she could see the water behind the building. "It's so pretty!" She held her hand up to her eyes, blocking the sun so we could look out further.

"I don't believe during our talk yesterday that I introduce myself."

Freya turned to so she could listen.

"I am the guild master here at Fairy Tail, Master Makarov."

Freya bowed. "It is an honor. I know I told you yesterday, but my name is Freya."

"Freya is such a lovely name, but a very rare one." He reached down into his pocket pulling out a map. He knelt down, rolling it out. "I was wondering, if you could show me where you came from." He smiled looking up. Freya walked over and sat down in front of him. She carefully looked at the map.

"I can show you the town I started from." She pointed at the border of where Bosco, Stella and Iceberg meet.

"When I left on the first day of spring, I started from a small village in Bosco in this area. Before I got to the village, I'm not sure where I started out from."

"That's quite alright." He rolled the map up. "So tell me young one, what kind of magic do you use."

Freya was taken back by the question. "Ummm." She looked down at her open palms. "Well, I wasn't sure I could use magic."

Makarov's brows furrowed. _"She has this much magic flowing from her and isn't even aware?" _He continued to watch her looking into her hands.

"Granny once told me about magic, however, it was rare for someone to use it in the region we lived." Freya frowned. "I have felt something flowing inside of me, and at times I feel so compelled to do strange things."

"Oh? What that might be?"

She looked up and closing her palms. "To reach down to the ground and closing my eyes." She looked out over the water. "It's strange to describe it." She pondered, wondering how she could attempt to put it into words. "Once I touch the ground, I can almost feel the earth. My body almost feels in rhythm with the world and nature around me as I focus. I can feel the animals, bugs, and almost see them. I feel the rustling of grass and leaves through my body. One time, I was able to sense someone approaching but haven't been able to again." She paused for a moment, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I'm not sure if this is magic, but it's something I have noticed about my body."

She looked at the old man sitting in front of her and smiled. "Try not to freak out." She quickly placed her hand into her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. Blood squirting from her mouth.

Makarov reached out in disbelief at what she had just done, only for her to retract her hand from her mouth. His eyes widened as blood dripped from the self-inflicted wound, only to see it was already closing. Unaware of small flowers beginning to grow from the droplets of blood that fell to the ground.

"Whenever I get hurt, it doesn't seem to matter how bad the injury is, my body heals its own self. I can feel the flow of something, almost like a river towards the wound." She put her hand down as she felt the wound finish closing. Makarov ran his fingers through his whiskers. He happened to look down and seen a flower slow blooming. He raised an eyebrow as the petals finished unfolding. Freya followed his gazed to see the flowers blooming as well.

She gasped. "So, it can happen again!?"

"You've seen this happen before?"

Freya nodded. "I fell out of a tree once and broke my leg. The bone ended up piercing through my skin." She cringed at the memory.

He could see now what she meant by _"healing no matter the injury"_. He gazed down at the flower, noticing the flame patterns spreading through its petals.

"_Even with the memory loss she has mentioned, her own body retains the magic she once practiced by healing itself. However, the blood that dripped on to the ground, only to grow flowers is a strange occurrence." _His eyes widened. _"Could it be living magic?" _He regained his composer, looking down watching Freya pick them. _"Living magic is a dark art. Breathing life into objects. The flowers only bloomed from the blood, nothing more. There is also the fact the magic flowing from her is far from dark."_

Freya was weaving the flowers when she heard him clear his throat.

"Have you tried healing injuries on others?" She shook her head. He stood up. "Come then, we'll see if it's a possibility."

Once inside, Natsu and Grey were sitting off sulking staring off in opposite directions. Natsu turned his head to see Freya and Gramps approaching him. He had wondered where they had wandered off too.

"Now." Makarov turned looking at Freya. "Try placing your hands on Natsu. Focus on the river, you feel flowing through you."

Freya nodded, slowing reaching to touch Natsu on the face, where he received the brunt of his injuries from Gray and Erza. As she done so Happy sprouted his wings, and flew over towards Natsu.

She closed her eyes trying to focus. She could feel the river start flowing towards her fingertips. However it felt as if her fingertips were acting as a dam, it slowly starting to build and swirl around. She squinted her eyes trying to force more of the flow into her arms and hands, hoping it would help in getting the flow through her tips of her fingers and into Natsu. It only added to the problem has it created bigger pools swirling in her fingers. She ignored the flow of her own body, and focused only on her fingers. Suddenly she could feel it break, and continued to focus, pushing her flow on to Natsu's face. She open her eyes once she heard a few around her gasp.

Her eyes widened in horror and withdrew her hands from Natsu's face. Her hands were on fire. She held her hands up, screaming frantically.

"Way to go flame-brain, you set her on fire!" Gray yelled. "I did not!" he quickly retorted.

Makarov reached up grabbing one of her hands that were glowing. "Calm down now."

Freya was still panicking and withdrew her hand. "Please, don't touch me! I...I might burn you!"

Natsu stood up, and sucked in a bit of the flame coming from her hands. He then reached out and touched both of her hands that were still glowing.

"Nah, you won't be able to burn anyone with those kind of flames."

"How would you know slanty eyes! You eat fire!" Gray yelled.

"The reason you won't burn anyone Freya," Gray and Freya turned towards Makarov. "Is because the magic your own body remembers, even if you mind does not, is healing." He paused for a moment looking to Natsu. "Not only can you heal yourself, but you can heal others as well."

* * *

Freya was upstairs in the guild hall putting her boots on. She stood up, looking down at her newly placed guild mark above her left hip. She traced the gold outlining the red mark. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Granny," She spoke softly "Is this what you meant when I would find happiness?" She turned, and ran out of the room, so that she wouldn't keep Natsu waiting.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you guys so much for reading my story. ^.^ I'm so happy that you find it cute Ally.


	13. Chapter 12: Forgive Me

**Chapter Twelve: Forgive Me**

**-X777-**

A black-haired man stood above small girl laying on the ground. He looked around seeing the ground had cracked several feet around, with the girl as the epicenter. He fell to the ground, grief written on his face.

"I didn't make it in time." He cried out. He grabbed the limp girl up, holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I..." His voice trailed off.

* * *

**-X778-**

Freya slowed down half way down the stairs. She watched as Natsu talked to a white hair girl. Freya slowly nibbled on her lip and continued walking down the stairs.

"So how about it Natsu?" Freya heard as she walked up to them. Natsu turned towards her.

"Did you get everything?" He asked her. Freya nodded. Natsu crossed his arms behind his head, slightly cocking it to the side. "I dunno. Maybe another time?"

"But..." Lisanna began to speak.

"Well, Freya did travel all this way to find me. I don't think.."

"What are you guys talking about?" Freya slowly smiled. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Freya.

"_Why is she..." _He was torn from his own thoughts.

"I was asking if he would come on a small job with me. It's just here in town."

"Oh I see. Well by all means please don't let me keep you guys then." She quickly ran off waving, running by the woman with red hair. Natsu tried to reach out, only for Lisanna to grab on to his arm

"See, you just have to ask Natsu."

Erza slowly turned watching her run by. She turned and followed suit.

* * *

Freya finally out of breath she dropped her things and sat down next to the tree she had reached on top of a hill overlooking the city.

She pulled her legs up and propped her head on her knees as tears flowed down her face.

"I don't understand...why did I run off like that?"

"It's because you don't want anyone else to see your heart."

She looked up to see the woman with red hair standing above her. Freya wiped her tears, as she sat down.

"I'm Erza." She smiled reaching her hand out. Freya put her hand into Erza's. "Freya." Erza nodded and released her small hand.

"Quiet the spot you picked." Erza looked around.

"Why did you follow me?" Freya asked, studying Erza.

Erza turned looking down at the younger girl. "I never got to introduce myself before." She smiled softly.

Freya looked out to the city below them._"I don't know if she's being serious or not." _She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Oh."

"You traveled to this town alone did you not?" Erza saw the small nod she gave in response. "You also received your guild mark today as well, yes?"

"Mmm" Freya nodded.

"Then you should be inside the guild hall, with your friends. Not alone up here on a hill." Erza thought back to the times when Gray harassed her for being alone.

Freya drew her knees to her body, resting her chin on them. "I'm sorry. I..." she paused for a moment. Trying to find how she wanted to word this. "I love being inside the guild already." She turned her head slightly. "Can..." her eyes furrowed as she paused. Should she just come out and say it, or not.

* * *

_Freya sat outside in a small backyard, back propped against the small building. A book laid open in her lap, but she looked forward gazing out into the field. She had her arms crossed, pondering about the first day of spring. It was just right around the corner. She turned her head as she heard the door open. _

"_My, my. What a lovely day we are having today." _

_Freya nodded and turned her head to look out onto the open field._

"_I don't think I've seen such a serious expression before. Tell me, what's on your mind."_

_Freya shook her head, turning with a half-hearted smile. "It's nothing Granny."_

_Granny raised her eyebrow and looked at the field. "Life is so strange at times. We can find ourselves not sure what to do or think." She looked down at Freya. "I know you come out here often, trying to seek answers. The deeper you dig inside yourself for answers, you only find more questions." She slowly sat down next to Freya. "Which only leaves you more troubled. There is nothing wrong with wanting to know where you came from, or perhaps what happened. However, the answer you receive could close your heart from the rest of the world. Even now, you are slowly closing your own heart." She put her hand on top of her head. "You can still feel it, can't you?" _

_Freya turned and looked up towards Granny. _

"_You once told me, you never knew where you were going, only that you were. Following wherever your heart led you to go, or as you once put it 'legs'." Granny chuckled._

_Freya closed her eyes. She knew what she was talking about. Natsu. Placed her hand over her heart. She could still indeed feel a slight tug, trying to lead her away. She gave a nod in response._

"_Now then," Granny started to stand up. "Next time, just say what is on your heart dear." She went in, leaving the door open._

* * *

"Can you keep a secret?" Freya turned. Erza nodded in response.

"I..." Freya felt her blood rushing to her face. "I know it's silly...but I already have a crush on Natsu!" She covered her face up with her hands. "I wasn't sure what to think at first, but...I know I just...just met him, but...even before I met him."

"Take a moment, and just try to breath." She petted on the girl, smiling at her confession.

Freya drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment. She released it, along with her anxiety.

"Every since I first woke up, I had nothing but a dress, shoes, my name and part of Natsu's name. Just the thought of his name alone brought such happiness and relief. When I look back at it now, I fell in love with his name alone." Freya laughed. "Then, when I finally see the person behind the name..." She paused. "I guess it was love at first sight as it is described in the books I have read."

She looked up at Erza. "When I seen him and the other girl talking, I felt...I dunno. Maybe a little jealous. When I found out that she wanted to do a job with him, and hearing the response that Natsu gave. It made it seem like I was keeping him from doing it. Which isn't what I want. Well, I mean..." her words trailing off. _"This is so hard trying to describe it." _"I don't want to hold him back, after everything he has done for me without even doing anything!" She clenched her hands around her knees.

Erza stood up, reached down and pulled Freya to her feet. "Just ask to go a long, next time. From what little you told me, you want to be near him, as he is already someone important in your life. There's nothing wrong wanting to be around someone you care about."

Ezra bent down picking up Freya's bow. "Now then." She handed the bow to Freya. "I would love to see what you can do with this."

Ezra walked up to the tree, bringing a sword out, quickly slashing an X through it.

"How did that sword come out of thin air?" She questioned.

"It's called a requip. I can store swords and armor in a special space and use my magic to call them out."

"Oh wow that's soo cool! So your the one I heard and read about that can slice things up!" She beamed. Erza walked back over and stood behind Freya so she could observe.

* * *

Freya was standing over a small stove, humming as she prepared a soup. She wanted to share with Natsu the first soup she ever tasted on her first day arriving at Granny's. Since this was her first day, she thought it was only proper to share the same kindness that had been shown to her. She could hear someone running up to Natsu's house and turned to see who would be coming through the door.

* * *

"She better be here." Natsu ran as fast as he could to his house, carrying Happy in his arms. He was seething. He wasn't mad at her of course, only at himself. She just got here, ran out of the guild suddenly and never came back. The sun had set a few hours ago, and still no sight of her. He knew he didn't miss her while he did a quick job with Lisanna, as her scent was no longer in the guild hall. What if something happened to her!? He shook the thought out of his head. He stop suddenly, smelling the air. His eyes widen as it was her, mixed with something else he hadn't smelled before. He gritted his teeth and ran even faster, seeing his house in the distance.

He stopped, sitting Happy down, hiding him in some bushes, since he was still asleep and couldn't fly very long. He took a couple of quick steps, and kicked the door down. He took a quick look around only to see Freya standing next to stove. Her eyes were wide and mouth open. He quickly realized the situation, and that he had made a fool of himself.

"Oh, um..."He was stumbling through his words. "I like to sometimes, you know...mix it up how I enter my house." He laughed nervously. _"That by far was the stupidest thing I have ever said."_

Freya began to laugh as she bent over to pick up the spoon she dropped in shock. "Well, it was quite the entrance." She stood up wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing.

"Uh, yeah it was, wasn't it?" He looked around noticing how clean his house was. It's never been this clean since he built it.

"I hope you didn't mind me cleaning and straightening everything out in here. I didn't want to over step my bounds, but I could hardly make it to the stove."

Natsu slowly walked up to her. "Nope, I don't mind. It's never been like this since I built it this year." He looked over to the stove. "So, you're cooking then?"

Freya nodded turning back around. "It's almost done. I thought I could make some soup." She began to hum.

Natsu turned around to go get Happy. He reached into the brush grabbing his little buddy. He walked in only to see two bowls setting on the table and a small plate of cut up fish. He looked down at Freya who was in the floor picking up pieces of the door he just smashed.

"Come on, lets eat." Freya nodded in agreement as the three of them made their way to the table. Natsu laid Happy down in front of his plate, poking him to get him to wake up.

"Happy, its time to eat." Happy immediately sat up. "Yummy, yummy fish!" He began stuffing his mouth.

"Erza mentioned to me since I was going to cook for you, to get Happy some fish as I shopped."

"You went shopping?"

"Mhm." Freya nodded. "Erza let me have some money, since I really wanted to cook for you tonight, but didn't have any money to get the ingredients."

"Wow, you made this!?" Natsu began eating faster.

"Yeah. I learned how to cook over the winter and memorized hundreds of recipes."

"You can remember that many?" Natsu mumbled in-between bites.

"Well yeah. I think only because I enjoy cooking so much with Granny."

Natsu paused as he remember back to this morning, of all the things she had told him.

"You know, Natsu." He looked up at her. She was looking down drawing circles on the table with her finger. "I'm sorry I ran out of the guild like I did. The truth is..." She stopped. He could hear her heart beat start to beat faster. "Well...I...uhhh..." Her face began flushing and she folded her hands under the table, looking up. She took a deep breath, turning looking Natsu in the eyes. "I just wanted to get in another breath-taking view of the city again like I did yesterday. It's so beautiful here in the autumn."

Natsu eyes narrowed slight. He could hear her heart skipping beats. He wasn't sure, but she was hiding something, like earlier in the guild hall._ "Your not supposed to hide anything from me."_

"I hope I didn't worry you too much by not returning. I really wanted to surprise you by cooking for you, and if I did, I hope you can forgive me." She was back to looking down at her hands.

"I can't forgive you" Freya quickly looked back up. "When there isn't anything to forgive in the first place." Natsu finished his soup and stood up to go get some more.

"Oh no." Freya stood up as well. "Please, let me." She grabbed the bowl from his hand before he could protest.


	14. Chapter 13: Falling

**Chapter Thirteen: Falling**

**-X778-**

Freya held a crumpled paper in her hands running up to Natsu who was in another fight with Gray out back.

"Natsu!" She called out. "I picked out my first job!" She held it up in the air waving it around. "Will you come with me, please?" She gave him a puppy dog face.

Natsu turned to look at Freya as he got slugged in the face. "You should know better than to turn your attention away from the fight ash brain." Natsu glared at him.

"Shut it, ice princess!"

"What did you call me!?" The fighting continued.

Freya sighed residing to herself. They would probably fight until they both passed out. She shook her head as she turned and began walking back through the guild. She looked back down at the paper she held in her hand. "I guess I can manage to do it by myself. I mean, I only have to get some cloth for the Fantasia Parade since one of the floats got burned last year." She giggled. "I wonder who could have done that?" Her thoughts drifted to Natsu shooting fire in every direction. She couldn't wait to see it later tonight! Rumors had even spread to where she and Granny lived of the infamous Fantasia Parade in Magnolia. She walked through the crowded streets admiring all the decorations everyone was putting up. "I don't think I've ever seen it so lively around here until now."

She made it to the outskirts of the town and headed towards as the flier described a tree house in a secluded part of the forest. It wasn't all that far from where she, Natsu and Happy lived. She picked her pace up as she got closer to the destination, clearly excited about performing her first job. Arriving she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Called out a female voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am!" Freya squeaked. She wasn't sure who was behind the door, but they sounded scarier than Erza when she was rampaging with Mirajane. "I came here as per my job request for a piece of enchanted cloth for the Fantasia Parade." She immediately bowed waiting for them to open the door.

She could hear footsteps getting closer and felt herself get a little more nervous. She tensed as the door open. The figure remained motionless in front of her. She tilted her head to the side to see if something was wrong only to see an old pink haired lady standing in the doorway looking her over.

"You. Who are you?" The figured demanded.

"My name is Freya, I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail." She whispered. Freya was a little puzzled over the woman's smell. It reminded her of something that she has long since forgotten.

"I already knew you were from Fairy Tail since your here for the cloth." The pink hair woman raised her eyebrows as she continued to study the young mage before her. "Your magic is peculiar. What magic do you use?"

"Healing."

"Is that all?"

Freya rose up from her bowing position to look at the woman in front of her. "That's all I remember." Freya looked to the side clenching her fists.

"Here. Take this and get out. Nothing personal. I hate humans. Which is why I put out the request for someone to come and get it. Tell that good for nothing old fool that it will be more resilient to fire."

Freya reached out taking the folded cloth gently. Her eyes widen as she felt how cool to the touch the fabric was. She bowed once again. "Thank you very much." She smiled as she turned waving bye to the pink hair woman. She didn't want to linger as she could relate to how she felt about being around other people. She kept running her hands over the fabric as she has never felt something like it before. It felt almost as cool as snow.

Freya stopped in her tracks. She dropped the folded cloth as she reached for her bow. _"I've felt this before...this presence."_ She turned with the string drawn, ready to release the arrow in the direction of the force she felt.

"I know you're there!" She yelled out. "I've felt you before" She focused her eyes as far as they would let her see. _"It's still too far away." _She knew the distance she wouldn't be able to hit her target but was hoping she could pull off a bluff. She gritted her teeth hoping and praying that whatever it was, wasn't a magic user. Should she hold her ground? She she run? Or she should give chase? "If you do not turn and walk away now, I'll be forced to shoot you." She swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. "I never miss my mark." She smirked a little in pride. It was true. She has never once missed her targets. Was it because of her eyes, or maybe a talent she once had that her muscles remember?

She stood still as she focused on the feeling, blocking everything else out. Freya gasped as she felt a huge hand wrap around her from behind, picking her up. She turned her head around in shock to see a green vulcan. She didn't even hear anything else approach her.

"I'm gonna make you my woman!" The booming voice spoke out. Freya struggled to turn around so she could shoot the monster.

"I'm not strong enough." She tried looking down to take aim at its feet.

"Grrrngh!" The vulcan let his prey fall out of his hands as a pain shot through his foot. Freya fell to the ground with a thud. She quickly got up grabbing the cloth and running off. She knew she would be no match for the vulcan with no magic, and especially with whatever presence she feels off in the distance. Freya turned to see the vulcan snapping the arrow, giving her an intense look. Freya picked her up pace as the vulcan began to give chase.

"Now I'm angry!" He called out striking his chest with both of his hands.

Freya turned as she made her way through the forest, leaping over rocks and dodging trees. She gritted her teeth as she felt the presence start to get closer. It was still a good distance off, but none the less, not a good sign. "Natsu" She huffed out. She wished that he was here with her now. Freya wrapped the piece of cloth around her waist as she prepared her bow. She was reaching a short drop-off of only a few feet and was going to use it. She drew in a deep breath as she quickly turned jumping off the ledge while taking aim for the vulcan's right achilles tendon. She let the arrow fly as she watched the arrow pierce the tendon, flying on through his heel. The vulcan abruptly collapsed unable to move as he cried out in pain.

She felt the back of her body hit the ground, with a rock piercing into her skin. She flinched as she rolled over and continued to run back into town. By the time she reached Kardia Cathedral she was out of breath. She reached the steps sitting down rubbing her back were the rock pierced her skin. The wound was already closed causing her to sigh in relief. She took this time to inspect the cloth to make sure it wasn't damage, only to see a small part of a corner was slightly frayed.. She frowned since this was her first job and the product was already damaged. Once she felt rejuvenated she moped back toward the direction of the guild hall to deliver the enchanted piece of cloth.

"My first job..." She mumbled. "was a disaster." She nibbled on her lip in frustration. Although she hasn't seen anyone in action other than the brawls at the guild she felt completely powerless. She could only imagine how everyone was in battle. She looked down at the cloth that she held in both of her hands. Everyone was so talented, strong and gifted with amazing magic. In comparison she was meager and meek. She didn't feel so incompetent before until now. "I could never compare." She bit her lip. She wanted to curl into a ball in the street and fade away. A world surrounded her that she barely understood. At times wondrous and offering adventure. Other times only to offer despair and pain. A world where she could go from feeling on top of it, to being below it. How could she ever repair the kindness she's been shown back? Especially to Natsu. Just like Granny, he took her in with no questions asked. She clenched the cloth in her hands, thinking that it was probably stronger than herself. She took a deep breath thinking back to when she first woke up.

Sure she was scared many times in her travels, but she stood tall and firm. She was her own rock, supporting herself because she had too. Well that wasn't completely true. Natsu was also her rock. Well maybe not her rock, but a flame illuminating her darkness. Burning so brilliantly. A soft smile spread across her face as she thought of his cheerful grin.

She reached the end of the street where the organizers were preparing the floats. She handed the cloth over to one of the apologizing for the slight fraying in the corner. The lady try to assure her it was of no concern and complimenting Freya on her fast delivery. Freya nodded slightly as she thanked her tucking the small amount of jewel into her quiver.

Freya walked slowly through the streets as her mind wandered to the presence she has now felt twice. What did it mean? Twice when she has taken notice it stops its approach. Only this time, it hasn't turned on its heel walking in the other direction. She closed her eyes as it was still on the outskirts of the forest that surrounds Magnolia. She slowly opened her eyes as she placed her hand over her heart.

"_Should I go seek it out? Maybe it might have answers to my memories, or it could be the cause of my memories being gone." _She furrowed her eyes as she gave thought to what Granny once told her. The answers that she may receive could destroy her.

* * *

Natsu walked through the forest following Freya's faint scent. "She didn't say anything about coming all the way out here." He looked around still sniffing the air. Natsu turned his head in the direction he heard his name being faintly said. "That's weird." He ran off towards the direction he thought her voice came from. His eyes widen as he could see through the trees, her running. He picked the pace as he watched her tie something around her waist. "Freya..." He could only watched as she jumped from a drop off. He held his hand out, almost as if he was trying to stop her. He watched as the vulcan giving chase collapse to the ground. He heard a small yelp come from Freya as he closed the distance to the drop off. He stood at the edge a little relieved to see it was only a few feet, watching her sprint off into the edge of town. His eyes squinted, flaring green when he saw a small rip in the back of her dress. He immediately turned looking at the forest vulcan laying on the ground groaning in pain. Natsu walked over to see blood on the ground. As he got closer to its feet, he realized that Freya shot the beast in the ankle. Crippling it, allowing her to get away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing chasing her!?" He demanded as flames danced across his body. The forest vulcan ignored the smaller boy's demand. Natsu reached down grabbing his other ankle sending flames up the vulcan. "I better never catch you around her again!" He let go leaving the vulcan alone to wallow in his pain. Natsu gave one last glare as he followed the path Freya had taken into town.

He felt relief wash over him as he found her sitting alone in front of the Cathedral. He was about to walk up to her but stopped as he watched a range of motions flood over her face. He mulled his options over. He just didn't know what he was supposed to do for girls! Especially how he's supposed to act around Freya. It wasn't that he didn't like her. Over the past couple of weeks of her being around has been, how should he put it. Amazing? Yeah, he could settle for that. Although he couldn't put into words how he felt. It wasn't a bad feeling.

Igneel went over dating, being chivalrous, love, how mating works for dragons and dragon slayers a like. Igneel was the Fire Dragon King, making him a prince. He never felt drawn to girls since he's been on his own. Freya though. He felt a whole range of emotions, and just for her. He frazzled his hair sitting down, while still keeping an eye on her. He watched her rub her back. Something he didn't understand was pulling him towards her. The need to protect her, to be there for her. He could certainly protect her. Everything else that seems to come with it though. He wasn't so sure. He sighed.

All those weird things Lisanna use to say to him about getting married. He grumbled a bit at the last part. He never knew why she would say stuff like that. Freya hasn't said anything weird like that. But would he even mind if she did? Wait what? What the hell does that mean!? He watched as Freya got up dusting herself off. He didn't get to close as she seem really down. Was it because he didn't go with her?

"My first job...was a disaster." He heard her whisper. He put his hands in his pockets. So it was his fault then, damn it. He would have to make it up to her somehow. "I could never compare." He looked back up as he watched her clench the cloth in her hands. He was a little puzzled by what she could have meant. Compare to what? Why is she comparing herself to anyone? Does she not see how amazing she is? She traveled the world alone, and she has a fire healing ability! She even just escaped a forest vulcan with no magic. Taking a shot crippling them. Something he couldn't do. Last time he went toe to toe with a vulcan was a little rough, to say the least. A thought struck him suddenly how he was going to make it up to Frey. He grinned as he hurried back to the guild.

Once he got there he walked up to Gramps. "Hey Gramps!" Natsu called out. Makarov turned looking up at the pinkett. "I was wondering maybe we could fit Freya on the same float as me?" Makarov pondered for a moment as Natsu gave him a goofy grin.

"Well it's not exactly like she is a magic user like the rest of us." Lisanna turned her head pouting. Ever since she showed up, Natsu has completely ignored everyone including her.

"What? Why would you say that Lisanna?" Natsu turned around shocked. "Of course she is! She is an amazing healer!" He felt almost a little angry at her for saying something as stupid as that. Even he wouldn't say something like that.

"Don't you remember what happened last year?" Gray smirked. "You set your own float on fire!" He laughed thinking back to the memory.

"That was only because you was getting ice all over it. I was trying to melt it." Natsu glared at his frienemy.

"Can it. Both of you." Erza walked through the guild door arriving back from her job.

"Oh your back early Erza. I didn't think you would make it back this year in time." Makarov smiled at the young armored mage. "I explained to the train conductors that I must make it back before night fall. They were very understanding of my situation." Erza smiled. "I couldn't miss the opportunity to show off some of my new armor."

"More like you beat the shit out of those poor bastards." Mira laughed.

"What was that? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you." Erza walked over.

Makarov sighed. Even on a day like this they couldn't stop bickering like a bunch of children. "Now that's enough of that!" He called out over the chaos about to abrupt between everyone. He cleared his throat turning his attention towards Natsu.

"I don't think it would be to big of a problem to fit her on your float. As luck would have it, she went on a small job to get some fabric for the same float." He started walking out. "I'll go on over and let them know to allow a little extra moving room." Not to long after he left all hell broke loose within the guild hall.

* * *

Freya entered the guild hall taking note of all the tables and chairs in shambles. _"Their fight must have spread to the inside too." _She looked around for the master to pass along the message she received but he was no where in sight. She quietly walked up to Natsu and a few others sitting in the floor. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder has she began to heal the injuries he received from Gray.

Natsu turned his head slightly looking at Freya standing behind him. "Oh hey!"

She sat down in-between Natsu and Gray not breaking her touch as she closed her eyes with her hand faintly glowing. She raised her hand placing it on Gray's shoulder as well. Natsu could feel the healing flame spreading through his body. It was warm and comforting. He closed his eyes as he felt the pain ebbed and flow away. He sometimes wondered if she would let him eat some more of her flames.

Once she felt that their injuries were healed she removed her hands as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a little blurry. Even with practicing healing every day, healing 2 people were still her limit. She folded her hands into her lap trying to hide her exhaustion.

She felt Natsu reach over grabbing her hand. "You okay?" Freya gently removed her hand from his trying to hide her blush since everyone else was sitting around too.

"Mhm" She nodded. "So what happened here?" She turned looking around.

"Nothing really." Natsu tried to shrug it off. He didn't want the subject of the explosion that just happened to be brought up. Besides, he really wanted to surprise her with being in the Fantasia Parade with him.

"We should probably start getting ready for the parade. Night fall will be soon." Levy spoke softly as she looked up from her book.

Freya reached over gently sitting Happy into her lap as she slowly pet the top of his head. Everyone nodded in agreement following suit. Freya remained sitting in the floor. She closed her eyes as she ran her hands through Happy's soft blue fur. The presence still remained unmoving at the very edge of the forest outside of Magnolia. She sighed thinking that maybe as long as she stayed next to Natsu she would be alright.

Natsu stood waiting next to her.

"Aren't you coming Frey?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "I'm not in the parade. I'll leave when its closer to time and watch everyone from the side." She turned looking up smiling. "But I'll be there from the sidelines cheering you on and looking for you!" Her thoughts drifted back to what was on her mind earlier. Maybe she could never be a strong enough mage to even be in it? Although it may not be all that bad, as she could always watch in admiration as she would look on to Natsu.

He could tell she was still down, and even tired. She maybe able to fool everyone else, but not him. Why did she have to heal the stripper too? She knows two people is her limit. It might actually keep her from being in the parade with him.

"What.." Freya squeaked out as Natsu picked her up carrying her. "Natsu...what are you doing?" She looked up at him, not sure what was going through his mind.

"Taking you with me." Natsu looked down at her and followed her gaze to Happy on her stomach now.

"Natsu..." She whispered as he carried her out the doors and through the streets glittering from all the lights aglow tonight. He looked down questioningly as he could hear her heart start to race. He kept waiting for her to say something but she remained silent as she cuddled closer to him.

When he reached his own float he looked down and noticed she had dozed off. He laid her down gently on a bench close by. Should they be in the parade now? He didn't think about it before, but her run in with the vulcan must have tired her out as well. _"Damn it,"_ he thought. _"Why is it so hard just trying to do something nice!?"_ He took another look at Freya and Happy sleeping peacefully. He walked over to some organizers telling them to take his float out that he was no longer going to be in the parade. They tried to explain that such a last-minute adjustment couldn't be made, with him only replying that he wasn't going to be in it. He walked back over picking them up as he carried them through the crowd trying to find a good spot. There was a lot more people this year compared to last. He walked by a street when he seen a fire access. He ran over as he started to climb the steep metal stairs, thinking that a view from the roof would be better since she was shorter.

He sat down at the edge still holding her close to him smiling as he looked down at her. He looked back out to see that the floats were start to move down the street.

"Frey." He knelt down as he whispered. He reached his hand up to her face as he lightly touched her almost as if he was trying to keep from breaking her. "Wake up." He knelt in closer to her face. "Freya." She slowly began to open her eyes looking out at a blurry imagine of a figure with pink hair. She smiled softly as she blushed once she realized how close he was to her face. Natsu's looked on with concern as he could tell by her eyes she was tired. "Parade's starting!" He grinned. "And I picked us out the perfect spot to watch it from too." He help Freya sit up noticing she was unbalanced. He situated himself behind her as he kept his arms around her to balance her. _"She wouldn't be like this if I would have went with her." _

Freya rubbed her eyes as she tried to clear her vision. Little by little she could see more and more. The sparkling magic lights, fireworks and the floats getting closer. She felt her own face heat up as she realized more and more how close he was to her.

"Frey, are you alright?" Natsu could feel the sudden increase in body heat radiating from her. Freya nodded while gasping.

"Look!" Freya pointed down below, eyes sparkling as she could see Erza's getting closer. "Wow!" She whispered as she looked on in awe. "Wait a second." She turned looking at Natsu sitting behind her. "Why are you up here and not down there?" He could hear the slight disappointment in her voice.

"Well actually..." Natsu paused thinking if he should just try to surprise her again next year. "I wanted to be with you on your first year of seeing the parade." He grinned.

Freya blushed a little as she turned around. "Thank you." She whispered softly. Natsu stood up holding his hand out to help her stand up. She carefully put Happy on top of her head as she stood in wonder watching everyone in the parade. She smiled softly remembering that even Granny mentioned once that she would also love to see the Fantasia Parade. She gazed up into the sky, wondering if her Granny could see what she was seeing. It was indeed something that was magical within itself. As the finale was starting Freya stood in awe as she watched.

Freya and Natsu walked through the streets of Magnolia, looking at all the small booths that was setup for the festival.

"Cotton candy!" She beamed as she looked in awe. "I've read about it! It's supposed to be like eating a cloud." She ran over to the booth reaching into her quiver getting some jewel out. "3 please!" Freya handed the jewel over to the merchant. She covered her mouth as she whispered something that he couldn't hear.

She walked back over to Natsu as she handed Happy a small cone of cotton candy. He certainly wasn't a fan of sweets but thought that he could manage. She stood in front of him handing him his small cone of light red fluff.

"I picked out a flavor I thought you might like." She said sheepishly.

He gave a nod as she reached out getting the cone taking a small bite. As it melted in his mouth he could taste a slight hotness mixed in with the sweetness.

"This is pretty good." He mumbled as he continued to eat.

Freya took a step over wrapping one arm around his blushing. "Thank you." Natsu was a little shocked by her action. "For what?" He was a little confused. "For everything." She smiled softly as she took another small bite of her sweet cloud. How could she explain it? It would be silly to thank him for his existence but she was thankful.

Natsu grabbed her hand and started to sprint leading her through the streets, to show her everything there was to offer at the festival. To play all the games, and show her all the things she probably hasn't seen before.

Happy sat on top of Freya's head watching the interaction between the two. Even he could see it, if no one else could.

* * *

A young man sitting on his knees sat in the forest outside of Magnolia. Clad in a black cloak, he remained motionless as tears gently flowed from his starry eyes.

"She..." He wept. "She is alive..." He smiled softly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "My baby sister..." He whispered. He had feared the worse when he seen the sky from a distance being seared crimson as it was ripped wide opened. He had prepared himself for the worst, but a small glimmer of hope was given to him when he arrived at their Granny's house. Even if she had passed away, there was signs that Freya had been there. He was always a few steps behind her it would seem now.

He regained his cool composer. "But..." He pondered for a moment about what she meant when she yelled at him that she has felt his presence before. Did she not recognize him anymore? Or, has she felt someone else that has a similar presence as him. His eyes widen at the last thought.

As far as he knew, Freya and him were the last of his race. The only other one she would have sensed would have been him. The only other with the same blood as them, but no longer a part of this world. The black wizard who exists outside of life and death. His jaw clenched the more he thought about it.

He failed at finding Dragon's End. The tragedy that befell his sister in particular he couldn't stave off. She was too young still. He wanted to save her from the fate that fell into her lap the moment she was born. It was foolish of him to think he was strong enough to protect her by leaving once he heard the rumors that they knew his sister had been born. That she was a direct descendant of Zeref. It was ridiculous just having the same blood was a crime.

The guild responsible for hunting his kind and his bloodline. The bloodline tied to Zeref. Zeref's crimes in particularly have punished his kind. The reason there is no one else but the three of them.

If he wouldn't have left just maybe his parents wouldn't be dead. Just maybe Freya would still be safe. However she's not. Even if she is with Natsu Dragneel, prince of the fire dragons. Dragon's End was still out there. Zeref was still out there as well as Tartarus. It would even be more troublesome if Tartarus caught wind there was direct descendants of Zeref still alive.

"_Draconic." _He thought to himself. A hybrid race of humans and dragons. A race gifted with magic at birth, tied to their very souls, to their existence. Much like Freya being born of the earth, he was born of the heavens.

What should he do? He couldn't stay, as he would have to set out again in his quest. He had to protect her at all costs, now more than ever. It was no longer a secret to the world. The Dragon Queen has been reborn into his sister.

He truly wanted to run up to his sister to let her know he was back. However, leaving the last time was almost agonizing.

He looked out as he watched fireworks raise into the sky. He smiled remembering that once upon a time ago, when Freya was much younger. She hungered to explore the world around her. A sense of undying adventure laid within her. With all the sights in the world to see, she wanted to see the Fantasia Parade as one of them.

However there was one thing she wanted more than anything else in this world. Even being as young as she was, she felt it from the first time she saw him. Someone she held above everyone and everything, Natsu.

* * *

**-X772-**

Freya who was still a toddler sat in front of her teen brother who was brushing her hair outside. "Momma and Daddy will be back soon." He began to braid her hair. Freya giggled as she clapped. "You're really excited aren't ya?" He smiled at his cute baby sister. As he put the tie into her hair, he could see in the distance a red dragon flying in their direction.

Freya stood up holding one hand over her eyes as she gasped. As the dragon landed in front of them, she noticed a pink hair boy hopping down from his back.

Natsu's and Freya's eyes locked, both staring in wonder. Freya immediately ran up into his arms hugging him as he picked her up. He could feel her smaller arms squeeze as tightly as they could.

Natsu blushed as she placed a light kiss on his cheek. He returned the affection by placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Natsu continued to hold on to Freya as he placed her into his lap. "My name's Natsu." He grinned. "Natsu?" Freya's eyes sparkled as she looked up. He nodded. "What's yours?" "Freya!" She spoke with excitement. "Will you play with me?" She giggled as she asked.

Dusk and the others looked on at the display between the smaller children.

"She certainly has the same magic that the Dragon Queen once possessed." Igneel turned looking at the proud parents.

Dusk only frowned at the confirmation. He didn't want it to be true. She was so kind and gentle. He watched the two of the into the night as they played.

Natsu would go from chasing Freya around in the field, to rolling around with her, carrying her. Even letting her rub mud all over his face and hair as she giggled.

Freya sat in front of Natsu rubbing her eyes trying to stay awake, as he was catching fireflies for her. "Got one!" He cupped it lightly in his hands as he brought it over to her. "See?" He opened his hand as it flew out.

"Awh." She watched it fly back up into the sky as she yawned. She reached over tugging on his pants slightly, rubbing her eye with the other hand. Natsu smiled seeing the smaller girl was sleepy. He laid down as Freya cuddled up to his side, nuzzling him.

"I...love...you." Freya mumbled as she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep. Natsu didn't completely understand it, as he turned over to his side pulling her closer to him. He vowed that he would get stronger so that he would always protect her.

"More over, they are each-others mates." His mother spoke softly. Dusk turned looking at the King of Fire Dragons and his parents. He was so distraught falling into his own despair, he had completely blocked them out all day long. Perhaps it wasn't all that bad he thought to himself. Finding your mate was rare now days, with so few of them. For of the two of them to be a mate for the other only meant the bond that they would share would be even stronger.

* * *

**-X778-**

Dusk got up as he dusted himself off taking one last look at Magnolia. "At least Natsu will keep her safe, if I can not."

* * *

**Author Note:**

I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! :D Next chapter will be posted early since the holidays are coming up. Most likely late Tuesday night. For me and my family it would be Christmas this coming week. However I hope everyone will have a fantastic holiday and a happy new year!

**12/21/14: **

With a reviewer asking what Freya looks like, I thought I would describe her here. I'm sorry that I didn't describe her well in the chapters so far. I'll come back and erase it later as she is described more in detail in later chapter. In the episodes with Lisanna and Natsu as kids, think of Freya being just a couple of inches shorter than Lisanna. She is thin from traveling so much, but has a good tone. She has chocolate-brown hair, that is mid-way down her back, but she wears it in a loose braid, just falling over her right shoulder. She has green eyes. They have a light green rimming, with the green getting darker closer to her pupil. The green is so dark at her pupil you can't tell where her iris stops and her pupils begin. Her eyes round, but not as big as Lucy's. Her nose is roundish with a slight point. Her face is also round, with a soft jawline.


	15. Chapter 14: Gifts

**Chapter Fourteen: Gifts**

**-X777-**

An old lady sat quietly as she knitted. "Even at my old age, I would have never once thought that my children and grandchildren..." She spoke softly. It was indeed a cruel fate to watch loved ones perish before her eyes. With nothing else left to do, she has resided herself to wait patiently for death to come embrace her.

As she tucked her needles and yarn away she stopped in her tracks. "This magic..." Her blue eyes widen as she fell to her knees, tears welling up. Never in a million lifetimes would she had imagined as she watched magic that night sear the sky, that her beloved granddaughter would have survived. She covered her mouth as she wept a mixture of joy and sadness. She could only feel her granddaughter getting closer but no one else along with her. Gathering her composer, she slowly got up and decided to prepare Freya's favorite soup, knowing that the journey thus far must have been perilous.

As the soup began to simmer, she slowly walked out of her home to go greet her. She was taken back by Freya's appearance. Covered in dried blood, her dress was tattered, walking barefoot. She walked up slowly as she studied her void less expression. As she got closer, it would seem Freya no longer recognized her. The pieces slowly fell into place, as she drew her own conclusion that she no longer has any memories.

Freya shifted her weight around has she had never been approached before.

"Is everything alright dear?" A silly question, as nothing in this world, was longer alright. She could barely manage to keep her own sorrow, grief, and anger at bay seeing a kind gentle soul in this condition. She reached out to offer comfort only to see her own grandchild recoil away in fear. If only she wasn't in this condition, then maybe she could have kept this fate away.

* * *

Granny sat up in bed as she watched a peaceful Freya sleep. She reached over to a small nightstand, grabbing a green book, opening it. She carefully flipped through the pages searching for a particular page.

She never paid any attention to her foolish daughter's ramblings of Freya being the Dragon Queen reborn. Such talk and wishes caused this atrocity to happen. Her thoughts drifted back to her grandfather. Now she could understand the darkness that lingered in his heart.

She carefully placed her hand on Freya's head. She could feel Zeref's magic lingering within Freya body. She closed the book. "Placing a magic on her, to seal it away. I can only wonder, was it to hide her from the rest of the world or to draw out your own inedible end grandfather?" She placed the book carefully back onto the stand. "For now, I'll enjoy the gift of your smile and laughter." She gently patted Freya on top of her head. "While I can."

* * *

**-X778-**

Natsu and Happy both sat outside as they watched Freya. Within the past couple months, she had gotten better with her healing magic and even started to train in hand-to-hand combat. He couldn't help but to think it looked like dancing as she practiced.

"Natsu." He looked at Happy. He was starting to stay awake more, and say more words. "Are we going..." Natsu covered Happy's mouth so Freya wouldn't hear. He held a finger up to his mouth, and Happy nodded. When they looked up, Freya was walking towards them.

"So are you guys ready to head to the guild?"

Natsu stood up and nodded. As they made their way down the hill he suddenly felt Freya wrap both arms around his. He looked down and blushed slightly. She had her eyes closing still walking. He could hear Happy giggling on top of his head.

"She liiiikkkeeesss youuuu."

"I...I got a little chilly is all." Freya mumbled. Natsu smiled at the pout on her face, knowing that Freya never got cold much like himself. _"If she just wanted to be closer, she could have just done it."_ Freya looked up as she noticed snow slowly falling to the ground.

She smiled at her first memory of it.

"Whatcha smilin' about?" Freya's gaze met Natsu's.

"Just thinking about my first memory of snow is all."

Once they entered the guild hall, it filled with catcalls and whistles. They both separated, with Freya's face turning red to the point of almost glowing. Natsu just looked up blushing.

Erza rushed up grabbing Freya and leading her right back out the guild hall. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Natsu heard a shocked huh escape from her Freya's lips. He watched as the plan had worked. He and Happy could both go get her Christmas presents today.

"Oh, so Erza can just walk up and dragged her away, but the moment I start talking to her, you get pissed."

"You're a pervert! Of course I'm going to get pissed when you talk to her." Natsu clenched his fists.

"Who you callin' a pervert slanty eyes!" Gray stormed over to him.

"The guy that walks around this guild naked all the time! Who else do you think I'm talking about, stripper?" Natsu butted head with Gray knocking him to the ground, turning on his heel and walking out of the guild. He for once didn't have time to get into a fight with the ice princess.

* * *

Natsu and Happy entered the store.

"How may I help you."

Natsu pointed over at a violin sitting in the window. "I would like to buy the dark brown one."

The store own raised his eyebrow questioningly. He didn't seem to be the type to know anything about picking out violins or to be one to afford it. The store own walked over pointing out to a different one."Perhaps this shall interest you sir?"

"Nope. It has to be that one." Natsu protested.

He gently picked the violin up and took it over to the register. He went into the back room and came back out with the appropriate case and bow.

"40,000 jewel please." The clerk asked as he placed the violin and bow into the case.

Natsu reached down into his pocket pulling out his wallet and counted the money out. "Here, you go."

"Come to think of it, got any books teaching you how to play?" Natsu asked.

"Of course. We have from beginner to expert, shall I fetch the beginner series?"

"Might as well get them all."

The store clerk bowed slightly and then knelt, slowly placing 9 books on the counter.

"That will be 10,000 jewel."

Natsu opened his wallet again handing him the money.

The clerk placed the case and books into a stiff bag big enough to hold it.

"Thank you and have a nice day!"

Natsu reached up grabbing onto the handles of the bag, and started to walk out of the store. "Were going to have more money left over than we thought, Happy."

"Aye!" Happy chirped from onto of Natsu's head.

"Let's see..." Natsu tried to think of something else he could get Freya. It was going to be her first Christmas with them so he wanted to make it extra special for her. "What do you think about getting her a dress Happy?"

Happy shook his head. "We are forgetting the most important thing, Natsu!"

"Huh?"

"A Christmas tree!"

Natsu really couldn't believe he actually forgot to get one. He's been so wrapped up in Freya he feels that he is beginning to forget everything else.

"Then lets go get a bunch of decorations and cut a tree down out in the forest."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"Is it going to fit?" Happy asked, looking at the pine tree triple Natsu's size.

"Of course. If not, I'll make it fit." An evil gleam came across Natsu eyes as he smiled deviously. As they reached their house, Happy sprouted his wings and flew over to open the door. Natsu attempted to walk through the door with it, for it only to get stuck. He climbed under and began pulling from the inside.

"I didn't think it would." He heard happy in the background.

"I told you, I'm going to make it!" He gave a quick hard tug for it to finally give in. He brought it over and put it into the stand. He looked up to make sure it wasn't too tall.

"Perfect!"

"Aye!"

He turned looking towards the table that had the gifts that brought for Freya. "Guess we just need to wrap these and put the decorations on huh?"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Erza and Freya slowly walked through the streets. Erza turned her head slightly looking at the dress Freya was wearing today. It was a glittering red dress that clung tightly to her shoulders but flowed freely from her waist while wearing black fur boots to match it for the holidays.

"I really like your dress. It suits you." Erza compliment.

"Thank you." A light blush spread across her cheeks as she ruffled her dress out.

"How did things go while I was away for the week?"

Freya laughed nervously. Thinking how to gloss over some of the week events.

"Oh you know Natsu," She held her hand up and out to the side. "He got into fights with Gray. Took some small jobs." She paused. _"If I lie, she'll know, or she already knows, or will find out." _"Almost set a building on fire, knocked someone out."

"What was that last part?" Erza turned looking at Freya.

"Oh well." Freya took in a deep breath. "We were walking home one night, a strange man approached us. I think he was drunk..." She pondered out loud. "Anyway, Natsu was chasing me up the hill, he came up and mumbled something" She looked up Erza to see what her reaction might be.

"And?" Erza pressed her to go on.

"Well, I've never seen him move so fast to be honest. I'm not sure what happened. The next thing I see, is the man on the ground and Natsu standing above him, flames bursting from everywhere, with him mentioning he would kill him. I stepped in trying to resolve the situation, but for once Natsu wasn't having anything I said. He kept saying 'I didn't understand'. I could barely drag him away."

She looked down at the ground, thinking back to seeing Natsu. His flames felt hotter to her than they have ever before on that day. Although she must admit, she could get use to seeing his green dragon eyes. Her heart skipped a beat thinking about it.

Erza only had to take a few guesses at what it could have been to trigger Natsu in such a way. He has excellent hearing, sight and smell. She didn't want to linger on the subject with Freya, since the matter was flying over her head. "_It's good to be young."_

"I will give him a stern talking to over the building he almost burnt down."

Freya shrugged. _"Sometimes, I can only wonder about her."_

"Have you decided on what gifts to get?" Freya nodded in response.

"Yes! I took a few jobs around town while Natsu was fighting with Gray. I even healed a few in-between."

"How did you feel afterwards?" Erza voiced her concern.

"Honestly, I felt really tired. Once I made it back to the guild, I sat down and fell asleep at the table. I think Natsu ended up carrying me home."

Erza reached out touching Freya on top of her head. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"I know, but...it's Christmas tomorrow, and I really wanted to buy as many presents as I could for everyone!"

* * *

At the guild hall, Freya handed out her presents one by one and the people that weren't there, she left them on the bar.

"Erza." She turned around to see Freya holding something behind her back. She brought her arms forward holding out a bag. "I sneaked and got you something today too!" She could only hope that she would enjoy the Heart Kreuz pajamas and earrings. The store clerk assured her that the pajamas wear designed to ensure a deep peaceful sleep.

Erza reached out to get the bag. "You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to." Freya smiled up at her. "I wanted to thank you for being my friend. You have been so nice to me, and you listen to me talk about nothing, and well...your like a big sister to me."

Erza reached out to Freya hugging her. Not a rough one she gives others, but a tender one. "Your friendship alone is enough." She smiled. She reached behind pulling out a small square box. "I also got you a gift." Erza knew that Freya had been eyeing a silver Heart Kreuz bracelet.

Freya eyes sparkled as Erza place the box into her hand. "No opening it until tonight!" Freya nodded.

"I should probably get going. I don't see Natsu or Happy anywhere."

"I walk with you." Erza grabbed the presents she got for Natsu and Happy, giving her no option of declining.

* * *

Natsu could smell Freya and Erza walking up the path to their house.

"Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

They both crouched down behind the couch waiting.

Finally, they were at the door, but he could hear them talking through the door.

"Do you want me to come in and wait with you, since no one appears to be home?" _"No way Erza, get lost." _While he was thankful Erza agreed to help him with keeping Freya busy, he just wanted to keep Freya to himself this Christmas.

"You really didn't have to walk all the way up here. It's really out of your way home."

"Nonsense. It got dark so quickly."

He heard some rustling. "Well, thank you."

He could hear foot steps leading away as Freya opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind her.

"Now." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas!" They yelled in unison as they jumped up.

Happy pressed his paw onto a small lacrima, causing the lights on the tree to turn on.

"Happy! Natsu!" She gasped. Natsu stood behind the couch so he could watch her reactions. Her face was glowing, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at the tree.

Happy flew himself into her chest. "Do you like?" Freya wrapped her arms around the small blue feline, bringing him up to her face.

"I love it!" She ran up to Natsu wrapping one arm around him, while the other held Happy close to her heart.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She sat Happy down onto the small table in the room, and walked back over to the door. Natsu's eyes followed her to see what she was doing, only to see she was reaching down getting a couple of bags. One was covered with fish that had red bows tied around them, while the other was covered in red glitter flame patterns.

"Merry Christmas!" She said sheepishly, giving them both her fangy grin she only showed to the two of them.

Natsu stood up, knowing that she must not have noticed under the tree. He turned Freya around, pointing under the tree.

"Natsu! Happy! You..." Natsu cuts her off knowing full well what she was about to say.

"Of course we had to! It is Christmas after all!"

Freya turned hugging Natsu tightly. He could feel his shirt starting to get wet.

"You don't know how much this means to me...both of you." She looked up smiling, to which only Natsu smiled back.

Freya ran over and picked up a couple presents and sat down at the table with Happy, motioning for Natsu to come over too.

"We should open them together!"

Freya walked over, careful carrying three cups of hot chocolate to the table. She sat a small in front of Happy, who was asleep already from all the excitement.

* * *

"I hope you like what I got you." Freya whispered trying not to wake Happy up. She walked over to the small couch handing Natsu's his drink. "I knew Happy would like the little green pack and fishing rod I got him him though." Freya sat down sipping her drink.

"Over course, I like it. I love it!" He replied quietly. He sat his drink down and held up his black vest. He wasn't one to fuss over what clothing looked like, but he could really see himself wearing it all the time. It would even make the scarf Igneel gave him stand out even more.

"I know I love my presents that you and Happy got me. You guys even picked the one I looked at all the time." She smiled looking over the violin she had carefully laid down on the other small sofa. "I'll be playing in no time!" She declared.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Happy Holiday everyone!**

Happy Holidays to everyone! I want to thank everyone for the follows and favorites, and to everyone who just reads my story! Next chapter will be posted after New Year's Day. Be safe everyone and have a happy New Year!


	16. Chapter 15: Spring

**Chapter Fifteenth: Spring**

**-X779-**

Freya was laying down sprawled out in the grass outside of Natsu's house. The sun was just beginning to rise, setting the horizon on fire. Today was the day. The day that Granny died a year ago. The day she sat out on her long and painful journey. She was truly happy to be here with Natsu, but she could only wonder. Wonder about her own life and the world around her. She found so many wondrous things in the world. At times, it felt like an adventure, other times like a personal hell that she saw no way out. She couldn't help but to feel like she was born from the pain in this world. In turn, she felt almost bitter towards the world for putting her in such a position. What did she do to deserve any of it? The sun was starting to peak to where she could see it. She remained un-moving, blankly staring up into the sky. Watching the stars fade behind the veil of flame. "_Flames." _She held her hand out in front of her.

"Granny." She called out to the sky. She waited for a sign that she might be listening, but nothing came. As the sun rose, she remained in the shadow.

She began feeling an emotion she hasn't really experienced before, now that she is lying here reflecting on her life. Resentment. For once, she wanted to lash out at the world around her for causing her so much pain. She clenched her jaw as she thought about a particular memory. Something she has even hidden from Natsu.

Natsu woke up, sitting up as he looked around for Freya, seeing she wasn't around he got up. He had noticed Freya hasn't been her cheerful self as of late. He could almost feel her pain. "_The first day of spring." _He knew how she felt as July the 7th wasn't the best day for him either. "Igneel." Freya's scent was reminiscent of his adoptive father. He still couldn't connect the dots between the two. At times, he feels as if he should know her. It's almost within his reach but when he feels as he almost has the answer it slips through his fingers. Her body produced heat much like his does as well having fangs like him. Something he hasn't seen anyone else have. She doesn't seem to have any other magic besides healing though.

He opened the front door looking out to her sprawled out in the grass. He sat down keeping a watchful eye.

Over the winter, she suddenly had a growth spurt making her almost the same height as him. Not only that, but she has dramatically improved her healing magic. Her hand to hand combat is coming along as well. Natsu smiled thinking that maybe she was truly a battle maiden, after all. Since he first saw her, he thought of her as one. But as they spent time, she was gentle. Almost as if she was in a state of duality. At times, she was fierce, taking pride in her improving combat skills. He's even seen the same thrill, fire she gets from sparring with him that he feels when he is in a good fight with others. Then there was the times she was kind, gentle. Seeking peace in all things. Since the vulcan incident, he had to insist on to her that she needed to learn how to fight. She of course tried to protest, but she eventually gave into him.

Before he knew it, he was on his feet slowly walking over towards her.

"Freya, how long have you been out here?" Natsu stood above her. He waited for an answer but didn't get any. He knelt down putting his face in hers. "Freya?" She remained motionless. "You okay?"

"_Oh no. What if she is having nightmares again or she's still having one!?" _He sat down next to her and shook her. "Wake up Frey..." She gave him a look he's never gotten from her. Anger. No, it was more than that. Hate? He quickly realized that even though she was looking at him, she was looking through him. As her eyes focused, he was floored. A quick flash of yellow dragon-like eyes.

She quickly turned on her side, away from him. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I think I just want to be alone right now."

"Frey..." He mumbled. "I can't just leave you alone out here."

He sighed as he laid down next to her. At this moment, he felt as if he would do anything just to see her smile again.

They laid there for a couple hours until it was mid-day. Happy came out and was flying towards Freya, but Natsu got a hold of him.

"Frey isn't herself right now lil bud. Try not to bother her." He whispered.

"What happened?"

He wasn't sure how to explain it to Happy. Neither him nor Frey had gone into details with Happy. He just shook his head. "It's just not a good day is all."

"Maybe we should leave her alone for now Natsu."

Natsu ran his hand through his hair trying to do decide what to do. He really isn't good at things like this.

"I'll just stay here with Frey."

"Well I'm going to go to the guild. It's the first day of spring and there's supposed to be lots of yummy things at the guild hall today." Happy sprouted his little wings. "Well, I'll see you later!" Natsu watched his tiny blue friend disappear down the hill. He turned his vision back to Freya who still hasn't moved or flinch.

He sat as he tried to think of something he could do to see her smile again, wrecking his mind for any little thing she may have said since they have been together that she likes or wants to see.

Freya could feel the hot sun beaming down on her, pulsating through her body. She felt like everything was beginning to blur together. _Where am I again? Who am I? Can I even truly say my name is Freya? What if my memories come back and I'm not even who I think I am? What if I'm a bad person?_

She could feel herself sinking in the sea of hopelessness inside herself. The more she thought about it, the more she lost herself.

_Why did she wake up alone? What happened to her? Was someone really killed in front of her? Granny..._

She felt like someone was carrying her. They felt so warm. _"I could stay like this." _Freya opened her eyes only to see Natsu with the sunset behind him.

Natsu could see life coming back into Freya's eyes as she looked up at him. "Hey." He smiled at her. "I was worried about you."

"Natsu."

"I told you before that you don't have be alone anymore." Natsu paused trying to think how he should say it. "Whenever you're down, or you stumble and fall, I'll be here to pick you up!" He gave her his cheerful goofy smile.

Freya couldn't help but to blush. "Where are you taking me then?" Noticing they were getting closer to Magnolia.

"You'll see!" He chuckled.

Natsu carried Freya the rest of the way on his back through Magnolia. She held tightly onto him, her eyes heavy-laden. He kept looking back seeing the weight bearing down onto her. The lights slowly began to flicker one by one, giving off a warm glow.

"Natsu..." Freya looked out into the small canal wrapping her fingers into his scarf. She took a breath, breathing him in. Even with herself in turmoil before, just being this close to him was enough to calm the storm. It was almost like his flames burning away her darkness, bathing her in his warmth.

"Mmm?"

She could see just how important he was to her now. As long as she had him, she wouldn't need anything else. She didn't need the answers she craved. She just needed him. Now she could truly say she was happy for the first time in her life since that fated night. She may have been born from pain, but she could truly bare the weight of it now. He was no longer a name to her anymore that she had fell in love with. Since she arrived, he has always been there for her. Even now, when she felt she would crumble into nothingness. _"Granny, I can feel it now. The true happiness you spoke of...love" _Her thoughts drifted back to what she once read in a book that her Granny had. It spoke of the one magic, that gave birth to all the magic in the world today, love.

He kept looking back at Frey watching her facial features soften, with a faint smile slowly spreading across her lips. He could feel the same warmth he feels when she heals him slowly spread through him from his back. It felt a little different though. It was stronger, almost flooding through out him. He didn't mind it, but didn't want her to tire herself out before she could see what he had in store for her.

"Why are you healing me Frey?"

"What do you mean?" She was snapped from her thoughts, but still basking in the glow of the new revelation to herself.

"I can feel it, although it feels a little different." He looked up at the sky as he got closer.

Freya was a little puzzled. She wasn't healing him, although now that he had mentioned it. There was something a little different. Not only could she feel her own magic flowing into Natsu, but she could feel his flowing into her as well. They were resonating with each other. _"Unison raid?"_ She wondered. "_No, its much more than that." _Her eyes softened, as she thought of what it could be. _"This feeling...I've felt it before." _A faint memory flashed before her, causing her to grasp her head with one hand.

"Freya?!" Natsu watched the pain shoot through her face.

"_A field?"_

Natsu winced as Freya dug her nails into his shoulder without realizing it. "Frey!? Are you alright?" He couldn't help but to be concern. Her eyes becoming like they were from the first night she woke up screaming, soulless.

She snapped out of it meeting his gaze. She withdrew her hand, getting down from his back. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" She apologized as she placed both of her hands on his back healing him. "I'm so sorry!" Tear began to form up in the corner of her eyes as she bit her lip. She couldn't believe she hurt him.

Natsu turned grabbing both of her small hands into his larger ones. "I don't care about that. Are you alright?" She interlocked her fingers with his as she continued to heal him.

She looked down unable to met his eyes. She knew it was an accident, but she felt a wave of guilt hit her in the chest. Why was she feeling like this all the sudden? "I'm fine...I had a..." She looked back up, but stood in awe. "This is..."

Multicolored petals gently fell to the ground. The sakura trees shimmered with all of the colors of the rainbow, lighting up the park. The rainbow sakura was something she heard that was unique to Magnolia. She looked out onto the park noticing many people from Magnolia had gathered including Fairy Tail. She was so wrapped in what today meant to her, that she had forgotten that today was the hanami. She looked back to Natsu who stood still, looking at her with concern, all the while he had also interlocked his fingers with hers.

She tilted her head to the side as a light blush spread across her nose and cheeks, smiling. "I'm sorry that I had forgotten what today was." She released her hands from Natsu as she felt she had healed the small wound she had inflicted upon him.

Natsu shook his head as he was relieved to see her smiling again. He reached back out gently grabbing one of her hands. "Come on!"


	17. Chapter 16: Explosion

**Chapter Sixteen: Explosion**

**-X779-**

Freya stood outside the train, hand over her eyes as she looked on with awe. She had, of course, seen trains before, but this is the first time she'll be riding one! She could hardly contain her excitement. She looked back down at the flier reading over the details once more. She felt a little guilty since she now knew of Natsu's motion sickness, but she couldn't ignore this request for help either. A whole town was depending on her to heal a few people who were trapped in a mine since this morning. "They have internal bleeding..." She thought out loud. The town, that they would be traveling to, was a poor town named Demantur, who didn't have a proper doctor or healer. It would take a few hours on the train from what she understood of trains.

"Can't they just bring them here?" Natsu sulked as he stood beside Freya. He truly didn't want to ride on the train for the reason of anything that moves makes his stomach feel like it's turning in on itself.

"The flier just came in this morning. From the description, it sounds like they have internal bleeding, meaning that can't be moved. Just moving them from the mine to a bed cut a few hours off their life."

"Wow, you can tell that from just the description?" Happy asked clearly impressed.

Freya's eyes glanced up as she nodded. "I read a lot of books on human anatomy and medical care since I learned I can heal others. Even before that I read a couple back when I was staying with Granny."

They heard the final whistle of the train letting the passengers know only a few minutes remained before it left for its destination. Freya stepped onto the train as she turned looking at Natsu waiting.

"Come on Natsu!"

Natsu crossed his arms looking away. Freya stepped back off as she began to push him from behind. "We'll miss our train if you don't get on." She struggled as she pushed him slowly across the platform. Natsu sighed as he gave in taking a step forward, catching Freya off guard, causing her to land face first on the floor.

She quickly got up as she dusted off her forest green spaghetti strap dress off following behind Natsu. Natsu turned his head to make sure Frey was okay, but smiled as he seen she was dusting herself off.

They quickly found their seats before the train took off. Freya studied Natsu as he sat close to the window just in case. She reached over touching him on the shoulder trying to console him.

Natsu propped himself up against the window and turned when he felt Freya touch him. It was strange. He could feel the same sensation from a couple of days ago, but it was calming his stomach down. He reached up, removing her hand only to feel like his stomach was going to jump out. He placed her hand back on his shoulder.

"I don't feel as sick when you touch me."

Freya scooted closer to Natsu touching their bodies together as she removed her hand. "Does this help?" She thought maybe more contact would help his motion sickness.

Natsu wanted to jump up out of his seat because for once he could ride transportation without feeling like he was going to hurl everywhere. "Yeah, it does!"

Freya blushed as she nervously played with her braid. Natsu raised an eyebrow once he seen Freya's reaction. "Something wrong?" He has noticed Freya has been blushing more often since the first day of spring.

Freya quickly put her hands down on her lap folding them as she looked away. "No, of course, not! Why do you ask?"

He wasn't sure what to make of her sudden change of behavior. It's at least better than how she acted a couple of days ago. However, her heart rhythm has increased much more than what it use to be, as well as the blushing. "You know you can tell me whatever it is right, Frey?"

Freya turned looking into his obsidian eyes that held worry. _"I can't just come out and say it. I mean...what if he doesn't see me that way in the least!? I have had a crush on him all this time, but just a couple of days ago I just realized how important he is to me...that I am truly in love with him. But then again, I'm not supposed to hide anything from him! Ahhhhhhhh!" _Freya nodded. "I know that silly!" She smiled as she snuggled a little closer. At least for now she can cuddle with him and hug him all she wants.

Freya continued to cuddle with Natsu as Happy sat upon her head lightly sleeping. Natsu, of course, fell, asleep from the boredom, which left Freya sitting quietly as she read a fairy tale. She didn't much care about fairy tales, as she preferred books that held knowledge. Ever since she ran into Granny, she craved knowledge about the world around her. She even loved books about myths and lore, that may or may not be true. Since she found Natsu, she discovered that a certain myth about dragons was actually true! She realized that not everyone else believes about dragons, but she would never doubt him. The current fairy tale she was reading was about dragons, of course. _"There may be some truth behind these fairy tales, after all." _

_**A dragon half the size of the castle itself descended from the heavens, black feathery scales intent on the destruction of mankind itself...**_

Freya paused for a moment giving more thought of the dragon being described. She had read about a dragon with this description. _Black feathery scales..._The more she thought about it the further the answer had in her fingertips slipped away. Still from what Natsu told her about Igneel, the way, this particular fairy tale is portraying them, is leaving a bad taste in her mouth. She tucked the book away into her pack as she could see the small town in the distance.

* * *

The trio stepped off the train with Freya holding her head. "_I don't understand...I feel as if my magic has been drained..."_ She quickly shook it off before Natsu took notice. She had to keep it together until she healed the survivors from the mine. Everyone was depending on her to save them. Not only that but she couldn't sully Fairy Tail's name. She occasionally stumbled as they walked through the dirt streets of the town, tripping on small rocks.

"_It's not like her...she's always so aware of her surroundings. Not only that but she walks with grace." _Happy flew beside her trying to decide if he should say anything or not.

Freya suddenly tripped causing her to fall forward for Natsu to catch her in mid-air. "Frey! Are you okay?!"

She slowly stood up with the support of Natsu, giving a slow nod. "I think it's just because I skipped breakfast is all."

A child small than the two of them quickly ran up to them. "Are you here to heal the others!?" He asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Yes I am. What's wrong, did something happen?" Freya regained her composer.

The child reached out grabbing a hold of Freya as he began to run with her in tow. "You gotta come quick! I don't think..." He sobbed as he used his other arm to wipe his face. Natsu and Happy followed not too far behind.

Freya gave a small squeeze to the boy to try to reassure him. "Don't worry. Just lead the way!"

The reached a small hospital running through the doors. "I thought you didn't have any doctors here?" Freya was puzzled with the building being here.

"They left about a year ago."

They reached a room at the far end of the hallway. Freya stood in her tracks as she looked at the 20 or so that were injured. Most were covered in coal dust, with scraps and bruises covering most of their bodies. A lady in white approached them.

"Are you here to heal them?" She inquired with a face filled with despair.

Freya nodded. "Are you the nurse here?"

"Yes. I tried to do my best but..." She paused for a moment. "We already have had one pass away." She looked down at the floor. Freya could only guess that she wasn't much older than Erza.

"Please take me to the most injured first, so I can begin!" The nurse nodded leading Freya to the first bed.

"If there is anything I can do, please let me know and I will try my best! I'll be here changing some bandages."

Freya reached her hand out in front of her. "I would love to have you help me! My name is Freya."

The nurse reached her hand out "Alexis."

Natsu stood in the doorway in shock while Happy remained motionless, completely horrified of the condition everyone was in. Natsu stood as he kept watch over _his_ Frey. Ever since he seen the vulcan incident he couldn't stay away from her. He felt he needed to know she was safe.

Freya lightly placed her hand on the patient. She closed her eyes as she began to heal them. She opened her eyes horrified as she placed her other hand over her mouth. _"The bones in her legs have been completely crushed up to her pelvis. Along with fractured ribs, and bone fragments piercing most of her organs."_ She swallowed the lumped and placed her other hand lightly on her shoulders as she concentrated. Within a few minutes, she removed her hands with the small boy that had run up to them earlier came to the bed.

"Mom!" He yelled out.

"Shhh" Freya placed one finger in front of her mouth as she used her hand to wipe her forehead. "Let her get some rest for now."

"Thank you so much! You saved..." He put his head into the sheets as he wept. Freya looked at the smaller boy in front of her as she quietly got up and walked over and knelt down beside him.

"I'm just happy that I could." She placed her hand on his head. "When she does wake up, she'll be really bruised so be sure to be really gentle with her." She smiled softly. "My name is Freya, what's yours?"

"Aiden." The boy looked up at his mother's savior. _"She's soo pretty..."_ He couldn't help but admire this angel that came here to save his mom. She had a chocolate-brown hair, in a braid falling over her right shoulder. It was much darker than his chestnut hair. She had wispy flowing bangs falling short of her green orbs for eyes that were never ending. Her face was lightly flushed in her cheeks, making her lips appear a little redder than normal. The contrast between her cheeks and the rest of her skin made her appear to have lighter creamier skin that glistened.

"It's nice to meet you! But I got to move onto the other patients, okay?" Freya waited for the approval of her new admirer who was blushing lightly. He gave her a slight nod, which Freya gave him one last pat on the head as she quickly got up and moving onto the next bed.

Freya sat down next to the man who was covered in bandages. Freya slowly examined the man below her unsure if she could actually save him. She began to peel a linen bandage on his face but stopped has she realized the skin was trying to peel back with it. She looked over to Alexis waving her over. As she approached Freya slowly and gently peeled back a bloodied bandage covering his heart. She lightly placed her hand over the bandage pressing it back into his ribs as blood oozed out from the wound.

"Can you tell me what happened? This man's injuries imply there was an explosion..." Freya placed her other hand gently on a part of exposed skin on his left side of his chest.

"We are still unsure of the details ourselves. It happened early this morning. There is burn victims along with people who were just crushed. Others having both."

Freya opened her eyes as she removed her hand, biting her lips but quickly placing her hand back onto his chest. "I don't know..." She whispered. "He's almost too far gone for me..." She surged her magic through her hands into him trying to heal his heart and lungs first. _"He's been bleeding internally from his heart...not to mention the other injuries."_ Freya felt as if her legs were going to give out from underneath her. She peeped through her eyes to see her vision was going blurry. _"No...not now. I have to save him, along with everyone else. I have to hold out a little longer. Please...I just have to dig deeper..."_

"Natsu" Happy tugged on his shirt. Natsu turned around away from the window to see a faint red glow coming off of Freya. The nurse had stepped away as the glow intensified.

"_Please...I have to hold on a little longer..." _Freya used what magic she had left surging it through the man below her.

Natsu stood still for a moment as a red magic circle formed below her, causing her hair come undone from its braid flowing upwards. He began to run to her as she sent out a surge of magic throughout the room, engulfing everyone in warm flames leaving flowers in its wake. Natsu made it just in time to catch Freya who collapsed into his arms.

His eyes opened widely in fear as he could hear her heart beat getting slower and fainter. His face filled with fear when he realized she must have exhausted all of her magic. "Frey!" He called out frantically.

"Quick bring her over her to this bed!" Alexis pointed out the lone empty bed in the corner.

Natsu gently laid her down as he listened closer to her heart as the rhythm was steady but none the less weak.

"Amazing..." Alexis spoke softly as she looked out into the room.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Natsu was a little more than upset with Freya so close to death. "Anymore and she would have died!" Natsu gritted his teeth.

Alexis was a little taken back when she realized how her words came off. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend." She looked down at the floor. "Turn around..."

Natsu glanced behind him to see grass and flowers on the floor with vines going up almost all the beds. Alexis quickly ran over to the patients as she began to examine them. At the fifth person, she walked back over to Natsu and Happy who sat next to Freya's bed.

"From what I can tell so far, it seems she managed to heal everyone with her last bit of magic." She whispered and bowed going back over to continue her exam.

Natsu held her hand in his as he looked onto Frey. "I should have noticed you were so low on magic when we were walking through the streets." He said out loud as he cursed himself. He gently squeezed her hand. "But you..." He paused as he thought about the day thus far. When she was picking the request out for them, she was so dead set on this particular job. Her healing has improved yes as she always heals everyone in the guild. _"Especially me." _She goes to the hospital in Magnolia to do as much as she can, pushing herself as far as she can go. "You've always wanted to help everyone that you could..." Natsu smiled as he looked at Freya who seemed to be resting peacefully. He looked over at Happy who was curled up next to her arm as he stared out. Natsu reached over with his other hand gently petting him. "Don't worry. Freya will pull through!" Tears formed up in Happy's eyes as he gave a nod. He didn't want to admit out loud or even to himself, but Frey came close to death. Coming that close to exhausting all your magic, was something even Igneel warned him against.

Natsu found himself at times throughout the day gazing upon Freya. Her face was round with a soft jawline. _"It suits her." _Although he didn't like her hair had fallen out of its braid. He knew how important it was to her. Not only that, but it seemed to be a part of her. The way she parted her dark chocolate-brown hair, it normally falling over her right shoulder. He adjusted how he was sitting in bed as he lifted her head up gently gathering her hair from behind, placing it on the right side. _"It's really soft too..." _Once he had all of her hair he gently laid her head down and began to braid her hair.

"What are you doing?" Happy looked up as Natsu fumbled around with her hair.

"I'm trying to braid Frey's hair..."

Happy snickered a little. "You can't braid anyone's hair."

"I can too!" Natsu snapped as he pouted. "I've seen her do it enough..."

Happy smiled knowing full well that Natsu would sometimes be enraptured by Freya. "Why though? She can do it when she wakes up..." Happy mumbled as worried once again set in. _"Please wake up."_

"I like it better like this." Natsu blushed as he said the words looking away from Happy to hide it. He finished and though it was far from being a perfect braid that she does, it would do for now. Satisfied, he puts his back on the headboard crossing his arms as he gazed back down at Frey. Happy crawled over into his lap and laid quietly as he looked at her too.

For the rest of the day, the duo remained by her side as everyone that suffered the mine collapse got up from their beds none the worse for wear. Everyone came to express their graduate to the trio, along with their amazement at what beautiful magic Freya possessed. The last person left leaving just the three of them and the nurse. She slowly walked up to them.

"If you want to get a hotel room, and perhaps you could take her with you. You guys, especially her would be much more comfortable. I've been checking her vital signs and they have slowly been improving throughout the day. I'm sure she just needs time to recover her magic. The mayor stopped by for a moment, giving me this."

She reached the envelope out to Natsu. "This isn't enough to express everyone's gratitude. Once Freya awakens, we would all love to do more. But if there is anything you need, please just let someone know."

Natsu reached out grabbing the envelope placing it into his pocket. "Are you sure its okay for me to move her?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes. I have a magic stretcher to move her if you wish."

"Nah, that's okay. I can carry her." Natsu gently grabbed Freya up and held her close to his chest.

"Here, just follow me and I'll show you to the hotel and your room." Alexis quickly walked in front of them leading them out.

Natsu laid her down on the bed as Happy flew in behind him closing the door. He looked around smirking a little at the double twin beds. "Not like we'll be needing the other bed."

Happy flew down and sat down on the other bed thinking of how it would play out in the future. He may seem like an innocent cat to most, but he knew there was more between the two of them. At times, though he wasn't sure if Natsu would ever figure it out.

Natsu glanced around the room noticing a fireplace for the winter months, a small dresser and a bathroom off to the side. He looked out the window noticing the sun fading behind the landscape. He sat down next to Frey thinking about turning it in for the day as well. He didn't know how long it would take her to recover her magic. For him it's usually not this long, but then again it was the first time he saw her use so much magic. Not only that but it was different from before. "Flames followed by flowers..." He thought out loud.

"I've never heard of it before." Happy moved onto the same bed as them.

"Freya has only ever showed physical flames that one time..."

"What time?"

"Oh, that's right lil bud. You were still a baby." Natsu laughed. "She first discovered she could heal when she placed her hands on me and her hands burst into flames."

"You set her on fire!?"

"No! Of course, not...why does everyone seem to think that..." His sentence got quieter. "Anyway, after that her healing magic has felt like flames spreading through me." Natsu put his hand to his chest remembering the sensation he feels. Warm, and inviting, just like the first time he saw her. _"Frey's magic as always felt familiar too..." _

He sighed as he got up to turn the lights off and laid down next to Freya cuddling up close to her, thinking that he could think more on it later. "Night Happy!" He felt Happy land close to his arm that he had wrapped around Freya. He nuzzled a little closer to her as he whispered goodnight to her.

* * *

Natsu was running through a golden field with a limited vision. He could only see someone much smaller than him running in front of him, giggling. _"A girl..." _As he would get close enough to catch the giggling toddler she would turn suddenly slipping through his fingers. It went on forever and just before he gave up, she turned suddenly. He could only see from her lips down, with her head tilted to the side smiling at him. He felt a light thud as she ran into his chest. "I got youuuu!" She squealed in delight. He felt so warm and whole as he wrapped his arms around her. "I guess I'm no match for you, F..."

* * *

Natsu suddenly woke up on the fourth day before the sun has even had the chance to rise. He looked down at Freya who he was holding tightly to his chest. He felt the same feeling he just had in his dream. _"Why do I keep having this dream?" _He feels as if he should know the girl in his dream, but for some reason, he can't ever get a good look at her. Although her smile...he's seen it somewhere, but where?

He could see the warm glow of red and orange through the window as the sun began its daily journey across the sky. _"Maybe today is the day."_ He sat up looking at Freya noticing more color was in her face. Not only that but her breathing and heart rate has improved since last night. He reached over placing his hand on Happy's head. "Happy...wake up." He whispered. Happy stirred in his sleep. Natsu could see the whites of his eyes as he slowly opened them while he rubbed them. Happy was always a light sleeper whenever he was worried.

"Let's go get some breakfast!" He whispered a little louder grabbing his vest and quickly putting it on. He reached over grabbing his still half asleep bud and began to walk out the door. "Today is the day!"

* * *

Freya awoke as she slowly sat up in bed wiping her eyes, noticing the morning sunbeams flowing through the window. She looked around seeing that she was in a hotel room or so she thought. She has never been in one before. She sniffed the air once she seen Natsu nor Happy were in the room. "They haven't been gone long." She tried to wiggle closer to the edge of the bed to get up but noticed she was still weak. She propped herself against the headboard as she looked into the mirror placed in front of both of the beds. She slowly reached up touching her messy braid. "I felt my hair come undone though..." She stroked the messy locks coming out of the hairband.

Freya sat quietly as she tried to think back to her last moments before passing out. Her memory was in bits and pieces but slowly coming together as she thought more about the feeling she felt. She looked at her hands. "Did I fail? No...I feel as if, I managed to heal everyone for some reason..."

She turned her head as she heard the door open to see Natsu and Happy stepping through. Natsu quickly set the food down he was carrying and ran over tackling Freya down on the bed, hugging her tightly. It was almost too good to be true to him as the days passed he had gotten more worried over _his_ Freya.

"Natsu!" She cried out as she smiled.

"We never left your side." Happy joined in, making it into a group hug.

She gently placed her hands on top of their hands hugging them closer to her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Natsu sat up while helping Freya to sit up as well, with Happy remaining in her lap as he continued to hug her.

"Well..." Natsu wasn't really sure himself where to start. "You healed everyone with fire!" He was a little excited that Freya could actually use the same magic now. Or at least he hoped she could continue to use fire magic.

"I whattt!?" Freya tried to think back to the last few moments before she passed out. "I felt warm in my last moments before I passed out. I could feel my magic suddenly surge forth through me and into the man I was trying to heal." She put her hand to her head as she pieced more together of what happened. "I wasn't sure If I could save everyone to be honest and I was worried that more people might die." Freya frowned but looked back up into the obsidian eyes she loved so much. "No one died? I healed everyone?"

"Yeah." Natsu smiled thinking back to it. It was pretty amazing, but terrifying knowing how much magic she exhausted. "You began to glow red, with a red magic circle appearing under you as well. Waves of magic flowed off of you, with fire bursting from you in one huge wave. Then flowers bloomed everywhere in the room."

Freya sat there as she took it all in. She had felt so weak before she blacked out, how could she possibly release so much magic at once? Not to mention it was powerful enough to heal everyone in one fell swoop. _"Fire?"_ She furrowed her brows as she thought more about it. There was only that one time she has physically displayed fire and it was when she touched Natsu. Almost as if he sparked something within her that time. Fire usually burns but from what she has seen of Macao it can have different properties. Healing is something different however. Even ancient from what she has read from the books that Granny had. However, the healing fire she had read about, was a last resort as it caused pain and even burned the ones that were healed by it. There was only one person known to display that type of healing magic, and it was just a myth. The only other person, she knew of that, used a similar ancient magic, being called lost magic today would be Natsu. Perhaps she still somehow has retained more magic than what was first believed.

"How long have I been out?"

"For about four days now. You must be hungry!" Natsu got up off the bed knowing he needed to give Freya a little more time to sort her thoughts out about what happened. He got the food back up and slowly heated his hands up to warm the food back up. He sat down as he handed her a tray stuffed full of all sorts of food. From rice, eggs, toast, an assortment of vegetables, ham, and her favorite. Strawberry chocolate pancakes.

She blushed as her hands lightly touched Natsu's as she reached for her tray. "Thank you." She started to eat but paused for a moment. "How did you know I would wake up today?"

"Mmmm?" Natsu looked up as he was already stuffing his face. "I didn't. But since we've been here, I've always gotten you food." He swallowed his food as he gazed for a moment into her intense green eyes, causing him to blush. He looked away and started to eat more food from his tray.

Happy snickered. "Yeah, you should have seen him the first day after we woke up." He stuffed his mouth full of fish.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled out. "They just didn't understand the kind of food, she liked, is all." He huffed.

Freya blushed even harder at the fact Natsu tried to get her favorite foods, even though she thought he didn't really pay attention to what the kind of foods she liked. _"Its sweet in his own way." _

"Did you guys braid my hair?" Freya was a little curious who actually done it.

"Natsu did. Something about he liked it better that way." Happy began to dig into his final fish for breakfast. He loved picking on Natsu especially over his feelings for Freya when he didn't even realize them.

Freya placed her hand on her braid as she blushed furiously while looking at Natsu who also had a light blushing across his nose and cheeks. Natsu's eyes widen and for a moment switched to his green dragon eyes has he could hear Freya's heart begin to skip beats. He blinked causing them to fade back to his obsidian eyes. _"What the hell was that!? I felt it for a moment..." _Natsu took a quick bite. "Well, yeah..." He looked away as his thoughts were all jumbled up suddenly for some reason. "Frey always wear's her hair in a braid, so of course I'm going to like it better."

Freya smiled at his confession, only to be happy that he liked her hair in a braid. Of course, it was plain compared to most hair styles, but it was a precious gift she has received from Granny on her first day with her. She would always cherish it by wearing it every day to keep Granny closer to her heart. Freya finished up and drank some of her orange juice.

"Did anyone ever find out what happened in the mine?" She sat the empty glass down on her tray as she looked to Natsu for answers. She closed her eyes trying to see if she had any other memories of everyone else injuries since she did heal them. At the moment, it seemed to be one big pile of a jumbled mess of everyone's sustained injuries combined into one person. She would have to sort through it later as she knew a person's injuries could paint a better picture of what happened.

"Two days after you passed out, the Mayor came by to check on us. While she was here, she gave a brief explanation of what they think happened to cause the mine to explode suddenly. When you woke up she said she would tell us more."

"Can we go after your finished eating?"

Natsu sat for a moment giving it some thought. Frey just woke up and probably is still too weak to move around. Not only that but he didn't want Freya to get in crazy ideas to go out on the second job that they are offering them now.

"Please Natsu..." She clasped her hands under her chin giving him puppy dog eyes.

He pouted a little knowing that he couldn't refuse now. Every time she uses it on him, he gives in instantly. "Are you sure you feel up to walking around?"

"Of course!" Freya said triumphantly as she slide her feet to the side standing up. She was unsteady at first but once she got her balance, she reached for her tray and Happy's to place on the dresser. "I'm going to go take a quick bath first before we go." Freya reached over into her pack grabbing a light green dress making her way to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and began to remove her darker green dress that she had been wearing on the day they arrived, while undoing her braid. She opened the doors as she stepped onto the cool tiles to scream out in horror as she ran out of the bathroom door naked.

"Freya!" Natsu ran over but quickly turned when he realized she was naked. "What...whats wrong?"

"Bug!" She squealed out as she hid behind the bed.

"Huh? You've never been scared of them before?" His face was a little flushed. Even though he use to take baths with Erza as embarrassing as it was, he stopped once Freya came into his life.

"It's...it's...HUGE!" Freya squeaked out. Natsu turned around to see Freya hiding behind the bed, with her eyes just peeping over.

"I'll go take care of it then." He started to walk towards the bathroom door.

"Don't kill it, please!" She reached her hand up and across the bed pleading with him, causing him to turn around a little perplexed at why she didn't want the bug killed.

"Ermmmm..." Natsu wasn't going to make any promises. If it was big enough to bother her then it had to be pretty big! Probably at least half the size of the bathtub!

Natsu closed the door behind him to keep the bug from escaping. He couldn't have anything else scaring her. His eyes widen when he seen this so called bug. A dark purple spider at least half his size. He quickly stepped out closing the door behind him. He grabbed a pillow off the bed they haven't used, slipping the pillow out. "Be a lot easier if I could just burn it to a crisp." He stepped back into the bathroom, pillow case ready. As he approached the spider it vanished before his eyes. "What the hell?" He turned around looking throughout the bathroom with no trace of it.

He stepped out with a towel in one hand as he threw the pillow case against the wall. He walked over to the bed Freya was hiding behind and sat across from her as he handed her the towel.

She reached for the white fluffy towel and proceeded to wrap it around her. "What happened?" Natsu turned his back towards her.

"As I got closer to it, it vanished."

"Huh?"

"Bugs can't just vanish Natsu..." Happy a little concerned looked around the room for a bug that was big enough to scare Freya.

Freya stood up with the towel wrapped around her a little embarrassed once she realized she ran out without any clothes on.

Freya sat down next to Natsu as she was a little too spooked to go back into the bathroom alone, but she couldn't just ask him to take a bath with her either.

"Aren't you going to take a bath?"

"I can't just go back in there!" She pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What if...if it appears again?" Freya held her hands up to her face as she could feel her skin crawl.

"Well, if it does, I'll be sure to take care of it this time!" Natsu tried to reassure her as he punched his hand.

Freya gave a slight nod as she held one hand clenched under her chin. "Natsu..." She stood up as she was too embarrassed to look at him. "Could...could you...I dunno. Maybe..." She could feel her mouth getting dry.

"Mmm?"

She clasped her cheeks as she shook her head side to side. "Could you take...a ba...bath with me?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow as she finished the sentence, noticing her skin was flushing. He wasn't sure if he heard her right. "Do what now?"

Freya turned on her heel facing him once again. "I was wondering if you could stand in the shower with me. But you have to promise you won't look!" Freya held her hand out in front of her, with her pinkie finger up. "Pinkie promise me!"

"Oh come on Frey!" Natsu stood up putting his hands on her shoulders. "You know me better than that! I'm not that icy stripper of a pervert ya know!"

* * *

"Excuse me. I'm sorry I'm late."

Freya and Natsu turned their heads to a woman with long light green hair stepping into the office. She walked over to them both giving them hugs.

"You don't know how much it means to me and not only me but this town. For what you have done." She spoke softly with a small tear threatening to escape one of her pink eyes.

Freya returned the hug, with only leaving Natsu feeling a little awkward.

"My name is Jade Lin. You may call me Jade if you wish." She separated from the two and walked over to her desk sitting down while pointing for them to sit down as well.

"It was the least we could do Miss Lin." Freya gave a quick bow before sitting down. "My name is Freya." Freya pointed to Natsu who was sitting already with Happy sitting on his shoulder. "This is Natsu and Happy."

"It's truly a pleasure." Jade rattled around in some of her desk drawers. "Is there anything I can get the three of you?"

"No thank you." Freya bowed her head once again.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do." Jade brought some papers up onto her desk as she started to sort through them.

"Well, there is something I would like to know. If it isn't too rude of me to ask." Freya shifted her eyes across the papers being placed on Miss Lin's desk.

"No please go right ahead." Jade flipped a folder open.

"Um, well if this is a bad time..." Freya looked over towards Natsu and Happy.

"No, not at all. I'm just getting some papers lined up here before we begin." Jade gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, I was wondering what actually happened to cause the mine to suddenly..."

"Explode and collapse?" Jade looked up from the papers at Freya who gave her a nod.

"Well, it actually took us a few days to understand what happened ourselves." She paused for a moment as she flipped a paper over. "A band of thieves set the mine to explode causing it to collapse."

Freya gasped, but Natsu and Happy did not as they had heard it a couple of days earlier. "What!? Why? It's just a coal mine..."

"Not anymore." Jade held both of her hands out in front of her, papers in each for Freya and Natsu to look over. "A day before the explosion, from within deep in the mine, miners discovered diamonds."

Freya looked up from the pages at the Mayor. "Diamonds? But I thought there wasn't that there wasn't hardly any natural diamonds in Fiore. That most of the diamonds mined from the world comes from Joya."

"We were just as shocked as well when the discovery was made. However, word spread like wildfire throughout the town and neighboring towns."

"How do you know for certain is was a band of thieves?" Happy inquired earning him a glare from Natsu.

"In those pages, is a ransom note detailing so and that if we do not abandon the town they will be forced to drastic measures." Jade held a serious look in her eyes. "I was hoping you could help us further by tracking the thieves down. I'll award you accordingly."

Freya sat as she thought carefully before jumping the gun. "I see it doesn't list anything specific about what they will do. However considering they did that much damage to the mine to begin with, resulting in that many injured..." She closed her folder placing it back onto the desk.

"Just leave it to us!" Natsu sat his down as well as he stood up.

"Thank you." Jade stood up as she bowed to the both of them. Freya stood a little shocked that he just jumped the gun without evening putting a plan into action. _"But then again, it is Natsu. I shouldn't even be shocked anymore at this point."_

Natsu with Happy in tow on his shoulder began to walk out as Freya remained. "May I have a request?"

"Anything!" Jade stood up from her desk as well.

"I think I may already have a plan in mind, but I'll need your help to pull it off. From what I read you guys have already cleared the mine of the rubble. I was wondering if we could have a small diamond?" Freya paused for a moment to let her request sink in. "I was hoping we could spread false rumors, saying that a small shipment of diamonds will be going out to the next town over. We could use a sack filled with small rocks, however if one of us plays with a diamond in our hands as we walk, it would make it harder to pass up. Since we are just kids after all, to them it would seem as if they were taking candy from a baby."

Jade stood speechless. _"These mages...truly are brilliant." _"Of course." Jade walked over to Freya. "I will start work right away to set your plan in action. May I ask what day you are going to set out?"

"Tomorrow in the afternoon. Since the rumor spread so fast last time, it will be plenty of time to catch the thieves eyes again. However, you'll have to pick the town for us to go to as I don't know much about this region."

"I will send my assistant over in the morning to your hotel with everything you need."

Freya bowed as she walked over to Natsu with them heading out of the office for them to stop dead in their tracks.

"It's, it's, a..."

Jade looked up to see what the three of them were staring at a blue bird the size of her door. Jade laughed a little catching their attention as she waved at them. "Oh, pay no attention to that."

"Huh!?" The trio resounded in unison as they turned around to look at her.

"It's an ethereal. It can't do you any harm. They just appear occasionally as there is a Lacrima mine where they use to mine it a mile or so down the road from here."

"Ethereal?" It was something that neither Happy or Natsu had heard about.

"I didn't realize that was what an ethereal looked liked..." Freya stepped closer to the door causing it to disappear like the spider had done earlier in their bathroom. "Come on boys!" Freya pushed them through the door. "We need to leave so she can help us out." They all bowed once again as they closed the door.

"Whats an ethereal, Frey?"

"An ethereal is a being that you can think of that doesn't really exist. More like a ghost in a way. They are beings of magic that are drawn to natural Lacrima. I'm guessing there is still a high concentration of it in the ground since Lacrima can be made now without the expensive mining process." Freya signed the three of them out of the building as they stepped out onto the dirt street. "They appear and disappear randomly, but also disappear once you approach one. They also take on different forms taking on different colors but usually in purple, blue or white."

"Wow, how did you know all of that Freya? Even I haven't heard of an ethereal before." When it came to all things magic, Happy tried to stay up to date so he could help Natsu or Freya out anytime he can.

Freya smiled. "I've read about them of course. I just didn't realize this morning that was what it was in the bathroom." She blushed slightly as she looked to Natsu.

Freya stumbled once again causing Natsu to catch her mid-air. She smiled as she got her balance back. _"He's always there to catch me."_

"Frey, I need to you to sit this one out."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She was a little confused at what Natsu was saying as it was coming from nowhere.

"You're not up to strength yet. I didn't realize it a couple of days ago that you were low on magic to begin with and I..." Natsu looked away as he bit his lip. He didn't want to think about he almost lost Freya but the truth of the matter he almost did. "I'm just worried about you is all."

Freya reached up cupping his cheek turning his face back towards here. "Don't worry Natsu. I'm fine. Really. By tomorrow."

"You're not fine!" He was almost angry, but not at her. "You said that a couple of days ago and looked what happened!"

Freya was a little taken back and dropped her hand to her side. "It's true. I wasn't fine then and I should have told you instead of trying to hide it from you." She clenched her fists. "But I knew...I was the only hope for the people here. I didn't want anyone to die..." Her voice faded from the world. "Once we got off the train, I felt like my magic had almost completely drained." Her hand grasped her elbow as she stood still. It was just a theory, but knowing now what she knew maybe there was a mage in the gang of thieves that drained her to keep her from healing anyone.

"Frey, I'm sorry but it will be just me setting out tomorrow."

"Wait a second!" Freya held her fists to her chest. "What do you mean in _'me'_?"

"Did you forget what me meant Frey while you were sleeping?" Natsu laughed a little trying to shrug the issue at hand off.

"Of course not. But if you mean it in a singular term, why are you excluding me?" In all honesty, Freya felt a little hurt by his words.

"Cause Frey you've done enough already. You still need to recover and what if it happens again?" He tried to push the thought to the back of his mind. He knew she hasn't fully recovered all of her magic from the way she has been walking since she got up. _"If she uses too much magic again..."_

"Natsu please, think about this." Freya wasn't going to go down without a fight on this. No way in hell was she going to let Natsu find the thieves on his own. It's not that she doubted Natsu because it was far from it. Thinking about the damage they were able to mine he might need her there to heal him. Not only that but it felt like he doubted her. Doubted that she wasn't strong enough to handle this. The thought caused her to frown. _"It's true at times in a world filled with magic, I feel like I hardly have a place in it."_

"I have been thinking about it for a couple of days." Natsu suddenly hugged Freya.

"I think you should stay behind this time too Freya...just this once though." Happy landed onto of Freya's head as he patted her.

Freya wrapped her arms around Natsu. "You might need me though...I mean, I know I can't do much.."

"Is that what's bothering you Frey?" He pushed her away with his hands on her shoulders lightly gripping her.

"Please let me go with you. I'm worried about the damage they were able to do to the mine, that you might need me there to heal you. Please...Natsu...I" Freya could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She fought them back as she promised Natsu that she wouldn't cry. It felt ages ago since she made that very promise.

Natsu lightly caressed one of her cheeks. "Frey, please." Natsu begged. He didn't want to feel the fear again he felt when he thought he almost lost her.

"Natsu!" She almost shouted at him. "Please, listen to me." She stepped away from him so he could see how serious she was. "Think about the damage they were able to do to the mine alone. I know I can help by healing you just in case."

Natsu crossed his arms while giving it some thought. _"Well, this didn't go as planned..." _He just wanted to keep her safe for once since danger seems to flock to her at times. Plus how could he not help but to feel even more protective since the day of the Harvest Festival? Now instead of trying to help her recover, he has gone and upset her. Which has only made her more determined to go with him. Natsu walked up to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder turning her around and walking towards the hotel.

"You can go to tomorrow..."

"Really!?" Freya perked up, as her eyes sparkled.

"If you lay in bed for the rest of the day. You need to build your magic back up Frey."

Freya wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing him. "Thank you! This means so much to me that you're letting me go!"

* * *

The trio walked on a small path through some small shrubs leading over to the next town. Freya held onto the uncut diamond as she stared in wonder, leaving Natsu to carry the small sack of rocks. Freya looked up once shade was cast down onto her from the trees.

"_We are about half way there now. I would know if I could look at my map. Thankfully, the neighboring town isn't even a mile from here." _Freya wanted to clench onto the diamond, knowing they would be attack at any time from now. Or at least she hoped, so they could spring her plan into action. Her ears perked once she heard Natsu sniffing the air around them. She closed her eyes hoping she could see through the earth as she has done before in the past, but it would seem without direct skin contact it wouldn't work.

Natsu dropped the sack causing Happy to fly to his shoulder. "Frey."

Freya quickly tucked the diamond into her own pack while bringing out her bow as 4 shadows approached them.

"That pathetic town must be desperate." A boy being the same size as Natsu with frosty blue hair stepped forward first. He wore a tight black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, accompanied by dark blue jeans.

"Sending kids and a cat to deliver something as precious as diamonds to the next town over after being attacked." Two women spoke in unison, stepping up behind the boy revealing to be twins with the same eerie color of hair. The twins wore a tight, short dark blue dresses revealing their figures. A man with tight black t-shirt showing his muscular build, who remained silent stepped to the left side of one of the twins revealing to have pitch black hair.

"Are you the ones who collapsed the mine?" Natsu gritted his teeth as he prepared to launch himself at them.

"That honor would be mine." The man with jet black hair finally spoke.

Freya drew the draw string back on her bow ready to release the arrow.

"Unfortunately for you...all four of use are wizards." The twins laughed. "A bow would do little good against us."

"Just hand the diamonds over and we'll think about not blowing the town up." The boy spoke coldly with an evil gleam in his eye.

"What?!" Happy grabbed onto Natsu's shirt ready to assist him. He may not be able to fly too high off the ground yet, but he could at least give him more mobility. Once Happy sprouted his angelic wings, Natsu had closed the distance between.

"**Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" **Natsu's attack separated the four of them, causing them to surround him. Happy flew him up and over.

"That was the consequence of the town not meeting your demands?" Freya's grip tightened on her bow. "How could you sink so low? To just throw life away as if it means nothing!" She could feel her stomach tie itself into knots just thinking about it. Freya focused her eyes as she watched the movements of the four of them looking for an opening.

The boy the same size of Natsu appeared suddenly kicking the bow out of her hand up into the trees. As he done so Freya done a back flip to keep the distance between the two of them.

"What the hell are you doing over there?" Natsu yelled as he was being blinded by a flash sent towards him from the twins. Freya closed one eye quickly as she covered the other one up with her hand to make sure she wasn't going to get blind sided by an attack. Once the flash subsided she closed the other one to give it time to adjust.

Freya winced as she felt something graze her side looking down seeing the sun being reflected backup into her eye. Before she could react she felt the same object pierce her into her back, causing her to cry out. She gritted her teeth as she elbowed the perpetrator in the stomach causing them to double over. She quickly turned kicking them across the face, causing them to fall to the ground.

Freya opened both of her eyes looking at the boy. She could feel the blood trickle down her back as the wound closed.

The boy quickly got back up as he ready to attack again. "You won't last much longer anyway." He smirked. "Might as well give up. If you were using a bow, then you must not have any magic. It's hopeless."

Freya a was slightly amused at what he had just stated. "While it's true I hardly have any magic and use a bow..." Freya's eyes turned yellow, as her orbs shrunk down into her dragon eyes. "Even with you trying to kill me, I have no desire to fight you. However..." Freya adjusted her stance as she dropped her pack to the ground. "I can not stand by while you try kill other people."

"I'd like to see you try to fight m..." The boy stopped in mid sentence as Freya closed the distance between them quickly, delivering a quick punch to his jaw. Knocking him off his balance. _"How did she move so quickly so suddenly?"_

* * *

"I can't see, Natsu."

Natsu rubbed his eyes but to no avail. "I can't either, but I got this." He focused on hearing listening for any movements.

"Are you sure about that?" The man with black hair was within arm's reach of Natsu. **"Black Gold!" **Natsu dodged, but he felt an oily substance coat his right side and arm. His vision began to clear and could see a blurry image of something black on his arm.

"What the hell is this?" He wrinkled his nose, repulsed by the smell.

The man only gave a sinister smile in response waiting for Natsu to use fire magic again.

"Why won't you die already?" Natsu turned his head over to Freya and the boy with light blue hair fighting. He felt something snap within him as he seen Freya panting with blood stains on her dress. He turned his attention back to the raven hair man.

"**Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu unleashed a widespread frontal cone, powered by his rage.

Happy looked in awe as he hadn't seen such a powerful attack from Natsu before.

"What the hell are you?" The aquamarine boy wiped blood from his lips. He couldn't help but wonder how the lacerations, he inflicted upon her with his crystal magic, would heal. **"Crystal shredder!"**

Freya crossed her arms in front of her in preparation of receiving the attack. She felt something impact her on the side knocking her to the ground. When she looked up she was met with light olive eyes.

"Natsu...Happy." She looked down to see what the foul smell was to see a black substance on parts of Natsu's arm.

Her eyes widen with a brief flashback to the first night she awoke with a black substance coating her. She felt herself being pulled into the memory almost as if she was there again. She tried to fight off the flashes of the hazy memory.

Natsu felt his fury smell to a new level as he watched the color drain out of her face and green eyes. He quickly stood up facing the boy.

"Happy, stay with Frey."

Freya shakily stood up beside Natsu. "I can still fight."

"Just hang back." Natsu ignited both of his fists, however once he did his right side ignited. Black smoke billowed up off of him.

Freya covered her nose and mouth from the stench that wafted in all directions. "Oil?" She mumbled through her fingers. She looked over questioningly at Natsu and seen it had no effect on him.

They boy laughed knowing how much pain the fire mage must be feeling.

"What's so funny?" Natsu glared at him, catching the crystal mage off guard.

"Crystallize."

"Nat..." Freya tried to reach out to him as his body quickly turned to crystal before her eyes.

"Don't!" Natsu cried out as he struggled. He quickly grabbed a hold of Happy and threw him off of him as the crystal finished encasing him.

"Natsu!" Happy cried flying over hitting his paws on the crystal formation.

Freya stood in horror with tears streaming down her face. She felt something welling up inside her. She turned towards the taller boy about to charge.

"Make another movement, and with my magic, I will shatter that crystal, ending his life."

Freya tightly clenched her fists as she stopped in her tracks.

"Never would I have imagined him beating my older brother, nor the fact that the oil had no effect on him."

Freya only stood silent, afraid of speaking a word.

"Heal yourself, and I will kill him."

Freya's eyes widen. She has never been able to control her own ability over herself. _"What if I can't?" _Her eyes drifted over towards Natsu frightened that she may actually be the death of him now. "I have no control." Her eyes darted over towards the crystalline mage.

"I guess you need to learn quickly then." The boy formed a green opaque dagger. He slowly walked over and once reaching the young maiden he drew a deep gash into her left arm causing her to wince.

Freya felt blood ooze out of the wound with each pump of her heart. With each pump, she could feel a burning sensation slowly spread throughout her body. Freya focused on the closing wound, trying to slow the magic surging through her body towards it to no avail.

"What did I say about healing yourself?" The boy struck her across the face knocking her off balance for a moment.

She shook her head as blood trickled from her mouth. She quickly regained her composer as she glared at him.

"Freya!" Happy quickly turned around but was also afraid to move. Freya's eyes looked at Happy but then back to Natsu. Happy turned around powerless to do anything as he stared at Natsu, tears streaming down his face. "Natsu, please...help."

Freya could feel the burning sensation continue to spread. _"Poison?" _She wasn't entirely sure if her body could fight against the poison as she never had to before.

"Heal this wound, and I promise you...I'll shatter that crystal." He returned a glare at her. "This is for causing me so much trouble." He quickly stabbed her in the arm where he had once cut her.

Happy's eyes widen as a crack began to form within the crystal.

Freya fought against collapsing to the ground as tears freely flowed from her eyes. The burning sensation kept amplifying the longer he left the blade in her arm. She turned her mental attention to the poison in her body, focusing on try to cleanse herself of it hoping it would slow the healing process on her arm.

"See you must be a quick learner." He withdrew his blade as he applauded her.

Freya finally collapsed to her knees from the pain the poison was causing her. _"The wound...I can still feel it healing, but much slower." _Her eyes drifted over to the crystal prison that held Natsu to see hairline fractures and cracks forming throughout it.

"Did I say you could move?" The boy picked Freya up by her dress causing it to rip slightly. He quickly jabbed the blade into her stomach then throwing her to the ground causing her to roll over facing him. "As you lay there dying, you'll have to watch me demolish that..."

Happy quickly flew away as the crystal formation suddenly shattered, with a pillar of flame shooting up into the sky above, causing the crystalline mage to turn in shock. "But...how..."

Freya focused her vision on a visibly angry Natsu as he slowly walked over towards the shocked frosty hair boy. "I can feel the heat all the way from over here..." She whispered as the wound in her stomach and arm slowly closed. She weakly placed her hand on her stomach hoping she could speed the process of healing up. The poison was still coursing through her veins, scorching her. Suddenly she vomited onto the ground a mixture of blood and poison from the blade. She closed her eyes as she focused.

The frosty hair boy stood in shock as Natsu launched himself still engulfed by his own flames. _**"**_**Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" **He roared as he headbutted him in the gut. _**"How fucking dare you touch her!" **_He growled as he stood above the boy. "I hope you learn quickly too..." Natsu glared down at him watching him writhe in pain from the last attack. He could barely able to contain the rage he felt. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** With the last attack, he knocked the boy out.

He ran over towards Happy and Freya who supported her weight on her arms trying to get up. "Freya, please don't move!" Natsu reached down as he try to get her to lay back down.

"Natsu..." Freya whispered. "We have to get back to town quickly..."

"Huh?" Natsu and Happy both said in unison.

"Even though my wounds are healed...I've been poisoned. Not only that..."

"What?" Natsu yelled out in concern.

"You mean you can't heal yourself?" Happy thought that with healing magic she would be able to cure herself.

Freya shook her head. "I don't think I can. I'm low on magic...but that's not the only issue." Freya paused as her breathing began to get erratic from the pain. "The other two mages...the twins..." She panted. "They disappeared after that..."

"Flash." Natsu finished her sentence. He was well aware that the two of them had disappeared afterward, but with the current situation, he couldn't just go after them.

"We can't just leave them here though..." Happy looked over towards the brothers that had been knocked out by Natsu.

"Screw them." Natsu got up picking Freya up.

"But, the town could be in danger if..." Freya struggled to breathe.

"Don't talk. You need to save your breath." Natsu looked down at her worried.

"The poison...I don't think it will kill me...it just hurts..." She tried to fight back her tears as she drew in a sharp breath. Her thoughts were beginning to blur together.

Natsu stood for a moment trying to think what would be the best decision to do.

"Happy, take Frey and fly her as quickly as you can to the town."

Happy quickly wrapped his tail around and under her arms. "Aye sir!" Happy quickly took off as Freya tried to remain still.

Natsu walked over to the pack he dropped earlier getting out some rope. He quickly tried it around their ankles and wrists, then tying the two of them together. He effortless picked them up as he quickly jogged in the direction of the town.

* * *

Happy flew out of the clearing and into another small forest that was on the outskirts of the small town. He struggled to hold onto to Freya and keep his wings, his Aera magic going.

"Happy, you can rest now..."

Happy gently let Freya down out of his grip. Freya held out her arms as he fell into them. He could feel a sheen of sweat covering her arms as she held him panting.

"Freya..." He held his paw out lightly touching one of her arms.

"I'll be fine. Just rest for now..." She smiled softly at him as she touched one of her hands to the ground closing her eyes. The longer her hand rested on the ground, the bigger field of vision she gained of the earth around her.

Freya slowly opened her eyes trying to think quickly about what she should do. _"Happy won't be able to make it...he's just as low on magic as me but perhaps...just maybe." _Freya kept one hand on Happy sending what little magic she had left through him. _"I don't know if it will work, but there's still so many unanswered questions to me about what happened on the train." _

Happy looked up at Freya as he felt a strange sensation he hadn't felt before. It felt like what Natsu had described it. A trickle of a warm magic flowed through him from Freya's hand. _"It feels a lot like..."_

"Happy..." Freya lifted her hand up from the ground. "Natsu..." She tried to catch her breath. "Natsu is about 5 minutes behind us. If you can..." She paused inhaling deeply as she wiped her forehead. "Try to fly to him, or run to him. The twins are close by and are approaching us."

"No...I'll get you to town..."

"Happy, please. They are in between us and the town anyway."

Happy sniffled as he sprouted his angelic wings once again.

"I'll be fine really. I promise. Just get Natsu..."

Happy nodded as he quickly took off behind her.

Freya once again closed her eyes as she rested both of her hands on the ground below her. She opened her eyes quickly. "I sent him off just in time..." She muttered as she patiently waited for the twin girls to approach her. _"I just have to think of him...he has always given me strength before to push through...I have just enough magic to maybe get in a few hits before passing out."_

A minute passed with the twins now standing before her.

"Where the hell are our brothers!?" They demanded in unison.

Freya shrugged hoping to buy a little more time for Natsu to arrive. "I can't say exactly as they could be anywhere." She placed her hands on the ground once again, trying to support herself.

"I see...did you run away?" They smirked once they realized the condition she was in.

"Must you talk in unison?" Freya looked up as her bangs fell into her eyes. "It's a little creepy honestly."

The light blue hair vixens bit down hard on their lips as they slowly walked over to Freya. "What did you say?" Stopping short of her.

"I said..." Freya quickly propped herself on her right arm. "The both of you are creepy." Using her left leg, she kicked their legs out from underneath them.

The twin vixens cried out as they hit the ground with a loud thump. Freya's arm gave out, but she could only smile as she seen an ethereal begin to take form behind them. _"Natsu..."_ She gathered what strength she had as she slowly stood up holding her arms to the sky. _"You always give me strength to push through any pain I have endured to this point..." _She flooded her mind with thoughts of Natsu. His smile, laughter, eyes, hair, and all the moments they have shared together. Temporarily shutting out the pain searing throughout her body from the poison.

"Come to me now, my..." She paused for a moment as she couldn't believe the shape the opaque red ethereal was taking form. "Sol Salamander!"

The vixens quickly stood up backing away from the lizard half their size. They turned their heads looking back at Freya who was holding her hands up in the air.

They both walked forward towards the ethereal causing it to disappeared. Freya fell backwards, landing on her butt. However, she sighed in relief when she could hear him closing in the distance. _"Did it appear to help me...in the form and color of Natsu?"_

"Do you take us for fools?" They angrily glared at Freya as they turned around facing her.

Natsu launched the two he had been dragging behind him since Happy fetched him into the air, causing them to land in front of the twins, missing his mark.

"Here's your brothers." He walked over to Freya. "Are you okay?"

Freya nodded, just happy to see him. She held her hand over her eyes as she focused her vision on Happy sitting on his shoulder. "Thank you." Freya fell backward onto her back as she no longer had the strength left in her to support herself as she felt the pain return.

"Aye!"

Natsu turned his attention back to the twins who stood briefly in shock.

"We're done playing games." Venom dripped from their words as they spoke. Together they held their right arms up in front of them, ready to snap their fingers.

"What do you know? So am I." Natsu quickly drew in a breath. **"Fire Dragon Roar!" **With one attack, they slowly fell to the ground.

"Happy..." Natsu felt him hopped off his shoulder.

"Aye." Happy began to slowly run off towards the town. Natsu walked over sitting next to Freya, gently pulling her up close to his chest. Using his shirt, he wiped the sheen of sweat that had formed on her forehead once again.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it sooner."

Freya shook her head. "You made it just in time."

Natsu felt helpless as he listened to her breathing starting to get erratic once again. He reached for her hand holding onto it.

* * *

Natsu picked up the pace as he felt something wasn't right. He couldn't place his finger on it, he just felt uneasy. The wind gently blew rustling a few strands of his salmon hair. He flared his nostrils as he could smell just Happy getting closer. A vein popped out from his head as his eyes returned to his light olive dragon eyes allowing him to see further into the distance. _"It is just Happy." _

"_Fuck these two." _Natsu dropped them as Happy flew into his arms exhausted.

"Natsu..." He exhaled trying to catch his breath. "You got to..."

"Take it easy lil bud. Tell me what happened." Natsu could feel the same fear he felt when he was trapped in the crystal powerless to do anything, sink in. He tried to gently pat on his little flying cat friend to comfort him. He knew how Happy must be feeling. All this happening in one day must really have him scared. The things that have happened not only to him but to Freya. Freya especially caught the brutal part of the fighting. Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

"Freya...she needs." Happy could only hope that she would be okay.

"You don't have to say anything else." Natsu grabbed onto a piece of the rope while placing Happy on his shoulder. He took off in a full sprint following Happy's scent towards Freya, dragging the two captured mages.

Natsu could see Freya in the distance with the two bitches approaching her. He could hear them yelling at her but couldn't quite make out the words since he was still too far away. He began to use his magic, focusing it into his legs allowing him to pick up his pace. He had to reach her! She was in no condition to fight.

"The both of you are creepy."

He was speechless as he seen Freya kick the legs out from under them. "Happy...once I take care of _those _two, you get to town and let them know we need help."

"Aye sir!"

He watched Freya shakily stand on her legs holding her arms up to the sky. He could only imagine how exhausted and the pain she was in, and to be able to stand up? _"Why is she..."_ But then he saw an ethereal lightly glowing as it took shape._"Is she going to bluff?" _His eyes widen as she heard him call out.

"Come to me now, my Sol Salamander!"

"_Salamander? Me? Don't worry Frey, I'm almost there."_

His heart sank as Freya fell to the ground as the twin bitches seen through her bluff. He stopped for a moment gathering all his strength yelling out as he threw the two he defeated through the air aiming for the twins.

With his load much lighter he arrived next to his Frey.

* * *

His felt his own stomach in his throat as he gently held onto Freya as she writhed in pain. "Please, just hang on Frey..." He felt tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. He would do anything for her. He would gladly take away all of her pain. Natsu lightly squeezed her as she cried out. "Frey...I...I..."

Freya suddenly screamed out in pain causing him to get choked up. As he held her with his eyes closed, he felt a familiar feeling. The feeling he felt when he carried her on the first day of spring not too long ago.

"_Natsu..." _Freya felt so warm in his embrace. Almost as if he began to melt the pain away with his flames.

He could feel a tremendous heat suddenly come off of her. He opened his eyes as she wasn't struggling against the poison anymore.

"_Is her body burning it off?"_

Natsu closed his eyes as he held her tightly. It began to feel like an eternity had passed since she laid quietly and peacefully in his arms.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out as he came flying up to them. Natsu looked up to see Happy and Alexis with a magic stretcher. Along with a few other people tagging behind them. "I brought help."

"Quickly, place her here." Alexis brought the stretcher in front of him. Alexis felt the heat radiating from Freya and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Nnnn." She quickly withdrew her hand. "She's burning up." She looked up at Natsu worried. "We have to cool her down quickly."

"No don't!" Natsu protested. "Her body is burning it off."

Alexis unsure of what he had just stated nodded. "I'm going to get her back as quickly as I can."

"I'll be right there as soon as I deal with them." Natsu glared over at the four unknown mages. His gazed looked back up at Happy. "Go with her Happy."

"Aye." Happy sat down on the stretcher beside her as Alexis ran off back towards the hospital.

The Mayor, Jade walked over to Natsu. "Natsu, are these four the culprits?"

Natsu crossed his arms as he continued to glare at the four of them. Especially at the younger boy who inflicted so much pain to _his_ Frey. "Yeah. All four of them are mages."

"I brought our sheriff in just in case the ones, you appended, weren't mages. However, since they are, as you three left this morning a member of the council enforcement unit was sent."

Natsu looked over at the man wearing the traditional white uniform of the council. He had black hair tied into a short pony, wearing thin frames around his purple eyes.

"My name is Lahar." He stepped forward as he gazed down at Natsu red Fairy Tail emblem below his right shoulder. "You're from Fairy Tail are you?"

"Yeah." Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Your guild causes quite the fuss. However, it seems today that someone else is the trouble maker." He adjusted his glasses on his face as he reached his hand out, causing a magic barrier to form around the four unknown mages.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Natsu stomped his foot on the ground.

"It means exactly what I said." Lahar turned as his fellow corp came up behind him with a carriage to transport the four mages.

"Thank you for your help." Jade bow as the council enforcement corp left.

"It was my pleasure." Lahar adjusted his glass once again returning the bow.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he watched him walk off back towards the town. _"I get the feeling he was here for more than just those four..."_

"I'm going to the hospital now." Natsu waved at Jade and the sheriff as he ran off, the sun beginning to fade behind the horizon behind him.

Lahar narrowed his eyes as he watched Natsu run quickly past him, with Natsu returning the glare. _"What I found today has to be reported to the council immediately."_

* * *

Natsu burst through the doors following Freya's scent through the hallways. He entered a small private room where she slept peacefully in the small hospital bed.

He sat down next to Happy as he reached over for her hand. "She's still really warm." His thoughts kept roaming to what the bastard had done to her. _"She's still a little girl for crying out loud!" _He squeezed her hand lightly trying to contain his rage threatening to burst forth. Natsu's veins begin to bulge up, visibly showing through his skin. His eyes quickly opened when he felt a light touch on his face, melting everything away.

"Frey!" Natsu and Happy gasped as relief washed over the both of them.

Happy buried his head into her chest as he began to cry. Freya cuddled him tight to her chest as she stroked his fur on his head. "Freya...I'm sorry that I..." He sniffled.

"Happy." Freya light grasped him holding him upright above her eyes. "Please don't feel guilty for leaving me behind. If it wasn't for you doing so to go get Natsu, I'm not sure what would have happened." She cuddled him to her face as a mother would a newborn. "The two of you truly saved me." She whispered as she continued to pet on him. At times, she would forget that he was still particularly a baby. However, his intelligence and quick growth almost made him seem on the same level as her and Natsu. "Thank you Happy." She lightly kissed him on top of his head. She looked up at Natsu who had remained quite as he watched the display between the two.

"_Almost like a mother...or so I think. I didn't have a mom but Igneel though..."_

"Natsu." She held her hand out reaching for him. He looked at her for a moment before tackling her and pushing her against the bed catching her off guard.

"I can't...breathe..." Happy muffled as he was squished between the two. Natsu quickly reached between the two setting him to the side of the two of them.

"Sorry." Natsu giggled but returned to holding Freya tightly.

"Natsu..." Freya whispered. She wasn't use to Natsu being so openly affectionate to her. It was generally her showing her love in such girlish ways. They would cuddle of course, with him carrying her at times. Any other times, he has done it to reassure her. Perhaps she was reading too much into it? She would love it if he did feel something towards her, but thought that maybe it was just a close friendship. Perhaps he felt a sisterly love towards her? _"Oh no..." _She had never thought about it before.

Natsu wanted to do many things to her as he held her tightly as he laid on top of her. He rolled over to the other side of the bed as to not crush Happy this time and brought her close to him. He placed his chin on top of her head. He was just so relieved she woked up so soon, and that she wasn't in pain anymore. He truly thought he was going to lose her today. "I'll never let you go again..." He mumbled out loud without realizing it.

Neither of them had noticed Happy quietly laid down pretending to be asleep to try to give them some space. "_It's about time he admits his looooovveeee."_

"Huh?" Freya couldn't believe what he had said. _"Is he talking about going on the job today...or is he talking about..."_

"Did you say something, Frey?" Natsu was torn from his thoughts after hearing her soft voice.

"Oh um...no." She wrapped her hand into his scarf pulling herself closer to him.

"_What am I feeling? I've never felt like this before."_ Natsu's body was moving on instinct as he caressed her head, running his fingers slowly through her silky locks. Natsu's thoughts were in a flurry of from kissing Frey on her forehead and to say something to her he's never thought about before. _"Is it because I almost lost her? Of course, I care about her..."_

Before the three of them knew it, they drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me from the 10th of this month till now to get it typed out. I actually went back and typed this chapter out. As I have said I have many chapters already typed out but I have been going back lately adding more.

I'm sorry it took so long. I'm was trying to polish this chapter up as best as I could. If there are any mistakes please let me know!

* * *

**Some info on the chapter:**

Demantur is diamond in Icelandic.

Alexis - her name means helper

Aiden - his name means fire

Jade Lin - Jade is of course after the gem. Lin also means Jade. So yeah. ^.^


	18. Chapter 17: Celebration

**Chapter Seventeen: Celebration**

**-X779-**

Natsu kept trying to struggle against the crystal that encased his body. _"That fucker...using me against her."_

He felt so helpless, being frozen as he watched the crystal mage walk over to Freya. _"Freya, just run...don't worry about me."_

He looked on as the wizard drew a long deep cut in her arm. As the blood trickled down her arm, the wound on her arm began to heal quickly.

He could feel his flames surging throughout his body as Freya was slugged across the face. The rage within him began to boil over as the mage stabbed her arm in the same place. He could see the pain wash over her angelic face. Natsu could feel the facade around him begin to shatter physically and mentally. Being trapped in this prison, watching Freya in pain was a living nightmare. _**"Who the hell does that bastard think he is!?"**_

With each tear that she shed, the hotter his flames got. He lost all control as the crystal mage picked Freya up by her dress, ripping it in the process as he stabbed her in the stomach. _**"I'll fucking kill him!"**_

Each layer of the crystal gave in instantly as he took a step he was stopped by an out layer that didn't shatter.

"Natsu, please..." Freya held out her hand in front of her reaching for him. Begging him to help her. No matter what he tried, the last layer wouldn't let him pass.

The crystalline mage walked away laughing at both of their torturous pain. The more Natsu struggled against the last thin layer, the harder it became.

"Freya!" He cried out, but she was unresponsive. He crashed to his knees as he watched the life drain out of her face as she drew in her last breaths.

He lightly punched the prison causing it to shatter. He began to run over towards her, falling in front of her as he tripped.

"Frey..." He choked out as he couldn't fight the tears back anymore. Her eyes focused on his face as she reached up.

She frowned as she reached up lightly touching his face with her bloodied fingertips. "How could you..." She vomited blood all over him. "You promised..." His eyes widen with horror. "Promised me that I would never get hurt again..." Her hand limply fell to the side as he could hear her heart come to a stop.

He sat there in shock as the scene began to sink in. He screamed out in mental agony and torment.

Natsu's eyes shot open as he sat up panting. He quickly looked around in the room in a panic trying to piece together how he got here. "She just...I let her..." He held a hand to his eyes as he began to sob. "Na...ts...uu..." Freya mumbled in her sleep as she rolled over wrapping her arms around his hips cuddling up closer to him.

He turned his head slightly as relief washed over him. _"It was just...a nightmare?" _He laid back down but was afraid to fall back to sleep. _"I can't go through that again...seeing you die in front of me."_ He tilted his head down as he lightly placed a kiss on her forehead without thinking about his actions.

He laid awake trying to fight his sleep off. Anytime they cuddle he always wants to fall asleep, but for once he didn't welcome the sleep that usually offered him comfort. Carefully he ran his fingers through her hair as he gave more thought about something that has been on his mind lately.

"_Frey." _He closed his eyes while continuing to caress her head. _"You remind me of Igneel at times, and I still don't know why. Your scent, your face, and your magic is so familiar to me. I feel like..."_ Natsu reached down undoing her hair as he continued combing his fingers through. _"Like I'm overlooking something."_ He wrapped one arm around her waist while propping himself up on his other arm. "Then I let you get hurt today..." His voice trailed off as he whispered. He didn't want to think about the nightmare again, but something she said to him in the dream was true. He did promise her that she wouldn't get hurt as long as she was with him. _"I need to get stronger so I can protect you." _He pushed her bangs that fell over her face, smiling as he seen a peaceful smile on her lips. _"Guess I need to braid your hair back before you notice, huh?"_ Running his hands through her hair he quickly gathered it up, braiding it into a messy braid.

Laying down no longer able to fight his sleepiness back, he quickly fell asleep dreaming of giving chase to a mysterious small girl.

Freya awoke on her back feeling a weight pressing down on her chest. She opened her eyes seeing they were still in the hospital. _"I don't remember falling asleep..." _Her eyes drifted down to see Natsu had one arm around her with Happy just below his arm. Freya's ears perked as she heard someone getting closer to the door.

Alexis stepped through the door, seeing that Natsu and Happy were both still asleep.

"Good morning." She whispered. "How do you feel?"

Freya sat up pushing Natsu's arm to her hips and placing Happy into her lap.

Freya gave a slight nod. "Much better now."

"That's a relief." She smiled at Freya. "Well, once they wake up, if the three of you feel up to it, the Mayor would love to have an audience with you guys."

"Sounds good. I'll wake them up and we'll go get cleaned up first." Freya looked down at her dress taking notes of all the rips and dried blood. Freya looked up, but Alexis had already stepped out of the room.

Freya bit her lip in frustration. A little more and she would have beaten crystal mage on her own if he wouldn't have crystallized Natsu. She was prepared to take a beating from him to wear him down, but she miscalculated as she could have never imagined him have such magic. She quietly got up and put on her white flat heel sandals she picked out yesterday to go with her light pink dress. She stood still as she inspected the dried blood trails on her legs. _"When I puked my blood up...I wonder why no flowers bloomed? Did the poison taint my blood? Perhaps that's why I had such a difficult time healing the last wound in my stomach and removing the poison from my blood."_

She sat back on the bed giggling lightly as Natsu snored lightly in his sleep. "He looks so peaceful." She smiled as she reached her hand out moving the salmon locks that went in every direction.

* * *

Freya felt shorter than normal as she ran through a golden field, wind blowing gently through her hair and the tall grass. She turned looking back at the person giving chase only to see fangy smile reaching out for her.

* * *

She pulled her hand back quickly from Natsu's forehead holding her hands to her chest. "A memory?" She thought out loud. _"I've never been able to remember anything from before I woke up alone..." _For a moment, she sat in confusion as she remembered she had seen the field before in a flash when Natsu was carrying her to the hanami party. _"Is he causing my memories to come to the surface?"_

Natsu opened his eyes as he felt around for Freya. He sat up quickly since she wasn't where she was when he had fell asleep. As he done so he heard a yelp and something falling over backwards onto the bed. He blinked a few times seeing Freya laying on her back in shock.

"Did I startle you?" She gently rubbed her head and began to laugh. "You have a hard head you know?"

"I didn't mean..."

Freya sat up smiling. "It's okay."

He sat quietly for a few taking in her appearance. _"I didn't see all this before..."_ His blood began to boil as his eyes traced over the dried blood spots and trails. Her dress was ripped at her chest, and small rips scattered throughout. Freya stood up and as she done so, Natsu saw part of her Fairy Tail emblem. Freya picked Happy up as she turned towards Natsu who remained on the bed.

"Let's go back to the hotel room. I think after that we could both use a bath." She smiled softly at him. Natsu nodded as he got up off the bed as his emotions calmed down.

* * *

"Lahar, I see you are back early." Jellal passed him through the stone hallways.

"Master Siegrain, I'm sorry I did not see you." Lahar bowed. He was so caught up in his own thoughts over what he had found in Demantur.

"It's perfectly alright." He placed his hands into his pockets. "I take you found something interesting?"

Lahar nodded. "I'll be giving my report today in front of all the council members sir."

Jellal turned as he waved. "I'm looking forward to it." An evil gleam came into his eyes.

* * *

Freya sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair waiting for Natsu and Happy to get done in the shower. She began humming a tune that Granny use to sing to her as she braided her hair.

"You arise..." She sang out quietly as she reached out for her hair band that matched her hair color. "In the morning sun." She twisted it around her hair, standing up she continued to hum. She searched through the drawer for something to wear. _"Good thing I unpacked everything before we left, considering my bag is still out in the wilderness somewhere." _She reached for a green shirt that Natsu would wear sometimes to bed. She felt a strange urge to place it under her nose. She complied and inhaled his scent. _"A mixture of fire, firewood and..."_ She paused for a moment noticing she didn't hear running water anymore. She looked up to see Natsu and Happy walking towards her.

Freya hid the shirt behind her back as her whole body flushed. "Oh...hahahaha!" With one arm, Freya reached into the drawer pulling out a lighter green skirt with small embodied white flowers. "I was just thinking...that maybe I should wear something other than a dress today." She held onto her items as she gripped the towel wrapped around her preparing herself to make a mad dash to the bathroom to get dressed. "Hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt for the day!" She quickly ran pass a puzzled Natsu as she slammed the door behind her.

"Why was she embarrassed?" Natsu turned to Happy.

Happy shrugged. "Girls."

* * *

Lahar sat at his desk in a small room preparing his papers. "I'll get promoted for sure for uncovering this..." A piece of paper slipped out and fell to the floor causing him to bend over in his chair to pick it up. His eyes widen when he read the report that arrived on his desk early this morning. It gave explicit detail of someone who looked almost identical to Zeref hunting down dark guilds outside of Fiore. _"A wizard with black eyes and hair..."_

"But if this is true..."

* * *

Natsu signed the three of them into the Mayor's building as Freya and Happy stood by the door being greeted by a couple she had saved by healing them.

He looked over his shoulder as he heard her footsteps get closer. He finished writing Freya's name on the line and handed the clipboard back over to the secretary as he began to walk off.

"Sir, excuse me. But you didn't put a last name for any of the names."

"Huh?"

"With Happy and Freya, you didn't write a last name in."

"Oh well..." Natsu never thought about it before, but neither Happy or Freya had one while he did. Happy could have his since he found him, but Freya could never remember any more of her name.

"That's because neither of us has one." Freya stepped up beside him expressionless while Happy wasn't bothered by it.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Please go on in. Miss Lin is waiting." She bowed her head.

The trio walked down the hall quietly. No matter how much she tried to hide that she was bothered by what happened at the front door, Natsu saw through it.

"You know," Natsu spoke up. "Since you don't have a last name, why not just take mine?" He was hoping if she had a last name to offer others she would cheer up.

Freya stopped in her tracks as Natsu walked on but turned to look at her. "What do you mean just take your last name?"

"Well, you don't have one so use mine. We're a family right?"

"Natsu..." Freya whispered while looking at her feet, clenching her fists. How was she supposed to take this? Does he see her as a sister or something more? Him offering his last name to her, she truly wanted to accept it. _"Freya Dragneel...I would rather earn it by winning his heart and him giving it to me..." _Freya looked up shaking her head. "While I'm happy that you're offering me your last name, I cannot take it." She watched confusion come over his face as she knelt down picking Happy up to carry him in her arms. "Natsu, you give someone your last name when you marry them." She smiled beginning to walk once again, trying to shake off on how conflicted she was on the issue.

Natsu decided to drop the subject entirely since he made matters worse. _"I know that Frey. We are a family, right? I'm never going to leave you again. I'll get stronger so I can protect one of the most precious things to me..."_

Freya lightly knocked on the office door. As they waited outside she looked over at Natsu. "Thank you though."

"Huh?" His eyes looked over her face seeing that she was smiling softly as she looked down at Happy.

"For the offer of your last name. It means a lot to me really."

"Well..." He put his hands on her shoulders turning her around to look at him catching her off guard. "If it does then, just take it." He gave her a goofy grin. "I like the sound of Freya Dragneel, don't you?"

"Aye!" Happy chirped out in agreement. He couldn't wait to see the wedding.

"What!?" Freya held one hand to her mouth as she gasped her face turning the same color as his hair.

"Come on Frey, it's not like we'll ever..."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting once again." Jade opened the door cutting Natsu's off as she laughed lightly. "Ever since we discovered the diamonds, I've been so busy. Anyway please come in." Jade stood at the door while the three of them walked through. Jade quietly closed the door behind them taking a seat behind her desk. "You recover quickly Miss. Freya."

Freya nodded. "This time I did recover quite quickly and it's all thanks to Happy and Natsu."

"The three of you certainly make an excellent team."

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"We were just happy to help."

"Well, before we go any further I thought I should share some information." Jade interlaced her fingers resting her chin upon them. "The morning the council arrived, they found a clear oily substance throughout the town. This morning I received a report detailing the mages you went against." She reached into her desk handing the vanilla folder over to them. Freya opened it with Natsu's eyes turning green once he seen the crystal mage.

"Jaye Vale..." Freya whispered looking over the page. "Age: 13, Magic: Crystal Make, From Joya."Freya quickly turned the page as she could hear Natsu growling lowly. _"Just looking at the picture makes him this upset?"_

"Terra Vale. Age: 16, Magic: Explosive, From Joya."

"Terrin Vale. Age 16, Magic: Explosive, From Joya."

"Deagan Vale. Age: 17, Magic: Earth, From Joya."

Freya stopped reading as she thought for a moment. "They're all from Joya...with their lasts name being Vale. I've heard of that name before."

Jade sat giving Freya time to connect the dots herself.

"Vale..." Freya quickly closed the folder handing it back to Jade. "As in the royal family Vale from Joya?"

"Precisely. They are the niece's and nephew's of the current residing King of Joya." Jade added. "According to the Magic Council, the branch families handle the mining operations for the main family."

"So I guess they came to keep their monopoly of the market when it came to gems." Freya couldn't help but feel troubled knowing the four of them were a part of the royal family.

"Not only had they intended to blow the mine up, but if we did not meet their demands before your intervention they were going to blow the town up." Jade sighed turning around looking out the window.

"They mentioned it while we were fighting them." Natsu grunted.

"Well, they would have succeeded. After you left and the Magic Council arrived, we found a mysterious substance planted throughout the town as I mentioned earlier. It was clear and oily. The report this morning determined it was nitroglycerin."

Freya's eyes widen at the revelation. Natsu and Happy sat unsure what it was.

"Are you sure you got all of it?" Freya suddenly got up from her chair.

"Yes." Jade turned around trying to reassure her.

"What is it anyway?" It was something Natsu had never heard of before.

Freya turned looking at him with fear instilled in her face. "Just a slight bit of force can cause an explosion or even a spark." Freya turned looking back at the mayor. "Are you positive? Just a little residue left can be..."

"I assure you, a clean sweep was done on the town. We wouldn't be here if I felt it was unsafe."

Freya sighed sliding back down into her chair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact it's just..."

"I know how you feel. Once Lahar had discovered the substance, we done a clean sweep of the town. Reading the report this morning was unsettling, to say the least, to know what they had planned."

Natsu remained silent turning his head away, crossing his arms as he clenched his fists. _"To know how far those bastards were willing to go...and even worse what they could have done to Frey..."_

"Do you happen to know what the Magic Council plans to with the four of them? I mean even if they are a branch of the royal family of Joya, what they done could be seen as an attack against Fiore. Causing a mine explosion that resulted in one death, and planning to blow up a town." Happy sat pondering his own question. He couldn't help but to feel a little blue like his fur knowing how terrible the four mages they fought were.

"I can't say." Jade turned around in her chair. "But at least for the most part it has been resolved peacefully."

"I never asked." Freya's grip tightened around Happy. "Who was it that died before we could make it to town?"

"Oh...um." Jade was a little caught off by the question. "A young lady, Mara Rish. She passed away once we got her to the hospital."

"I'm sorry that I..." Freya fought her tears back. Natsu could only watch as she struggled with her own guilt. "I would like to visit her family if at all possible."

Jade sat silent for a moment. "Her family also passed away a couple of years ago."

"Oh." The room was filled with a thick blanket of silence. _"It could have easily been me, to perish from this world. No one to mourn, no one to remember me. I would have never existed to anyone..."_

Jade cleared her throat. "We would love to have a celebration tonight to honor the three of you if you can stick around for another night."

"Hell yea!" Natsu spoke with vigor. He was always down for a party.

Jade reached into her desk handing an envelope to Freya. "I hope this is more than enough for the three of you. What you have done for this town, we could never truly pay you back."

Freya looked down reading the writing. "1 million jewel..." Shock spread across their faces. "1 million jewel!?" The trio yelled looking at each other.

"You have more than enough earned it."

"Think of all the fish..." Happy drifted off into his daydream.

Freya was at a loss of words. Working small jobs in Magnolia never earned this much. This was more than enough for the three of them to live off for over a year.

Freya stood up and Natsu followed her lead. "Thank you very much." Freya bowed, but Natsu only gave a nod. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wasn't much for bowing to others unless it was really necessary. Freya though, was always so polite.

* * *

Lahar entered the room, sitting down at the end of the table where all 8 members of the council seats and the chairman.

"Forgive me of my tardiness, I was double checking a report before this hearing." Lahar placed 3 folders onto the table. "We will be discussing three matters today."

Lahar opened the first folder which held a picture of the four mages apprehended. "A coal mining town named Demantur, requested aid after an explosion within the mine had been caused by a group. A certain guild, Fairy Tail..."

Whispers erupted over Fairy Tail's involvement.

"Silence!" Crawford called out over the voices. "Please continue Lahar."

"Of course. A certain guild Fairy Tail responded to their request for help. A certain mage that we will discuss later was able to heal the wounded. Afterward, Fairy Tail accepted another request in hunting down the ones that caused the explosion. They found them and subdued them. During this time, my corps found an oily clear substance through the town. After removing the substance, it was determined the substance was nitroglycerin. We safely have deposed of the material. Once we were alerted that Fairy Tail had subdued the four responsible, we secured the four mages. It has been determined that the four responsible are from a branch family of the royal family from Joya."

"What were their motives?" Org stroked his beard.

Lahar cleared his throat. "A day before the explosion in the mine, diamonds were discovered. One can conclude that..."

"They were after the diamonds." Ultear held her hand over her mouth as outrage burst out between the five council members. Crawford along with Ultear, Jellal and Yajima remained silent.

* * *

As Freya, Natsu and Happy walked out Jade walked over to them.

"Freya, could you indulge me for a moment?"

Freya turned facing Miss Lin as she walked up to them. "Freya is such a lovely name, one I haven't heard of before. Do you happen to know the meaning of your name?"

"Um yeah." Freya thought back to her Granny. "Granny told me that it means lady."

Jade brought out a small notepad scribbling it down. "I don't believe I ever got everyone's last name."

"Dragneel for all of us." Natsu spoke up, not giving Freya a chance.

Freya shook her head. "Dragneel for Natsu and Happy. I actually don't have a last name. It's just Freya for me." She smiled softly. _"Thank you Natsu, but I want to earn that name."_

Natsu huffed a little in frustration that she was being so stubborn about it.

"Oh, I see." Jade tucked the pad back into her jacket pocket. "Well, I hate to chase you out, but I must so I can get all the preparations made for tonight."

"No problem." Natsu was the first to walk out. "Can't wait till tonight then!" He called out.

"Aye!"

Freya bowed once again as she left following their footsteps.

* * *

"Next is a mage from Fairy Tail, Freya." Lahar opened the folder to a picture of her. "Not much is known about her other than she is fairly young and recently joined Fairy Tail last year."

Yajima's interested peaked. _"Mmm...I wonder."_

"Does she not have a last name?" An older woman with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail inquired.

"It is not known. She displays healing magic, however, the kind she uses requires further investigation into her and her past." Lahar looked up from his papers, his eyebrows furrowed. "As she was healing the injured from the mine explosion, she released a wave of fire magic, healing everyone in the room, leaving flower's in its wake." Lahar reached into his pocket pulling out a red flower with orange flame patterns. "Not only did flowers bloom in the hospital room, but grass and vines grew as well everywhere."

Jellal and Ultear as everyone else gasped. _"If by chance she is a descendant of Zeref, my plans may go better than expected." _Jellal sat up in his seat more wanting to hear more about the mysterious girl.

"She can not be allowed to live!" Michello stood up his whiskers and fur standing up in all directions.

"Let's not be to hasty now." Yajima spoke up trying to calm the storm.

"She could turn out to be more dangerous than the black wizard himself!" Michello quipped.

"I think more investigation is required into the matter." Jellal folded his hands, trying to keep his better chance at succeeding to bring Zeref into the world, alive.

"Lahar, is there anything else on her?" Belno looked over at him.

"No. However there is even something more disturbing than the possibility of her magic. I received a report from our branch in Pergrande Kingdom, of a man reported to have black hair and eyes." Lahar closed Freya's folder and opened another. "From the reports he has been taking out smaller dark guilds scattered throughout Earthland."

* * *

" _I__t's not like we'll ever..."_ The words rang through Freya's head as she walked quietly. "_What was he going to say? Could I actually take the answer?" _Just the thought of not being with him made her weak in the knees. Her reactions towards Natsu wasn't something she completely understood herself. She knew she was in love, but it felt more than that. _"Love can cause people to feel and do crazy things."_

"Huh?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Freya tried to laugh it off as Natsu suspiciously. _"I thought I didn't though..."_

"Happy..." Natsu reached into his pocket pulling some jewel out and whispering some inaudible words to him, causing Freya to raise an eyebrow. Happy flew off without a word as Natsu turned looking at Freya as he motioned for them to go sit in the center of town where a huge Ash tree was growing.

Natsu plopped down propping himself against the tree.

"Where did Happy go?"

"You'll see." He gave a cheeky grin as he rubbed the grass next to him, wanting her to sit next to him. She tucked her skirt under her as she sat down, her legs out to the side.

"Frey, you know you can tell me anything right?" Natsu closed off the outside world around them as he focused on her. He needed to know what it was that has been bothering her.

"Where did this come from so suddenly?" Freya smiled but once again Natsu seen through her act.

"_Why do you always have to hide this...whatever this is from me?" _Natsu crossed his arms thinking. "You just been acting differently, is all."

"Since when have I been acting differently?" Freya thought for the most part she has been herself.

"After the first day of spring." Natsu uncrossed his arms reaching out for her. _"Does she not trust now since I wasn't able to keep my promise of protecting her?"_

"Oh umm...yeah. Well." Freya looked away remembering how she acted and felt for the first part of that day, but he brought her out of it. "After that day I just realized how important..." Freya paused biting her lip. _"I should just say it. After all Granny did tell me to follow my heart." _Freya drew in a deep breath. "How important you are to me, Natsu." She exhaled as a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She wasn't quite ready to admit her undying love, but at least this was the first step.

"I already know that Frey because I feel the same way. Why are you telling me as if it's something you've been hiding?"

Freya would have blushed at his confession any other time but since she was having to explain, it became a little more heartfelt. "Because, on the first day of spring was when Granny had passed away leaving me alone to start on my journey." Freya smiled, but her tears gave her away.

"Hey, don't cry Frey...I didn't mean..." Natsu felt a little panic, as he didn't really mean for it to go this way.

Freya shook her head. "It's okay." She wiped them away. "It's just, every time I think back on it, it brings that raw emotion up again." She looked up at Natsu. "On the anniversary of that day, I felt lost again as when I first woke up my night alone, sinking into despair. My memories before that night have never returned. Sometimes I feel as if I have the answer." Freya held out her dainty hand. "For it to slip right on through. Until the first day of spring, there were times I felt haunted it by it. Not knowing who I am, or who I was. Most of all, I wanted to know what happened to me? Why did I wake up alone?" Freya bit her lip as she struggled but could feel herself not able to push it away. Even though she was past all of this, there was one thing on her mind even now. "What if...if I was a bad person Natsu?" She looked into his eyes pleading. "What if I done something to, to deserve what happened to me? To wake up...with nothing." Freya cried into her hands. The cuts still felt so fresh from that fateful night. Even though the answers no longer matter, the feeling from them still caused her to ache. Freya wiped the tears from her lashes. "I'm sorry. I keep crying, when I have promised you and Granny I wouldn't..."

Natsu who sat silently cursing at himself reached for her pulling her closer to him. "I didn't know that..." Natsu could feel his own heart almost breaking for her, but he felt angry at himself for letting her go through it alone. He knew everything that had happened but didn't know she felt this way. _"I should have known...I'm sorry I'm so stupid, Frey."_ He put her head onto his shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck, but still sitting beside him. "I never knew you had been hurting like this..." He whispered tucking a trestle of her hair behind her ear. "But don't think for one second you're a bad person because you're not Frey! I know you didn't do anything to deserve what happened to you either." Natsu squeezed her tightly. _"If I find the bastards that done this to you Frey, I'll burn them to nothing."_

Freya smiled at the thought of Natsu being so sure. "How can you be so sure, Natsu? When I'm not even so sure myself."

It wasn't something he actually really put thought into, but it was just something he **_knew_**. "I'm not sure how to say it really, but it's just something I've always known. The magic I feel when you heal me, isn't something bad people have. Not only that but bad guys don't go around with healing magic. Take the four mages we fought a couple of days ago. All they knew how to do was to hurt others." Natsu clenched his jaw for a moment just thinking about it but drew in a deep breath to push the thought of Freya getting hurt away. "That's something you don't like to do. Not only that, but you always push yourself to heal everyone, like you did the other day."

Freya smiled at Natsu being so sure. "You really do know what to say or do, you know? Just like on the first day of spring."

"What did I do on the first day of spring?"

"Well, it was on that day when I caved into everything I had pushed away. In all honesty, I felt resentment towards the world for the first time in my life. But when you were carrying me to the hanami party." Freya pulled back and looked into his eyes that were strangely green for some reason. "It made me realize then, how truly important you were to me. Just carrying me, me being close to you brought me out of my spiral downwards. All the questions that had haunted me until then, no longer matter. I don't need to know about my past as long as I have a future with you and even Happy."

Natsu brought her chin into his hand while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Of course! You'll always have a future with me and Happy. I tried to tell you earlier before we went into the mayor's office that we'll always be together."

"You're in loovveeee..." Happy purred while flying above their heads.

Neither of them denied it as they looked at the other. Natsu broke the eye contact first looking up at Happy. "Did ya get it?" Happy nodded as he held out something wrapped in foil.

"Here you go Freya." Happy placed the wrapped item into her hand.

"What is it?" She looked up at Happy.

"Open it and see." Natsu smiled while waiting to see her reaction. Freya carefully peeled the wrapper back to reveal a chocolate candy bar. She took a small bite, humming once the delightful contents hit her tongue.

"A chocolate candy bar, with strawberry jelly filling." She mumbled as she took more bites. She didn't get to eat that much chocolate until she came to Natsu, but since then she couldn't get enough. "Thank you!" She smiled as she stilled chewed holding the bar of candy up. "Do you want some too?" Natsu shook his head.

"Nope, it's all yours."

"Happy?" Freya turned her head as the exceed shook his head.

She folded the foil back over the bar and swallowed her last bite for the day. "You know Natsu..."

"_Here it comes!"_ Happy thought.

"I'm sorry I hid it all this time."

"_I can't believe it!"_ Happy was floored at her confession.

"I just hope you're not mad at me." Freya looked away afraid that he might be upset at her.

"I could never be mad at you. Just tell me next time so you don't have to go through it alone."

"_Wait, what? I guess they aren't talking about what I thought they were."_

"That's what I'm here for." Natsu gave Freya a big toothy grin.

Freya blushed as she tucked the candy bar away. _"He always knows what I like."_ "There is actually something else I've been meaning to tell you." Freya swallowed hard as she began to sweat from her nervousness. She played with the hem of her skirt as she looked away. _"I should just tell him. I mean, well I did almost loose him. They say it's better to love and lost than not to at all right?"_

"Whoa, look over there!" Happy suddenly flew up spotting the water fountain. "I wonder if there's any fish!?"

Natsu stood up dusting his pants off, then pulling Freya to her feet. "Let's go see!" Happy flew over quickly but landed on the side in disappointment. "What were you going to say Frey?"

Freya quickly ran out in front of him reaching the fountain in a few steps. She carefully stood up on the fountain trying to build her courage up once again as she looked into the clear water. "It's a couple feet deep it seems. I wonder why they don't have any fish in it?" Natsu stepped up on the fountain wondering if she was going to avoid what she was about to say.

"What was it that you were going to say?"

"Um..well." Freya turned away from Natsu thinking it would be easier if she wasn't looking at him. "I uh..."

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to push you into the fountain." Natsu smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"The thing is..." Freya bit her lip in nervousness as she began to sweat again. "I like you." She barely whispered.

Happy looked over wondering what was going on between the two of them. He heard Freya whisper something, but he wasn't sure.

"Like me?" Natsu smiled. "Why is that something you needed to tell me? You wouldn't be here, right? If you didn't."

Freya was dumbfounded as she stood in shock as he didn't seem to catch what she really meant. "No I mean..."

"No? So you don't then?" Natsu was puzzled by what she must have meant to say to him.

"I have...you know..." Freya felt her voice was being robbed from her. "I have a crush on you." A mouse squeak would have been louder than the sweet words of affection fell from her lips.

Natsu stood as he tried to discern the words she whispered, but it sounded like a jumbled mess. "I didn't quite hear you Frey."

Freya felt unable to build up the courage to once again utter the words. _"Why is it so difficult?" _Freya couldn't look up into his eyes, afraid he might see through her. Freya reached up as she began to play with her braid as she drew in a deep breath, inhaling his scent from the shirt she was wearing. Freya tried to regain her balance as she felt two hands push her from behind, to no avail and felt the cool water kiss her hot skin as she done a belly flop. Thankfully her face didn't hit the bottom of the fountain. As she came back up for breath, she turned around watching Natsu step back on the ledge of the fountain. Freya felt as if she would melt into the fountain as he smiled from the devious act. Happy sat on the ledge kicking his tiny legs in laughter.

"I told you, I was going to push you in if you didn't tell me."

"Aye!"

Freya slowly stood up as Natsu shirt clung to her, with her now heavy skirt hanging onto her. "I did tell you." She tried to pout at him, but she was only fooling herself with her act of being mad at him. "I guess you don't have as good of hearing as you think."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her assumption. It was true, he didn't quite hear what she had said. "All I heard was "I a you." Why are you so embarrassed to tell me? It's just me and Happy here."

Freya's arms flung down to her sides as she waded through the water. "I'm...I'm not!" She blushed as she couldn't look up above his chin. "It's just...a little hard to say it."

"She liiikkkkkeesss you." Happy purred as he nudge Natsu in the side.

Freya couldn't find it in herself to deny it as she stood there breathlessly, waiting for a reaction from Natsu. It wasn't the first time Happy has teased her over her crush on Natsu.

"Well duh. Thought we already went over this."

Freya sighed in relief, but quickly laughed. _"Perhaps I could tell him another day." _"If I'm wet, you have to get wet too!" She reached out grabbing Natsu's hand pulling him as she fell backwards.

"WHOA!" Natsu instantly reached his hand behind Freya's head to keep her from hitting the bottom of the fountain. He felt his body hit Freya's and he looked down in concern as he held her head above the water. She remained still for a moment before she began laughing. Natsu stood up but crouched down as he put his hands into the water. "Now you've done it!" He called out as he splashed her with a big wave, starting a huge water fight between her and him. They even managed to drag Happy into the fray.

* * *

Lahar walked away a little overwhelmed. For the council to allow him to oversee the tracking two possible descendants of Zeref would be a daunting and highly classified task, to say the least. _"The man in black would certainly be harder to track. His attacks appear to be random, with no pattern. Freya, on the other hand, would be much easier to keep tabs on until we have a lock on the other's location." _He stopped and looked out the balcony to the town that surrounded them.

He could find peace however in the fact that Fiore was willing to overlook Joya's involvement in an attack on a town within its borders. Although the four that carried out the attack might be facing up to a life long sentences. Joya's royal family might take issue with the matter, but from here on out it was no longer his priority. He turned and walked towards his quarters so that he may begin to pack a few things before heading out to Magnolia.

* * *

Yajima entered his office and sat down to write a quick note to Makarov. Even if he wasn't an active member of Fairy Tail, it was still his family. _"Rather the child is a descendant of Zeref or not, some of the council's members willingness to sentence her to death..." _The thought turned his stomach. It's true that a descendant of Zeref could prove to be problematic, but when she has done nothing wrong to warrant such action. He sealed the letter with his own magic as he walked over to a latched window. He opened it and tied the letter around the small blue bird. "You know where to go." He spoke quietly as the bird flew off.

* * *

Freya, Natsu, and Happy followed the assistant of the mayor into a small banquet hall attached to the hotel they were staying at. Freya looked down at her clothes, a little nervous since she didn't have time to change from where they played in the fountain for most of the day. _"At least he dried me off afterward."_ The assistant opened the door and as the trio stepped through, the banquet hall erupted into applause and cheers. Freya blushed at the sudden attention since she wasn't use to it. Natsu and Happy beamed as they looked around at all the decorations and food."Thank you for coming." Jade stepped through the crowd.

Freya bowed. "Thank you for having us."

"No the honor is ours." Jade bowed with everyone in the room following suit. "It's thanks to the three of you, that we are here today."

Freya was taken back as she didn't think she was worthy of the town going out of their way, and even more so to bow to her. "No no, I didn't do much." Freya waved both of her hands out in front of her. "Natsu and Happy did most of the work."

"But you also healed us." A woman stepped forward with Aiden at her side.

Natsu smiled softly as he watched with pride knowing that tonight Freya would get the recognition she deserved. She was his healer, after all. "And an amazing healer at that Frey." Natsu whispered just loud enough for Freya to hear him. She tilted her head in his direction blushing from admiration of her healing ability as him and Happy walked over to the buffet as everyone she had healed from the hospital surrounded her, to give her thanks. Maybe now, she would believe him when he would say she was amazing. She could heal and now even create, while he could only burn and destroy. _"I'll burn anything to nothing but a pile of ashes just to protect her and Happy."_

Natsu with Happy sitting on his shoulder stuffed their faces as they stood at the bar. As people would get done talking to her, they would come over to the two of them and thank them as well. As people mingled he would watch Freya's interactions with kids who were younger than them.

"Take a picture and it will last longer." Happy commented snidely as he snickered.

Natsu quickly looked away. "What the hell does that mean?!"

Freya sat at a table with a little girl whose daddy she had healed when she thought she wouldn't be able to. She carefully weaved some flowers together, showing the girl how to do so as well. Freya finished with a small blue flower in the middle of the bracelet. She closed her eyes as she sent a small jolt into the flowers as she once had done by accident for the flowers for Granny's grave. She wasn't sure what she had done to the flower then or now, but felt a strange urge to do so again.

"I'm done with my friendship bracelet." Freya held it up, showing off the finished product. "Do you like it Linna?"

Linna looked up and her eyes lit up. "Wow! You're so good at this." The smaller girl looked down frowning at her sloppier one that had red flowers sticking out in all directions. "It's better than mine."

Freya reached out for the bracelet Linna had made, slipping it onto her wrist. Once she had done so, she placed the one she made on to Linna. "That's not true. I like yours it's much better than mine." Freya held her wrist up as she admired the hard work the smaller girl had put into it. "I can see all the hard work that you put into it, which is what makes it beautiful."

Linna smiled as she suddenly hugged Freya causing Freya to stand up picking Linna up, lifting her up over her head, zooming her around.

Happy looked on in shocked and pointed over to Freya, while tapping on Natsu's shoulder to get his attention. "Freya's going to end up like a monster like Erza!" Natsu looked up as Freya carefully sat the girl back down.

Natsu thinking back to all the beatings he has sustained from Erza caused him to shiver. "Nah. I don't think she'll ever be scary like Erza."

"You must have a death wish if Erza ever finds out you said that." Freya walked over giggling.

Natsu pouted. "Then don't tell her."

"You might want to tell Happy that then."

"Happy wouldn't..." Natsu stopped when he remembered Happy gave him up instantly in fear, when he accidentally stepped on her strawberry cake that Gray knocked off the table when she wasn't looking.

The night wore on with everyone making their way outside for the fireworks starting soon. Jade walked in front of everyone carrying something Freya couldn't make out yet.

"As we reach the conclusion of the celebration, I would like to present to all of you and to our guests tonight, the first successful diamond that has been mined." Jade opened the box revealing a necklace of diamonds. The crowd along with Freya grasped as the diamonds reflected light from the lamps. Her eyes gazed at the diamond in the center that had been cut into the shape of a five-petal flower, with a sapphire sitting in the center. Extending out from the flower, was more diamonds making up the chain of the necklace. "This piece has been appropriately named Lady Dragneel after Freya, Natsu and Happy. The flower was the chosen shape after Freya's gorgeous flowers that took bloom, as well as the meaning of her name, lady. Dragneel after Natsu Dragneel, with the center sapphire representing the color of Happy." She closed the box and handing it back over to her assistant as everyone clapped. "This will be the first of many pieces entering the market for sale tomorrow. With this, we can finally turn our very own town back around to a bustling city." People stood up in their seats clapping and cheering with Freya looking around embarrassed.

Freya and Natsu turned their heads to the sky as they heard the first firework launch into the sky. As it exploded, sending a powerful boom reverting through both their chests, everyone sat down to watch the show. The two of them supported their weight in their hands as they leaned back. Happy had perched himself on Natsu's shoulder.

"I could get use to this..." Freya whispered softly as she turned to Natsu who had been admiring her as each firework radiated all the colors of the rainbow into her eyes. "Not all this attention though. But traveling like this. Just the three of us."

"Well, we have enough to travel..." Natsu spoke quietly so no one else could hear him. Freya shook her head.

"No. I mean taking jobs, going on adventures as we travel. We make a great team right?"

"Aye!" Happy put his vote in. Freya's eyes fell onto Happy, unsure how he could hear the two of them. Perhaps his cat-like ears gave him an advantage over everyone else.

Natsu nodded in agreement as Freya moved closer, laying down on the grass looking up at the shimmering display. Natsu laid down placing Happy on his chest as he placed an arm under Freya's head and putting another on her waist bringing her closer. "Then we'll go on as many adventures as you want Frey." Natsu whispered.

"Really?" Freya sat up quickly looking down at Natsu in excitement.

"Yeah, of course! Anything you want." He blushed slightly as she laid back down cuddling back up into the position they once were in.

"I would love that. There's still so many places I want to go and see. Especially some that Granny had wanted to see."

"Tomorrow as we are heading back to Magnolia, we'll start planning 'kay? You can tell me all the places you want to go, and we'll see if there're any jobs close by so we can work as we go."

* * *

As Makarov walked out of the guild he noticed a blue bird flying in his direction. The blue jay landed on his shoulder dropping an envelope into his hand. Upon seeing Yajima's seal, he opened it immediately.

* * *

_**Maki,**_

_**It has come to the council's attention that a certain girl that has joined the guild within the past year, Freya, may be a descendant of Zeref. She has displayed life binding similar to the black magic Zeref once used. Take extra care as she will be heavily observed. Fear is beginning to cloud their judgment and I spoke heavily in her defense this afternoon as some thought it would be fit to execute and ask questions later. Currently there is only 3 opposed with 2 decided, and 3 undecided. Not only has she fell under the gaze of the council, but it was brought it up today as well that their maybe one other person who may also be a descendant of Zeref.**_

_**Take care,**_

_**Yajima**_

* * *

Makarov gripped the paper sending it into flames, the ashes floating away into the gentle breeze. "So my first assumption may be right, after all." He rubbed the wrinkles on his forehead. "This could be problematic indeed. Her magic though has never felt dark. Quite the opposite." He looked up at the twinkling stars. "I can only wonder what must have happened on their job. I'll be damned if they take her life." He had to think carefully what he should do next. _"Perhaps I should use **him**."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long. I actually had a couple of different versions of this chapter coupled with writers block for about 2 weeks. But none the less here it is! I truly hope I picked up on all my spelling and grammar mistakes this time around through! It's actually pretty hard me editing my own chapters cause I have a bad habit of scanning over it quickly as I'm reading it since I already know what I have typed out.

Vale - meaning valley. Synonym for earth.

Jaye - His hair was blue, and I decided to name him after a blue jay. I couldn't come up with a good name that represented his magic or along those themes.

Terra - Earth.

Terrin - Earthman.

In case you were wondering, the twins placed the nitroglycerin and could remote detonate as long as they were within range.

Deagan - Normally spelled Deegan. Means black haired.

Mara - Bitter. The biblical Naomi took the name Mara after the death of her husband and sons.

Rish - from perish.

Linna - small blue flower

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Things are starting to pick up! You can only wonder what's going to happen! I also went back and changed something from the previous chapter. I know I typed out the miners had been trapped for a week but decided to change it to a day. It was originally a day to begin with, but for some reason I changed it. But I went back because I like the timeline of a day better.

**Edit: 3-12-2015**

I have gone back and edited each chapter once again. I also just finished chapter eighteen which should be out soon! I found a beta reader that is willing to help me with editing so it won't be long and the next chapter will be posted! I would once again love to thank each and everyone one of you that is reading my story, favoriting and following. Feel free to message me over any questions or you can leave a review of how much you love the story or how much you hate it.


	19. Chapter 18: Sweet Memories of Days

Spoilers! If your not caught up to 416 in the manga, then you'll be in for some major spoilers. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Sweet Memories of Days Past**

**-X778-**

Freya stepped outside holding a leather bound book, written in a language long forgotten. She wasn't sure how but it was the first language she knew before she learned English through her travels. It may be a question never answered of how she knew it, but she seen this book hidden behind all the others in Granny's bookshelf and was drawn to it right away. _"I don't know if Granny can read it or not, but if it's hidden it must have something good in it worth learning!"_ Freya slides down the stone wall, settling into the grass taking in the scenery before opening the book. "It'll be spring soon..." She drew in a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh as she carefully opened the aged book. She flipped through the pages scanning them but stopped when she reached an illustration of a massive Ash tree. "Yggdrasil." She whispered, lightly tracing her hands over the ink. She felt drawn to the book as her eyes grew wider. "The world tree." Without reading a word about the tree, she felt she already knew the secrets of the mysterious tree that had been etched into her soul. She felt like hours had passed as her eyes never moved and her hand lightly placed on the drawing. "I know this..." She withdrew her hand as she placed it over her heart. _"But how? I've never seen it, and I know that somehow."_ Freya withdrew her hands from the book and her heart as they fell to her side. Resting her hands on the cool grass she felt the heartbeat of the world around her. Everything about nature, she already knows. It was something she knew already when she awoke alone that night. Freya frowned trying to fight back tears. The wound from that night still felt so fresh. Whenever the thought crossed her mind, her heart would ache. There was something missing from her life and she couldn't place her finger on it. It wasn't her memories, no. It was something more than that.

Freya gritted her teeth as she tried to push out the brief memory. _"It couldn't be a memory, could it?"_ The womanly figure falling before her eyes, lifeless. _"It was just a nightmare I woke up from, right?"_ Freya crossed her arms as if she was trying to defend herself from the cruel world. As much as she wanted to leave on the first day of spring to find the name that speaks to her in her sweet daydreams, she didn't have it in herself anymore to leave. She felt a little distrusting of others until she found Granny. Since that day, she felt at home. Freya turned her head when she heard the door open, seeing Granny step out.

"My, my. What a lovely day we are having today."

Freya gave a slight nod and turned her head to look out onto the open field. _"Something has been different about you lately, Granny."_

"I don't think I've seen such a serious expression before. Tell me, what's on your mind."

Freya shook her head, turning with a half-hearted smile. "It's nothing Granny."

Granny raised her eyebrow and looked at the field. "Life is so strange at times. We can find ourselves not sure what to do or think." She looked down at Freya. "I know you come out here often, trying to seek answers. The deeper you dig inside yourself for answers, you only find more questions." She slowly sat down next to Freya. "Which only leaves you more troubled. There is nothing wrong with wanting to know where you came from, or perhaps what happened. However, the answer you receive could close your heart from the rest of the world. Even now, you are slowly closing your own heart." She put her hand on top of her head. "You can still feel it, can't you?"

Freya turned and looked up towards Granny.

"You once told me, you never knew where you were going, only that you were. Following wherever your heart led you to go, or as you once put it 'legs'." Granny chuckled.

Freya closed her eyes. She knew what she was talking about. Natsu. Placed her hand over her heart. She could still indeed feel a slight tug, trying to lead her away. She gave a nod in response.

"Now then," Granny started to stand up. "Next time, just say what is on your heart dear."

The words sunk into her as she thought over the words of wisdom Granny had just bestowed on her. "Granny." Freya softly spoke as she reached down, carefully holding up the book that had been sitting in her lap. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Granny carefully sat back down, feeling her joints popping as she done so.

"Can you read this book?" Freya held it out in front of her face, but in doing so she didn't see the worried expression flash across the older woman's aged face.

"As a matter of fact, I can."

_"Maybe it's so weird I know this language after all if Granny knows it too."_ Freya placed the book back down on her lap. "Where did you get this from anyway? I've never seen anything like it before."

"It was my mother's once. She taught me how to read and speak the ancient language in the book." Granny smiled at her fond memories of her mother, from days long past. Although it was a lie that she had been taught the language, inheriting the book however wasn't.

"A forgotten language?" This posed even more questions in her mind. "If it is a forgotten language, how do I know it?"

Granny nodded her head. "I'm the last one I'm afraid that can read the letters on that very page."

"I can read it as well." Freya looked somber as she looked down at the pages. _"What does this all mean then? If Granny had thought she was the last one to read this, then why can I?"_ Freya held her book up. "Divina enim arbor cognoscitur, sicut extendit Yggdrasil radices agit in terra, ad divina praesidia benedicens omnibus." Freya stopped as she waited for Granny's reaction.

Granny sat in silence milling over her thoughts. _"I suppose that's something that she could never forget, no matter how much you try to block it from her, Zeref. The language is written in our souls, much like our magic."_

"Granny?"

"My my, well I'm no longer the only one that can read it." Granny placed her hand on her cheek as she smiled.

"Mm." Freya nodded as she closed the book. "I wonder why there is no one else that can read it?" She questioned out loud.

"Culture, magic, and languages are among the things that get lost and forgotten over time." Granny smiled as she reached over resting her hand on Freya's shoulder.

"I wonder why I even know it then." Freya's eyes became heavy with her own worries and questions as she ran her hand over the cool green grass.

"I can only guess that you were taught to by someone special." Granny tried to reassure the younger girl.

Freya decided to drop the subject, as she knew Granny wouldn't have the answers she sought after. "Since you inherited this book, could you tell me more about Yggdrasil?" She had to check for herself of what she knew of the tree. To see if it was was true.

Granny shifted around slightly as she was uncomfortable with the question. Not wanting to give away more than she needed, afraid of what might happen this time around if Freya learned of the truth once again. The price she paid brought onto by her mother was far too steep. She could only pray that now, she would remain unshackled from the truth, and to find her own happiness once again with her mate. While she never met him herself, she heard about him in great detail from Dusk. Much like their own race being cursed by Zeref, Natsu also had Zeref's shadow hanging over him.

"Now why would you want to know about Yggdrasil mhmm? It's just an old folktale."

Freya gripped the leather book as something screamed inside her telling her otherwise. "Granny you know I love to hear about them none the less! I especially love it when you tell me about dragons."

Granny laughed as she remembered the first night Freya had arrived. She had picked out a fairy tale about dragons and drilled a million questions from her over them. "Well, let's see...as you read Yggdrasil was once thought to be the world tree. While it's not written in the book your holding, according to legend it was blessed by a fair priestess, giving birth to magic within the world since its roots reached deep into the earth."

Freya cocked her head as Granny had once told her magic came from a different source. "I thought all magic came from The One Magic?"

"Tell me child, what do you think The One Magic is?" Granny raised an eyebrow as she waited for an answer.

Since she found out about The One Magic from Granny, she didn't have an answer. In everything, she has read it's vague and usually thought of as being dark. Though, what she knows about magic, magic itself doesn't feel dark, but something else entirely. _"Natsu..."_ She thought as she felt the tug on her heart. _"Salamander of Fairy Tail. Salamanders are often viewed as creatures of fire, and Natsu's name means summer. I can't help but think that their magic would be beautiful, warm and inviting. I can almost feel their magic deep within me, pulsating throughout me."_ Freya smiled softly as she came across the answer herself. "Love." Freya touched her heart. "I believe it was love."

"That's because it was love. It took an act of love of blessing Yggdrasil which gave birth to magic." Granny reached over for the book sitting in Freya's lap. "While others believe something else entirely." She felt her stomach turn into knots as she knew that some thought it was Zeref giving the lesser race magic. "As long as you love, your magic will always be stronger."

"Well I don't know any magic, but I'll always love you Granny!" Freya beamed as she wrapped her arms tenderly around the old woman.

* * *

**-X779-**

As the fireworks ended people began to head home, but Freya and Natsu lingered behind. Happy had rolled off onto the grass sleeping peacefully.

"He can taking sleeping anytime anywhere to a whole new level." Freya laughed as she reached out touching his head. Freya stood up and held her hand down to Natsu. "Come on, let's dance!" She gave him a toothy grin.

"Da...dance?" He stuttered. He has never danced before, nor did he even know how. Igneel tried to teach him, but he failed miserably. Although at the time, he thought dancing was pointless. He wished he paid better attention now.

"Yeah, dance! Everyone else has danced today but us. It can't be a true celebration without us at least trying once." Freya knelt down wrapping her fingers around his wrist pulling him up.

_"She has gotten stronger suddenly..."_ Natsu blushed as she pulled him closer than she had intended their noses almost touching. He backed up as he felt the heat rising from her face. _"Why does she blush so much around me? I can't complain though. She looks really cute when she does...wait...What the hell!? Why do I keep having thoughts like this? Why is it so hard to figure this out!?"_ Natsu put his hands into his pockets as he looked away trying to calm his own thoughts and feelings. "I don't know how." He mumbled.

Freya took a couple of steps closing the distance between the two as she leaned over putting her face in front of his still smiling. "That's okay. I don't know how to either." She reached down grabbing his arms pulling his hands out of his pockets, interlacing her fingers with his. Trying to think of how to start when a thought struck her. "Mmm...Well, it's not dancing, but we could spin around really fast!" Freya crossed their arms with Natsu grabbing a hold of both of her wrists as they pushed their weight outwards, slowly starting.

"You really like doing this, don't ya?" Natsu's grip tightened as he felt her weight slowly pulling out from him. Natsu could feel her heart racing through his fingertips as she giggled.

Even though she felt pretty mature for her age, there was still times she was just a kid at heart. _"Probably because I am one."_ Freya laughed out loud at herself.

Natsu's foot suddenly slipped causing him to fall bringing Freya down on him as they rolled around on the grass. "Sorry." Natsu laughed as he rolled off the top of Freya. "You're not hurt are you?"

Freya breathless looked up into the stars, still giggling. "No, not at all." She turned over on her side looking at Natsu. Freya held up her hand as she traced the constellation of Draco.

"What are you doing now?" Natsu sat up as he looked down at Freya.

"Oh um, well I was tracing out a constellation with my hand." Freya patted the grass next to her. "Lay down and I'll show you." Freya reached for his hand and began tracing out the long string of stars in the sky. "This is the constellation of Draco. The name Draco comes from an ancient language meaning Dragon."

"There's a dragon in the stars?" Natsu looked up at the night sky as he just thought they were stars in the sky. It was all new to him, as Igneel had never told him about it. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Natsu's face light up. Anything about dragons always caught his attention.

"Well, no not really." Freya let go of his hand as she placed her hands under her head. "There's many constellations in the sky, with Draco just being one of them." She paused for a moment, sighing in her own happiness. "There's actually a few myths surrounding almost every constellation, but Granny once told me of one about Draco that wasn't written in any books I read."

"What?! You gotta tell me!" Natsu was hoping that maybe her story she heard from Granny could be a clue to where Igneel had went.

"Well, in most myths Draco is a man, but the one Granny told me about she was a fair priestess born of dragons and beloved by all."

"She was a real dragon just like Igneel?!"

"Well, I really don't know. She could have been real like Igneel, but..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, even though she brought a time of peace in an era that had once been plagued by death, she died when she was still fairly young." Freya frowned hoping it wouldn't crush him.

"Oh...um, what happened then?"

"Well, do you know of Yggdrasil?"

"Basil? Does it taste good!?"

Freya giggled at the thought of Natsu only ever has food on his mind, with this proving it.

"Yggdrasil, the world tree." Freya sat up as she held up her arms as far out as she could stretch them. "It's a massive tree with the roots extending throughout the whole world!" Freya stood up excited over talking about Yggdrasil as she twirled around. "Granny said that magic was born into the world itself apart from the dragons when she blessed the tree." Freya sat down as her eyes twinkled thinking of Yggdrasil. She had always hoped since Granny told her about it, that she could find it one day. "But blessing the tree tied her life to the tree. In doing so though, everyone was brought under the divine protection of the tree. Everyone's lives were prolonged and people were even stronger than they were before. However, something happened with even Granny who was telling me the story was unclear of what happened, but she died with Yggdrasil dying with her. Her body was tossed into the heavens creating the constellation, Draco so she could continue to watch over the ones she had blessed and to continue to be remembered by all."

"Oh...I guess it's just a story right?" Natsu tried to smile but couldn't find it within himself to do so. "I was kinda hoping it might be a clue..."

"I guess I shouldn't have told you..." Freya mumbled.

Natsu sat up, as he put his hand on her head finally finding his smile. "Well, it's still pretty cool! A dragon got turned into stars right?"

Freya nodded her head. "Mm." She felt a faint smile tug on her lips. "You know, that's one of the things I would love to find is Yggdrasil."

"Didn't it die?"

"Well, while the story I told you about Draco came from Granny was nothing more than a fairy tale, Yggdrasil is real I think."

"Well if it is, then we'll find it."

Freya's face lit up as she held up her tiny fists under her chin in excitement. "Really!?"

"How hard could a big tree be to find?" Natsu smirked. "I bet Gramps might know."

"You think so!? I never thought about asking him before!"

"Well yeah, don't all old people know everything?" Natsu laughed thinking if Gramps had actually heard him he would be in for swift retribution.

Freya knelt down taking Happy into her arms. "Then we'll have to ask him when we get back tomorrow!"

* * *

Freya stood in front of a memorial to Mara Rish. She had told Natsu she would meet him at the train station in a few, that she had just wanted to be alone for a moment as she paid her respects. She lightly placed her hand on the cool stone deep in thought. "Someone who could have easily had been me a year ago." She felt a tug on her heart, something that had weighed heavily since she learned someone had passed before she arrived. _"Death."_ It had always been something that had bothered her, but not because she had be acquainted with it so early in her life, but when someone or something passes from the world before their time left a bitter taste in her mouth. _"I can only heal, not bring back those who have passed."_ She could see now why people were driven to write dark, forbidden magic for at the very moment she considered writing a spell to bring those back who have just recently passed. One thing that stuck in the front of her mind, if Natsu wouldn't have broken out a moment sooner, he would also no longer be in this world. With no one to truly blame but herself.

* * *

Natsu stood on the train platform as he waited for Freya to come before he got on the train. He didn't want to get on and then her not make it in time. His thoughts drifted back to the dream he keeps having every night now.

"Feels good to be going home." Happy lazily yawned as he rubbed his eye while flying next to Natsu.

"Aye!" Freya chirped doing her impression of Happy as she put both of her hands on his shoulder and Natsu's. "Sorry, it took so long to get back."

Freya sat down first, sitting next to the window this time since she knew Natsu wouldn't get sick. She pulled a map out as Natsu sat the only bag they had left in the seat in front of them. As he sat down, Freya unfolded the map and reached for Natsu's hand under it. Once Happy seen they were looking at a map, decided to take a catnap on the window sill.

"I'll hold your hand to keep you from getting sick, kay?" Freya beamed. Natsu looked over the map, taking note of all the places that had been marked on it.

Happy was quick not to let this perfect moment pass him."Youu likkkke him." Happy rolled his tongue as he stretched out getting more comfortable on the ledge of the window.

"I um...well..." Freya nervously looked over at Happy. She was running out of excuses to make, as he seemed to enjoy doing this quite often to her. _"I wonder if Happy has taken notice if anyone else in the guild has too? Or what if Natsu has noticed by now?"_

Natsu looked up from the map for a moment."She wouldn't be holding my hand to keep me from getting sick if she didn't." Natsu looked back down at the map. "Some of these are outside of Fiore." He really wouldn't mind traveling to them if it would bring her happiness.

Freya sighed inwardly as she glared at the already sleeping Happy. _"Does he enjoy poking fun at me so much?!"_

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that." Freya traced her fingers over the route she once took to get to Natsu. "I never actually showed you but..." She placed her finger over the town she had set out from. "This is actually the town I met Granny and also where I left out from to come and find you. All the places from there along this route to Magnolia I've already been too."

"So show me where you want to go Frey, and I'll take you there!"

"Excuse me, may I sit here? All the other seats are taken up and the train will be taking off soon."

Freya and Natsu looked up at a girl with waist length blonde hair, bangs falling over her eyes. Natsu stood up letting go of Freya's hand as stuffed the bag in the overhead compartment. If Freya had to guess the girl looked to be much closer in age to Natsu than she was herself. Maybe even a year older.

"Thank you." She sat down placing his small bag into the seat next to him, across from Freya.

"No problem." Natsu sat back down putting his hand back under the map they were looking at, interlacing his fingers again. Freya blushed slightly as she realized that today he was wearing the vest she had brought him on Christmas. Although she would have never imagined that when she brought it, that he would wear it open. She couldn't complain, even if he wasn't that much older than her he still had a fairly muscular body for his age. "Frey?"

"Huh?" Freya was snapped from her thought as she quickly looked up.

"Did ya notice I'm wearing the vest you got me today?" Natsu couldn't help but smirk a little. He was right to think when he seen his present it would look pretty good on him.

"Yeah, I knew it would look good on you." Freya tried to control the blush spreading across her face.

"Are you guys together?" Freya looked at the girl sitting across from Natsu who was also looking over his body.

"Yeah." Natsu replied causing Freya to almost to fall out of her seat, as the last whistle of the train sounded off.

The girl looked over at Freya, with a glint of jealousy in her eyes. "You guys make a cute couple then."

With a jolt, the train began to slowly take off. "We're not a...a couple." Freya stuttered as she tried to keep her heart rate and breathing down.

"We're not?" Natsu looked over at Freya confused. "I thought being together was you know, being together all the time."

"I meant it as in boyfriend-girlfriend kind of way." The blonde spoke softly with a hint of hope.

"Well I am her boyfriend and she's my girlfriend." Natsu was growing a little more confused as the conversation went along. _"Am I missing something?"_

"Well, that's true in a sense Natsu. I am a girl and your a boy, with both of us being friends."

"Exactly. I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend Frey." He watched as Freya's face became more flush. He had to be missing something.

The blonde sitting across from the laughed at the both of them. Neither of them was on the same page, meaning that they weren't together. Freya glanced at her but turned her attention back to Natsu. She drew in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down, mentally preparing herself as she attempted to explain it to Natsu.

"Being boyfriend and girlfriend means you kiss, hug, cuddle and even go on dates." Freya could feel herself getting clammy.

"But don't we do a lot of that anyway?"

"Um..." Freya could feel the heat radiating off of her own face. "Not...not in a..." Freya began to stutter. While it was true they already done most stuff couples would do, or so she thought. While some of her affection was romantic towards him, she knew his affection towards her wasn't romantic. Or so she thought. "Not in a romantic sense..." Freya turned her head looking out the window, trying to block out the world around her. _"How did this even get brought up?"_ Her eyes fell to Happy. _"At least you're asleep."_

"Romantic?" Natsu tried to think of what Freya had meant. He seemed to remember something about Igneel teaching him about romance. "Oh."

"Oh how rude of me." The girl sitting across from Natsu covered her mouth. "I didn't mean to impose." She flipped her golden locks with her hand that had once covered her mouth, behind her heart shaped head. "My name is Caitlyn. May I ask for yours?"

Freya remained uninterested in the conversation as the question wasn't aimed at her. Instead, she studied the scenery. It was odd, even though they were moving, it seemed as if the terrain moved past them. _"Perhaps it's just from where I'm not use to being on trains."_ Freya placed her left arm on the window ledge that wasn't taken up by Happy, resting her head in her palm.

"Uh, well sure! I'm Natsu, and this is Freya." As Natsu turned his head he briefly frowned upon seeing Freya disinterest, but quickly smiled. "And that's Happy sleeping over there."

"It's a pleasure." Caitlyn crossed her legs, placing her hands on her lap. "Did I say something to upset your friend over there?"

Freya huffed lightly as she pouted. She wasn't in a particular good mood after paying her respects but now she certainly wasn't. She was happy the town Demantur had found diamonds and their trade quickly grew overnight, but it was at the cost of full train rides with nowhere else for either of them to sit._ "It's almost as if she is trying to rub it my face...my unrequited love. It doesn't help that Natsu is clueless either when it comes to all things love, but...that's what makes him so charming in his own way."_ A small soft smile spread across her lips. _"Even in my aggravation he has a strange effect on me. Not that I can complain."_

Natsu felt Freya squeeze his hand, unintentionally in her frustration. He wasn't what sure had happened to change her mood so quickly, but he didn't like it. _"Is it me or her?"_ His eyes darted between the two trying to read the situation. _"If Happy was awake at least his snide comments would help me figure it out."_

Freya drew in a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself. She might as well try her best to make the best of it since all of them had to sit together for the next few hours. Freya turned her attention to the blonde sitting across Natsu, putting on her best smile. "Oh no, I'm fine. I was just enjoying the scenery. It's my second time riding a train, and my first time sitting next to the window."

_"Frey, why do you try to hide what you feel?"_

"Oh." Caitlyn's eyes softened. "So you don't get to travel much? Personally, I don't see the charm of it anymore."

"That's a little boring don't you think? Don't you want to see what the world has to offer?" Natsu gave Caitlyn a stern look.

Caitlyn a little taken back by the way her instant crush just stepped all over her superiority.

Freya tried to hold her laughter back as she didn't want to embarrass or hurt Caitlyn's feelings. _"Always so forward...I admire that about you Natsu. I wish I could be more forward about my own feelings."_ "There's nothing wrong with not wanting to travel, Natsu." Freya gave a glance at Natsu with her eyes falling back to a flustered Caitlyn. "There's just some who have seen what they have wanted to see. However," Freya placed her free hand on her heart. "I actually have traveled quite a bit myself, but it was on foot. While I can see the charm of trains and I have to admit they are actually pretty amazing!" Freya held her hand out in front of her in excitement as she looked around the train. "You can get from location to location within a few hours or days." Freya's arm she held extended in front of her, fell to the map stretched across her and Natsu's legs.

Natsu's eyes sparkled as his face softened from his once serious look he held just a few moments ago.

"I wouldn't want to travel by train all the time. It's not always about the destination in life, but the journey and adventure." Freya paused for a moment as she looked down at the map. "At least that's what Granny would always tell me, and...well, I think there's a lot of truth in her words."

* * *

Freya stepped off the train carrying a sleeping Happy in her arms as Natsu was on her heels. "She didn't turn out to be that bad huh?" Natsu smiled. "You always make friends wherever you go. From the guild, around town and jobs."

"Huh? Me?" Freya laughed as a light blush spread across her cheeks. "I think you're friendlier than me." She looked up at the blue sky, as she held her hand up above her eyes. She tried to hide her weakness from Natsu. _"Less body contact compared to riding to Demantur seemed to diminish the effect of my magic being drained...but I'm not sure how it's being drained..."_

Natsu quickly stood in front of her as he grabbed her hand. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but felt he needed to say the words threatening to come from his mouth. "Frey..." He paused as he wasn't sure how to word it. His mind was even more of a jumbled mess after spending these past few days with her without anyone in the guild around. "The magic that I feel from you, I know others feel it too. It's warm and inviting." He tilted his head to the side as he smiled his cheeky grin.

Freya lightly squeezed Natsu's hand and smiled as she hide her eyes from him. The windows to her soul would give away how drained she truly was. She felt her heart swell as she remembered Granny had written that she brought happiness and warmth wherever she went. "That's always a good thing right?"

* * *

The trio entered the bustling guild hall. "It never changes." Freya smiled as she watched Gray walk over. She could quickly see how this was going to go, but Natsu quickly darted over to the bar to a cloaked man she has never seen before.

Gray stepped aside as Natsu ran past him. "Well, he's about to get floored." Gray smirked.

"What do you mean Gray?" Freya's eyes widen as Natsu lit his fists a flame, ready to pounce the man from behind.

"Just watch and see."

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu called out as he jumped into the air. Gildarts quickly turned around and with a swift swipe of his hand in a downward motion, sent Natsu plowing into the floor.

"Kid, what did I tell you? You gotta say hello first." Gildarts took a gulp of his beer turning around.

Freya's mouth fell open, as well as her almost dropping Happy. She had never seen someone make such quick work of Natsu before but quickly ran over. _"He lasted longer against Laxus."_ She placed Happy on the table as she ran on her way over. "Natsu!" She cried out, quickly kneeling beside him placing her warm glowing hands onto his head. Her eyes flared yellow, shrinking into dragon-like eyes as she glared up at Gildarts. It was strange, she felt protective of him suddenly. She has never seen the person sitting before her but knew he meant no harm but couldn't help to feel anger at him. Freya blinked her eyes returning to normal as Gildarts turned back around.

Natsu groaned as he felt Freya's familiar fire spread throughout him from his head. It was a little weaker compared to most times. He opened his eyes quickly standing up as he pushed Freya's hands off of him, readying himself again. "I'm ready to go again."

"I really admire that spirit Natsu but let's see how well it holds up."

Natsu bent his knees lighting his whole body on fire this time. "I'm all fired up now!"

Time went by slowly for her as she watched in slow motion the two lunging for each other. Freya felt her arms and legs quickly pulling herself up as she placed herself between the two without fear. Her body moved before she had a chance to think, her eyes turning yellow once again.

Natsu collided with Freya's backside, his fire having no effect on her. Gildarts stopped mid punch, causing a shock wave of wind to whip Freya's hair around her head.

Silence spread across the guild as they stared on in shock at Freya's sudden movements. It was out of the world for someone willing to take a punch from Gildarts other than Natsu.

Makarov stood on the stairs as he had watched the events unfold. _"She has been true to her word from the day she came into the guild. Willing to do anything for Natsu and her family. Even without him being in serious danger, her body reacted before she had a chance to think what was even happening."_

"Frey..." Natsu's flame died out as his body relaxed. His mind was in a flurry. _"How did my fire not burn her? I could have really hurt her...the one person I never could or would!"_

Gildarts looked into the eyes of the young girl that stood before him, staring at him with such intensity he hasn't come across before. Fearless, and in the face of him. _"But there's something else in those eyes that speak a million words...Such a small young girl...she's known true loss before..."_ It was unsettling, to say the least.

"Freya, how could you do that!" Natsu spoke loudly, anger filling his voice causing a few to jump, but Freya remained unfazed, still standing guard in front of him. "You could have gotten hurt!" He didn't mean for his anger to filter through as he wasn't mad at her. No matter what she done she, he could never be mad. No, his anger was directed at himself. He even felt hurt that she would just reckless as to throw herself in front of him to protect him. He didn't need protection, far from it. She was the one that he wanted to protect and her doing something so reckless showed him how powerless he would be at times to protect the one thing most precious to him. _"Frey...just how could you do that, to me?"_ This wasn't something he was going to let her play off as if it was nothing because it was everything to him. He would just have to show her later.

Erza stood speechless, with her anger seething. _"His recklessness could have gotten Freya burned."_ She knew however Gildarts would have never would have hurt her as he was always quick to react, but Natsu's reaction was slow and sloppy. She tightened her fists and began to walk over.

"Now that will be enough of that." Makarov finished coming down the stairs as he cleared his throat. Erza looked over at the guild master, taking a deep breath. She would certainly teach him a lesson later.

Gildarts settled back into his stool as Freya blinked her eyes returning to her normal green orbs. Freya's body relaxed as she took a deep breath. She fought against falling to the floor in exhaustion. _"The train, healing Natsu and moving so quickly as left with barely the strength to stand."_ She wiped the sheen of sweat forming on her forehead in an attempt to hide her fatigue.

"How was your first job away from town Freya? The three of you were gone for quite awhile. I hope everything went alright." Makarov stroked his whiskers.

"Frey was amazing Gramps! You should have seen her!" Natsu stepped forward from behind her, holding his fists out in front of him in excitement.

"Oh?"

Freya blushed as she placed her arms behind her looking away. "I wasn't really that amazing...I just did my job. I healed everyone that I could." The background noise of the guild was beginning to return to normal as everyone began to chit chat once again.

"Well I have to run an errand, could you come with me Freya and tell me all about your first big job?"

Freya nodded but ran over by the bar as she reached up grabbing some fruit off the ledge. "Natsu..." Makarov stood by the door waiting for her. Freya stopped in front of Natsu. "Can you pay for this for me, please?"

"Sure thing! But you gotta not undersell yourself when you tell him how amazing you were!" Natsu crossed his arms in triumph, hoping his bribe would work.

"Sure thing!" Freya waved bye as she took a bite out of her apple, hoping it would give her the strength to walk with the guild master.

Natsu sat down next to Gildarts. "Quiet the friend you got their Natsu." He took another chug of his frothy beer. "She'll grow up to be a fine woman one day..."

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he knew the older man was a pervert. "Better keep your hands to yourself old man." Natsu growled. He felt instinct crawling up from his gut. His emotions were still in a whirl from her being so reckless.

"Whoa now, calm down there." Gildarts smiled softly as he gazed into his mug. "I don't remember seeing her the last time I was here."

Natsu rested his head on the bar trying to take Gildarts advice. "She joined Fairy Tail last fall."

"Oh is that so?" Gildarts smirked as he placed his mug down, turning around to look at Natsu. "You two seem close and she's pretty gusty. Maybe even a little more than you." Gildarts chuckled. "What's her name?"

"Freya. She came here looking for me." Natsu frowned as it was a mystery neither of them had solved yet. "She doesn't have anywhere else to go, so I brought her home with me." He could feel his heartache for her. They were so much alike. Losing people who were dear to them. Igneel for him, Granny for her. He was lucky to have had Makarov find him one day. If it wasn't for that he wouldn't be here at Fairy Tail nor here for Freya who needed him.

"I thought it was the boy in the fairy tales that went searching for their princess, not the other way around." He took guzzle of his beer, finishing it off leaving nothing but the frothy foam in the bottom.

"Huh?" Natsu sat up suddenly. "What does that got to do with anything?"

Gildarts put his arm on the younger boy's shoulder. "Listen, Natsu. I'll be in town for a few days. How about we go on a fishing trip? Camp out under the stars and talk."

"I can't leave Freya alone."

"She can always stay with one of the girls here, right?"

Natsu eyed around. Since arriving Freya has talked to every girl here. She set out to make it her mission to talk to everyone in the guild at least once. Although admittedly he didn't much care for her talking to the perverted stripper, but the two of them seem to get along. _"Actually, she gets along with everyone."_

There was one person, however, when she first tried talking to him, he brushed her off. It hurt her of course because it was shortly after Christmas with her trying to give him his present. Laxus. Of course, he got pissed off when he saw Freya sulking over at a table with her telling him what happened. He stormed and made an attempt to take him ahead on but got put in his place. But since then Laxus will be civil with her if he's not with anyone else anymore.

However, his eyes kept searching for a certain someone who was never afraid to put him in his place on a daily basis. Erza. Whenever Freya wasn't with him, and if Erza was in town she would be around Erza. As he was about to give up searching for her in the guild, he saw her in a catfight with Mira. _"And she gets onto me about Gray...but I really don't know even with Erza it will be enough for her to stay asleep."_

"Well...Erza's here, so I can go fishing during the day."

"What no camping?" Gildarts held a smug face thinking how cute it was he couldn't leave his little girlfriend alone.

"Freya has night terrors when we don't sleep together." Natsu whispered. He wasn't sure if Freya wanted everyone in the guild to know about her problem.

"Oh. Well, I guess fishing will have to do!" Gildarts swiftly got up and patted him on the back. "I just got back today, and I need to go give these old bones a rest. I'll see you here tomorrow at the guild and we'll go fishing."

"Awesome!" Natsu gave him a cheeky grin. He couldn't wait to spend a little time with Gildarts, even if it wasn't much.

* * *

Dusk stepped backwards sliding down the wall. His eyes scanned across the darkened room, taking in the sight of bodies slumped on the floor. He wiped his mouth smearing blood across his face. His white fleck eyes looked at the mixture of the blood of those who were after his sister. Sunlight peeked through the cracks in the roof hitting his hand causing the blood mixture to glisten in the sun. _"My sins aren't that far from him now, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."_ He clicked his tongue. No matter how many times he traced back how all this began it fell to that man. The black wizard, Zeref.

He couldn't help but to feel a mixture of guilt, remorse, and hate. There would be a day he would have to pay for his sins, but not until he knew for certain that his baby sister would be safe. _"She has gone through enough..."_ He couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry for being so far from her. He very well knows his repeated assaults on Dragon's End would only push them harder in their attempts to find her. However from them getting sloppy in their search for her, it has made it easier for him to find them. "If only we could go back to simpler times..." he murmured as his thoughts drifted back to the day he found the secret they tried to hide for so long, his sister from the world was found out.

* * *

**-X774-**

**"Dragon Slayer Secret Art."** Freya's hand glowed from the flames in her hands and swiped her hands in a circular motion. **"Crimson Exploding Flame Blade!"** The fire swirled around in front of her, creating rapid small explosions. She smiled as she finally mastered a dragon's secret art. She wiped her forehead as she exhaled still grinning.

Dusk sat on a stump smiling at his sister as wind blew his locks falling in front of his eyes. _"Ever since meeting Natsu, she has pushed to become a dragon slayer just like him."_ He stood up dusting his pants as he walked over. "Natsu should be here anytime."

Freya quickly turned, her smile beaming. "I can't wait to show him that I'm a dragon slayer just like him! He'll be so surprised!" Freya ran over grabbing her older brother's hand, pulling him as she ran.

"Hey now, we don't..."

"I can feel them. They'll be here within the next few minutes." She turned looking back. "Let's make it back before they get there!"

Dusk smiled as he reached out grabbing Freya around her waist causing her to gasp. "This will be faster then." He looked down as he smiled. **"Meteor."** Their bodies glowed white as they shot up into the sky above the forest, flying towards their house.

When they landed Natsu was standing in front of their house, arms crossed in front of him. "Frey!" Natsu called out as Dusk sat her on the ground.

"Natsu!" She squealed as she launched herself into him, causing him to fall backward, hitting the ground with a thud. "I missed you." She smiled with tears forming up in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. Before Natsu could wrap his arms around the smaller girl, she stood up quickly. "Look at this!" Her face held excitement as she took a deep breath, looking up into the deep blue sky. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"**

Natsu stood up in wonderment as he looked at the smaller girl performing the same magic he can do. "How did you learn?!"

Freya looked up at Natsu who was a head taller than her. "Mommy and daddy have all sorts of books on magic. I read it in a book and taught myself so that one day I could surprise you!" She reached for his hands as she gazed deeply into his black orbs. "I want to be just as strong as you one day." She closed her eyes as she smiled. Natsu's face softened as he brought himself closer to, pulling Freya into a hug.

"I missed you too." He whispered. No matter how many times he held her it would never be enough for him. Being so close to her had a calming effect as he could feel her magic flowing off of her. _"She's always so warm."_

Dusk smiled watching the two of them and couldn't help but to hope one day he could find his mate too. He certainly wasn't getting any younger, but he also had himself to blame. Ever since Freya had been born he doesn't go too far from her and if he does, he doesn't stay gone for too long. Mostly because he enjoyed his time with his much younger sister, but also because Freya would cry and beg him to stay. Seeing her cry was something he couldn't stand to watch. It was painful to him as he only wishes for her to be happy. If only Natsu could just stay here because every time he leaves with Igneel, it breaks Freya's heart. With her getting older though, she was beginning to understand that he would always be back.

"Dusk." He felt a small feminine hand touch him on his shoulder, causing him to turn his head to see his mom wearing a worried face.

"What is it, mom?"

She held a finger up to her mouth making a shh noise as she pointed with her right arm in the direction of Igneel and his dad.

Not only did his mother hold a concerning face, but his father and Igneel as well. His father uncrossed his arms. "Son, I'm afraid we don't have any good news." He walked closer to Dusk just in case he didn't take the news well. "They know about Freya..."

Dusk drew in a sharp breath as his body stiffened, his eyes growing wide in fear. "Wh...what? But how?"

"We don't know, but it will only be a matter of time..." His mother spoke softly as she fought back the tears from her eyes.

Dusk turn his head for a moment, glancing over at Freya who was trying to talk Natsu into their first kiss. He gritted his teeth as just the thought of losing her was more than he could bear. He drew in a deep breath as he collected himself as his body relaxed, a new reservation setting over him. "Then I'll make time." He spoke flatly as he turned his attention back to his parents and the king of the fire dragons.

Igneel eyes softened, wishing he could be more help to their current plight, but right now he had his hands full with Natsu. The fateful day of him merging with Natsu was fast approaching and he would need every bit of strength he had left to hold himself off until that day.

"I'll leave tonight once she's asleep." Dusk turned and began to head back to their home.

"Dusk, you're still too young to..." His mother began to plead with him.

Dusk stopped as he turned his shoulders as he watched his mother run up to him. "Mom..." He smiled softly as he looked into his mother's bright green eyes. "I'll be back before you know it." He tried to reassure her.

"You know good and well it has nothing to do with that." She spoke sternly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It has everything to do with..."

Dusk sighed cutting her off. He knew exactly what it was. Something she was against, but he no longer seen any other way.

* * *

**-X779-**

Dusk stood up as he heard more approaching. "If there was only another way..." He closed his eyes as he focused on the sound of footsteps making out five people. He walked over the bodies and stepped outside to encounter them.

"So you must be the one that's been going around killing all of our buddies." A rough female voice spoke as she stepped forward through the men that were with her.

"That must be a big word coming from you, a member of a dark guild." Dusk spoke in a slightly amused manner. He knew better than anyone that once a battle starts, dark guilds believe in the philosophy of everyone for themselves.

The smaller female's red eyes narrowed as she glared at a cloaked Dusk. "You better watch your tone with me."

"Oh? And what will happen if I don't?" Dusk smirked as he pulled his hood off, revealing to the five standing before him his hair and eyes.

One of the men took a step back in disbelief. "It's him..." His eyes widened in horror as he took a few more steps back. "It's Ze..."

Anger flashed in Dusk's eyes as his eyes changed into his silver dragon eyes, as his body glowed white from his magic being released from his rage. **"Star Dragon Gravity."** In an instant, the five crashed to the ground unable to move, as the ground cracked from the pressure. He walked in front of the struggling members of Dragon's End. "Don't _**ever**_ call me that name." He snarled showing them his fangs. "Who I am is of no consequence considering all things, however..." His icy gaze fell upon the dusty hair woman. "But if you must know, I'm only here today before you because of **my** sister."

Her crimson's eyes widen as the realization sunk in. "Oh, so I take your Freya's brother." She smirked as she watched Dusk stand up, his icy his piercing through her. _"This is too perfect, finding it to be him. I'll get one hell of a big reward if I bring his head to the guild master."_

Dusk held his right arm up to the sky, his hand bent back exposing his palm to the sun, a white star magic rune forming above. **"Star Dragon..."** He quickly brought his hand down. **"Starfall."** Bright cerulean beams of light bombarded the area. He slowly turned around as his eyes didn't miss for a second that the woman was no longer pinned to the ground by his gravity. "Impressive." He spoke sarcastically as he smirked. "Teleportation, no?"

The woman was drawing in quick breaths as it took more magic than she wanted to use at one time in order to escape her certain death. Her eyes grew wide in panic as she seen the bloodied lifeless bodies of her guildmates. She took a step back as she prepared herself to use her magic once again.

**"Meteor."** Dusk was in front of her quicker than she could blink as he held his hand in front of her stomach. **"Star Dragon Starsurge."**

She spurted blood as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her limp body falling over.

* * *

Makarov could now see why Freya had suddenly grabbed their attention. Still their short shortsightedness in how to deal with her was indeed a problem. _"Unfortunately, I might have to use him."_

Freya finished her apple as she walked quietly next to the guild master who hasn't said a word since she had finished telling him everything that had happened. "Master." She spoke quietly. "I'm sorry if..."

Makarov deep in thought heard the younger wizard whisper something his ears didn't quite make out. "Mmm?"

Freya drew her arms up, holding her elbows with her palms of her hands. "I was just saying I'll do better on the next job and won't let you down."

He couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "I was just thinking how impressed I am with the growth as a wizard from the time you left here, until your safe arrival today." He turned his head to show his warm smile he held on his face.

"Oh, I thought it was something else. Sorry." She bowed her head slightly as they walked through the forest. "Master, may I ask where we are going?" Her eyes went from tree to tree, recognizing where they were.

"You've been to Porlyusica's house, no?"

"Porlyusica?" Freya held her right hand under her chin as she tried to recall, but the name wasn't ringing any bells. The only person she met out this way was the old lady that had pink hair, much like Natsu. "Does she have pink hair?"

"Indeed she does."

Freya smiled as she recalled her fond memory of that day of watching the Fantasia Parade with Natsu. "During the Harvest Festival, I had a job to come and get a piece of enchanted cloth from her for the Fantasia Parade."

The memory of her job had slipped his mind until now. "Oh that's right, isn't it?"

The two of them could see her tree house just around the bend. Freya's right knee buckled for a moment, but she caught herself before falling over. _"I still feel so weak, but nothing compared to when I first arrived in Demantur. Maybe master will know what happened."_

Freya's eyes narrowed as she focused her vision. "There's still something I need to tell you." Freya paused as she stopped on the path. "And something I would like to ask too."

"Mm? What is it child?"

Freya put her hand under her chin as she looked at the ground as she collected her thoughts. "There's something that happened that I'm not sure of myself. Lately, whenever me and Natsu are touching, I feel a connection with him." Freya looked up from the ground to Makarov standing before her. "It happened after the first day of spring. At first I thought it was a unison raid that I have read about in books, but as I have put more thought into it seems much more than that. Deeper than that."

"What made you think it was a unison raid?" Makarov raised his eyebrow as a unison raid wasn't something that was widely performed as two people had to share a bond.

"My magic flowed into Natsu much like it does when I was healing him, but it was different. His magic was flowing into me as well." Freya held her hands to her chest recalling the feeling she now gets whenever they cuddle. "We resonate with each other. Even Natsu has noticed it too." She closed her eyes as she could almost feel the warmth inside her chest.

Makarov hummed as he thought over what Freya had described to him. "I'm not entirely sure myself as well of what it could be." He brought his hand up to his whiskers, running his finger through the white bristle.

"Another thing, Natsu didn't get motion sick like he usually does. On the train ride there, I just happen to reach out and touch him as the train started. Once I did, his motion sickness subsided. The whole train ride it didn't bother him as long as I kept touching him. However." Freya drew in a deep breath. "When we got off the train, I barely had the strength left to stand. I just felt so drained. I honestly..." Freya's eyes softened, as she held a sorrowful expression. "I didn't think I was going to be able to heal anyone, but I pushed myself to do it anyway. I think from pushing myself to do it anyway, caused my magic to spill over into the hospital room as it did." Freya looked into her hand. "I couldn't figure out what had happened to all of my magic. I thought someone had drained me to keep me from healing all the injured. So, on the train ride back instead of sitting next to Natsu and pushing our bodies together, I only held his hand. I still felt really weak once we arrived here in Magnolia, but nothing compared to then." She took a deep breath, trying to steady her weak legs. "I still feel weak."

"Hmm." He wasn't sure if it was the case, but it was all he could think of at the moment. If he had known she was so tired from her journey he wouldn't have asked her to walk with him out here. "Healing magic can do more than just heal, which I think is what the case is here."

"What do you mean?" Freya was a little puzzled as she hadn't read anything about it before.

"There is many different types of healing magic, which you're aware of no?" Freya gave a nod. "Healing magic can cure minor illnesses, as well cure motion sickness."

Freya furrowed her brows as she could see where she thought the master was taking this. "I have to be touching someone in order to heal them, so the whole time I was touching Natsu, without realizing it, I was curing his motion sickness." Though something bothered her about it, because she didn't get the normal sensation she feels when she heals someone. Freya looked down at the dirt path, drawing circles with her foot.

Makarov nodded his head but could see something was still troubling her.

For now Freya decided to think on it later. "I have one more thing I would like to ask you if it's not too much trouble." She kneeled down touching her hand to the ground, as she closed her eyes. "Master, have you heard of Yggdrasil?"

Makarov furrowed his eyes, holding a serious expression wondering how someone has young as Freya would know of it. "The world tree from the myths?"

Freya kept her eyes closed as she ran her fingertips through the cool loose dirt. "I was wondering if you knew anything about it." Freya slowly opened her eyes, but her focus was on the ground below her. Her breathing began to slow as the world around her began to beat within her.

"Can't say that I know much." Makarov crossed his arms, looking up into the lush green trees around them. "It's limbs reached into the heavens, and the roots spread across the world granting divine protection."

_"It seems he knows just about as much as I do."_ Freya's hopes shattered. _"I had hoped that maybe I could get a clue."_ Freya stood up, fighting back her frown. "Do you believe the tree is real?"

Makarov noted how much Yggdrasil meant to her, and couldn't help but wonder as to why it did. _"Does it tie back to her mysterious past? Her magic perhaps?"_ He smiled walking over to Freya, placing his hand on her shoulder. "With most things in life Freya, it only matters if you believe in your heart. Do you believe in Yggdrasil?"

Freya smiled remembering something similar that Granny had taught her. _"Whenever you believe in something, it doesn't matter if no one else does. What matters is that you believe in it, and to believe in it wholeheartedly, right Granny?"_ Although she did, she wanted to know if the voice in her heart that reassures her that Yggdrasil is real, is true. Freya held her right hand over her heart. "Yeah, I do actually. I would actually like to find it one day." Freya smiled as a wave of calm washed over her. "I was hoping that you might actually have a clue to help me in my quest."

"You could try looking through the books in the guilds library." With that Makarov turned and began walking towards the small tree house. "If we don't get there soon, she'll beat us with her a broom." He shivered from his past memories of her chasing him out for his _"foolish"_ ways as she would put it.

Makarov lightly knocked on the door and the two of them heard a rustling behind the door. The door flung open with the pink hair lady standing before them, broom in one hand while her other hand rested on her hip.

"You're late." She spoke flatly as she turned on her heels walking over to a side table. Makarov stepped in with Freya remaining one the doorstep.

She propped her arm on against the bark, lightly resting her head beside it. Her vision was blurring and she was beginning to see double. It was strange though, even though the tree had the inside carved out, she could feel it was still alive. She could feel its heart beat through her skin. Even the warmth of the sun beating down on the top side of the leaves. _"I'm not going to last much longer..."_ She pulled herself together, taking a deep breath.

"Since I'm here, I was hoping you could give the girl a lookover."

Porlyusica's lips frowned as she scoffed walking over to her door stepping out. "Come in."

Freya pushed herself off the tree, giving her a nod as she could only hope she could sit for a bit. Porlyusica point over to a small bed. Freya settled into the soft mattress her feet barely off the ground.

"Porlyusica is going to give you a look at you make sure you're in good health." The master smiled softly to reassure the younger girl.

Freya sat quietly as the older woman still wearing her frown would go from opening her mouth, looking at her ears and in them as well. Pushing on her shoulders, neck and checking her pulse. _"It's a little silly, getting my health checked. But I wonder since she is checking on my health if she is a healer too?"_ The question was burning in her mind as Porlyusica held her right up, thoroughly checking it. "So you're a healer too?"

"I don't use magic." She moved on from her arms to her back spending more time there lightly pushing her with an occasional 'hmm'. She moved to the front of her legs that were dangling.

"Then how..."

"I use medicinal herbs." Porlyusica swiftly stood up, her inspection of Freya over.

"Wow really!?" Freya kicked her legs in excitement, missing the way Porlyusica eyed Makarov. "I myself would love to learn more about the non-magic side of medicine."

Porlyusica's heart warmed at the notion of a young wizard interested in magic. Now days everyone was so dependent on magic to solve their problems, forgetting the old ways.

Freya's hand quickly raised up to her head as a dizziness quickly her but faded as quick as it came. "Master." She stood up from the bed. "If it's alright, I'm actually going to go ahead on go on home."

"Let me walk you home." The master stepped forward, but Freya turned stopping him in his tracks.

"It's okay, I can get there from here. It's actually not that far from here." She reached down removing her sandals so her bare feet would touch the earth. Freya tilted her head to the side, smiling showing her fangs. "As long as I walk like this, I feel everything around me." She began walking out but paused in her footsteps. "Master..." She whispered.

"Mmm?"

"If you don't mind tell Natsu I went home, but please don't tell him about how tired I am, or what I told you about the train, please. I just..." Freya's hand tightened around the thin door frame. "I don't want him to feel guilty."

"It'll be our secret."

Freya turned, bowing her head. "Thank you, master." And with that she walked out in the blinding sunlight that was beaming down on the dirt path.

Porlyusica walked over to her table with her vials, reaching for a small bottle casually throwing it in Makarov's direction. "So tell me." Her hand glided over the table, causing a few bottles to rattle as she reached for some herbs. "What do you know of her."

Makarov tucked his heart medicine into his pocket. "Not much it would seem. She woke up one night with memory loss only remembering her name and Natsu's name."

Porlyusica looked over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised. "The fire dragon slayer?"

He gave a small nod as she turned her head back around as she began grinding a bright red leaf. "It also seems Natsu has no memory of her as well."

"She has immense magical power." She carefully added a few drops of elixir into the mortar containing the leaf.

"So you noticed it as well?" Makarov began walking towards the door as he didn't want to linger. "Although what magic she utilizes and the power she has are far different." He tucked his arms into his long sleeves.

"I can't say she's entirely human either." Makarov paused in his steps as he listened. "Her skin is thicker, with her bones being more sturdier. Nothing that would normally cause for alarm. However," Porlyusica turned to face him to drive her point home, only for him to remain facing the door. "Her structure is slightly different as well. She has two thin bones from the base of her spine running along side it, flexible much like a spine does, gliding over the top of her ribs. The bones are wrapped tightly in muscles as well. They branch out from the spine coming close to the side of her shoulder blades, then running up and connecting to the back of her interclavicular ligament connecting the collar bones." She couldn't help but worry for the old fool, thinking he was in over his head this time.

"I trust you can keep that to yourself." Makarov was even more worried for the young girl. _"It would raise even more questions for the council if they found out."_

Porlyusica scoffed. "Of course, now get out." She was irritated by him even mentioning for her to keep it to herself.

* * *

Natsu waited for monster Erza and the demon Mirajane to get done with their cat fight before he walked over. He had his arms cross and was ready to bail if needed if Erza started in on him. He could only guess, actually he didn't have to guess. He **KNEW** Erza would kill him if she knew Freya was almost killed on their last mission. If it wasn't for leaving Freya alone, he would actually let her do so. A simple healing mission turned into a matter of life and death. He would have to get stronger to protect her, he couldn't live with himself if something ever happened to her.

As he walked up to her, Erza gave him the a cold glare that sent shivers up his back. "Natsu." She spoke flatly. "What was that earlier?"

"Umm, well."

Erza walked over with him holding his hands up defensively in front of him. She gave a swift punch in the top of his head. "You idiot." She crossed her arms, still giving him the icy cold look. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Erza was an ice wizard like a certain perverted bastard. "I'd better never see you act so reckless again." Natsu stuck his hands into his pockets looking down at the floor. He now knew she was scolding him for earlier in the guild. "You could have burned Freya. We're lucky you didn't." Erza stood firmly, but she relaxed her posture once she seen the guilt in his eyes that he was hiding.

He really don't know what to say to her. He wanted to apologize but knew it wouldn't be enough. "I uhh..." He rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the right words to say.

"Well, all that matters is she didn't get hurt, right?"

"Mhm." He nodded still looking at the ground. "Erza, I was wondering if you'll be around tomorrow."

"I will be. What is it?"

"Well Gildarts is wanting to go fishing with me, and I was hoping you could spend the day with her. I'll be back before it gets dark." He lightly kicked a corner of a floor board sticking up from the others.

"Of course, I'll be happy to." She smiled thinking that they hadn't gone shopping lately. She would love to buy some new armor, especially since she had the jewels from the last job.

He looked up wearing his usual smile. "Thanks!" He turned and quickly walked out the back door, his smile falling from his face. Erza crossed her arms a looked on with concern as she watched him go.

_"It's something he has to figure out on his own."_

Natsu walked down to the edge of the lake, dropping his weight into the sand. He brought his right knee up, propping his arm across it while resting his weight behind him into his left hand. The sun beating down on him reminding him more of her as he sat out back of the guild. "Frey..." He murmured. She was everything to him. When and how it even happened it wasn't sure. _"It was always like this though."_ The thought ran absentmindedly through his own mind, the true meaning behind it, remaining hidden from himself. _"I was used against her and that bastard..."_ His hand sunk deeper into the sand as he gripped it tightly. _"He's lucky he's in a place where I can't get to him. Who the hell did he think he was anyway?! Trying to take my most precious treasure away from me..." _He seethed. "If I ever see that punk again..." His flames began to flicker around him, as he was unwilling to keep a lid on his anger anymore. For the most part, he was quick to forgive and forget, but this was one thing he was never going to let go.

His flames quickly died down as he realized he wasn't much better. "And today, I..." He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I could have hurt her." His voice began to tremble, as he couldn't accept the truth. A voice within him tried to reassure him that she would have been fine, but his logic screamed otherwise. He couldn't wrap his head around why she would have done something like it in the first place. He would have done it in a heartbeat for her and then proceed to kick that person's ass.

His thoughts brought him back to the crystal mage. He could feel his blood begin to boil as his sentence began to ring throughout his own mind.

_"Heal yourself, and I will kill him."_

The fear and horror in her eyes, he could only imagine what she could have been thinking and feeling because in that moment he was thinking it too. He frowned as his heart sank. "I should have known." He husked but smiled softly as his anger melted away. "You do feel the same way about me that I do about you, huh Frey? Wanting to protect each other." No matter how much she tried to hide herself from him, she was fairly easy for him to read as long as he kept his head on straight.

It didn't change the fact that he still didn't want her to act so recklessly, nor him being angry at himself. He fell backwards into the sand as he gazed up at the sky. He smiled, closing his eyes as she consumed his thoughts. A flash of the little girl he dreams of shot through him.

His eyes widen as he sat up, running his fingers through his salmon hair. "It was never a dream." He could see it so clearly now. Freya's head barely peeking over the golden field. Her arms tucked behind her back, her mouth open and smiling showing her small fangs. Her chocolate-brown shoulder length hair blowing in the wind. A light dusting of pink spread across her cheeks, her green sparkling eyes pulling him into the depths of her soul.

Natsu felt tears forming in his own eyes. "I've always known her..."

* * *

-**X772-**

Natsu carried a sleeping Freya in his arms up the stairs, behind a black hair man who he had assumed was her brother. Either she was light or his training with Igneel is making him stronger. He grumbled as he was sleeping so peacefully with her next to him, but as soon as they picked Freya up out of his arms he snapped awake. _"I don't want to leave..."_

The taller man opened the door, stepping aside allowing him to enter her room. He looked around, even though it was dark in her room he could see her big bed next to a window. While the bed was massive, more than what she would ever need, it only took up a fraction of her room. The colors of her room were interesting. Most of the colors looked dark with no lighting, but from what he could see it varied from browns, greens, with a splash or reds, oranges, and yellows. Flower patterns were carved into her wood furniture, as well with them painted on the wall.

She had a bookcase on the left taking up a whole wall, filled with books. Although he thought she was fairly young, to be able to read any of them would be impressive. The many plants and flowers scattered throughout her room did not go unnoticed. There was so many, and some of he had never seen before. _"I guess she likes red flowers."_ He smirked at the many red flowers hand painted on her wall, as well red flowers scattered throughout her room. In the corner, next to her bed was a table, that had what he thought was a violin. He had never seen one before in person, but it was one of the things that Igneel taught him about the world.

He held tightly onto her as he climbed up into her bed. Gently, he laid her down kissing her on the cheek. He pulled the soft plush blanket up, tucking her in. He sat down next to her as he stared in awe at the angel sleeping before him. _"I've never felt like this."_ He decided he would have to ask his dad, he began to get up as he remembered Igneel was waiting for him. He stopped when he felt a hand touch his own. He turned around, to see heavy-lidded green eyes looking at him.

"Natsu?"

He smiled as he laid down next to her. "Yeah?"

"Can you use magic?" She yawned rubbing her eyes.

He smirked as he held his hand up above the two of them, his hand glowing from the fire flickering. Freya gasped, her eyes sparkling. "I'm a fire dragon slayer. Dad has been teaching me."

She was captivated by his flame. She could feel the warmth of his flame, down to her very soul. Mesmerized she slowly reached up. Natsu saw her start to reach up, and adjusted the flame so it wouldn't burn her. "Pretty." She weaved her hand in out of the flame. "and warm." She turned on her side looking into his eyes. Natsu could feel his heart begin to beat harder against his ribs as he gazed into her eyes. As he fell into the depths of her soul, he saw her give him a small grin.

Unknown to him she promised herself that she would become a fire dragon slayer just like him. Freya sat up in bed, holding her hands together and brought it to her chest. Her hands began to glow a warm red. "I can use magic too." She whispered as her hands began to glow brighter, her side swept bangs flowed upwards from her release of magic.

Natsu sat up, amazed by what he was seeing and feeling."I've never seen anything like it." He leaned in closer as a sproutling grew from her palms, the bud of the flower bloomed into five petals. As the petals grew bigger, the flower began to faintly glow as a lighter flame pattern spread through the dark wine colored petals. He could feel the warmth of her magic wash over him, embracing him in a gentle flame.

"So you'll remember me." She held her palms out in front of her, extending her friendship to him. He took the flower into his own palm, still staring in wonderment. Even afterwards, the flower still glowed, with the golden glitter shimmering from the moonlight.

He reached out pulling Freya into a tight hug. He never wanted to let go of her. "I'll always remember you, silly." He heard a sniffle along with droplets of tears kissing his chest.

"Promise?" She pulled away holding up her pinkie finger.

He wasn't sure what to do, as he has never seen anyone make this gesture before. Freya saw the puzzled look and reached down grabbing his other hand, hooking her pinkie around his. "I promise." He could see more tears fall from her eyes, with her sniffling even more. "Hey now." He placed the flower she had given behind him, so he could comfort her. He smiled softly trying to hide the fact that those tears were making him melt. He couldn't stand it, as he just wanted her to be happy like she was earlier today when they played together. Freya held her hands up below her eyes as she began to sob. "Please, don't cry, Frey." With both hands, he touched hers moving them down. He brought his own back up once again wiping away the small waterfalls from her face.

"Don't..." She sucked in a breath her little body shaking. "go." She closed her eyes, throwing herself into his chest.

He caressed the top of her head, has he held onto her tightly with his other arm. "I'll be back before you know it." He could feel Freya's head shake.

"Please, stay." She whimpered.

He wanted to stay but knew him and his dad had to get back home. "How about until you go asleep?"

She furiously shook her head, causing her braid to sway behind her head. "Forever." She demanded.

No matter how much he tried to reason with her, she never budged from her position of him staying with her until the end of time. As much as he wanted to let her win because he would have loved nothing more, that would have been the end of it if he gave her the slightest clue.

Luckily, she had drifted off to sleep in his arms. His eyes were gazing at her ceiling, that was enchanted. Small white orbs floated, barely illuminating the ceiling above. The orbs seemed to hold the same pictures as the night sky.

Natsu turned his head, kissing her forehead once again. He was more careful with getting up, so he didn't wake Freya up. He tiptoed quickly out of the room and closed the door behind him. Looking around, he saw the stairway to his right.

Once outside, he saw the black haired man standing next to Igneel. "She woke up on me." He looked up to Igneel. "Sorry." He held the flower she had given him, as he tucked his arms behind his head smiling.

His father let out a hearty chuckle, his eyes smiling down at him. "It's fine my boy." He kneeled his head down allowing Natsu to climb on top.

"Dusk." Igneel's gaze fell onto the star wizard. Until Natsu was strong enough once again, it would be up to her brother to protect the young reincarnation of the first dragon queen. While she certainly favored the first dragon queen, her eyes and hair were different. "We'll be back in a week." Igneel extended his massive wings, as Dusk took a step back giving him a nod.

* * *

The cold wind kissed Natsu's nose and checks, as it whizzed past his head causing his locks of salmon hair wave in the wind. He tightly gripped onto his father's crimson scales as they flew home. He could feel his heartache for the younger girl, as he looked at the flower he held in one of this hands.

"Dad." He sat up looking down at his father's eyes as they flew through a fluffy white cloud. The moisture of the cloud clung to their skins and scales. "Did you see how beautiful she was?"

Igneel lightly chuckled. "She is beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah." Natsu sighed happily. He hummed as he brought the flower close to his heart. He could still feel warm magic radiating off the small flower. In a way, he felt just as close to her as if he never left.

Igneel quickly flapped his wings as they got closer to the ground, kicking dust and dirt up into the air. With a loud thud, he landed with Natsu hopping off of him. "Did we have to leave?" Natsu looked up into his father's eyes searching for answers.

Smoke puffed out of Igneel's nostrils as he settled down into his usual spot. "You want to train don't you?"

"Yeah, well. Couldn't we have done it there?" His eyes scanned over the flower, taking in every detail.

Igneel drew in a deep breath before sighing in satisfaction over his son's developing affection. "Natsu..." He called out while motioning him over with his claw. "Sit, we have much we need to discuss."

Natsu raised his eyebrows but walked over sitting on a smooth stone.

"As a dragon slayer, you take on many traits of a dragon." He lowered his head, resting it on the ground, looking lovingly at his son.

"Yeah, I know." Natsu looked up from the flower yawning, wondering where his dad could be going with this.

"Listen closely. There's more to it than taking on a dragon's attributes such scales, stomach, lungs, claws, and talons." He paused looking over at Natsu who's eyes were getting heavy at the moment. "Tell me, what do you feel towards Freya?"

"Ermmmm..." His eyes fell to the flower. "I dunno..." His voice trailed off. "I want to be with her. I don't ever want her to cry again because I have to leave." He paused for a moment, trying to find the words which was something he wasn't good at. He crossed one leg, resting his elbow on his leg, leaning over slightly he propped himself up on his arm. "I want to be the one to make her happy. To see her smile and laugh like she was earlier today. Frey..." He lifted his head and touched the petals of the flower she had given him. "She's everything to me dad. I would do anything for her, you know?" Natsu blushed, realizing how crazy it must have sounded. There was so much more to it, he just didn't quite understand it yet. "I feel so much for her, and I'm not sure what it is." His voice trailed off.

* * *

**-X779-**

"How could I forget about her..." The tears freely fell from his eyes, down onto the golden sand below him. "Just how could I? When she...she's my mate." He began to sob uncontrollably as he felt himself break down. "She's so precious to me. My treasure." He could hardly stand it as his heart was breaking for her, but at the same time, it felt whole once again. "What the hell happened to you, Frey?" So many questions swirled in his head as memory after memory flooded back into him. All this time he has been in love with her without even realizing it. "No, it's more than that." He remembered what Igneel had told him that night after he had just seen her for the first time.

* * *

**-X772-**

"Being a dragon slayer means that you will also have a mate, Natsu. It's much more than being in love and deeper than soul mates."

Natsu watched the smoke billow out of Igneel's nostrils and the corners of his mouth. He wasn't entirely sure what his dad was saying. "So, I'm in love with her? But she's just a baby!"

Igneel laughed at his son's dilemma, as she may just still be a baby, he wasn't that far off himself in his age from her after being reborn. "The two of you are two parts of one."

"That makes no sense." Natsu huffed crossing his arms.

Igneel thought for a moment trying to think of a way to best explain it to him. The thought struck him. "Think of it as curry my boy. She is the rice, you are the stew. Together the two of you make curry. Without either, you can't have curry."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." All this talk of food was making him hungry, as he did have a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"Your feelings for other each other will only grow stronger as both of you grow into young adults." Igneel yawned as the hour was getting later.

Natsu couldn't help but think how she told him that she loved him earlier the first time she fell asleep. He didn't think anything of it at the time, but now he wasn't so sure. "She said she loved me..." A blush the same color of his hair spread across his cheeks as he shifted around nervously.

Igneel knew himself that Freya was more attune to this than Natsu himself was, since she could be considered a dragon herself. The blessed race of the holy union between humans and dragons. The better halves of both. Their race as a whole was blessed with all the knowledge pertaining to themselves. _"She recognized and felt him the moment she saw him as her mate."_ "Over time you will grow to love her as well."

Natsu just nodded his head. It was so much to take in all at once.

Even though he was young, he knew he would have to explain a particular detail to him as he wouldn't be around to tell him when it happens. "As both of yours affection grows towards each other it will get to the point of never wanting to be away from the other. As well, you will grow extremely protective over her until the day you mate."

Natsu's face flush red as his eye's grew wide. "Ma...mate!?" He didn't understand how his dad could be talking about this when they were both still young. Yeah, he did go over the birds and the bees with him not to long ago, but this. This was too much for him. He stormed up to his father slamming his head against the scales of his nose. "How can you be saying all of this!?" He growled at him.

Igneel chuckled as his eyes softened. "You're already growing protective of her."

"Well duh, since you're here talking about mating when she...she isn't even old enough to know what it is!" He pushed himself even harder against Igneel's nose.

Igneel reached his claw out, gently picking his son up and placing him back onto the smooth stone he had once been sitting on. "Natsu!" He called out attempting to get his attention while still holding onto him. "It's important you listen."

"Fine." He turned his head sharply in annoyance.

"Once mated, you will become intertwined and connected to the other. You'll even be able to feel each other. Their thoughts, feelings, experiences and as time goes on your souls will fuse. Becoming one, like the curry." Igneel couldn't help but chuckle at the last bit. "If you forget everything else, you have to remember this part I'm about to tell you."

"Hmm?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"When you first mate with her you must bite her, marking her."

"No way in hell am I marking her!" His anger began to flare again.

Igneel sighed. He knew Natsu wouldn't understand right now, but when he was older he would. Rather he wanted to or not, he would feel the impulse to mark her none the less. "The mark will become the connection. Where you place the mark is up to you as you need to do what feels right to you, Natsu. Afterward, it will become permanent to signify your union. Not only will you do it to her, but she will to you as well."

"How can she even feel all this if she's not a dragon slayer?" He shifted his weight around attempting to get comfortable once again. As everything began to sink in, he didn't feel as uncomfortable as he did about the whole process of marking her. Still, he couldn't see himself doing it.

"Ermm, well about that." Igneel scratched the side of his nose with his claw. "While she's not a dragon slayer in the same sense as you are, she still has many qualities of a dragon."

"She doesn't look like a dragon..." He tried to picture her looking like a dragon similar to his dad, but just didn't see it.

"You'll understand when you're older." He reached over ruffling his son's pink fluffy hair with is claw. "You must train harder than ever before so you can protect her."

Natsu could only grin. "You can count on that!"

* * *

**-X779-**

Natsu stood up, wiping the streams from his eyes and face. "She's my mate." He could only smile at the thought. It was as if the world around him began to shift, as his focus fell onto her. She was everything to him. His earth, tying him to her. Giving him his center, his footing. Embracing him in her warmth, giving meaning to his life. His reason for existing. The only person who could ever be his strength and weakness. He would do anything for her. If it was her wish, it would become his command. The only thing he wanted to see now in his life was for her to be happy and to never hurt again. He understood everything now. Why he felt the way he has, without understanding what it truly was. Why the two of them when they were close, resonated with the other. It was their souls connecting and reaching for the other. Even now, his body, heart and soul was screaming at him to run and find her.

"I remember her, but she still doesn't have any memories." His eyes widen in the realization. _"She came here alone, without her mom, dad or her brother."_ He clenched his fist. "Why did she wake up alone?" He had always wondered about the question itself, but now it was burning within him. _"Frey said the answer no longer mattered as long as she had a future with me."_

Makarov walked through the backs doors seeing Natsu standing alone on the golden beach. "Natsu!" He called out causing him to turn sudden, as he looked he could see Freya was no longer with him. However, a sleepy Happy was flying next to him.

"Gramps, where's Frey?"

Makarov could see his bloodshot eyes and worried expression. "She went on home to unwind from the long trip."

Natsu gritted his teeth as he couldn't believe he would let Freya do such a thing. "The last time she traveled alone through there she was attacked." He clenched his fist once again, as his blood vein began to show through his forehead. "Come on, Happy!" He ran quickly as he could through the guild, as worry settled into him. He could only hope she would be okay. He ran next to the bar picking his pack up, with Happy landing on top of his shoulder.

* * *

Freya opened the door to their house, setting her shoes to the side. She took a few steps before she fell over onto the couch, face first. She wasn't entirely sure she was actually going to make it back. She had to take breaks even if it was about half a mile in between their house and Porlyusica's house. Her hand searched as it reached for the blanket she and Natsu would use as they cuddle on the couch. Finding her prize, she nuzzled it with her nose. The day went by so fast, and she would have to cook soon not only for herself but for Natsu and Happy too.

"Maybe something fast that doesn't require much work." Shakily she tried to pull herself up on her arms. She ran through her mind a dozen recipes as she attempted to sit up. "Sashimi would be quick. Just make the rice and cut the tuna." She wished she could instead eat salmon, but it had to be caught the day you wished to eat it raw. She stood up, her legs shaky and unsure at first. As she gained her strength she walked over to the small kitchen. She opened their small fridge and dug around in the ice compartment, moving the small ice lacrima's aside that kept both the ice compartment and fridge cool. Finding the tuna, she sat it out on the counter, to allow it to thaw. Next, she reached up getting the rice container and filled the rice cooker up. She would have to make three batches for the three of them, but mostly for Natsu.

As she walked back over the couch, she stopped next to the hammock, getting her violin case, and one of her books. She was on the third book and felt like she was learning quite fast. Although she knew her music was currently torture to Natsu's ears whenever she missed a note, causing the violin to scream out. She unzipped the case, running her fingertips along the smooth finish. "I've missed playing since I've been gone." As she picked the violin up from the case her eyes fell to her orange kite that Natsu insisted on putting on the wall. Claiming that when they look at it, they can remember together the day they shared together. She couldn't help but smile as the memory came back to her. It felt so long ago, when in truth it wasn't. It was just a week before the first day of spring. Taking a deep breath, she opened her training book and began to read her lesson for the day.

* * *

Natsu slowed down as soon as he recognized Freya's scent as he got closer to their house. He could see it on the hill, and decided to walk the rest of the way buying himself some time. _"Should I tell her?"_ He knew she would want to know that he remembers her but then she would want to know everything. While he would want too, there was many questions surrounding her. _"Not only did she come alone, but she lost her memories and for some reason I forgot about her."_ The last part cause his stomach to churn. There was no right or wrong answer. Still, he didn't want to hide it from her, but he didn't want to break her heart again as she is finally stepping forward from what happened to her.

"I thought you was worried about Frey, Natsu. Why did you slow down?" Happy could see that something was plaguing his partners mind. _"I've never seen him so conflicted."_

"Well I was, but I can smell her. She's home." Natsu turned his head slightly, patting the furry blue feline on his head.

He reached the top of the hill, putting his hands on his hips. "And she's practicing playing the violin too." He was so deep in thought, the music that serenaded through the door went unnoticed by him until now.

He quietly opened the door and stood in the doorway for a moment, in awe of her beauty. _"It's like I'm seeing her all over again for the first time. How could I not see it the first time? To see her this way."_ His heart began to pound, as his face burn from the blush spreading across his cheeks. He recalled the first time he saw her standing in the doorway of Fairy Tail. _"I was so stupid to not to notice..."_ Shaking his head, his vision returned to her sitting on the edge of the small couch.

Wisps of her chocolate hair kissed her face as it fell out of its braid. He could see how tired she looked, as her face was paler than normal and her cheeks were flushed.

He winced as she missed a note but continued on without pause. He placed the bag by the door as he kicked his shoes off. Happy flew over sitting next to Freya, but she was so absorbed in her lesson she didn't notice the feline next to her.

Natsu could see three bowls rice sitting on the counter, with steam coming up from the rice cooker. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of him. He knew if he gave himself away, she would stop playing. Even though she missed the occasional note, he enjoyed listening to her. It was soothing, and he was elated that she also seemed to enjoy playing.

Everyone looked up as the rice cooker beeped. Natsu watched Freya's face light up as she looked over at him, causing his heart to skip a beat. _"Will I always feel this way now?"_ She quickly put her violin into the case.

"Happy, Natsu!" She stood up as her eyes darted between the two of them. "I didn't even know you guys were home! Why didn't you say something?" She walked over to the small kitchen.

He carefully watched her footsteps, noting she exhausted. No matter how much she tried, with each step her legs would shake. Normally he wouldn't have noticed, but with his full attention on her now he could. "Frey." Natsu walked over behind her. "I got it. Your fixing sashimi right? I'm pretty sure I can cut the tuna you got sitting out."

"No no no, I got it." She looked over her shoulder smiling at him. "I like it when I cook for everyone, even if it is something simple like this." She held the pot she pulled from the cooker and divided the rice up into their respective bowls, placing them into her arms as she turned around setting them down on the table. "You guys go ahead and sit down. I just have to cut the tuna up and get some soy sauce out for us." Natsu swiftly turned her back around and sitting her down on a chair.

"Nope, you're the one that's gotta sit and rest Frey." He quickly pushed her down into the chair she was standing next too. Normally it was his but not today.

Freya quickly blinked a little stunned over his actions. "Well, if you insist I guess I can sit down."

Natsu kneeled over, gazing into her shocked eyes. "I do." He gave her a quick smile, flashing his canines at her. He went back to the counter as he chuckled as he heard her heart skip a beat. He quickly ripped the brown paper off the fish, while reaching up to get the knife. "So did you tell Gramps how awesome you were!?"

Freya was sitting at the table blushing furiously as Happy sat there making kissy faces at her. "Oh...um, yeah. I did." She crossed her arms looking away from Happy in an attempt to rid herself of her blush courtesy of Happy. "I meant to come back to the guild but I wanted to come home to make us all dinner."

Natsu placed the slices of fish onto a platter. Before he walked back over to the table, he grabbed three small dipping dishes, chopsticks as well as the soy sauce. Happy showed no interest in the rice but instead began chowing down on the tuna.

"So Frey..." Natsu spoke in-between taking bites. "Why are you so tired?" He watched as she shifted slightly in her seat.

"What do you mean?" She pulled her bowl even closer to her face, looking down at the rice avoiding eye contact with him.

"It's pretty easy to see that you're about to fall over."

"I'm still not one hundred percent from the job yet." She took her last bite of her tuna. "Since we're home now I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow." She placed her chin into her hand as she watched Happy and Natsu finish their dinners. From where she felt so drained, she actually got done before the two of them, when it's usually the opposite. She watched as he raised an eyebrow at her explanation. "I feel a little bit better after eating. So don't worry, kay?"

Natsu took his last big bite, sitting his bowl down. He reached over grabbing her bowl, getting up from the table setting them into the sink. "I'm going to go fishing with Gildarts tomorrow. He actually wanted me to go camping but..." He turned the water on letting the sink fill up. "Anyway, Erza said something about wanting to go shopping with you tomorrow too. I'll be back before dark, so you don't have to worry."

"Gildarts is back!?" Happy perked up from eating his tuna. "Why didn't you tell me Natsu!?"

"Who's Gildarts?" The name sounded familiar to her as she fought back a yawn.

"Only the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." Happy declared.

"You seen him earlier today, remember?" Natsu turned looked from his corner of his eye in order to gauge her reaction to the man that she thought she had to protect him from.

Freya kept her back turned from Natsu, thinking the only new person she had seen was the cloaked man that made Natsu eat the floor. The name though, rung a bell as not only had Natsu talked about the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail, but everyone in the guild talks about him as well. While he seemed friendly, she still didn't like how he done Natsu. But if he was truly as strong as everyone said he was, even holding back was still too much. "So that's Gildarts, huh? I can see why now everyone says he's the strongest."

"One time Natsu challenged Gildarts to a fight and totally got his butt kick." Happy snickered.

Natsu turned his attention back to the dishes sitting in the sink and scrubbed furiously. "I did not." He pouted. "I just need a nap is all..."

"Oh, is that what you call it when someone knocks you out?"

Natsu turned around quickly holding a wet towel in his hand. "I'll beat him one day, just wait and see!" He huffed and returned to washing the dishes.

"Oh yeah? When's that gonna be?" Happy could hardly contain his snickering.

Freya's lip curled up into a smile as she got up from the table.

"Geez, thanks for believing in me." He replied dryly to his blue feline friend.

Freya put her hand on his shoulder. "I believe in you, Natsu." He turned his head with a light blush in his cheeks. "One day, I just know you'll be the strongest wizard ever!" Freya then turned and walked over towards the front door.

"Where are you going Frey?"

With her hand resting on the doorknob, she turned giving him a small smile. "I'll just be outside." She needed to clear her thoughts. Oddly she hardly ever got angry, but thinking about what happened earlier was beginning to stir the familiar emotion that she felt earlier as it happened.

* * *

Makarov remained alone at the guild hall awaiting for who he had summoned. He swirled his sake around in the small cup before taking a sip.

"Sorry, I'm late, master." An older teen suddenly appeared before Makarov, with scars on the left side of his face.

"Doranbolt." Makarov sat his sake down next to him. "I'm happy you came. I'll jump right in considering the circumstances. Go ahead and sit down." The man nodded, sitting down in a stool diagonally from the guild master. "Can I interest you in a drink before we begin."

"Please."

Makarov reached for a sake cup under the bar placing it on top of the bar, pouring him some sake. "It's come to my attention that the council may very well condemn a member of Fairy Tail to death."

Doranbolt quickly sat his cup down on the bar before even taking a sip. "What!?"

"It's a little complicated. I'm sure you remember the little girl that arrived here during the fall?"

Doranbolt didn't know what to make of the situation. "What the hell are they thinking?!" He knew the council didn't hold a very good opinion of the guild, but when it came down to it Fairy Tail was the light in this world. A shining beacon of what a guild was supposed to be, a family.

"Mmmm, well do you happen to know who Zeref is?"

Doranbolt felt his blood curdle at the name, as a shiver went down his spine. Makarov judged from his reaction that he had.

"They are operating under the assumption that Freya is a descendant of Zeref and believe she could be dangerous."

Doranbolt couldn't believe they were willing to prosecute someone who hasn't done nothing wrong. While he could agree that if it were true, she could prove to be dangerous if she were ever to falter. However with her being such a sweet girl with a good family such as Fairy Tail he couldn't see the possibility ever coming to fruition. "Is she?" He inquired.

"Mmmmm." Makarov took the last sip, gulping it down. While he wanted to keep this part a secret, he had decided against it considering what he was going to ask him to do. "With her mysterious past and no memories, she could very well be. To be so young, she is already an incredible wizard possessing an overwhelming magic. So much so it has become a part of her very being, that even from her blood life blossoms. However..." He rubbed his cheek. "What magic she possess and uses are far apart. Whatever happened to her, I believe a magic seal was placed on her to possibly hide who she is."

He sat quietly as he knew himself that he had felt tremendous magic flow from the girl. While he didn't come around much to the guild because of his work, he had always thought she would grow up to be a powerful wizard.

"More so Porlyusica confirmed today that she may not be entirely human."

"Are you wanting me find more about her master?"

Makarov shook his head. "Let sleeping dogs lie for now. I actually had hope you would consider something else."

"Of course. You know I'm more than willing to do anything for the guild." When he was down in his darkest moment of his own life, Fairy Tail had been there to pick him up and show him the way.

"Mmm, I truly don't want to ask but currently I don't see another way." Makarov hopped down from the bar but turned facing the older teen. "I don't want to risk to see what the council will do. Currently, there is three opposed, two in agreement and three undecided. Her life is on the line and as master of the guild I have decided that rather she is or isn't, Fairy Tail will continue to protect her as family. What I'm going to ask is..."

Doranbolt hopped up from the bar waiting for the master's words. He could only take a guess of what he was going to ask him.

"Infiltrate the council in order to protect one of our own. Erase their memories if need be of her."

He was already planning in his head how to go about this as his eyes study the grain of the wooden bar. In order to infiltrate the council, he would have to rewrite hundreds of the members memories. He would even have to erase everyone in the guilds memories of him so he could never be given away. If need be, he would even erase his own something he had always agreed not to do to himself. While he carried his own demons within him, they should remain remembered and never forgotten, so he himself never go down that path again. However, Fairy Tail showed him the light so if it was required of himself to do so in order to keep the light shining in this world, to protect his family he would gladly do so.

* * *

**-X777-**

A black wizard quickly ran up to a lifeless small girl lying on the ground. He had traveled for days once he heard of the dark guild that was after her life, in order to reach her in hopes he could protect her. He had always known from the moment she had born that she was a reincarnation of _**her.**_ The life energy and magic she possessed was even stronger than his beloved. From that moment on, she became his new hope within this world along with _**him**_. The only two who could ever withstand his magic, his curse.

"I didn't make it in time." He cried out as he fell to the ground. He couldn't bring himself to check on her as he felt he already knew the answer. He couldn't hold someone who had their life stolen again in his arms. He fought back the familiar feeling he had felt so many eons ago. He had failed to protect the one most precious to him so many years ago, and now once again. If he lost control again, he would undoubtedly bring the world to its knees again. He felt so conflicted as he wished he could just let it all go, hunting and killing the ones that were responsible for this atrocity. Killing an innocent little girl all because of his horrible crimes he committed in the past. Because she was connected to him. His own blood, along with the blood of the first dragon queen flowed through her veins. "What did either of them do to deserve it?" He curled into a ball as he wept. No matter how hard he fought it, a deep void-less red began to sink into one of his eyes.

He sat up quickly, wiping his tears away as he heard the small girl cough. He hurriedly crawled over grabbed the limp girl up, holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I..." His voice trailed off. While a part of him was thankful she was still alive, another part was still filled with sorrow. Her being alone meant, she was the only survivor. That her family had been killed off.

He clenched the girl's white dress debating if he _should_ do it. If he does, it would help to hide her from the world letting her live a full life, but she may never be able to stop the endless cycle that he helped give birth to in the first place. "I can't let it happen again...you're..."

He placed the girl on the ground. "Forgive me." He spoke softly. He held his hand over her as green glowing lines and runes quickly spread across her skin. Once complete, they glowed brighter before quickly fading. "This will seal your magic back to the earth, from where it was born." His heart ached as he also knew it would wipe her memory clean, giving her a clean slate. "Although it could be for the best, knowing what you must have witnessed tonight. I do not wish for it to haunt you, as it haunts me now." Not only knowing what happened to her parents will haunt him, his own loss of his mate still plagues him every second of each passing day.

The small girl slowly stood up, her eyes were dark green and soulless. As she began walking ignoring the stranger, fire emitted from her feet causing scorch marks to spread across the ground. He turned away, still sitting on the ground looking out.

"When will it stop?" He questioned as tears flowed. He cursed himself and his existence. He was, after all, a cursed man neither alive nor dead in this sinful hellish world. He watched as his hope and light, his salvation disappear into the tree line. He would have to place all of his hopes now into his most powerful demon he has ever created, **E.N.D.** to put him out of his misery.

* * *

**-X779-**

Natsu finished washing the dishes, drying them and putting them back up. He never cleaned before, but he didn't want Freya to wake up and have to do the dishes first thing in the morning. He walked over to a chest that held his clothes, opening the top drawer digging through his numerous shirts.

"What are you doing?" Happy yawned, stretching out in the hammock.

"Just looking for something I forgot about." His hand found the slender stem, carefully pulling it out of the drawer. He kept it all this time, the flower she had given him the first day they were together. Even though he could never remember why the flower was so important, it was one of the things he kept up with along with the scarf Igneel had given him. He held the flower up amazed that it was still faintly glowing. The flame pattern still reached out through the petals, the golden glitter shimmering.

Happy to lazy to get up, peeped up over the side of the hammock. "Where did you get that?"

Natsu held it down, looking over at Happy. If he told him, he would let the secret slip to Freya. He put it back into the drawer, placing it on top of his clothes. "A friend gave it to me."

* * *

Freya sat outside listening to the katydids, crickets and frogs singing their chorus in unison for the night. She watched the thick fog slowly roll into Magnolia down below. She reached around undoing her braid, running her fingers through her thick silky hair. The cool humid hair was causing wispy bangs stick to her forehead. She brushed them aside in a vain attempt to get her hair out of her eyes, but to no avail. Sighing, she looked up at the stars. She found herself in awe at their majesty many times, but she also had always hoped that Granny was up in the night sky with the twinkling stars watching over her.

After being outside for a bit and breathing in the cool air, she couldn't figure out why Natsu didn't want to go camping with someone who she knew he looked up too. She could only guess he was afraid to leave her alone to sleep on her own. _"I never want be the one to hold him back after everything he has done for me...If Erza will be around tomorrow maybe I could have a sleepover with her?"_ Her eyes brighten as she placed both of her hands under her chin. _"I've always wanted to have a sleepover! I wonder if all the other girls in Fairy Tail would want to come over to my first sleepover?"_ She wasn't sure what happened at sleepover. _"Maybe I should read about it?"_ She shook her head. _"No that would take all the fun out of it."_

Freya turned her head as she heard Natsu open the door. He quickly sat down next to her. "Say Natsu, why don't you want to go camping with Gildarts?" She looked around briefly for Happy until she could hear light snoring coming from inside. _"Well he is a cat and they love their cat naps."_

Natsu reached over grabbing her hand. "Do you even gotta ask?" Freya turned her head slightly, a rosy flush spreading across her cheeks and nose. Natsu smiled leaning in putting his forehead to hers. "I can't leave you alone, you know that."

While she enjoyed the new found closeness, she leaned back a little. "You make it sound like I'm holding you back." Her eyes fell to the cool damp grass.

He held back a sigh as he pulled away, leaning back on his hands. "I guess I should really say, I won't leave you alone." He smirked when he thought this was the perfect opportunity. While he really didn't want to get on to her for her stunt earlier, he wanted to prove how much she meant to him. While she may not remember about the two of them, he could tell she still held a deep admiration for him. He just didn't know why he never could see it before. _"Am I that clueless?"_

"Well, you should go if you want. You said Erza will be around?"

"Yeah, but.."

Freya shook her head putting her finger on his lips to silence him. "I can have a sleepover with Erza and all the girls from Fairy Tail." She pulled her hand back from his lips, giggling slightly. "I've never had a sleep over before and I've always wanted to have one!"

"If that's what you want Frey." _"Because who am I to deny you of all people what you want?"_ "I just hope you'll be okay." He sat up, with a worried expression, begging for her to be alright.

His sudden concern had her a bit puzzled. She knew Natsu was always there for her, even doing what he can to protect her. Before she knew what was happening she was in his arms with her arms between the two of them. _"What's gotten into him?"_

"Frey." He tucked a thick strand behind her ear, he put his head next to her ear, squeezing her tightly. "Please, don't you ever do something like that again."

Her breath hitched. _"Is he scolding me?"_ "Huh?" She really didn't think she had done anything wrong, but more so how did she even manage to make him upset at her?

He was taken back that she didn't seem to have a clue what he was talking about. He winding his fingers into her light green dress. "You jumping in front of me earlier. Frey, I can take it, but I can't take you getting hurt." He bit his own lip just thinking of how she came close to dying on their last mission. Well, now he knows she it would have taken much more than she endured to kill her. Even the thought of what it would actually take to kill her caused him to choke up. None the less, he could never stand for her to get hurt again.

"Natsu I..." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I almost lost you once...I can't..." He began to choke on his own words. _"Damn it. Get yourself together."_

Freya's eyes widen when she realized what he was referring to. Not only was he referring to earlier at the guild hall, but back to their job that they just completed.

He sucked in a deep breath. "You really scared me, Frey. You jumping in front of me like that." Now he remembers that she became a fire dragon slayer much like him, although she never told him the reason why. Thankfully now, he knows he wouldn't have had hurt her, but he could only wonder why she doesn't remember how to use it like she does her healing magic. Or why she doesn't even remember how to make life blossom. While it was awesome she was a fire dragon slayer, he actually quite liked it when she grew flowers and plants none of which she does anymore. "I'm just been scared of losing you since the job..."

Freya buried her face into his chest, nuzzling him. She knew exactly how he felt because it had been on the back of her mind. She was almost the very reason he would have been killed right in front of her eyes. "I've been worried about loosing you too." She felt as if she could melt into his arms as she could feel the warmth of their souls resonating. She wished more than anything she stay in his arms, bathing in it. _"Would that be greedy of me?"_

He frowned as he could feel it, the emotion from her. It was bleeding over from her, into him. He didn't understand when he was younger as Igneel had tried to explain it to him, but now he does. He's not even mated with her yet, but the more time they spend together the more connected they become. He could only imagine the connection they would share once they were. He thanked his stars as he knew just how lucky they were to have each other, as they both held rare magic that bound their to the other souls to each other.

He knew he could only feel a fraction of what she was feeling, but he never knew just how much she was hurting. It was odd, it was etched into her heart, even if she didn't know it herself. Her worries and fears flooded into him. Nothing could have prepared him for it. _"God Frey..."_ How he wanted just to hold onto her and never let go. To shield and protect her from the world, as it had done enough damage to her. At that moment, he finally decided he would keep what he remembers to himself.

"I'm sorry." She murmured into his chest. "I didn't mean for it to upset you. I..."

Natsu pulled her away quickly looking down into her eyes. "Is that what you're worried about?" His grip on her shoulders tighter, but she looked away. He cupped her chin in his hand bring her gaze back into his. "I was never mad at you Frey." He smiled. "I could never be and I know it probably came off that way." He slowly leaned in. "I'm just angry at myself." He wanted to shower kisses on her, giving her his love in the best way he can right now. While he wanted to do it more than anything else in the world, she was still too young. He felt pretty torn on over it. He didn't even realize how conflicted he was over until now. His heart was the one that wanted to, but it was his dragon senses that were pulling him back for once. Reeling him in, when normally it fuel his fire.

_"Being older than her Natsu you'll be more attuned to what she is ready for and when she is ready."_

Igneel's voice ringed through his head. _"Damn it. I'm pretty sure just one kiss would be okay right!? She's only two years younger than me."_ He pouted inwardly.

Reflexively, Freya placed both of her hands over heart as it began to beat faster and faster as he inched closer to her. _"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!"_ Freya held her breath. _"Is he going to kiss me?"_ She felt a soft, but rough hand slide across her jaw to the back of her head, snaking through her hair. With his hand behind her head, and one under her chin there was no way she could bail out. But did she truly want to? She wasn't even aware he even liked her in the same way she likes him. She truly loved him, with all of her heart and soul. If he wasn't holding on to her, she would melt into a puddle. If he kissed her, she would truly be happy as this was one thing she has wanted more than anything. The one person that she holds, above all, the rest, to love her in return.

Natsu paused just an inch away from her lips. Just a slight nudge forward and he would steal her second first kiss. The memory of when they were younger, when she finally managed to talk him into kissing her. So while it would be their second kiss, to her it would be her first again.

He smirked as he relished over his discovery of the effect he had on her. Oh how he loved it! He could hear her heart palpitating, her breathing becoming more shallow and rapid. It was music to his ears. Her eyes growing wide, her lip quivering in the need for their lips to touch. Her hair falling into her face, framing it just perfectly. She was a painting of perfection. His battle maiden.

His playful nature was beginning to emerge as he wanted to tease her, with the effect he held over her. He could only pray she never discovered the effect she held over him now because it would be over, or rather the beginning. From now on, he would take mental notes for whenever he caused her heart to race.

He pulled back deciding that perhaps maybe right now wasn't the right time. After all, only he holds the memories of her former life. His eyes held guilt as he watched her still frozen with her face falling flat, unsure what just happened. He wanted more than anything to at least kiss her but knew the time still wasn't right for either of them. He laid down on the damp grass, pulling Freya next to him.

Freya felt like her mind and sense just fried as she was still processing what had just happened. _"Did...did I read that wrong?"_

He chuckled lightly at her confusion and sweet torture. He did feel guilty, but he just couldn't help it. He felt her shake her head trying to clear her mind. "I didn't mean to make you worry." She attempted to reboot her mind and regain the last thought on her mind before Natsu kicked it all out the door. "I don't want to see you get hurt either, you know?" She ran her hand up the cloth of his vest, pulling lightly on his white scarf. "When I jumped in front of you, it was a reflex."

His brows furrowed as his face tensed. _"Maybe, her body reacted that way because of the job...I'll have to be even more careful now."_ He reached into his pocket and rolled over onto his side facing her. "You really mean a lot to me, Frey. I just don't want to see you get hurt is all." He pulled out the same necklace they had been shown on the night of the fireworks.

"Natsu!" She squeaked. "How did you..." Freya reached out to touch the flower in the middle. The color wasn't of a blue sapphire that the one that had been displayed. Instead, it now bared an emerald. It was green, but not just any green. It closely resembled the same color as his eyes.

He gave her his goofy grin, as he put it around her around her neck. Her skin was smooth and silky as his rough fingers traced along her skin. She felt different to him now. Everything was different about her now. It took him a moment as he couldn't figure out the clasp since his mind became clouded by his thoughts of her. "The mayor gave us one. I was going to hold onto it until your birthday." He laid down next to her, propped up on his elbow as he watched Freya's fingers glide over the gems. He knew now that they skipped her birthday although it might be for the best, considering Granny passed away on the same day. He was sure he could talk everyone into throwing a big surprise party for her. Again, the problem would be Happy letting it slip.

"Natsu, I...thank you." She closed her eyes as she held a hand over the necklace. "I just hope that one day I can wear it." Neither of them went anywhere that would require her to dress for an occasion that would allow her to wear it nor did she have any dresses that would compliment the beautiful piece.

* * *

Doranbolt zipped his bag up and sat down on the side of his bed. Absentmindedly his hand rubbed his left shoulder where his Fairy Tail guild mark use to be. While Makarov didn't agree with him over erasing his memory, he himself felt it was necessary in order to pull this off successfully. Freya's life was at stake, along with Fairy Tail's safety on the line. Even if he wouldn't remember once he erased his memories and planted new ones, he felt that one day he would eventually make his way back to Fairy Tail. Taking a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself. He would be in for a long night tonight, as he visited each member of Fairy Tail in their sleep erasing all if any memories they had of him.

* * *

Zeref had finally it made it to the island where he would spend his life in exile until the day of his death. His eyes followed the a nameless massive tree extending into the sky. He had once thought that all the seedlings of Yggdrasil was cut down in their misguiding fear of their race. To be such a massive tree, it paled in comparison to its mother tree. Tears began to form in his eyes.

* * *

**-X387-**

Zeref's eyes filled with horror as people ran around him in panic. The tree Yggdrasil began to die, turning black withering before him. His worst fears coming to a realization. He held off enraging as he felt his connection to her severed. While his life binding magic was nowhere near as strong as her's use to be, he still had to try to revive her.

Without a moment to spare, he ran through the smooth stone streets as fires erupting through the city. The air was thick, filled with the stench of blood, decay, and death. Explosions could be heard in the distance as he turned a corner he stopped in his tracks his mouth a gaped. The placed they had made their home, the grand palace that had been built to give her gratitude, crumbling. He cursed his eyes as they widen. He could see her lying on the lowest balcony unmoving. "Flora!" He cried out, smoke being sucked into his lungs in the process. A black glowing magic circle appeared below him as he changed into his hybrid form. Tight fitting black armor appeared, clinging to his body. His eyes shrunk, turning red as they changed to dragon eyes. He extended black opaque wings, that were dark red at the tips. Black horns stretched up from his head. His appearance had earned him the title of the black wizard. He quickly flew up, landing beside her his form disappearing. He rolled her life body over as he began to choke on his tears. He quickly placed his hands onto her chest sending his magic through her in waves. "Flora...please." He begged. "You...have to come back to me...please."

His ears perked as he heard cracking as the ground began to shake and heave. He looked out from the balcony and could see Yggdrasil's shadow growing confirming that the tree gave way and was crashing to the ground. He picked up her still lifeless body, as he gained his form once again. Quickly he flew, dodging falling branches. As he flew he continued to pump his magic into with the hope she would wake in his arms. As he gained enough distance he turned and watch the tree collapse to the ground, the air filled with screams as his own people that could not escape met their end. Thick black plumes of smoke billowed into the sky, painting it a dark red from the blood that had been spilled on this day. His jaw clenched, gripping tightly onto his mate as he hovered in the air in disbelief. Everything he had known and loved was being ripped away from him. He fell to the ground as he cried out, his transformation coming undone. As he laid there lamenting he felt a tremendous heat radiating down. He sat up still holding onto his mate, his eyes widen as he looked up through the locks of black hair falling over his face.

The herald of this apocalypse hovering in the sky, casting a shadow onto the ground from their figure. There was no escaping it as Zeref watched a blinding red light engulf the landscape. He threw his body over Flora shielding her as he gritted his teeth from the pain of his flesh searing.

Coughing, Zeref slowly came to. He felt a searing pain as his flesh slowly healed, closing over the exposed muscle and bone. He sat up, the top half of his robe crumbling into ash. "I failed." He mumbled looking over the ruins of what was once a thriving city. He gathered Flora up into his arms as he rocked, clutching her in his arms. He felt his sanity slipping. "I failed you, my love." Tears streamed from his eyes, as a new pain spread through his body, amplifying as each second passed. "I couldn't save you!" He howled out in his agony over his failure into the crimson sky.

His black eyes looked out over the horizon, as far as he could see the earth was lit a flame, taking in the site of nothing left but crumbled buildings and burnt corpses. How were they so powerless to stop this?

The only words that came to his mind that could possibly describe this was hell on earth. A new torrent of tears flooded from his eyes as he turned his vision downward looking onto the beautiful maiden he clutched in his arms. How did it come to this? Who could possibly do such horrendous acts? The most important question of all, was why?

"I'm so...sor...sorry." Was all he could manage to sob out. He moved his hand to her face, her warmth fading as her face grew cold. He brushed aside her auburn hair, gazing onto her face that held sorrow in her death. He could feel something welling up that he had never felt before as flashbacks of once happier times began to haunt him. Her smile and laughter became engraved in his heart, knowing he would never see or hear it again. He felt unbelievable anger threatening to burst out at the thought of never seeing her again settled into his thoughts. His heart and breathing began erratic as he could feel his throat closing. Hyperventilating, he grasped his throat with one hand as the world around him came crashing down, shaking his soul. As darkness crept into his once gentle soul, he began to drown in his own emotions until he finally felt something snap inside him. The loss of his mate, his people pushed him over the edge, enraging him, causing him to enter a stage of berserk. The air around him began to swirl as his magic began to swell inside of him, pouring out in waves. His once glossy black eyes, turned red in anger as he let out a deafening roar, trembling and shaking as he done so. He placed a kiss on Flora's cool forehead, as he laid her down onto the rubble. He stood up, clenching his jaw and fist, his dead eyes shrunk into his dragon eyes, as he took on his hybrid form. Raven scales slowly appeared prickling up from his skin on the side of his neck and face. A face that once held immense sorrow held intense hatred and rage.

"They will pay." He growled in his anger towards no one in particular. "This miserable world..." He spread his opaque wings, giving into his hatred and welcoming the new found fury. "Will beg for mercy as I wash it of it's many sins." He would give the world the same hell on to it that it had given on to him.

Flora's body slowly began to fade from the world as Zeref disappeared into the distance. The goddess that the dragons and draconic revered, Freyja granting Flora the child she blessed at birth a place among the stars.

* * *

**-X779-**

Zeref furiously shook his head, trying to shake the haunting images. He had agreed to himself that he would no longer get involved with the world around him and so he had to keep his anger pushed aside. His hand gripped the necklace that Flora had given to him on the day that had mated, infused with part of her magic. As he tread closer to the trunk of the tree, he could only wonder if the world would go down the same path she had chosen eons ago or if it would be ushered into another age of death. The answers lied within Natsu now. However, even from this distance he could feel the seal he placed onto her, Freya, becoming undone. It was a relief to know that perhaps she would be able to gain some of the magic power she once held. Either way, her abilities would now draw the eyes of the world back upon her, which caused him to worry. He had heard a rumor on his way to this island that she had joined Fairy Tail, the same guild that Natsu had joined. If anyone would be able to protect her, it would be the strongest demon he had ever created. However, he could only wonder if he would always do so? If he awakened in his true form would he still cherish her? Would the dragon instincts override his own demon ones? The other demons of Tartarus held little regard for life, which filled him with regret. He never intended for the ones he created to harbor his hatred and desire for death as he once did when he cursed his own existent in order to wipe the humans off the face of this world. He only intended for them to gift him with the death he so desired but none were strong enough until he created E.N.D.

He did once upon a time blame the _"lesser"_ race for the destruction and death of his mate. He once thought that the magic that had been gifted upon them wore away at their humanity, corrupting them. After the civil war in between the dragons, he learned the one that was truly behind the destruction. The one that bathed in dragon blood and ate his kinsmen flesh. The only man that became a dragon, Acnologia.

As time passed he also discovered that a few had escaped the destruction of the city of light, Vita Vana. Luckily as well, his son had left to go visit the dragon king Igneel at the time so he was spared. He felt a glinting sliver of hope knowing that his son had survived. With that, he sealed **E.N.D.** in much the same way he sealed Freya recently. However the damage he had done over the years up until after the dragon civil war, was done. He could never repent for the sins he had committed. The lives he had stolen in retribution could never be brought back. From his actions, many hunted down what was left of his race but somehow until recently his own family had always managed to stay hidden.

It was a cycle of hatred that he helped fuel. "How much longer must I wait?" He pleaded to no one as he sat down, close to a root. His heart ached knowing how disappointed that she must be in him. He would never be able to face her in the golden fields after he passed from this world. Though he doubted he would ever make it to such a place of tranquility and beauty.

* * *

_"God save us everyone as we burn in the fire of a thousand suns. For the sins of our hand, the sins of our fathers and the sins of our young."_

* * *

**Author Note:** As you can see I went into more detail about previous flashes and memories. I especially went into more detail about the prologue. When I was first writing it, I cut it down to what it was as I didn't want to give everything away at first. There's still much that needs to be said and understood about my story, but you'll just have to wait for the right time. :D Sorry this took so long, it was actually much longer than it was, but I cut out two big parts and have decided to make them into chapters of their own.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you guys think! :D

Divina enim arbor cognoscitur, sicut extendit Yggdrasil radices agit in terra, ad divina praesidia benedicens omnibus. This sentence was translated into Latin via google translate. This is what the sentence is in English: The divine tree known as Yggdrasil stretched its roots deep into the earth, blessing divine protection to all.

Caitlyn – Her name means pure beauty.

Sashimi is a Japanese dish of where you can eat certain types of raw fish. You can eat it just as that or paired with other things, commonly rice for a quick meal.

Flora – Roman goddess of life and spring.

Freyja – Norse Goddess of love, sexuality, beauty, gold, sorcery, war, and death.

Vita – Feminine form of Vitus, meaning life.

Vana – Short for Vanaheim. One of the nine worlds connected to Yggdrasil in Norse mythology. It is the home to the Vanir which are the masters of sorcery and magic.

If you are wondering, Freya is also another way to spell Freyja. There is actually many ways of spelling it.

The last sentence is an edited version of a Linkin Park song called Requiem. It's something that is actually said by someone, but who you'll have to wait to find out.

Some of the spells that Dusk used are actually from a balance druid from World Of Warcraft. I use to play a druid for around 5 years.


	20. Chapter 19:Prelude to Flames in the Nigh

**Chapter Nineteen: Prelude to Flames in the Night**

**-X779-**

Freya woke with the sunrise, sitting up rubbing her eyes. Sitting up she looked down at Natsu and Happy sleeping peacefully. She threw her legs over the side of the hammock, the wood floor creaking as her feet touched the rough washed out planks. She quietly made her way to the kitchen and put some coffee on. As the coffee began to brew filling the air with its rich aroma, Freya sat down at the small rectangle kitchen table. Reaching up she undone her braid that fell out during the night. Running her fingers through the silky locks, without looking in a mirror she could tell her hair was untamed, sticking up in all different directions giving away that she didn't sleep well the night before. She frazzled her hair in frustration, giving up and residing to tapping her fingers on the dinner table as she waited for her coffee. As she heard the last drips of her coffee, yawning she stood up reaching for the hot cup.

From her rough night last night, she decided to drink it black to give herself a boost for the day. She stepped outside and watched the sunrise. "You arise in the rising sun..." Her angelic voice singed out quietly. It was a song that Granny would occasionally sing. She hummed the rest until she reached a certain part of the verse. "What are you waiting for? As we go towards the light." Sighing she took a sip of her steaming coffee watching the fog that rolled into Magnolia the night before rise up from the morning heat. The only thing that filled her thoughts was the almost kiss they shared. She went over it multiple times throughout the night but none of the reasons made any sense to her. The only conclusion she could arrive at was she did misread it. But something in the back of her mind wasn't happy with the answer she had given herself.

His eyes that night were filled with something that she couldn't read. Although Natsu was for the most part an open book to her. His emotions displayed for the world to see, along with saying whatever was on his mind.

Her stomach filled with butterflies as she thought about his eyes. She use to think that they were obsidian, changing in colors from his magic. But the more she gazes into them, they aren't as black as she once thought but instead a very dark green which explained why his eyes would change to the beautiful olive green that sent her heart a flutter. His eyes were enchanting to her, sending fire coursing through her body. His flames would set her own soul and heart a light. It was all she could do to keep herself under control even though she fails at that. She placed her free hand over her heart as the more she thought about the kiss, the more her lips burned, causing her heart to palpitate as it did last night.

Shaking her head she took the last sip of her coffee, sitting the cup down as she got up stretching. Since they were back she needed to get back to her daily training. Her toes sunk into the damp grass as she reached up, stretching and inhaling. She tried to clear her thoughts so she could mediate, but he was still there burning within her mind and soul.

As she balanced herself on one foot, bringing her other leg up she snapped her eyes open, jumping up out of her own skin. "Eeep!" The hands that snaked their way from behind that startled her, brought her closer to him.

"Why are you up so early?" Natsu whined still half way asleep. He knew she was early to rise, but it didn't feel right now without her next to him.

She removed his hands as she stepped forward getting back into her pose. "I wanted to get an early start on training again before I go make my rounds at the hospital today."

Natsu grumbled as he walked up, picking her up tossing her over his shoulder. "Natsu!" She tried to wiggle out of his grip but never had she realized until now how much stronger he was than herself.

He wasn't much of a morning person himself, but he was worried most of the night about her having nightmares since she tossed and turned most of the night. He would have thought she would have slept fairly well considering how well the night went until they turned it in for the night. Not only that but she was pretty exhausted before that. "Sleep. You can do all that later." He laid her down in the hammock climbing in quickly behind her wrapping his arms around her to keep her in place.

"But I..."

His eyes still filled with haze, he smiled lazily before kissing on top of her head to silent her protests. He felt her freeze underneath him. "What's the matter Frey, dragon got your tongue?" He mumbled as he smiled in his victory. He wasn't sure if it was because he was half way asleep or why he felt the sudden need to tease her. Although it was for the best, as he knew she still needed to recover. Though when they were little, her magic replenished just as quickly as his but now that was no longer the case. He was hoping during his fishing trip with Gildarts that is if he could stand to be away from her now, he would get the much need air he needed in order to figure out what had happened to her. While she may be happy with not knowing, he wasn't.

He felt her finally relax as she brought his hand up to her face, cuddling his arm. "Goodnight."

* * *

Freya ran up to the hospital carrying a brown bag filled with sweets she purchased from the baker that Erza introduced her too. "Erza and strawberry cake." Freya smiled as she giggled thinking that all of Magnolia had difficulty keeping strawberries in stocked thanks to a certain armored wizard. She could never figure out how Erza burned it all way and never gained a pound from her sweet tooth.

She slowed down as the neared the double doors. She felt a little guilty she had been gone for so long and only hoped that everything went well while she was gone on her job. Although to be fair, she thought at the time it would be an overnight job at the most. Stepping through the doors she seen a receptionist she hadn't seen before. She was much older having salt and pepper hair, with wrinkles throughout her face showing that she had smiled and laughed through most of her lifetime.

"Can I help you?" She chimed.

Freya sat the paper bag down, unfolding it as she reached in grabbing a glazed cinnamon swirl wrapped in parchment paper. She handed the sweet confection over the desk. "My name is Freya. I'm a volunteer here and was wondering where Dr. Galen was today?"

"On the second floor deary, in his office." She smiled as she unwrapped the sweet bun.

Freya folded the bag back up, waving. "Thanks!" She called out behind her as she ran towards the direction of the stairs. She felt more energetic than she did when she first woke up, and only had Natsu to thank on insisting that she get some more rest. She chose not to think about the kiss he placed on the back of her head earlier though. For now she had to focus on getting her hospital duties out of the way for the day before going to Fairy Tail and getting ready for her sleep over that she hoped she could have tonight. While she knew Erza would be in town, she could only hope everyone else was too. She was looking forward to it as she didn't get to spend much time with any of them and wanted to get to know everyone better. Even Lisanna who she would occasionally get jealous time to time although that was starting to fade with more she sees her and gets to know her.

* * *

Natsu arrived at the guild alone since Freya was running behind according to her own words. He really wished she would at least take the day off and start tomorrow with healing at the hospital, but she thought she needed to make up for lost time. Not like she got paid or well he should say she refused payment, so there wasn't any lost time to make up for. As they went their separate ways from the bakery, he made her promise she wouldn't over do it today. He felt the same protective instinct claw up from the pit of his stomach. It was hard enough to let her go by herself, and even more so to stay away. _"Does she even know what take it easy even means?" _She was a lot like him in that respect. Always over doing things and pushing herself to her limits. _"Well, I could go check on her and make sure."_

Happy turned around wondering why Natsu wasn't next to him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to go check..."

As Natsu turned around Gildarts placed his hand on top of his head. "Hey kid, ready to go fishing?"

"Actually we can go camping now!" Happy flew up next to them.

"Is that so? Thought that you wouldn't be able to." Gildarts smirked over the budding love.

"Freya wants to have a sleepover." Natsu crossed his arms, still worried if she would be alright.

"Well come on then." Gildarts ushered him out the giant front doors. As they walked out the door Natsu sniffed the air, an unfamiliar scent was lingering. While Fairy Tail did get visitors, for the most part people stayed clear of the rambunctious bunch, not willing to get dragged into their shenanigans. The scent made him feel a little uneasy but pushed it to the back of his mind.

* * *

Freya knocked lightly on the door before she heard a come in. Stepping through the doors, she could barely see Dr. Galen's head peaking up above from his messy desk stacked with patient records. She tried to organize it for him once, but claims he can never find anything when its all organized. His golden eyes peered over the folder he was holding. He quickly stood up closing the folder once he seen it was Freya who entered his office.

"I was wondering if everything was alright since you've been gone for a while." He pushed his rectangle glasses up, while pushing his honey brown bangs to the side.

Freya walked over, holding the brown bag out offering her apologies as she done so. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long. The job I took ended up being a little more difficult than I thought it would be." Freya bowed as the young doctor took the bag from her hand. "I hope everything has been alright since I've been gone."

Galen opened the brown bag smiling once he seen it was stuffed with confectionery sweets. He folded the bag back up placing it on an empty spot on his desk. He checked his watch. "I was just about to finish my rounds on the third floor for the day. Although there isn't much to do today, you can still tag along if you like."

Freya straightened up. "Of course!"

As they walked through the white halls, their footsteps echoed. "Actually I had someone stop by earlier today asking if you came here often." Galen placed his hands into his white coat as they walked.

"Me?"

Galen nodded. "He said he was from the magic council so I didn't have much of a choice to tell him that you visit every morning."

"Oh, I'm sure it's just because on the last job me, Natsu and Happy caught a bunch of thieves." Freya looked up at the younger doctor and smiled. "You should have seen Natsu though!"

The doctor laughed with as a mental picture slowly filled out. Fairy Tail was always known going over the top. "So what about you?"

They stopped in front of a patient's room. "Well I healed everyone somehow." Freya voice trailed off still unsure how she pulled off the amazing feat that she done a week ago.

The doctor put his hand on Freya's shoulder. "That's because you have a real talent." Freya looked up at Galen who was smiling. "You should consider going to medical school, and further your knowledge of the medical field and become even a better healer."

* * *

A man with a black bleeding dragon head guild emblem on the left side of his neck sat next to an open window. His cold gray eyes scanned over a map of Magnolia. He only had to wait until tomorrow before making his move. Thanks to the stolen robes he had acquired he was able to ask around Magnolia about the young girl. Every day like clockwork she would go to the hospital alone. It would give him a half a day to make his getaway before anyone noticed she was missing. Word spread quickly of a Freya with remarkable healing abilities who of which was a part of Fairy Tail. His jaw clenched in frustration over his orders to bring her back alive to their headquarters. Before it was kill on sight, but suddenly the guild master changed had changed his mind. She was powerless now compared to a few years ago. What changed that however he didn't know, nor did he care. He only felt relieved that the ones she killed a couple of years ago no longer died in vain.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon with Freya happily swaying through the streets. She had to go home and clean up after her rounds in the hospital. She got pretty lucky today as she got to help deliver a baby. The experience was breath-taking as she couldn't believe the overwhelming joy she felt when the precious baby boy drew in his first breaths. Once she got done with assisting in the cleanup and welfare check of both the mother and baby, she stood and watched the happy mother cuddle her new born, with her husband standing proudly next to them.

Freya felt a pang in her own heart as she wondered what her own mother and father were like. Where they just as happy when she was born? She shook her head furiously as she didn't want to get dragged down after witnessing the miracle of birth into this world. She tucked her arms behind her as she turned the corner around Kardia Cathedral.

Freya stopped for a moment looking around, her eyes growing wide. She had an uncanny feeling that someone was watching her, boring their eyes into her back. She knelt to the paved stone streets, placing her palm flatly against the cool stones. She closed her eyes as she concentrated her field of vision growing rapidly. She slowly opened her eyes as it seemed nothing out of the ordinary. Just a few people moving about the streets doing their daily errands. She stood up, still unable to shake the feeling. It was cold, overbearing, and unwelcoming. She looked in the direction she thought it was coming from but didn't see anything that stood out to her.

Freya entered the guild hallway out of breath as she ran the rest of the way here. She looked around for Natsu and upon not seeing him anywhere in sight, thought that maybe he already left with Gildarts. She walked over to Erza who was bickering with Mirajane.

"Hey Erza, I'm sorry I'm late. I got held over at the hospital."

Erza quickly pushed Mirajane away. "I'm glad you're here. I was beginning to worry. Ready to go shopping?"

"Actually I was hoping all of us could have a sleepover tonight." Freya beamed with excitement.

"A sleepover? Sounds lame." Mira puffed disinterested. Freya's face began to fall earning a quick glare from Erza in the direction of the demon.

"Oh um, well I..."

"A sleepover sounds like a perfect idea." Erza had been waiting for this very moment herself. She also had always wanted to have a sleepover and it would be her first. "We could do hair, makeup, karaoke, play games, watch movies!" Erza's eyes glistened. Freya giggled a little as it seemed Erza was more excited than herself. Erza looked over at Cana who was sitting reading the fortunes from her cards. "Cana!" She called out, causing her to jump.

"Yeah?" She meekly asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Tell everyone there is going to be a sleepover tonight in my room at Fairy Hills." Erza grabbed Freya's hand running out the door talking over with Freya all the things they needed to buy.

* * *

Natsu sat beside a pond fishing rod in hand, Happy had fell asleep long ago leaving him to fish for his little buddy too. Gildarts was gathering firewood in the surrounding area, leaving him alone. He looked into the calm water at his own reflection, his mind filled with questions. He didn't understand why she doesn't remember any of her other magic nor why it replenished so slowly for her. Most of all why and how did he forget her? Thinking about it all morning he thought that perhaps whatever happened to Freya affected him in some way. They were one in the same after all. It was the only theory he had currently, with his own mind going blank the more he tried to figure it out. Whatever did happen it gave her night terrors whenever she slept alone. Most of all he was worried what would happen if she ever did remember, if it was bad enough to give her night terrors then what would it do to her?

He shook his head, shaking the thoughts out of his head. Seeing her with her buried grief was too much as it was, but imagining her reactions and emotions was more than he could bear. Instead of dwelling on what happened, perhaps he should dwell on what the future holds. _"I need to get stronger, to protect her." _A soft smile spread across his lips. Before he would have went to the ends of the world for her but now, he would bring the world to its knees for her.

* * *

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD! It's been such a long time since I've updated this story and for that I am truly sorry! I didn't forget about it in the least. Many things kept happening in my life, one being my father passed away this year in April. It was something we expected would happen since he was diagnosed with cancer earlier, but it was very sudden in the least. After he passed away I lost all interest in writing my fanfiction and my actual novel. **

**Then around July of this year, I finally got inspiration to start again. But it wasn't on this. It was on my actual novel that I had been brain storming and working on with my dad late of last year. I didn't want something that he helped me with, to build and create to go to waste. So I've been working on that quite a bit. I'm at 45 K words on my novel which will be a part of a series. I've been working on my fanfiction here and there a bit in between but not like I use to. I'm still passionate about this story, but my novel is taking precedence over it as it is near and dear to my heart. **

**From that I won't be able to edit this flawlessly as I wish, but it's still something I want to write and publish. My beta readers never worked out so I'm still alone in this on Efflorescence. **

**If you are interested in my novel my pen name is Arrie Del Tyrellion. I have a facebook page, and a twitter that you can find me on if your interested! Currently, the title of my novel is Incandesce but is subjected to change. **

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully I will publish another chapter before the end of this year. I would love to thank everyone for their support they have given me, and the words of encouragement and kindness. Hopefully, you can overlook my minor mistakes in grammar! **

**Thank you again!**


	21. Chapter 20: Flames in the Night

**Chapter Twenty: Flames in the Night**

**-X779-**

* * *

The day had been exhausting, to say the least, but fun none the less. Every girl within Fairy Tail came to Erza's room for the sleep over all expect Mira Jane. Which didn't really surprise Freya in the least. It was odd, though. While Mira Jane put up the front of being a devil, Freya could feel the pain emanating from the she devil. It would have been a nice opportunity to get to know the take-over mage and perhaps learn as to why Freya felt a knife twisting in her chest when she was close.

However she didn't dwell on it as she climbed into Erza's massive bed. It was too much for one person, or even a family. How Erza's kept everything spotless including her armor polished to a shine that was stored here as well was beyond her. Natsu and Happy were quite a handful for her to clean up after, but lately they have been putting forth effort to not be complete slobs.

She felt uneasy, with a growing pit in her stomach twisting. She was anxious. Anxious over what would await her once she was asleep. Would she sleep peacefully as she does with Natsu, or will she awake screaming and calling out to Natsu to chase away the night terrors? As she pulled the covers up quite snores filled with room.

Erza turned over facing Freya, she studied the nervous young girl who was trembling. Sitting up she placed her hands on Freya's forehead. "Something wrong?" She spoke quietly with a soft tender voice.

Freya shook her head. She knew that she was in a safe place, surrounded by her friends and family. It was what was missing that left her with a mixture of relentless, anxiety and fear now that the sleep over had died down coming to its conclusion. It was Natsu. His warmth of his fire. While it was wild, untamed, and destructive, she saw the beauty in his flames. The loyalty to those he loved, his willingness to protect. All those things are what fueled his flames. "Don't get me wrong, I've wanted to do something like this. It was more fun than I could have imagined…" The emotions welling up within her were overwhelming.

She had been looking forward to spend more time with her guild mates. Even her and Lisanna are closer now than they were before. However laying here with her mind not being bombarded by karaoke or dancing, her thoughts are filled with Natsu and Happy. She ached to be with them, in a similar way she ached to be with Granny once again. She missed them. It was silly in her mind, as she seen them earlier today, but in particular, she desired to be held within Natsu's arms as she fell into slumber with Happy laying above their heads. It had become her home. A place where she belonged, when before she had nowhere to go. No one to love her, or for her to love. She lived an empty existence until she had stumbled onto Granny and Natsu. The only two to pull her out of the abyss.

"You miss them, no?" Erza's face was soft, her eyes filled with an aching pain. She shared in Freya's pain, as she knew all too well the loneliness and suffering of being alone. In truth she had looked forward to the sleep over as well, as the weight of bearing those who had been taken from her was beginning to become too much. Her first family. The family she had formed with the other damned children in the tower that only showed them hell and hopelessness. She held their lives in her hands, a weight she was still not ready to bear. However, with Jellal becoming twisted and demented from his torture he had endured for her sake, she knew that the day was approaching. The day she would have to face down the man who had sheltered and saved her, to save those she loved from a life of slavery and torment.

Freya sat up remaining quite. She looked up to Erza. She was beautiful, strong, kind and fearless. While she thought of Erza as a sister now, there was still so much she did not know about the young knight. She was a tightly closed box, much like Mira Jane. However as she sat here now, Erza looked just as defeated as she was herself.

Erza pushed it all aside. She wasn't ready to face it, nor was she ready to let another know. The guild viewed her as a pillar of strength, and to reveal that she had once been a hopeless slave would shatter their moral. Especially Freya's. She knew the younger mage looked up and aspired to be much like herself. Though she didn't view herself as a role model. She was just a broken mage who somehow found the strength daily to stand tall.

They silently agreed to remain awake through the night, occasionally speaking of silly things to bring the other up, as they laid on their backs of Erza's bed.

* * *

Night had come with Natsu laying silently looking at the cloudless night sky. The stars twinkled, and his eyes found the constellation Draco that Freya had shown him. It felt so strange to him without the little girl that had come to him in the autumn next to his side. Even more so now that he remembered her. He was anxious, which in turned compelled him to go and be at her side. Though she would probably be a little irritated if he just popped up and took her back home with him, since she was looking forward to her first sleepover.

She was rediscovering the world, and while he wasn't sure what entirely happened at a sleepover, but knowing Erza it would be something crazy. With that he didn't want to steal her happiness.

"Natsu." Gildarts finally spoken, breaking Natsu out of his daze. Gildarts knew something must be bothering the fire mage as he hadn't been his normal robust self since they departed.

"Mmm?" Natsu sat up, stretching.

"What's on your mind?" Gildarts inquired the young fire mage.

"Erhmmm." Natsu mumbled. He wasn't entirely sure how to respond. Even if it was Gildarts who he had been entirely open to before, the revelation he had to himself about Freya was something he felt that needed to stay a guarded secret.

Gildarts scooted closer elbowing Natsu lightly as he chuckled. "Natsu, you sly dog! Is it about a cute girl?"

"No." He responded flatly. Of course Gildarts, the womanizer would think it was over a girl. It was for once a fairly accurate guess, as it was. He wanted to stir the conversation away from the topic of _"girls"_ as it would undoubtedly come back to Frey.

"Is it Lisanna?" Gildarts paused for a moment. "No, I bet it's the new girl right? The one you couldn't leave alone?"

"It has nothing to do with Lisanna!" Natsu was somewhat aggregated, as before Freya came along it seemed a few tried to match make the two. It didn't help with Lisanna often saying they should get married, which was so bizarre in his mind.

"What was the new girls name again?"

"Freya." Happy sat up, with Natsu glaring at the exceed who was also chuckling at the expense of himself. "He looooovvvvesss her." Happy rolled his tongue.

He couldn't deny it. To deny it, would be one in the same as being ashamed of her and his love for his soul mate. He was far from it, and he was quite proud and thankful that him of all people had been lucky enough to have someone like Freya in his life as far as he could remembered.

Without realizing it, from that moment they met, both had been shaping one another. Pushing each other to become who they are today. It seemed in his mind it was moving so quickly, but in truth it was just his world settling back to where it had once been. It would still take some time for him to grow accustomed to being someone so important and dear to Freya and vice versa.

"Yeah, I do." He sighed calmly, a warmth of happiness rushed over him. His eyes were gentle as he smiled softly. The confession was out in the open though he wished he could have confessed his love to her first, but what was done was done.

Happy and Gildarts sat in shock for a moment as they let what had been said sink in. Happy was in particular, was shocked as he never thought Natsu would be the first to be open about his feelings. In fact, most of the time he wasn't even sure if Natsu felt that strongly for Freya. He believed that the fire mage did indeed feel something, but he had only been teasing mostly to rag on Freya. The question now was would he pick up on Freya's feelings? He thought it was quite obvious that Freya held a crush for the pink hair mage.

"I'm not ready for her to know yet." Natsu's voice was quiet and firm as his obsidian eyes fell to his blue feline companion. It would be a miracle if Happy actually kept his mouth shut. Natsu knew he was young, and would get overly excited leading the exceed to spill all the secrets he held.

* * *

Freya walked through the streets of Magnolia, with the sun only peeking up over the horizon. Dark circles under her eyes only showed she didn't even doze off during the night. She had never stayed up so late, but figured if she worked at the hospital for a few hours that once she went home, Natsu and Happy would be waiting for her. She hoped she could talk Natsu into taking a nap with her, but he wasn't exactly the type of person to take naps.

As she continued her trek towards the hospital, she pondered on Natsu's sudden change in behavior towards her. He had always been playful with her, and knew that he still viewed her as a child. She was, but wasn't. But it had crossed from being playful, to what she considered teasing. Not teasing in a cruel way, but still in the playful territory. It was his nature, a part of him.

She crossed her arms behind her, not willing to give up until she solved it. She could always ask him, but would he give her a straight answer? _"Of course he would. He's always so straight forward and honest. Sometimes a little too honest. At least he's not brutally honest like Happy though." _

Freya came to a stop before quickly running over to a man lying on the street in front of the hospital. She knelt down, gently placing his wrist into her hand in order to check his pulse. "Hey, are you okay?" She mentally counted the beats of his heart. As she let go, his hand wrapped around her arm, painfully squeezing it causing her to cry out. Before she knew it she was pinned to the ground face first, his crushing weight bearing down on her. She struggled trying to thrash her weight around, attempting to free herself. She began to weep from the pain of his dead weight as it was causing her ribs to crack, forming hairline fractures. She didn't know what was more painful this or the time she broke her ankle. Her body was in a constant state of repair, only for the fractures to form over top the healing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you in pain?" The chill from the man's voice turned her blood cold as he knelt down looking into Freya's glassy eyes. "This is nothing compared to the pain my friends endured as you burned them alive." He spat into her face pressing more of his weight onto her causing her to yell in pain, but he covered her mouth muffling her screams. Suddenly a rib cracked puncturing her lungs. As blood quickly filled her lungs, her body was repairing the damage to her lung. The man removed his hand as he felt blood trickling out from the sides of her mouth. He whipped his wrist flicking the blood off. "Disgusting." He stood up and as he done so he picked her up by her hair.

Freya held onto her braid as she bite her lip, looking into his cold steel gray eyes. It didn't matter the pain she was in right now, she had to fight back. Pulling her weight onto her braid she kicked the man across the face with all of her strength, causing him to let go as he stumbled backwards. Freya hit the ground with a thud, blood dripping onto the street. Rolling over she pulled herself up holding onto her side as she stumbled running through the sleeping streets of Magnolia. As she ran, she kicked off her shoes. Without knowing where Natsu truly was, Fairy Hills would be the only hope she had of someone helping her. Now she would do anything for a bow and wished that she would have made another one when she got back from Demantur. As she stumbled through the streets leaving a blood trail she had no idea why the man was after her, nor how he got that she burned someone, much less killing them. Freya looked back and seen he was picking himself up from the street. The quick kick across his face knocked his balance off but now in the condition she was in she wouldn't be able to run much further until her body finished healing. It was getting increasingly difficult to breathe, which led her to become worry over the fact if she would drown in her own blood that filled part of her lungs.

She focused on healing the rest of her lung and turned the corner quickly. Taking a deep breath she dove into the canal swimming under a row boat. Blood seeped from her mouth flowing up as she placed her hands on the bottom of the row boat. She listened to his footsteps echoing through the street and the water as her body finished repairing the fractures in her ribs. Time slowed as she waited for him to run on by. She could only imagine he stood in confusion or was debating his next move. However, she was going to run out of breath soon and needed to think about how she was going to make it to Fairy Hills. It was the closest place that she could run to and was only a few blocks away from her current location. It was still too early in the morning and her mental search of anyone moving about outside in the streets came up empty. She prayed that someone would had been awake, so she could hide while they went and fetched someone from Fairy Hills._"It's now or never."_

Her breath was dangerously low and she still couldn't think of what to do next. Slowly she swam out from under the boat to the other side hoping he couldn't see her from the angle. The boat wasn't very big, and he was fairly tall. As she surfaced her eyes widen to see him standing in the boat. _"How did I not hear him!?" _As she tried to dive back down he kicked her across the face sending her flying across the water. "That's for earlier, you bitch!" He snarled.

Freya collided with the stone wall of the canal on the other side, sending her blood splattering in all directions. It felt as if every bone in her body snapped. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell over face first into the water, her blood running into the canal from her ears, eyes, nose and mouth. Not to mention from the lacerations scattered across her body from colliding with the stone wall. She could only guess her neck snapped as her whole body felt numb, which she was thankful for at the moment. She knew it was only a matter of time since not only was she bleeding out, but internally as well from her bones shattering and ripping through her body. As she gazed at the bottom of the canal her vision growing darker by the second. Her heart was shattering into a million pieces, much like her body as she thought that she would never get to see him again. Unknowing if her body could truly repair itself now, she could only guess it was the end of the line as she would die from the blood loss. It was a reality she was unwilling to accept. Perhaps before she met Natsu, when she was a no one, she could had come to terms with such a fate, but now she wanted to struggle against the current. She truly was powerless, unable to stand up and fight and protect what she loves.

She felt herself being pulled up from the water by her hair once again as she stared blankly across the street. Before her world went black she finally felt the courage to say the words out loud, even if he wouldn't be here to hear them. "I..." She choked on her blood as it spewed from her mouth. No longer able to see in front of her she needed to say the words feeling it would be her last. "Lo...ve youuu Na...ts..uuu." Her eyes closed with her body hanging limply.

"Tch." The man brought out a bag tossing her body into it pulling the draw string up. "Unfortunately, you don't die so easily." The man tossed the bag over his shoulder unaware of the flowers growing from her blood that spilled onto the streets.

* * *

Natsu busted through the front door eager to see Freya as he knew she would be back from her daily trip to the hospital. He did sleep in after all, but him and Happy both stood in the door way disappointed to see she still wasn't back yet. His eyes widen when he seen a green dress on top of the hamper covered in blood. He quickly ran over grabbing it but sigh in relief as the blood didn't have her smell. He looked at it noticing it was dried on. "Natsu?" Happy hesitatingly flew next to him, horror on his face as his thoughts took him back to when Freya laid bleeding on the ground.

"Don't worry, it's not hers. Must have happened at the hospital." He placed the piece of clothing back on top of the hamper as Happy sighed in relief. Natsu sniffed the air, noticing her scent was fading, anxiety began to creep in all around him. "She hasn't been home since yesterday. Let's go see if she's at the guild."

"Aye!"

Natsu walked through the doors sniffing the air, noting that she wasn't at the guild either. "Yo Erza!" Erza turned around in her chair holding onto a plate with a piece of strawberry cake. "Where's Freya?"

"She left early this morning to get her duties out of the way for the day." Erza took another bite of her delicious cake.

Natsu crossed his arms as the claws of the anxiety sinking into his soul. It was a feeling he wasn't use to feeling but assumed he was only feeling this way as he has been apart from her for so long. "How did she sleep?"

Erza didn't say anything for a moment thinking back to how they kept the other awake all night long. "We talked most of the night." Taking her last bite of cake she sat her plate down thinking about going home for the day to take a nap.

"Oh." Natsu felt a ting of guilt knowing she must have stayed up on purpose. He rubbed the back of his head. Thinking, he decided to stay at the guild instead of going back home as she would come here looking for him after the hospital. Erza put her hand on his shoulder shocking him, giving him a smile before walking off.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon with Natsu standing in front of the guild, arms crossed as he looked up and down the street. "She should have been here by now." The unsettling feeling from earlier just kept growing in the pit of his stomach, almost into full panic. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was terribly wrong. Was his dragon instincts just going into full alert now that he was aware of her being his mate again? He began pacing thinking why it was taking her so long. Happy looked on with worry, never seeing Natsu so upset over Freya running late. Normally he would be inside the guild picking a fight with Gray.

Natsu stop pacing as he frazzled his hair, huffing out in frustration. "I'm going to check on her. You stay here Happy in case she comes back before I get back."

Happy nodded as he watched Natsu take off in full speed down the streets in the direction of the hospital. He thought Natsu was just over reacting but he could hardly blame him after what happened on the recent job.

As Natsu ran through the streets of Magnolia, he stopped in his tracks not too far from the hospital falling to his knees. In the middle of the stone streets was red flowers but not just any red flowers. It was **her** red flowers. Shaking, he reached out as he picked a flower his eyes growing wide. _"Blood."_ His jaw clenched as the smell wafted from the flower. It was her blood, her flowers. Just like that time she scrapped her knees when she was little. A small drop of blood had hit the ground and from it a small flower bloomed. His eyes looked around noticing the trail of flowers was leading away from the hospital. He got up running as he followed the trail, when he turned the corner his eyes looked on in horror as he collapsed to the ground on his knees once again. They were everywhere on the other side of the street, growing up the canal wall._ "What in the hell happened?" _His eyes scanned for a bridge to run across but didn't see any nearby. He jumped into the water wading through when he saw flower growing up from underneath a boat. He grabbed the side of the small boat flipping it over staring on in shock at the flowers growing on the bottom of the boat. His grip shattered the side of the row boat as he threw it against the canal wall, breaking it into more pieces. Flames danced across his body, his eyes a bright green from his anger, his rage boiling the water around him. He turned swimming across the canal reaching the shattered wall. His eyes noticed even more flowers growing at the bottom of the canal. As his hand touched the moist wall covered in and overgrowth of glittering red flower his hand felt something sharp. Grabbing hold he pulled it up from the flowers noticing it was a creamy white and just has hard as the wall. "Bone...its fucking bone. She was thrown so fucking hard, her bones ripped through her skin." He punched the wall, causing it to crack and crumble as he roared. His hand clutched the red flower he had picked earlier, resting his head on the cool wet flowers. "I should have listened to my gut instincts. I should have known." Not giving himself a chance to lose himself in his frenzy, he had to clear his mind so he could figure where she was. She needed him now more than ever.

Climbing up he sniffed the air noticing her scent, her blood still lingered in the air. But there was another scent mixed with it. One that he noticed at the guild hall yesterday. He would have to worry about telling the guild later as he needed to follow her scent before a breeze blew the trail away. He dashed through the streets following her faint scent. His eyes would occasionally see a small red flower, with him assuming as she was being dragged away bled out little by little. _"How did no one see or hear what happened?" _He shook his head as he just only need to focus on finding her.

Natsu made it outside of Magnolia still following her trail, with it getting a little stronger though he hadn't seen any flowers in awhile. From what he could tell her trail was several hours old and fading. The more he thought about it, she had to been attacked on her way to the hospital from Fairy Hills. It would explain why her trail led away and back in the same direction. _"She was trying to make a run for it." _He just hoped he would find her. _"No, I will find her. I won't stop until I do."_

* * *

He had been running for most of the night, but he began to slow his pace down as his green pierced through the night. From what he could tell, it appeared to be a small fortress built into a mountain side. It's like nothing he has ever seen before. A few small towers sticking up on the side, with a smooth finished craved into the front of the mountain itself. There was a massive door, being the only entrance in. However, he could see a few small windows. He wished he would have let Happy come with him, because they could just fly up to an opening and crawl on through.

Stopping and propping himself against a tree as he tried to catch his breath. A sheen of sweat covered most of his body, with his salmon locks clinging to his forehead. He had no idea how far he was from Magnolia but who ever took her, was fairly fast which is why it made it so hard to judge his distance. Fortunately, he was just as fast and it was his lucky day nothing interfered with her scent trail. He had to be careful and think this through. He had no idea how many where inside, or where Freya was but he was certain she was inside as her scent went in that direction.

* * *

Freya groaned as she heard the sound of a flickering flame. "Natsu?" She whispered as she opened her eyes, but as she done so the reality of her situation sunk in. The room was dark, with a little light coming through under the door. Her eyes quickly adjusted, and she could see she was in a damp cold cell. "I'm alive?" The revelation shocked her more than where she was. With a snapped neck and massive blood loss she was for sure she had met her end. As she came to, she felt cold metal shackles around her neck, wrists and ankles. Slowly she moved her fingers and toes checking to see if she was paralyzed. A pain shot through her stomach, causing her to sit up. She covered her mouth as she began to gag. Shaking, a thick black substance forced it's way up from her stomach and seeped out of her mouth, onto the cold rock floor. Wiping her mouth with her hand, she inspected the mysterious liquid. "Old blood?" Her faint whispered echoed in the small cell. She furrowed her eyebrows and placed both of her hands onto her stomach but nothing happened. Feeling faint no doubt from the blood loss earlier today, she laid down on her back. The coolness actually gave her cold chills, something she doesn't experience. Running her hands over the floor, it felt like rock that had been carved and smoothed. Placing her palms down onto the smooth surface, she closed her eyes in an attempt to get a better view of where she was. Again nothing happened. Feeling a little panic settling in, she pulled her hands back and into her view, she inspected the heavy shackles weighing her down. _"There's something about them that feels, odd." _The more she looked, her eyes picked up on a small detail. There were engravings in the shackles and the heavy chains. _"Runes?"_

She could hear footsteps echoing through the corridor. Feeling panic she didn't know what she should do. Should she show no fear in the face of her captures facing them head on, or should she roll over and pretend to be asleep? It felt as if the world was crashing in on her as her anxiety steadily crept up into high gear. _"What if I never see him again?" _She wanted to curl into a ball, unknowing if she could make it out of this hopeless situation.

Natsu flashed through her mind, calming the raging storm within her. Using the wall, she pulled herself up sitting in the darkness with a new found determination. She would face this threat head on, she would pull through this to see and to hear him once again. Her eyes shrunk, lightly glowing yellow in the darkness. She steadied her breathing as she heard the locks being undone on her door. Suddenly it swung open revealing a womanly figure. Orange eyes pierced through Freya's yellow ones. Her eyes followed the figure walking around. She had her black hair pulled into a bun, her dark maroon robes swaying as she walked. The woman walked back over to the door way, turning to face Freya once again. Neither said a word as their nerves of steel battled one another.

"So here you are, the daughter of the dragons and death itself." She spat at Freya with contempt.

Freya remained silent her mind filled to the brim questions, unable to wrap her mind around this situation. _"The daughter of death and dragons?"_

"Don't worry. Until we use you to lure him here, you'll be kept alive." She paused as she turned around, peering over her shoulder. "But barely."

Freya eyes widen as fear sunk into the depths of her soul. In her desperation to protect Natsu, the facade she had put on, crumbled. "Please!" She called out, her voice echoing down through the corridors. "Don't hurt him..." Her voice began to break as she was shaking, her shackles rattling against the rock floor. Tears streaming down her face. "You can do whatever you want to me!" Freya clenched her fists against the floor, looking down as tears fell from her eyes. _"I should have never found him..."_

The woman's orange eyes flared as she quickly turned around, her shoes clicking across the floor. Unable to contain her emotions any longer reaching down she picked Freya up by her neck, slamming her against the stone wall. Freya hung limply her eyes still fixed onto the floor as they yellow faded from them, turning them into a void of green. She squeezed her hand, in an attempt to rob Freya of her air. "I assure you that he will meet the same fate as you and you will suffer for the transgression and sins you have committed onto others."

Something snapped inside of Freya at her words, unknowing that the woman was never talking of Natsu. Her magic began to swell pooling on the inside unable to escape as the runes acted as a dam. Brief flashes of forgotten memories of two unknown figures being killed in front of her. The thought of Natsu being taken from her was more than she could bear. His existence was precious to her. One of the few people that first showed her kindness in this world. She would not watch another life being taken in front of her again.

Her eyes flared yellow once more, reaching up she wrapped left hand below her elbow squeezing. With one swift motion she thrust her right hand to the side of the woman's arm.

A snapping sound could be heard as the woman let go screaming out from her bone being broken, and ripping through her skin. Armed with the knowledge of the human body, she clenched both of her fists delivering quick calculated jabs into the nameless woman's torso with the aim of disabling her. As the woman fell in front of Freya, she reached up with both hands grabbing the shackle around her neck, pulling outward in an attempt to free herself. The metal heaved under her strength, but none the less she still wasn't strong enough to break free of the shackles. She could hear multiple footsteps running down the corridors. No matter how much she pulled the shackle wouldn't budge.

As a man and woman stood in her doorway to her cell ready to lunge, she prepared herself. This was what Natsu had trained her to do all along. She still had no desire to kill them, even if that is what they sought after in her and Natsu. Unknowing if she could truly escape, she would fight back. As they began to charge at another figure stood in the doorway. Freya floated from ground her body twisting and contorting in directions it wasn't meant to. The dark figure held his hand out in front.

"Take Morana to the healer, I will take care of this _pest_."

Gritting her teeth and squinting her eyes from the pain, her chest was being forced to implode on itself.

"Impressive." He closed his hand. Freya unable to scream from her lungs collapsing and imploding. Her body fighting against the crushing force being exerted on her, rapidly healed the damage. He slammed her against the floor as she passed out from the lack of oxygen. "All in due time." His dark intentions dripping from his words as he closed the door latching the locks. How he had planned to rip her body to shreds to give her the same pain as his son felt when she disintegrated him into ash.

* * *

As much as he hated to sneak around, he wished he could just storm the place bursting the door down raining his fire down onto those who stole Freya from him. Luckily for him, there was only a few standing on guard in front of the only entrance and they didn't patrol. Glancing up he was about half way to one of the slim openings. He could hear a commotion coming from the window he was aiming to climb through. He stopped his ascent, as he listened hoping for some intel on where Freya was.

"Quickly place her on the bed!" An older feminine voice called out.

"That bitch. Who does she think she is." A manly voice sneered.

"Her arm is broken, the bone piercing the skin. Along with bruised organs." The same feminine voice calmly spoke. "Quickly get a splint ready along with morphine as we get ready to set the bones back in place."

Footsteps came running into the room. "We must prepare for the ritual as her brother just received word and is on his way. He is expected to be here in a day's time."

A voice laughed out. "Everything is proceeding as planned." The voice paused. "It is only a matter of time before the vision of this world no longer being plagued by those who have brought ruin."

A deep dark voice spoke out. "Then I will go have my fun while I can."

"You see what happened to Morana." The female spoke out in protest. "You would be wise not to toy with her."

The dark voice chuckled, his footsteps echoing out of the room. "I will not give her a moments pause as she will be in so much agony as I show her the same cruelty she showed my only son."

Natsu's jaw clenched, his grip tightening on the rock face, the jagged edges digging into his palms. A breeze blew salmon locks revealing his burning green eyes. His blood coursed through him, burning his veins. Throwing caution to the wind, with a quick thrust from his feet he stood in the slim opening of a window, his flames burning with rage. Only four remained in the room, two women and men. _**"Where is she?!"**_ He jumped down from the ledge and into the room, his anger boiling. The three of them stepped away from the patients bed as Natsu came closer to them. _**"Where is Freya!?"**_ His voice was deep and demanding.

One of the men drew his sword charged at Natsu who intended to take the blade. As the man drew his sword down, Natsu caught it in one hand shattering it, his flames melting the shattered pieced. Natsu grabbed the man by his crimson robes, his flames engulfing the man causing him to cry out as his skin was being scorched. _**"I won't ask again." **_A deep growl escaping from his throat.

The woman in white robes decorated with the symbol for healing froze in fear finally spoke. "Do...down in the basement. In a holding cell."

Dropping the smoking man, he dashed out of the room ignoring the rest. Flames still engulfed his body illuminating the dark corridors. As others ran out in front of him to stop him, he would push forward sending his flames in all directions. After running through corridor after corridor, he had only gone down two floors. He stopped in his tracks, his blood freezing as he heard Freya's screams echoing through the hallways. The pain steeped screeches chilled him to his bones. As he was about to make a mad dash to her a man with cold steel gray eyes stepped in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" The man demanded.

"I should ask you the same damn thing." Natsu's flames still flickering and licking the stone walls. Smelling the air, the scent of Freya's blood coated the man standing before him. Natsu gritted his teeth not willing to hold back the new rage bursting forth, give a whole new heat to his flames. **"Fire Dragon Sword Horn." **Natsu launched himself at the man standing before him.

The man dodge it as Natsu flew by him. Natsu held his hands out in front of him as he collided into the stone wall, placing his feet onto the wall he launched himself again. As he got closer approaching the man, he built his magic up into his hands and began a swirling motion. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art:"** The man stepped aside as Natsu had planned. With Natsu beside the man he would blow him away at point blank range. **"Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"**

The rapid massive explosions engulfed the hallway sending flames in all directions blowing out the ceiling, walls and floors. As the smoke cleared out with rumble still falling Natsu stared down at the man who was still standing from the attack.

"A fire dragon slayer?" He stood in disbelief the heat causing him to sweat from all of his pores. "The mark on your shoulder, you must be Salamander of Fairy Tail?"

Natsu stood in silence trying to figure out how his attack swirled around the man of steel. His eyes scanned the muscular man who held a bleeding dragon head guild mark on the left side of his neck. His hair and eyes were a cold gray. "So you're the one that took her." The venom dripping from his words.

"It was such a pleasure seeing her in pain." The man darkly chuckled, only adding fuel to Natsu's fire. The man stood as he watched Natsu began to tremble.

He could almost see the things he had done to her in Magnolia. He could feel the pain she felt coursing through his body. Her screams and cries of intense pain ringing through the corridors. Something dark inside of him began to stir, awaken from his new found torment urging him to leave not even ash in his wake. His flames slowly changing into a deep crimson, the rock around him beginning to melt, turning molten. _"One more time."_ The deep voice urged him. Complying, Natsu held his hands above his head forming a ball of flame. **"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** He hurled the explosive ball in force causing it to engulf the man sending out an explosion that even pushed himself back.

* * *

Freya laid on the floor, her breaths shallow and raspy. Blood seeping from the lacerations throughout her body. Her eyes no longer holding any signs of life as she withdrew into herself. The pain of her bones being repeatedly snapped was more than her little body could stand. Just breathing ached. She couldn't even fathom why she was being treated in such a way. What did she do to deserve this? She felt the whole place tremble and shake around her, reverberating through her body.

"It seems he arrived early." The man smirked.

Clenching her fists as she felt helpless to do anything. _"Did I really do what he tells me I've done?" _Curling up into a ball as she had a moment of reprieve, she wept as she buried her face into the floor. Her eyes widen as she felt her body floating. Grabbing a hold of her chains in an attempt to pull herself back onto the ground. "No...I can't..." She pleaded to be put out of her misery. She thought she could endure anything as long as she had Natsu, but they were about to steal him away in front of her. The man jerked her, pulling her chains taunt.

Freya felt the same force twisting her body once more. A silent screamed escaped her lungs, as she slammed her eyes shut. Her bones were being crushed into dust this time around instead of being broken repeatedly. She silently prayed to the heavens for relief to come. Suddenly she felt heat engulf her as it swirled around the room. She fell to the floor, her chains echoing through the chamber. Gasping for breath, she looked around only able to see a blanket of darkness. Unable to move, see or hear she could only lay silently in her agony as she bled out onto the floor.

Natsu struggled against the grip the man exerted onto him with his magic. Floating in the air he had no leverage. His bright green eyes piercing through the yellow eyed man. _"Freya is close. I can smell her blood. Just what the hell have they done to her?"_

"Not who I was expecting." The man calmly spoke. "It seems you caused quite the fuss." He moved his body effortless through the air, bringing Natsu closer. Seeing the red tattoo on Natsu's shoulder everything became clear to him. "I take you're here for the girl?"

"You bet your ass I am." He snarled at him still struggling against his hold. The man stepped closer, getting into Natsu's face.

"You would be wise to forget about her. She is not who you believe she is. She is the daughter of the dragons and death. The harbinger of death and destruction. She has bathed in blood being responsible for countless lives lost."

"That's bullshit!" He knew Freya. He knew her better than anyone, the pain that was etched into her heart. Even now he could feel the echo of pain she was experiencing. Suffering alone, the feeling of helplessness, unable to fathom why she was even here. But even now, her soul remained kind, gentle and loving. Above all she was a person that cherish life.

"Oh? So you truly don't know?" He stood amused.

"I don't need to know the bullshit you believe in. I know who she is better than anyone." Natsu sucked in a deep breath. Being this close to Freya's tormentor he would not be able to dodge his breath.

"**Fire Dragon..."** Suddenly Natsu's chest began to close in, along with his throat. Before his airway was completely shut he opened his mouth. **"ROAR!"**

As the crimson fired singed his hair and skin, the man pushed Natsu down into the floor diverting the attack. As the crimson flames died down, he exerted his force onto Natsu not allowing him to move.

Natsu struggled to breathe and found himself unable to move. Not giving up, he sent his fire in every direction. His flames turning the rock molten around him. He felt his body levitate somehow, even within the inferno he was creating. He felt something cold latch around his ankle, his flame dying out within an instant.

What he saw him front of him was Freya laying on a bed of her own flowers, passed out. Lacerations scattered across her body that were healing slowly. Her dress torn, ragged and stained in her blood. He diverted his eyes to the cold metal around his ankle. _"What the hell is this? Whatever it is, I can't use my magic anymore."_ With both of his hands he pulled on the metal, it bending and giving under his strength.

As he pulled, four more shackles latched around him. "I'll play with you more later. I must attend to the others from the mess you have caused."

Natsu stopped struggling against the chains and watched the man walk away. As much as he wanted to watch the man burn before him, seeing the condition Freya was in he needed to get her away first. Giving him enough time to get down the corridor out of site, he looked back at Freya. Dropping to his knees he crawled over next to her. His eyes scanned over her beaten and bruised body, he trembled with rage. Crying out of anger and frustration, he wanted to pick her up but was hesitant. Worried that her body was still repairing and would could more harm than good. Reaching out he picked her hand up in his, kneeling down in front of her face.

"Frey?" His soft whisper calling out to her. "Frey?" Listening to her heart and breathing, they were ragged and shallow. "Frey?" Remaining unresponsive, Natsu laid down next to her on his right side, still holding onto her hand. With his left hand he caressed her face. Under the glow from the heat radiating from the stone walls, her skin had a faint light golden glitter. Even in her current state, her beauty was breathing taking to him. Which only anger him more that anyone would maul his battle maiden.

Freya stiffened as a reflex from the touch but relaxed as she knew the familiar touch. Coughing, as sensations flooded through her body, only for her to realize her body was still in a pitiful state. Slowly healing the damage that had been done to her. "I can't see or hear, Natsu. But..." Tears flooded from behind her shut eyes. "I'm so sorry that you're here because of me..." She choked as her chest contracted. _"Him being here must mean he was caught because of me." _Freya's heart twisted in her chest, as she broke down giving into her sorrow and grief. She knew what laid ahead of them now. Natsu, her light being stolen from her. "Please, just leave me!" She opened her pale green eyes. "You have to escape from here. They..." Freya let out a wail as her heart continued to shatter. "They want to kill you in front of me!" She didn't know what else to say to convince him to make a run for it. "I don't care if they torture me, or kill me. I can endure it! As long as I know you're...as long as you're safe." She felt Natsu's hand withdraw from her, her worse fears sinking in that it must be happening.

Standing up quickly, a new fire building within him. "I'm not going anywhere without you Frey. Don't you know that? We're mates and I'm taking you back home to our family." His words falling on her deaf ears.

His eyes widen as Freya pulled herself up against the wall, shaking and trembling in her pain. Turning around, waterfalls fell from her pale eyes. "Give him back...please..." Falling down without the support of the wall, she cried out in pain as the shock sent new waves of agony through her. "Do whatever you want with me. Just...give him back to me!"

He pulled at the collar shackle, the metal screaming as it broke. Quickly he tore the others from his wrists and ankles. Running over, he pulled Freya up into a sitting position placing his hands on her shoulders to assure her that he was still there and that he was safe. Tracing his fingers across her collar bone, he wrapped his fingers around the shackle on her neck, never losing skin contact. With one quick out thrust the metal shattered in his hands.

Her hands shaking, she felt around her freed neck. Wiping her tears away she understood that Natsu had never been captured but was instead here to save her from this nightmare. Still jittering she held her wrists out in front of her so that Natsu could remove them. As he removed the weights that pulled her down, she brought her legs out in front of him.

After he removed the rest, he leaned forward he placed a kiss on her forehead. Quickly he gathered her up into his arms. Using the new found strength that awaken from Freya being taken from him, he gathered a deep breath. With Freya in his arms, fighting would be more difficult. Using his new found strength, he would make a new opening in the mountain for them to escape through, not wanting to take the chance of running into anyone.

"**Fire Dragon Roar!"** The deep crimson flames erupted from him spewing out in front of him, melting the stone in front of him. The mountain shook and trembled as he continued to bore a hole into the side. He darted into the glowing tunnel making his way towards the light at the end of the tunnel. Since the place wasn't deep into the mountain he didn't have to go far.

Looking around the as he stood on the ledge, the sun was beginning to rise painting the sky a deep crimson and orange. Where he had made the exit there was a steep incline. Not being able to climb down he quickly thought of all the possibilities. Clutching a passed out Freya in his arms he pooled his magic into his feet with every intention of using his magic to control his descent down the side of the mountain. Leaping from the ledge, fire shot out the soles of his shoes just as planned. However, it was more difficult than he thought it would be as he struggled to keep them stabilized. Landing, still using his fire power he sped off away from the mountain. Looking over his shoulder he saw the same man who had tortured Freya in the short time span that she was held prisoner giving chase. Laying Freya down onto the soft grass, he turned to face him head on.

Her tormentor stopped a few feet in front of Natsu. As the sun rose, it gave the man the appearance of being lit aflame.

"I misjudge you fire dragon slayer. You're much stronger than I first thought. To break the magia configuratione shackles is a feat within itself." The man's eyes fell to Freya laying behind Natsu. "Ah, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself..."

"I don't give a damn who you are." He seethed as his crimson flames licked the air around them.

"At least she was polite enough to allow me to do so." He motioned over towards Freya. "None the less, I am called Dreogan. The one that will bring the same suffering onto the maiden of death as she has done onto others."

Natsu's jaw clenched, baring his fangs. Onyx mixed in with his crimson flames, his blood was boiling. The inferno he created around him, pushed the air away creating wind. "Is there more of you, that are after her?" His green dragon eyes burning with furor. It wasn't the way of Fairy Tail, to kill others. But he felt so compelled to do so, in order to protect her. However if that's what it took to protect her, he would throw his humanity away.

"It is the way of our order, our guild to seek out the harbingers of death. We will not rest until they have met their end."

Something snapped inside of Natsu, hearing their resolve. How warped and twisted were they to think Freya of all people was a harbinger of death? If anything she was a life binder. What's more is how could another guild seek the death of Freya? Dragon scales slowly spread across his skin, his own flames reaching a new level causing the wind to swirl around him.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he began shaking in anger. "I don't know what the hell you planned to do to her, but what you have done...to my _mate_ is enough. I will _**never **_forgive any of you." He held his hands behind him, planning to lay waste to the man and the mountain that held the fortress behind him.

Black flame scale patterns formed on his face, his once green dragon eyes turned red. His dark crimson flames, gaining a pitch black that mixed in with the crimson. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art:"**

A blinding white light filled the sky, blinding Natsu. The magic he pooled into his hands still swirled, and as his vision cleared he could see a cloaked man standing before him, with his back turned towards him. The ground beneath the cloaked man was scorched from his landing, his own shadow burned into the ground from the brilliant light. The man slowly turned his head and the flames that engulfed Natsu dissipated, his red his stared into the heavens themselves.

Dusk's eyes narrowed seeing dragon scales and black curse marks etched into Natsu's skin. The demon and dragon, currently in harmony with one another, all for the sake of his sister. His eyes looked over to a bloodied and bruised Freya laying behind Natsu, his lip quivered with rage. His eyes quickly turned into his silver dragon eyes, as his gaze returned to Natsu.

"Take her, and leave."

"Like hell, I'll…"

Dusk turned, ignoring the man the behind him, that reeked of his sister's blood. "Natsu!" His voice was stern. "You're not thinking clearly!" He wasn't even mated to her yet, but he was so consumed by his enragement it was as if he was experiencing what happens when the connection to their mate is severed.

Natsu took a step forward, ready to charge at Dusk. He was standing between him, and the bastard that tortured Freya. "I don't give a damn if you are her brother, get **out **of my way."

Dusk knew no matter what he said, it wouldn't snap Natsu out of it. The only person that could possibly bring him back, was laying on the grass behind him, passed out from the agony she endured. "Then you only leave me with one choice." Dusk whispered. **"Star Dragon Gravity." **

Natsu slammed against the ground with the force of a black hole pulling him to the center of Earthland. Natsu thrashed on the ground, slowly pulling his arms closer as he began to push himself up against the overwhelming force. His flames ignited again, the black seeping more into his crimson flames.

Dusk only watched Natsu struggle for a moment before turning his attention back to the second in command of Dragon's End. _"You don't even realize how far you are currently outclassed, Natsu. He was only toying not only with you but my sister. Even if you are the strongest demon Zeref brought to fruition, along with being the King of Fire Dragon's son, you simply aren't on the level you need to be."_

"Are you done?" Dreogan put his hand on his hip. "You arrived much quicker than expect I must say. You must be eager to die alongside your sister."

"Your stupidity knows no bounds I see." Dusk's eyes narrowed. "Capturing my sister, and then giving me the address by courier."

Natsu finally stood up, only for him to slam against the ground once again. It took little effort for Dusk to keep the dragon slayer pinned to the ground. He would perhaps even hate him for him stealing what he believes to be his kill, but it was for the best. Since awakening to this era, his hands remained cleaned, as they should. His however were already stained with their blood. It was his duty to ensure it remained that way.

"Dusk!" Natsu growled but he could no longer fight against the force of his magic bearing down upon him. It only fueled his rage even more, to know his was with reach of the twisted bastard that brought harm to Frey.

Freya's ear's twitched as she heard Natsu scream out an unfamiliar name. Slowly she opened her eyes, but she couldn't only see a blurry mess. She groaned as she tried to reach out the figure she believed to be Natsu standing too far away. "Na…tsu." As she spoke his name, she quickly passed back out from blood loss.

The force that pinned Natsu to the ground that cracked and gave into his immense force, was instantly lifted as Dusk eyes widen, he slowly turned his head around to see she passed out again.

Natsu quickly darted over to where he had placed Freya, grabbing her fragile hand into his. "I'm here." He spoke quietly, his enragement slowly subsiding. His free hand pushed the locks of her hair that had fallen into her face away.

Dreogan shifted his weight, ready to pounce onto his first victim, planning on claiming her life. No one, especially her would escape his grasp. As he began to move, his body slammed into the ground, the ground cracked and heave, giving into his body.

Dusk's eyes widen with rage as he looked back to Dreogan. "I dare you to try." The threat was far from empty, as Dusk continued to push Dreogan's body into the earth below. The force was beginning to splinter his own bones.

Dusk slowly approached Natsu. "Take her, and get her home. Tell her nothing of me."

Natsu looked over his shoulder, the haze that had clogged his mind was slowly being lifted as the curse marks and dragon scales slowly faded from his skin.

"I know you have many questions for me, but our number one priority is her safety. Her body can no longer support her self-healing which is evident from the massive bruising rapidly appearing on her skin. She needs a healer other than herself."

Natsu bit his lip, the reality of the situation sinking in. He didn't he realize how cruel, and terrible her wounds were. He could _**lose**_ her. Carefully he gathered the beaten and broken Freya into his arms. His once green eyes still steeped in red. "Are you going to…"

"Yes." Dusk spoke flatly as he stood behind Natsu looking down with worry and grief on his face. Dusk knew he was much faster than Natsu could ever hope to be, but if he took the two of them with him, he knew Dreogan would only follow them. This was the only way for his sister to have a chance at escape. "Two days from now, when the full moon is at its highest point in the sky, I will wait for you and the guild master of Fairy Tail behind the guild hall."

Natsu nodded in acknowledgment and quickly ran into the distance, carrying a dying Freya within his arms.

Dusk watched as Natsu's figure faded into the distant and he turned his attention back to Dreogan. He walked over to the hole within the earth, relinquishing his spell.

Dreogan quickly shot out of the hole, rage and anger twisted his face. "Do you have any idea what you have done!?"

Dusk looked on with furrowed brows, as he changed into his hybrid form. His form was unique compared to his mother and fathers and others than he had seen. He was more attuned with his magic that intertwined with his soul. His hybrid form, while he did gain the dragon scale armor, horns, and wings, he became astral in appearance. A blue and white hue radiated from his body, his silver eyes glowed.

"Her death will be even more agonizing than yours, and you will only be powerless as you watch me…"

Dusk held out his hand in front of him, his wings fully out stretching. **"Star Dragon Starfire"** A beam of deep purple and bright white engulfing the man, causing him to cry out in pain. Dusk slowly walked over to the seared and smoking man, his cold glowing silver eyes looking at one of the men that was responsible for that night. As well as the current atrocity that he brought upon his sister.

Dusk knelt down flipping the barely breathing man over. "You fear the wrong man." Zeref briefly flashed through his mind. "It's me that you, and your cult obsessed with killing my sister, should fear."

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Morana:** Death, plague

**Dreogan:** Suffers

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh-mi-gee! An update! I hope it was well worth the wait! I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. I didn't have a lot of time to edit it, and if I would had took more time to edit it, then well, I'm afraid I wouldn't actually publish it. I stayed up really late polishing it, and fleshing out the rest of the chapter. This chapter over the years actually under went several versions and this is the one I am the most satisfied with. One had Freya and Natsu working together to escape her captors, and the other had Natsu completely giving into the demon within and leaving nothing but ash within his wake. As much as I loved Natsu leaving nothing behind, it didn't quite feel right and was out of place. Perhaps I could use it in the future :P . I want him to retain being a young boy for a little longer.

Again thank you so much to everyone for everything! For the support for the past two years! **HOPEFULLY** the next chapter won't take as long to publish! Please let me know what you guys think :)


	22. Chapter 21: The Scars Left Behind

**Chapter Twenty One: The Scars Left Behind**

**-X779-**

* * *

The once robust guild hall remained eerily quiet as Lisanna held a sobbing Happy in her arms. It's been a full day since Natsu and Freya mysteriously disappeared. The whole guild had searched high and low, but the trail went cold outside of Magnolia.

Lisanna continued to rub circles on Happy's head, ignoring her soaking wet shirt. She didn't quite understand the situation, but the mysterious flowers that appeared around and in the canals of Magnolia had the guild master and Erza more worried than the others. The secret behind the flowers stayed between the guild master, Erza, Laxus and Gildarts. However it also appear that Happy knew the secret of the glittering red flowers.

All she could do was continue to pray for their safety and look after Happy in their stead. He has refused to eat, and with him still growing she feared it might have a lasting effect on his growth and health.

Lisanna couldn't fathom that with the strongest wizard in the guild, such as Laxus and Gildarts not being able to locate either of them. Her heart twisted in her chest as the thought crossed in her mind that they may never know what happened to either them. She believed in Natsu's strength, but he certainly wasn't the strongest mage in the guild. But for his age, she knew he was leaps and bounds ahead of the rest of them.

* * *

Natsu walked through the streets of Magnolia still carrying a dying Freya. Her soul was only hanging onto this world by a thread. He was beyond exhausted himself and couldn't even take another step himself but he pushed on for the sake of Freya. He over exerted and spent every last bit of magic he had to get back to Magnolia as quick as he did. Even now his magic was slowly being drained away from him. He wasn't entirely how he managed it, but he knew the thread she was hanging onto was him. It was him that was keeping her alive at this very moment. Perhaps it was from where their souls and magic had already began to resonate together, the bond between them growing.

He looked down, his empty green eyes taking in every last detail of her face, worry wrecking his mind.

He continued on in the direction of the guild. He knew she needed urgent treatment, and that he should take her the hospital. But he knew once he arrived, he would kill over himself. He needed someone who was stronger than him to look after her until he awoke. He wanted to believe that her brother, Dusk, would see to laying waste to the mountain, but he just couldn't take the chance of Frey being in danger.

"Just hang on a little while longer, Frey." His eyes burned as they were blood shot, but on the journey back the red little by little faded, returning to his normal eye color.

* * *

The guild doors were open, allowing the spring air to flow through them. Taking a few steps in, no one seemed to notice him yet. His legs finally gave out and he fell to his knees, cradling a broken Freya in his arms. He didn't even have the strength to look up. His own life was beginning to drain from him, in his desperate attempt to keep her alive. His vision was growing darker, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe.

Everyone's eyes widen and gasp's filled the guild hall, seeing Natsu on his knee's with a limp, and bruised Freya.

Erza's stood still unable to move as she looked on with horror at the two figures in the guild hall's doorway. Natsu seemed unscathed however he looked completely drained. Freya was a different story. Her dress was ripped, tattered and coated in blood. Her hair was undone, blowing in the slight breeze. Lacerations covered her body, blood slowly oozing from the wounds. Her skin was ghostly pale, covered in multiple bruises, with dried blood trails coming from her ears, nose, eyes and mouth.

Lisanna was frozen in fear but kept Happy's head pushed into her chest, to keep him from seeing a broken Freya. The image alone, she knew would scar him for the rest of his life.

Gildarts rushed over carefully removing Freya from his arms. Natsu mustered the last of his strength to look up at the blurred image of Fairy Tail's strongest wizard. "Look after her, please..."

Makarov ran up to Natsu, but before he could ask what happen, Natsu's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell over onto his side. Not allowing his anger to take hold, as he needed to think clearly for the rest of them there. "Laxus!" Makarov yelled in his booming voice, to snap the new S-class mage out of his daze. "You and Gildarts take the two of them to the hospital with haste! We don't have a moment to waste."

Makarov turned looking the rest of his children faces only to see a mixture of grief, fear, horror and shock. "Erza! Mira Jane!"

Erza and Mira Jane quickly approached the guild master of Fairy Tail. "Erza and Mira, quickly you are to go with the four of them to the hospital. If you are approached by anyone suspicious, the two of you will have to carry Natsu and Freya rest of the way to the hospital." Gildarts, Laxus, Erza and Mira Jane nodded in acknowledgment and ran out the doors.

Makarov walked over to Lisanna who with one arm held an uncontrollable sobbing Happy, and held her mouth over her mouth as she cried as well. Makarov gently placed his hand on Lisanna's shoulder. "The two of you should go out back." Lisanna only nodded, as she quietly got up from the table. Makarov looked at Macao and Wakaba motioning for them to go as well.

"We will be closing the guild to the public for the day today. Everyone else is to remain here as I go fetch Porlyusica. I will return shortly." Makarov was unsure if the rest of the guild would be in danger or not, or if Freya was the only target of their new found enemy.

* * *

Natsu slowly came to and as he realized it, he quickly sat up looking around for Freya. He seen white curtains and empty beds across from him. As he turned his head to the right he seen Freya resting in the bed beside him with Gildarts napping in the chair, and an unfamiliar lady with pink hair standing at desk mixing and rattling glass bottles.

His hair raised to and edge, even if he had nothing left, he would defend Frey none the less. "Who are you?" Natsu still felt light headed, the world swirled around him. Even with Gildarts napping, he was still uneasy with someone he's never seen before so close to Freya.

"Porlyusica, I'm an old friend of Makarov's. I'll be looking after the two of you until you fully recover." The salmon hair woman spoke, continuing on with rattling glass bottles.

Natsu fell back onto the bed, but he quickly turned facing Freya. "Is she…" Natsu voice cracked, he could hardly speak the words but he needed to know. "Will she make it?"

Porlyusica turned to face Natsu. She had been advised to keep Freya's condition to herself, as they didn't exactly need a rampaging dragon slayer within the hospital. "She's not entirely out of the woods yet. I've been administering medicine and giving her blood transfusion since yesterday. However once her magic replenishes, she'll be free to go the following day." This is exactly why she hate the humans of this world. They had a boundlessly beautiful world full of magic and wonder, but they only choose to inflict immense pain and conflict upon others. Much like Edolas.

While she knew Freya was not entirely human her blood was difficult to match. A blood type she had never encountered or read about before, but a mysterious man came in shortly after her arrival donating his blood. A man with the eyes of the heavens themselves. She wasn't one to pry, and was thankful that he came at such a critical time.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief as it seemed Freya would pull through.

Porlyusica turned and continued to grind up medicinal herbs. _"Even if her bruises have slowly been fading since this morning, her condition she arrived in yesterday she shouldn't even be alive." _"Since you've finally awoken, by this evening you'll be free to go." She knew though however he wouldn't leave her side. Upon her examination, even with the extensive damage to her organs, muscle tissue, and bones, it was his magic that she found traces of. Shortly after she was removed from his arms, she died in Gildarts arms, only to be shocked back to life by Laxus. No doubt the boy kept her alive, she impressed her more so as he seemed to be a block head like Makarov.

She filled the vial with water, swirling it briefly to mix in the herbs. She walked over to Natsu. "Drink this."

The smell of it caused Natsu's stomach to recoil, but he reached up and gulped the disgusting contents down.

"I'll go let Makarov know you're awake." She took the vial, throwing it into the trash and quietly walked out of the room.

Natsu slowly sat up, his vision becoming clearer. He could finally see Gildarts more clearly, as well as the IV for Freya's blood transfusion. He got up from his bed, taking a step before kneeling before Freya's bed, taking her hand into his. He rested his head upon her bed, as he was overwhelmed with a mixture of rage, guilt, fear, worry, and grief.

Somehow, he knew he did actually loose her yesterday, even if it were only for a moment. The tears that slowly streamed from his eyes dripped onto his legs. His heart clenched within his chest as he has never felt so weak and powerless. Could he even save her a next time? He was barely able to return her home safely. More than anything, he broke the promise. _"As long as you're with me, you'll never get hurt again." _The words rung through his head.

"_No." _He paused for a moment. _"I won't give in. I'll get stronger, and train harder." _

Makarov walked into the room to see a slumped over Natsu at Freya's bedside, Gildarts nodded at Fairy Tail's guild master as he walked into the room. Gildarts got up from his chair walking outside of the room to give the two of them privacy.

"Gramps." Natsu sniffled, refusing to look up.

"It's good to see you awake, Natsu." Makarov slowly dragged the chair across the floor sitting it at the foot of Freya's bed. He sat down grunting as he brought out his personal fan. The temperature was notably higher inside this room than outside. His eyes didn't miss the rolling heat waves coming from the young dragon slayer.

Using his arm, Natsu wiped his face. He knew he had a lot of answer's he would need to give to Gramp's questions. He got up and sat on the edge of Freya's bed, keeping her hand within his.

"Who did this?" Makarov was demanding, as it was taking everything he had to hold back his fury.

Suddenly the window flew open, with a black blur speeding into the room, and stood next to Natsu. His black cloak flowing from the breeze he created upon entry, and he quickly reached up to remove his hood, revealing his face.

Natsu and Makarov had little to no time to react, but Dusk stood before the two of them. "You recovered more quickly than I expected." He spoke calmly and matter of factly.

Natsu quickly turned his attention to Makarov who was already glowing. "Gramps! Don't, he's her brother!"

Makarov remained unconvinced and was weary of the black hair man as the magic that flowed from his was cold, heavy, and brooding. Perhaps this young man could go toe to toe with Gildarts.

"He saved both of us!" With those words, the sleeping giant returned to slumber.

Gildarts was about to enter the room, but propped himself against the wall upon hearing Natsu's words.

"I know both of you have many question, and I however, cannot remain here long." Dusk's cold eyes soften as he looked at his beloved healing sister. He was relieved to know she will pull through as he couldn't help but feel it was his fault for mercilessly pursuing Dragon's End in the first place. "For now, she is not in any immediate danger. I've managed to become their prime target as they fear I am more like Zeref."

Makarov eyes widen at the revelation. _"So it must be true then, there is living descendants of Zeref. And it would seem the two of them are."_

"Zeref?" The name was familiar to him, but Natsu couldn't quite place it.

"I don't have time to explain all the details." Dusk ran his hand through his hair, his starry eyes looking at Natsu. _"It would seem the demon returned to his slumber." _"Me and Freya both are the last two remaining descendants of the black wizard Zeref. I'm sure, you…" Dusk paused looking over to Makarov. "Know exactly who this cursed man is." Though the truth of who they all truly were was lost, forgotten in the pathways of time to most. The blessed race, the holy union between dragons and humans.

Makarov gave a curt nod, remaining silent as he could always get more details from Natsu if the unknown young man didn't answer his own.

"This fact must remain a secret, as it affects Freya's safety as drawing in breath in the eyes of some is a crime alone." Dusk reached over running his hand across Freya's forehead, brushing aside her bangs. "A dark guild, or perhaps I should say a cult, were obsessed with finding the remaining descendants, and Zeref himself. Shortly after my sister's birth word finally had gotten out."

"The dark guild's name?" Makarov inquired.

"It wouldn't sound familiar to you, as they operate in a more secretive way than most dark guilds. They have branches extending through out Fiore and regions outside of Fiore." He paused for a moment as his hand rest on Freya's cheek. He quickly withdrew his hand from her face. It's been ages since he has been so close to her. With everything he has done, he was unworthy to touch her as he was afraid his tainted hands would corrupt her soul. "They are known as Dragon's End."

It was as he feared however. There was a strange magic placed onto his sister, it was ancient, and reminded him of their Granny. _"So you've been in contact with my sister, __**Zeref**__." _The hatred boiled within him. _"Come near here again, and it will be the last thing you'll ever do."_

Dusk thought back to the battle. He had done exactly as his mother feared. He threw away his own humanity, killing every last one within the fortress and leveling half the mountain to nothing but a pile of rubble. Lastly he crucified each and every last one of them in the most brutal and grotesque way imaginable. All for the sake of drawing their blades from his sister's throat to his, and his alone. His sins were truly becoming one in the same as Zeref's.

"Believe me Natsu…" Dusk looked at the young dragon slayer, taking in a deep breath. "As long as she remains close to Magnolia, they won't venture here again as long as I keep them busy."

Natsu looked at him questionably, unsure what he had planned. "Don't you think she deserves to know that she still has a family? That she has a brother!?"

Dusk put his hands under his cloak, grief on his face. "And what do you think will happen when she knows? Whatever happened that night, she has forgotten for a reason. Even _**I'm**_ not entirely sure what occurred that night." Dusk knelt down, looking Natsu in the eyes. "Even you have memory loss, but you are slowly regaining them no? You haven't told her either for exactly the same reason as she doesn't need to be told of me." His voice was low, filled with his aching grief, knowing his sister would perhaps never remember him.

Dusk stood up, walking towards the door. "I've been here for far too long." He paused before going out the door, looking over his shoulder in the direction of the salmon hair teen. "I leave her in your hands, Natsu." He turned and walked out. "I'll be in touch."

He briskly walked out of the hospital pulling out a concealed book that had caught his eye while he was inside the fortress. A peculiar book that was falling apart at the seams. It was at least four centuries old.

Natsu clenched his free hand, as his jaw tightened. He was afraid that Dusk would tell more than what needed to be said. Now he would have to explain who Freya was to him, and that he regained his memories of her. He wasn't ready for everyone else to know. He wanted Freya to be the first to know that she was his mate, and he was hers, when the time was right.

Though it wasn't the only thing he was having to deal with. To know that such a powerful organization was after her and her brother was going on a suicide mission. He never knew how much danger she was in, and he felt a fool for not knowing sooner. She traveled here alone, all on her own. It was a miracle she made it here to begin with.

He feared more now than ever what would happen if she ever regained her memories. Would she be angry at him, and resent him for hiding what little he does know? _"No, she's not like that. But it would break her heart to know the truth." _He knew eventually, that it was only a matter of time. Because even now, being this close to her, the pain of it all is deeply engraved into her heart. It comes out through her night terrors whenever she sleeps alone. And now she has more etches of pain into her kind heart and gentle soul. _"Will the answers continue to no longer matter to her, as long as she has a future with me and Happy?"_

Makarov sat silently observing Natsu's reactions as he stroked his whiskers. It was a certainly a change to see the robust and energetic dragon slayer, fretting over the new reality they were all facing. Though he could hardly blame him. "I need to know, what you know. So we can take action accordingly, if we are going to take his words at face value."

Natsu took in a deep breath letting out a long sigh. Where could he even begin? "Freya Aesir."

"_Lady of the Gods?"_ Makarov recognized the name Aesir, an ancient name. A name long forgotten. The name tied to Yggdrasil. Rather Natsu realized the true meaning behind her name, he was uncertain.

"Freya Aesir Dragneel, is her true name." Natsu mumble when he thought harder upon the subject. When they were younger, she often wanted to take his last name and make it her own whenever she talked him into playing house with her. Eventually they had a mock wedding, as it was what at the time seemed like a silly day dream. He kissed her on the cheek, giving her his last name permanently much to her joy. Though he would never want Gray to know he use to do somewhat stupid, but silly things with Freya. However childish, or girly it was, he always did whatever to make her happy.

Though it wasn't always playing house and having tea parties, there was times they would adventure out. She yearned to explore the world around her, there was countless times they would run off and hide somewhere. Freya always found it amusing whenever Dusk came to fetch the two of them. Countless times they would spar with the other after she became a Fire Dragon Slayer.

She equally thought it was funny to run off and leave him behind, giggling in the distance as he would search for her.

All the good times they had already shared together, was locked away. Buried beneath the pain. It was infuriating to know that part of her was stolen, taken away. He shook his head, knowing that they have already had countless adventures since she found him again.

"I first met her when she was a toddler. Igneel was the one that took us, to meet her. Ever since that day." Natsu smiled softly as he fondly remembered the times he spent with her before. "We've both been drawn to the other."

"Dragneel?" Makarov questioned. If Natsu was somehow related to Freya and who appeared to be her brother, it seemed the situation would only become stickier.

Natsu laughed rubbing the back of his head, turning to look at Freya to hide the slight pink blush across his face. "We got married when we were younger." Natsu laughed his childish laugh. "Even if it wasn't real, I did give her my last name to have for as long as she lived." Natsu paused for a moment. "Though, rather it was real or not doesn't change much. She will eventually have my last name."

Makarov could barely keep from falling out of his chair. _"Is this truly, Natsu?" _The dragon slayer was actually proposing, even if Freya was completely passed out.

"The thing is, the reason why we are so drawn to the other is because I'm a dragon slayer, and Igneel once told me that she's, while at the time she wasn't a dragon slayer, was very dragon like. We are both mates, something that doesn't happen that often." He was somewhat irritated that again, he was professing his love to anyone but her.

Makarov didn't pretend to know anything of dragons or dragon slayers other than what was deemed common knowledge. However it seemed animalistic, and primal. Natsu was still a few years older than her.

"I know what you must be thinking." Natsu turned, finally facing who he saw as his Gramps. "Cause I use to think about it when I was younger too. It would always piss me off to know where it would all lead, especially when she was nothing more than a toddler at the time. Igneel would always laugh it off, saying my anger towards it, was just a sign of how protective I was of her already."

Natsu grew silent as he thought about it. "I will always be what she needs, when she needs it the most." The words were never truer. When he was about to face off with one of the men responsible for abducting Freya, that strange dark power that clawed its way to the surface of his soul. With so much on his plate he didn't have time to ponder about what laid beneath, slumbering. Though it seemed to urge him to not to question it further.

"When did you regain parts of your memories?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "A couple of days ago. I kept dreaming of a little girl in a field. The more I thought about her, the more it kept weighing down on me."

Natsu continued on to explain everything he knew of Freya, and that he wasn't for sure when he had actually forgot about her or why. Then onto the night when he had caught up to her abductors.

Lisanna stood outside the door biting her lip as a few tears escaped her deep cerulean eyes. She could have never dreamed it, but it still wasn't that surprising. But the words, still cut at her heart. All the times he would brush off the subject of marriage, he had already done so with _her_. All the things she had day dreamed about, her and Natsu was never even a possibility. She was happy for the both of them, but couldn't help feel jealous. How she wanted to be Freya, but she was never in the picture to Natsu in that way to begin with.

She couldn't help but wonder, that they were all kids and it seemed other worldly for the two of them to already be predetermined to be together. No work or effort put into building a relationship.

Lisanna turned and quickly running past Gildarts who tried to call out to her as he stuffed his face full of the snacks from the small cafeteria within the hospital.

* * *

Freya awoke covered in a cold sweat, sitting up she was frantic. Unsure and unaware of where she was, her memory was hazy but she kept having nightmares of midnight flames and the chamber she endure her short time of torture.

"Frey!"

Her yellow dragon eyes changed into her unending green orbs, as they focused on Natsu. It was dark, and her eyes had trouble at first adjusting.

Natsu quickly hugged her, to ensure her she was safe. "Don't worry." He spoke softly running his hands through her messy tangled hair. "I'm here, and were home."

The familiar scent of the woods filled her nose, and she clutched onto Natsu tightly, her hands digging into his shirt and scarf as she began to weep.

Natsu seethed in silence as she cried out her frustration, anger, and confusion.

"Why?" She finally choked the word out as she continued to soak his shirt.

How could he even begin to answer her question? How could he make all the wrongs, right again for her once more? It took all that time since she arrived to get her to forget what little things she remembered. Her sorrow over her Granny, and her loneliness.

"I…" Natsu began to speak but he quickly shut his mouth. He had thought about it all day since bringing her home. It was yesterday he found out the truth from Dusk, though he knew it wasn't the full truth. "I don't know."

Never has she been brought so low. She new she could never compare to the power houses such as Erza, Mira, Natsu or Gray. This was completely different. She was at the mercy of others, and she felt their overwhelming weight of their feet, crushing her into the ground. Never would she have thought others could be so cruel, and most importantly she didn't even understand why.

Here she was, though. Broken, and defeated. How could she ever stand back up? It was all to much to bear. More so, she was weeping in Natsu's arms, when she promised to never shed a tear unless she got hurt in some way. She was hurting so much now, her heart and soul. Her chest wrenched up, thinking about the soul crushing moment when she thought they had captured Natsu.

Happy remained peacefully sleeping. The exceed was exhausted with worry, and he finally got relief when they all came home today.

What seemed like hours passed, Natsu and Freya laid on the couch together, with her cuddled as closely as possible, her face still buried into his chest. Natsu ran one hand through her hair, combing it, while the other lazily rubbed her shoulders and back. He knew he was terrible at all of this, but it seemed what he was currently doing had finally stopped her tears.

He felt the urge to go lay waste to the woods behind their little cabin, to burn off his anger. But he couldn't leave her. She needed him more than he need to release his pent up rage.

"You came for me." Freya mumbled into his chest. "I thought..." Freya began to tremble, alarming Natsu as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. "I would never see you again." Freya painfully bit into her lips, her fangs sinking into her flesh drawing out blood.

The smell of her blood hit Natsu in the gut, and he quickly sat up, pulling her up with him. He could see the trickles of blood coming from her lips, her eyes blood shot. Her green eyes were dull, with dried tear streaks on her face. New tears streamed down her face.

Natsu reached up gently wiping the blood from her lips with his thumb. "Frey." His own voice was raspy, as he whispered. "Of course I would come for you." With his other hand he wiped her tears away. "I...I"

Natsu looked away. He almost said, how much he cared for her. He wanted nothing more to kiss her lips, even if their were blood stained, to stop the tears. To stop the ache within her soul. His eyes looked back into her, his head still tilted away.

His hair was a mess, with strands of pink falling into his eyes. Freya looked questionably into his deep green eyes, eyes so dark that everyone mistaken them for obsidian as she once had. She couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say.

Freya looked away from his intense gaze, into her hands. "It's all my fault."

Natsu's stomach sank at her words. _"How could she even blame herself?"_

"I'm sorry." Freya had already came to her resolve. This recent event in her mind proved her worse fear. Perhaps she was a terrible person before she lost her memories. That she deserved what she had received. Her stomach twisted as a knife shot through her heart. She would leave in the middle of the night. Natsu was a heavy sleeper, and she would disappear into the night. It was the only answer she held, that in her mind was the only way to protect Natsu from someone like her. Being here would only bring more of her troubles to him, and to Fairy Tail.

She survived in the wilderness before, and perhaps she could do it again. Even if she was captured for a short time span by human traffickers specializing in the sex trade. Thinking of it now, she felt nauseated. They saw a nameless girl, alone, camping within a tree. They never took in to account fire held no effect over her, and so she rolled into the fire to burn off her bindings. Course at the time she really didn't know either, but she was willing to burn herself and endure the pain as she knew her body would repair the damage. She could never bring herself to tell Natsu of the experience at the hands of Bora.

But in the wild, she would become nameless, a nobody. Hidden from the world and the ones she cares about.

Natsu's eyes widen, he knew what she was planning. "Don't you dare, Frey." He voice was stern and deep. It snapped Freya out of her consuming, dangerous thoughts. "No matter where you go, I will go."

Freya kept looking into her hands, refusing to look him in the face. Was she so easy to read?

"Frey, look at me." His voice was tender, but she shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face. Reaching up he cupped the side of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb, bring her face closer to his. _"You're everything to me, if you only knew. If I could only tell you." _He rested his forehead against hers. He slowly felt himself falling into the depths of her soul, through her eyes. "When I look at you, I know without a doubt." He paused, smiling tenderly as he looked into her glassy eyes. Tears threatening to escape. "I know without a doubt, who you are."

Freya tried to look away. The one person, that she cares and loves the most, she had put into danger. Whatever her mysterious past is, it haunts her and the ones she loves. She didn't want to know the answers, cause she only needed a future with him. A future with her at his side. But now, it all changed. Having the answers, as much as she feared them, it was the only way to know for sure. She couldn't risk being near him, knowing the risk. What if they came and took her off, only to lure him there once again? What connection did she have with Natsu? It was the first thing she remembered after her own name.

Natsu slowly moved his hand to the back of her head, keeping her from looking away from him.

"Frey." He spoke softly. "You're not whatever they told you that you were. You're kind, gentle, caring, passionate and brave." Natsu even scoffed lightly. "You're even stubborn." _"I've been stubborn, and selfish Frey. I know you want this, you've always wanted this since you've first seen me that day hopping down from Igneel's back. Even now, without any memories of the days we spent together, you still do. I always thought that you were too young, and that you're still to young." _He was going to relent, and give into what she wanted. It's not like a kiss would be world shaking devastating event. Who was he to deny what she truly wished for? Slowly he closed his eyes, nudging closer.

Her eyes fell to her lap once again, tears slowly coming out by droplets from her eyes. "People change without their memories."

Natsu opened his eyes. "Memories or not, you'll never loose your heart."

Freya began to choke up, she was so confused and conflicted. "If...if I just left..."

Freya's eyes widen as she felt Natsu's lips lock onto her's. Her heart jumped in her chest, suddenly beating harder against her rib cage. Her breathing came to a stop, her face flushing to the brightest red. The kiss was gentle and tender. Everything she would dream about her first kiss being with him. It was pure, and innocent.

Slowly closing her eyes, she relaxed into him, sighing out of her nose.

Natsu kept the kiss light, it was their first kiss all over again. Though it was quite different. Traces of blood remained on her lips, as well as the salt from her the tears she had been crying. Natsu pulled away, breaking the kiss, chuckling at her reaction. Without realizing he licked his lips, he didn't mind the taste of the of the mixture. He brought his nose to her's nuzzling it, awaiting for Freya to open her eyes. His own lips tingled from the sensation of fire.

Freya kept her eyes shut, her fears and worries instantly washed away. Her lips tingled and pulsated with fire. Within the moments of their kiss she felt more intensely towards Natsu than she had before. It was deeper than love, and she couldn't fathom it. She couldn't help but feel that all this time, she had slowly been dying, waiting for this moment. That she has been waiting for it long before she finally seen him upstairs within Fairy Tail.

Freya brought her hands up to her lips, unsure if she was dreaming or not, she finally opened her eyes. "Natsu?" She spoke breathlessly as he had stolen it. Did he truly care for her, as she did for him? If the kiss was any indication, it would be a yes. He always was more expressive through his actions.

"Frey, you can't leave." He paused for a moment. "You can't leave because, I love you, Frey." Every word he spoke, was heavy from the weight of his emotions. He only prayed she knew how much every word of his confession, was true.

His voice was sweet and soft, and all she could do was nod as she continued to hold her hands over her lips. Blinking a few times, she was still in shock. His eyes were oddly lighter, almost the color that would cause her heart to skips beats when she seen his dragon eyes.

Happy kept quite, as he peeked over hammock. He couldn't wait to burst into the guild hall, yelling it as loud as he could.

"I...I..." Freya fumbled over her words, her voice was quite. "I...I..." Her brain was overloaded, and she couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Natsu smirked as he could still feel the heat rising from her face, she was undeniably cute.

Her blood was scorching her from within, her heart racing a million beats a minute. She confessed her love, just a few days ago, and even after he kissed her she can hardly speak the words. Suddenly she felt bold, and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling, hugging him tightly. The quick movement shocked him but he wrapped his arms under hers."I love you too, Natsu."

She felt hope swell up, he was truly her light, her fire burning away the darkness that surrounded her.

"_She was a self taught dragon slayer before. This time, I'll teach her."_ He wasn't sure if Dusk could truly keep her enemies at bay, and this way she could defend herself more so. He knew the knowledge laid dormant, sealed and locked away. He only need to open the way for her once more. With her becoming a dragon slayer once more, she would no longer feel at the mercy to others as she did now. He knew it bothered her. Though he always thought the magic that radiated from her soul was more beautiful. The power to create. The power of life. The power to bring to bloom what could not before.

With him, she no longer wanted to ran away from her shadows that followed her. She felt the strength and courage to stand and face him. And for once, she wanted to protect what she loved, as he had protected her.

Natsu pulled back taking in her glowing appearance. "Do you want to be a dragon slayer, Frey?"

Freya mulled it over for a moment. _"The power of a dragon. It would give me the strength I needed." _Sadness crept into her expression for a moment. _"I still have no desire to hurt anyone. Even after all this. Life is so precious to me, but I need more strength to protect the precious lives that matter to me."_

"Do you really think, that I could become a dragon slayer? I thought you had to be taught by a dragon?"

Natsu seen the uncertainty in her eyes. The doubt. He certainly couldn't train her the way Igneel did that was for sure. "Do you doubt your teacher?" He smirked, holding his head up proudly.

Freya shook her head. "No of course not! It's just...I don't have a lot of magic. Even my self healing has a limit."

"We just have to train to increase our magic is all." He paused for a moment. "It will be tougher than what I've have already been teaching you, Frey." He still had so much more to teach her in hand to hand, more so now with becoming a fire dragon slayer.

Freya removed her arms from Natsu's neck holding them in front of her heart. "Yes, I want you to teach me!"

"Then we start tomorrow. It won't be easy, Frey."

"I know, but I'm ready!" She was determined to become stronger. To be just like him. His was sure of himself, he never wavered, and held a courage that inspired others.

* * *

Freya sat outside alone at the back of the small cabin. The sun still had a few hours before it arose, filling the world with its warm rays. Freya held a knife in her hands, the stars and moon reflected upon the silver blade. She took in a few deep breaths as she prepared herself. She had decided to train and improve her self healing, and the only way she knew how was to continually inflict some sort of wound upon herself.

She pushed the knife into the palm of her skin, as she mentally prepared herself. Quickly she made a gash into her palm, biting into her lips to keep from whimpering. The wound slowly began to heal on its own, but she focused on the closing wound.

She wanted to prefect her ability, to where before she withdrew the knife from the gash the rest of it would already be closed. To be instant without her focusing to make it so. The hardest part of the training, would to keep her blood from spilling onto the ground.

She had decided to do this every morning, even before training with Natsu. To push herself to her limits, in order to grow stronger.

Before the three of them had sat out for their run, Freya had carefully hidden the kitchen knife under a loose board behind the cabin. She knew Natsu would disapprove her training method.

They were a few miles out from Magnolia in the woods. Happy had grown tired and rested upon her head, as she ran in front of Natsu dodging the roots and trees. Each time her bare feet came into contact with the ground she would look at the world around her. She would push her vision further out, feeling the rustling of the trees, the bugs that crawled upon the ground, and the small critters scampering about.

This was to build up her endurance and strength within her legs. It felt as if she had been freed from a cage, and she felt at home with Natsu here in the woods. This was where she had lived before, in the wild. She felt whole with the world around her, and Happy atop of her head.

She was still unsure how to fit in going to the hospital every day. While she wanted to be a dragon slayer, with Dr. Galen urging her to go to medical school she was beginning to seriously consider the opportunity. Unfortunately there was no such school in Magnolia, so perhaps she could continue to self teach. It seemed to be working out so far.

She knew she shouldn't depend on magic as a fix all, cure all. It was important to have knowledge outside of magic or so she thought.

Natsu was hanging back just a few paces, watching Freya's dress sway. It certainly brought back old memories, running behind her, surrounded by the forest. He was slightly annoyed at finding her at the back of their house early this morning, cutting into the palm of her hand. He knew what she was trying to achieve, he just didn't like the method. However he knew there probably wasn't any other way for her to truly improve upon her self healing. Then there was the visit they received from Gramps during breakfast. While he knew they would all keep an eye on the three of them from here on out, but seeing Freya so disheartened after Gramps told them they should no longer take jobs outside of Magnolia. It spoiled the breakfast he tried so hard to make for the three of them. He actually been afraid that her sense of adventure would be broken after being kidnap in such a brutal way, but seeing her heartbroken only showed she still yearned to see the world around her.

He slowed down seeing a cliff, and stood next to a breathless Freya. Her taking so much at once, would only make her training much more strenuous. He slipped the small pack off his back reaching in to get their water canisters.

He handed Freya's up to her first."Frey, its good to push yourself but don't push yourself to the point of..."

She turned around, as she twisted the cap off. "I still have plenty of energy left." She beamed before taking a quick couple gulps of water.

They all sat down, admiring the view from the cliff drinking their water. Freya reached over putting her hand on top of Natsu, as she sat smiling and blushing.

"When's the wedding?" Happy snickered. He had teased them all breakfast long, much to Freya's dismay.

* * *

Covered in sweat, an exhausted slumped over Freya dragged her feet into Fairy Tail in hopes of a small snack before dinner. Natsu seemed just as energetic as ever.

As they walked in, the couple were holding hands, and Happy quickly flew up off Freya's head. "Here comes Fairy Tail's newest couple!" He yelled over the chaotic filled guild hall.

The fighting immediately came to a halt, as every pair of eyes look at the trio. Freya's face went red, as Natsu was unfazed and instead stood their proudly smirking.

The guild filled with whistles and cat calls as Freya shuffled a little closer to Natsu, nervous at the new attention brought on by Happy's announcement to the guild hall.

"Who whouldda thought flame for brains would manage to get a girlfriend?"

The voice of Gray caught Natsu's immediate attention as he went to go charge at the ice mage, leaving a stunned Freya in the door way. "Whaddya say, ice princess?!"

Erza went back to fighting with Mira who had commented that it wouldn't last long, and it was Lisanna who finally came up to Freya.

Happy flew over to Lisanna who landed on her shoulder snickering. She gave him a quick pat on the head. She smiled at Freya. "Don't let it get to you. You two are cute together."

Freya only nodded as she could hear Natsu and Gray arguing over the fact that Natsu couldn't even handle a romance which quickly change into which of them would make a better boyfriend as they slugged each other.

"Bet you'll never even kiss her right, flame brain!"

"Says a perverted stripper, who hasn't even kissed a girl!"

"Are you saying you've already kissed her!? What a riot! Bet you burned her lips, ash for brains."

"What the hell did you just say, droopy eyes!?"

Something hit the chandelier hanging in the guild hall, causing it to swing, rattling the chain.

Freya's eyes widen, the color draining from her face and eyes. Her heart and breathing came to a stop, and she suddenly found herself within the chamber, chained once again to the floor. She covered her ears, as she furiously began to shake her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lisanna stepped closer, reaching out to Freya. Happy quickly flew off of Lisanna over to where Gray and Natsu brawled in the middle of the guild hall.

As Lisanna's hand touched Freya's hand, she immediately smacked it away. "Don't touch me!"

The sounds of chains echoed through her mind. "Please! Please..." She fell backwards as she scrambled towards the street. "I'll..." Freya began to tremble, as all she could see was the man's eyes staring into her soul. "I'll do...anything." Her voice cracked. "Don't...you can't take him from me!" She pleaded. "Do whatever you want to me!" She declared as she screamed once again. "Please, don't kill him." Freya collapsed, and curled into a weeping ball. The pain felt so real as it coursed through her body, and she wasn't sure where she was. Was everything up until this point a dream? Was the kiss her and Natsu shared nothing more than a sweet dream?

Before Happy reached Natsu, he heard Freya scream out and he pushed Gray into a table as he quickly ran over, and seen Freya on the floor begging to be killed as long as it kept them from killing himself. The guild looked on speechless, as he quickly knelt down. He only left her for a moment, and he couldn't figure out what happened to trigger her in such a way. He quickly grabbed her hands, and as he did Freya snapped out of it, quickly looking up at Natsu.

"Hey..." He whispered sweetly as he caressed her face and hands. "It's alright, I'm here." He looked over his shoulder for a moment, noticing how all eyes were upon her. He turned back and quickly gathered her into his arms and started to walk towards the stairs.

Freya gripped his scarf tightly as she hid her face into him. "I'm...I'm sorry." Her lips trembled as she mumbled into him. Natsu slowly walked up the stairs with Happy following behind him.

"Don't be." His face tensed, his eye's shrinking into his dragon eyes. He helped her overcome her nightmares by sleeping together with her, but this was an enemy he didn't know how to deal with.

Happy opened the door with a couple of small beds as he walked in, with Happy closing the door behind them. Carefully he laid down in bed with her in his arms, and a teary eyed Happy who landed on top of Natsu's head.

Happy didn't understand what was happening or why, but he didn't like seeing Freya suddenly screaming and crying the way she did. His heart ached along with hers.

The green in his eyes flared brighter as his eyes shot over to the opening door, only to see Gramps walking through. Natsu shook his head, with Gramps only nodding and stepping back out.

Only a minute or so passed before Happy curled up next to Natsu's leg. He slowly ran his hand through the soft blue fur, as he cradled a sniffled Freya.

When her sniffles finally stopped, Freya cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. The chains rattled and..." Freya bit into her lip, as she began to tremble lightly.

"_I'll fix that then." _"Happy." He felt the blue exceed shuffle next to him before he peeked up from behind his leg at Natsu. "Could you go get someone to come up stairs?"

As Happy lazily flew through the air, Natsu pulled Freya up as he sat up.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him.

He placed his hand on his scarf, thinking for a moment. It always seemed whenever she was upset, she would grab onto the gift Igneel had left behind. He pulled it off and wrapped it around Freya. "Keep it, until the day I burn your nightmares into ashes."

Freya looked into his burning olive eyes, her hands on the muffler. Her eyes seen the scar on the side of his neck. "I couldn't possibly..."

Natsu leaned in kissing Freya lightly on the lips quickly pulling away. "I want you to keep Igneel's scarf. I promise Frey, there will be a day, when you longer cry." _"It kills me seeing you this way."_

The door opened with a nervous Lisanna and Happy stepping through.

Natsu hopped up off the bed. "I'm going downstairs real quick." Natsu smiled his signature smirk before quickly walking towards the door. "Come on lil bud, I need your help."

"Aye!" Happy perked up as the two exited the door.

Freya kept her hands on the smooth scales that comprised Natsu's prized scarf. She looked at Lisanna who still stood in the door way. Freya's eyes shot down.

"I'm sorry if I..." Freya's hand clenched the scarf Natsu left in her care. "The sounds of the chains that the chandelier's hang from. I'm sorry if I hurt you..." Freya's words trailed off. She wasn't exactly sure what she had done or happened in that moment.

Freya felt the bed move and she looked up to see Lisanna sitting next to her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Freya shook her head as she slumped over, her eyes looking at the floor boards. "I...I don't know." Freya sat up as she felt Lisanna hug her.

* * *

The muffled whispers filled the hall as Natsu and Happy hovered in the air. Carefully, Natsu fused each chain link with his fire. Too much, and it would melt the chain all the way through, and to little wouldn't heat the links enough to fuse.

He wasn't sure were Gramps had went but he continued working diligently on the task before him.

Erza finally spoke up. "Natsu! What are you doing?" She only heard him mumble a reply but she concluded it mostly like had to do with how Freya reacted earlier. She knew it would take time for to recover, that she herself was still slowly recovering from her time at the Tower Of Heaven. Though she found wearing armor on top of her clothing helped. Hopefully in time Freya will find something that soothes her.

* * *

Freya and Lisanna came down from upstairs as Natsu finished the first chandelier. Him and Happy came down and sat next to Freya and Lisanna at the bar. Natsu and Happy quickly ate their snacks, and they returned to their job. Freya slowly and quietly ate her snack as she would occasionally reassure Gray, Levy, and Cana that she was alright. Anyone that was around Erza's age or older seemed to know what was up. Each bite slowly replenished her energy she had spent on her morning training and running.

Natsu and Happy were just now finishing the second chandelier as Freya got up, dusting her dress off. She wanted to go to the hospital but Natsu and Happy were busy and she knew if she walked out that door alone without them or someone else, flames would shoot in every direction from Natsu.

Erza had left to go on a week quest. Well Freya had to basically push her out the door reassuring her that she would be alright for a week. Then the Strauss family had all left together on a two day quest. She continued to eye around the guild hall, but it was late in the afternoon and everyone she really knew was gone. Gray was chilling, completely naked of course and Laxus was leaned against a pole upstairs.

"Erhmm...I think Natsu would have a fit over either one of them." She grimanced. She started to walk towards the door, thinking she might be able to wave quickly as she told them where she was going.

She turned looking back at the two of them. "Natsu! Happy!" Natsu stopped as the two of them looked down at Freya. "I'm going to the hospital!"

As Natsu was about to yell that she wasn't going anywhere alone, Gray strolled up next to her, putting his hand on his shoulder causing Natsu to grit his teeth.

"Don't worry, I got it." Gray smirked.

"Gray, you bastard! What the hell..." Natsu started on his rant as Freya kept her eyes firmly looking up, blushing from his hand on her shoulder. Normally it wouldn't had bothered her, but he was completely naked.

"Huh? I can't hear you?" Gray egged him on.

Leaning over Freya whispered. "Your clothes."

Looking down Gray finally realized he had stripped down, and even out of his boxers this time. As Gray went around collecting his clothes, and Natsu distracted with cussing Gray out, Freya quickly headed out the guild hall doors.

A yellow flashed appeared before her, causing her to hold her arm up over her eyes. As she lowered her arms she seen Laxus standing before her, pulling his headphones off.

"Sure you should go alone?" He down, as Freya was shorter than Natsu.

Freya crumpled a few inches of her pink and white dress, bringing it above her knees. "The quicker I go back to how everything..." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

He eyed her for a moment before he decided he had nothing better to do for the day. "I'll take her." He yelled over the top of Natsu and Gray's pointless squabble, but it appeared neither of them heard him.

"Come on." He stuffed his hands into his pockets as Freya followed quietly behind him, looking down trodden.

Laxus would occasionally looked behind him, and each time Freya was looking at the ground, her hands clenched around Natsu's scarf.

"Does it bother you that much?" He questioned looking back in front of him, weaving through the people in the streets.

Freya looked up at the back of Laxus. "I, just I don't know." Freya looked back down at the cobbled stone street. "Yes it bothers me. I feel like I'm never going to be able to be by myself again." She already couldn't go that far from Magnolia but now she knew she was never going to be able to go anywhere by herself inside of Magnolia. They walked quietly for a block until Freya remembered she was training. She looked up, a fire burning in her eyes. "That is until I become a dragon slayer."

Laxus turned and looked, taken back by her words, and the determination behind them. He could see the fire burning in her eyes, how they changed from her normal deep green eyes, to small yellow ones. He turned around smiling. "Quite the statement for a squirt."

"Watch me." Freya's voice was commanding, but as she blinked her eyes changed back to green and she ran on ahead of Laxus.

* * *

Natsu sat pouting at the bar, as he listened to Gramps' lecture. During his and Gray's squabble, Natsu ended up melting one of the chains of the chandeliers as Gramps happened to be walking through the door. He felt him smack him on top of his head asking if he was listening, but Natsu laid his head on top of the smooth wood, with a disinterested look in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He waved at Gramps' who only hit him in the head again, only much harder.

Freya had run off without him, and what was worse about it was that she was with that jerk Laxus. As much as he hated to admit it, Laxus was stronger than him and at least she wouldn't be in any danger.

* * *

It was early evening as Freya and Laxus were walking on their way back. Much to her disappointment there really wasn't that much to do at the hospital. Or so they said. However she thought that they kept her on light duty considering she only left from there yesterday. It was frustrating. She was completely recovered magic wise, and it seemed everyone was coddling her. Though she did sneak and read her own medical records. She even managed to copy them and stuffed them down in between the layers of her dress.

She had died. Not only once, but twice. Each time it was Laxus who had shocked her back to life.

"Get what you wanted at the hospital?" Laxus questioned her nonchalantly.

He could hear her suck in a sudden breath, and looked over his shoulder and watched her quickly cross her arms.

She quickly turned her blushing face away. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"I suppose that's not a copy of your records then, under your dress?" He point to her chest as he continued to walk forward.

Caught, Freya pouted as she reached down in between the layered dress pulling out the papers. "Their my own, I'm allowed to have them."

"Then why are you sneaking around with them?" He turned, facing forward.

"I wanted to know for myself, how bad it was." Freya's voice got quieter. "I didn't...I didn't know it...I didn't know I was that close to death." She hugged the papers to her chest. "I mean I knew that I had come close when I finally came to. I just didn't know that, I died..." She looked down at the ground. "I took my self healing ability for granted and I never realized there was a limit to it as it always seemed boundless, especially when I first awoke." Freya lips quivered. "I should had died long before I got..." Freya's voice began to crack. "To that place. As I was being lifted from the canal before I passed out, my neck had been snapped, and I had major trauma to all my organs and I had massive blood loss." The papers she clutched to her chest were starting to get wet, from the droplets of tears. "But then I woke up. So I assumed I couldn't die." Her voice trailed off.

Laxus, who quietly seethed as he listened, but continued to walk and occasionally he would look back, Freya's head hanging down, looking at the street.

"Thank you." Freya finally spoke as she meekly smiled. It had been him that brought her back from death twice. Though she knew within her heart, that it was Natsu that had kept her alive. Faintly she could feel his magic still coursing through her. He could only imagine how desperate he was, and in his desperation he was able to keep her alive. It took a lot of skill for someone that wasn't a healer to do.

"Don't know what your talking about."

Freya eyed over the copy she had made of her medical records, making sure she didn't miss a detail before she ripped the bundle of papers and threw them away. As they walked by the music store, Freya turned and quickly went in. She had some jewels in her pocket and felt the need to buy some sheet music for her to play with her violin. Laxus of course, turned and went inside the small store and waited as she looked through booklets and sheets of paper with scores of music.

* * *

Natsu was outside grilling fish over and open fire the three of them just caught, the moon high in the sky. Happy sat next to him, as they watched Freya standing a few feet from them, overlooking Magnolia as she played her violin. She had bought a music stand to hold onto the sheets of music, and compared to the last time she played and now, she was on a whole new level.

"I guess, it came back to her then huh?" He questioned out loud without realizing it.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing lil bud." Natsu reached down ruffling Happy's fur. The song sounded familiar to him as she played it flawlessly. It must have been one of the the many songs she would play for him.

Freya didn't understand it, but while she was improving her skill to play the violin it shouldn't had improved this much so suddenly. It was as if she had been playing for years, but she wasn't going to complain. The music was soothing to her soul, even if the song was considered by some a "sad song". To her at the moment it was what she needed to hear. _"Adagio for Strings."_

* * *

A week had passed, and a ritual seemed to take over the Dragneel house hold. Freya would get up a few hours before Natsu, going outside to the back of the cabin in what she believed to be in secret. To cut her palm for hours, then she would move on to make breakfast. Afterwards, they would go for a run for a couple miles, to Fairy Tail to eat a snack from the guild hall, where Natsu would most likely get into a fight with Gray. From there, the trio would go to the hospital were Freya would make her rounds at the hospital. They would then go home, were Freya and Natsu would spar as Happy watched. Finally they would eat dinner, with Freya playing the violin afterwards and reading medical books before she fell asleep.

* * *

As the crickets were chirping, the smell of blood filled Natsu's nose. He clenched his eyes tighter, as he tossed within the hammock. For a week, every time he closed his eyes to go to sleep, all he could see was him holding a lifeless Freya in his arms. He could feel the heat on his back, that seared him the whole trek home. All he could smell was her blood that coated her dress, and that bled out from her lacerations. And each time just before she would die within his arms, Freya would roll over like clock work, wrapping her arms and legs around him, nuzzling her nose into his ribs, chasing the nightmare away.

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Aesir : **Of the Gods

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Tada! I finished the next chapter! I hope its up to everyone's expectations, and more importantly...I UPDATED IT SO SOON AFTER A CHAPTER WAS RECENTLY POSTED.

I really, really hope everyone loves the story so far! :D I also changed the summary of my story, hoping to make my story sound a little more interesting, unless you prefer the old one? Let me know what you guys think! You can find the old summary at the top of the beginning chapters.


	23. Chapter 22: Where We Go From Now

**Chapter Twenty Two: Where We Go From Now, Until that Fated Day**

**-X779-**

* * *

Slowly Dusk wrapped the white linen bandage around his torso. It has only been a week since he slaughtered the branch of Dragon's End within the mountain fortress. He knew he wouldn't come out unscathed, but the important thing was his sister and Natsu were able to escape.

After securing the fresh bandages across his torso, arms and legs, he couldn't look away from the red leather bound book. It was coming undone, with dirt and blood caked onto the cover, hiding the flower that had been burned into the leather.

The book faintly radiated a magic similar to his sister's. In was fact it was identical to his younger sister, but the condition of the book, and the year ingrained on the side, the book was indeed close to four centuries years old.

Reaching out he picked up the book, and carefully opened it to the first page, which only had a few words written on it.

_"God save us everyone as we burn in the fire of a thousand suns. For the sins of our hand, the sins of our fathers and the sins of our young. -Freya Aesir Dragneel- 391"_

His eyes widened, the words written in draconic. _"There's no mistake about it. The handwriting, the magic, it is indeed something written by her, but how?" _He was there, the day she had been born. The first day of spring of the year 769.

But the prayer written on the first page, was the prayer that their mother would often say. It had been handed down to their mother, from their Granny.

Granny hardly spoke of her childhood, as she was born during the years of Zeref's madness and the civil war between dragons. The years where his demon's roamed free and unchecked. Though there was a day that she spoke of. The sky was burning, their village was being razed. As their Granny murmured the words inscribed on the page, a young woman appeared before her. Wielding enough power to push the demons born from the books of Zeref back.

He ran his hand through his silky black hair, pushing it out of his eyes. Perhaps the book would hold the answers, or perhaps it was an elaborate joke. Even so, there was only five people that knew the prayer. He flipped to the next page, hoping to learn the secrets contained within the book.

* * *

Makarov rubbed his temples, a sheet of paper laid on the bar. A single flower had escaped Dusk's apparent rampage. Which was proof enough within the council eyes as it was similar to the flowers that had grown in Demantur. And so they were planning on question the mysterious young girl, Freya.

Freya wasn't ready to deal and play the game of politics, and questioning would only cause her to relive those traumatic memories.

Her brother's actions, while it sent a message to the guild master of Dragon's End, it certainly caught the attention of the Magic Council.

He no longer had a choice, and would have to use Mest who was still working his way into the council. Fairy Tail was being threaten from the west, Dragon's End, and now the Council.

* * *

The table had black, white, and golden cloths laid out across, as Freya carefully traced a pattern out on each of them. She had gone back to where she purchased the vest she had gotten Natsu for Christmas, but they no longer carried it, much to her disappointment. So, she decided to put her sowing skills to work. The one she had gotten him, well, it's beyond stitching and patching to repair. The past two months, they have both push each other to their limits.

Putting the chalk pen down as she sighed. She placed her head into the palm of her hand, reaching over into a bowl that she poured chocolate chips into. Thoughtlessly she would pop the chocolate chips into her mouth one after another.

Her form was flawless for Fire Dragon Iron Fist, but she has yet to produce an actual flame. Natsu of course kept encouraging her that she would get it any day, but she wasn't so sure. She placed her other hand on her heart, closing her eyes.

She wasn't quite sure how to explain it, but whenever she would try to summon forth the magic, there was a dam blocking its flow. Much like how her healing magic had once been locked. She remembered the day it had unlocked, as she was healing Natsu. A spark ignited in within her, and for the first time she displayed a physical fire. A healing fire.

The cabin shook briefly, with Freya chuckling as heard Natsu roaring. She picked up the scissors and began to cut along the lines she had drawn.

"Natsu…" She whispered to no one. For the past month, things seemed to have settled down, and the three of them was no longer under constant watch as before. Perhaps they could take on jobs once more outside of Magnolia. She could only hope that they could continue their adventures together.

* * *

Natsu fell over into the grass, as Happy landed next to him. Happy was out of breath, his magic exhausted. Tonight was Fairy Tail's moon viewing party. It was also of course, the first time Freya would play before an audience other than him and Happy. The past month they would take small jobs in between their training for their breaks. And for once he managed to not wreck anything, which was good because he needed the jewels. Him and Happy finally managed to save and purchase her a new violin and dress that he planned to surprise her with tonight.

The only problem was everyone that showed up, during the karaoke contest all members were required to sing one song. He's never really tried, nor did he have a clue what he was going to sing. He would just have to wing it as he does everything else.

Sitting up, he pushed his bangs up steaming them into place out of his eyes. He needed to start chopping down some trees, to build on an extra room to their house. The hammock was getting a little small for the three of them. And there was no room for them to place a bed.

Natsu's brows furrowed, as thinking of a bed big enough for the three of them the nightmare of him carrying Freya within his arms crept in. The dream had slowly changed over the past two months, into something entirely different. It was as if it was still a memory, which confused him more.

He still carried a dying Freya within his arms, but she was different. He was different. He felt taller within the dream, and Freya was much older than she was now. Her hair was shorter, her face was thinner with dark circles under her eyes. Her skin was pale, no longer kissed by the sun. Within the dream, she had grown to become a young lady, her body had filled out gaining womanly curves. Even so, she felt lighter than she does now. Her collar bones protruding, her cheeks sunk in. It was almost as if she was the image of a starving widow. She was haunting to look at and each time he was filled was an unspeakable rage.

The landscape he carried her across, was a painting of a burning hellish inferno. The nightmare of a memory would only last for a few second, before he could ever gain more of a baring within the dream, Freya would roll over every night, and it would fade as quickly as it came on into a happier dream.

* * *

Freya finished the stitching and held up the vest, proud of her work. The sun was setting, and Freya quickly began cleaning the table off and putting away her supplies. She still had enough material to make a couple more, so when she had more free time she would sow him a couple more changes of outfits since he seemed to like it so much.

Natsu and Happy burst through the door, holding onto two big boxes wrapped. He plopped them down onto the floor in front of Freya, both him and Happy grinning from ear to ear. It was difficult enough to hide the surprise behind their house over the night, but luckily for them both Freya opted to stay in for the day, and now he seen why.

"Natsu?" Freya held onto the vest she just made him, as she walked up.

"Open them." Natsu was giddy and could hardly contain himself. He could see her face light up as she walked over.

She hugged the vest she had made him closer, but now she stood only a few inches from him. "Here, I made this for you since the other one…you know." Freya blushed as she lightly pushed it into his bare chest.

"Thank you." He grinned, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You should hold onto it for now. I've been training and working all day."

Freya chuckled, looking down for a moment as she turned around. "You're right." She laid what she made him across the back of the couch before walked back off and sitting in the floor in front of two presents.

"Open them!" Happy flew around her head.

"Mmmm." She held her finger to her mouth. "Which one should I open first?" She looked at Happy, light dusting of blush across her cheeks.

Happy landed on the lid of the smaller one.

"Then I shall open this one first." Reaching out she slowly lifted the lid, her eyes growing wider upon seeing a white dress carefully folded in the box. Placing the lid beside her, she lifted the silky satin dress up by the shoulder straps, revealing the long and flowing.

She was speechless as she held the dress. How long had he saved up for this? How much could something like this cost? And what was the occasion for?

"Natsu, I…" She looked up at him, seeing Happy resting on his shoulder. "It's beautiful."

"Aye!" Happy flew off of Natsu's shoulder, flying around the room in excitement. "Natsu almost…"

Natsu quickly reached out and yanked on Happy's tail, laughing lightly. "Couldn't decide on one for you!" He wasn't about to tell her that he almost burnt down a dress shop.

She eyed the two of them questioningly before her eyes returned to the dress. "I…" She blinked a few times, as this was something she never expected from him. It was certainly nice to receive such an expensive gift, but she didn't need the finer things in life. "Thank you." She held the dress close before placing it back into the box. She wanted to accept the gift graciously as she could see him now going from dress shop to shop. All the jewels he must of kept putting back all just for this. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel unworthy especially after what happened two months ago. She felt guilty for feeling that way, but she could never shake it off. She reached up grabbing a hold of the scarf Natsu had left in her care. All she wanted was to no longer feel this way. _"Why can't I just accept it?"_ "I couldn't possibly wear something as nice…"

"You need one for tonight don't you?" He could see the guilt in her eyes. It pissed him off to no end, to see her this way. They had broken her down with their words and with the pain she endured. The wounds still all too fresh. Slowly though, even if it was just a little they were beginning to heal.

Freya placed the lid back onto the box, trying her best to laugh light heartedly. "If I wear this, I'll show up over dress."

Sighing Natsu knelt down opening the other box, slowly pulling out a black coated varnish violin, polished to a shine. "I was sure a violinist dressed up for their performances." He spoke softly, as Happy landed on Freya's head.

"Aye." He whispered.

Freya looked on breathless, shakily reaching her hand touching the smooth finish of the violin. Her delicate fingers traced along the curves. The design, the wood used for making the violin was more suited for performances as it was of higher quality. If she knew any better, this violin that Natsu held in his hands, was a bracket or two below top quality. She couldn't help but to smile, as her eyes teared up.

"All this, for me?"

Natsu carefully lay the violin on top of the tissue paper pushing the gift box aside.

Freya picked up Happy squeezing him tightly as she leapt into Natsu's arms. Natsu hit the floor with a thud.

"You like them don't you?" Happy popped his head up from Freya's arms for breath as he was sandwiched between her and Natsu.

"The violin, the dress." She brought Happy up from between her and Natsu, freeing him. "I truly love them both." Tears of happiness wetted her eye lashes. "They are both beautiful."

Natsu pushed her up, as he got up and then pulled her to her feet. "Then let's get ready for tonight."

* * *

The moon was shining brightly in the cloudless sky, as members of Fairy Tail gathered within the park. White lanterns strung from tree to tree, branch to branch, glowing faintly.

Freya was as she feared, over dressed and felt uneasy as all eyes were upon her when she first arrived hand in hand with Natsu. Not only did she wear the dress her and Happy purchased her, but the necklace he had given her for an early birthday present they received from their first big job together. As well as the small petite silver chain bracelet, with a silver heart on the end she opened on Christmas from Erza. Even with the necklace, her neck felt bare without Natsu's scarf.

She wanted to wear it but it wouldn't had gone with everything. She could certain use it now. The white scaly scarf, was strangely soft, and it held Natsu's scent.

Still not everyone was here yet, and slowly the people of Magnolia trickled in to the party as well. Freya took a few deep breaths, as she held the violin Natsu just purchased for her. She stood behind biggest tree within the park, in front of it was the stage. She kept going over the notes of the songs she had written in her mind over and over. Until the party really kicked, she was to play until then.

She was covered head to toe in elegant clothing and jewelry and still only wore her hair in the braid. It was a memo of Granny to her, but perhaps she should had done something else. Her heart was racing, beating out of her chest. She had only play for Natsu and Happy before, and they were her family.

Fairy Tail was her family as well, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. Not only that but other people from Magnolia would be gathering and soon enough the park would be packed full as they all watched the moon.

"_How many will I be playing in front of?" _The more she thought about it, the more nervous she became. Her stomach twisted, as her heart continued to race, her face becoming flush as she broke out in a cold sweat.

"Yo!"

Freya jumped out of her skin as she felt Natsu's hand on her shoulder. "Na…Natsu!" She yelped as her puffed her cheeks out and pouted. Her face becoming more flushed.

"Worried?" Natsu ran his hand to her neck, stepping closer resting his head on hers. He listened closely as her heart began to calm down.

Freya only mumbled incoherent words as she looked away, before she looked back. "Not anymore." She closed her eyes, smiling. "Not as long as your close."

"Me and Happy will sit up front then." Natsu reassured her.

"For how long?" Freya giggled lightly. "I'm sure you'll manage to get into a fight."

"As long as no one says anything about you, then I promise to stay in one spot." He pulled her closer, lightly kissing her.

Each time, she would feel weak as fire coursed through out her body. How could he affect her in such a way? As she felt him pulling away, she pushed into, bringing her free hand, entangling it within his wispy pink hair at his neck. She pressed her lips into his, deepening the kiss.

Natsu was a little shocked at her action, as the kisses they shared until now had always been light, and innocent. But it was her that was pushing herself into him.

As their lips broke apart, Freya's face was flushed but her confidence was soaring. She wasn't entirely what came over herself, but she only gave Natsu a cheeky grin, showing her fangs as she walked out from behind the tree leaving a stunned Natsu.

The taste left on his lips from hers told him she had been stress eating all day while he had been outside. _"Chocolate and spice." _Finally, Natsu grinned from the kissed.

Freya stood on the stage looking out as people mingled, bringing the polish black violin under her chin and resting it upon her shoulder. She only froze for a moment until she seen Natsu sit down right next to Happy in front and center.

Taking a breath, she decided upon her first song, and closed her eyes as the melody of her music filled the park. The wind rustled the green leaves, and causing her white dress to flutter within the wind. The moonlight shining brightly, reflected within the diamonds of the necklace she wore.

More and more people gathered around, listening to the beautiful calming melody Freya played from her violin.

Natsu and Happy both smiled, looking at Freya as both of their hearts filled with pride. They could both hear the muffled whispers of those outside of the guild, commenting on her mastery of the musical instrument.

Little by little, she was moving forward. He was her flames of hope, burning brightly. She had wrote this, originally for him. _"Take Flight." _

The battle maiden, in Natsu eye's never looked more stunning and gracious until now. The world move slowly around him as he only looked on in awe.

As she finished the first song, she only barely and briefly opened her eyes to see the gathering crowd. She placed the bow against the strings as she mentally prepared for another. Taking a glance at Natsu and Happy who were grinning ear to ear, she smiled softly, as she began to play another.

* * *

Freya was at the back of the tree, with only the moonlight shining down. She carefully placed the violin within its case. Not sniffing the air she closed the case and zipped it up. "Are you ready…" She glanced over her shoulder and seen it was neither Natsu nor Happy.

Standing up, she looked at the young man who was smiling at her. "Your performance was lovely." The young man held out his hand. "My name is Eadric Vasyklo."

Freya slowly put her hand into his. "Freya."

"The pleasure is all mine." Eadric shook her hand, before releasing it. "I don't believe I've ever heard the music you played beautiful before."

"Well, I did write it the couple of songs I played over the past month." Freya's cheeks blushed lightly as she crossed her arms behind her.

"Then you have quite the talent! How long have you been playing for?" Eadric inquired.

"Just since this past Christmas." Freya seen the shock in Eadric's face. "In all fairness, it's pretty shocking to me too."

"Then it would appear we have a musical prodigy living within Magnolia."

Freya unsure how to respond to such praise only giggled and thanked him.

Natsu walked up from behind Freya as she waved and bow.

"What was that about?"

Freya turned but then smiled. "He asked if I would like to have to opportunity to play at some of his up and coming dinner parties."

"Oh?" Natsu smirked. "And here you've been worried."

"Aye!" Happy chimed in as he flew up to Freya.

The happy trio sat within the crowd, eating, listening to each karaoke song performed. Freya and Happy both had already done their part in the karaoke contest, and Natsu sat still undecided. As he took his last bite, he sat his plate down. He got up dusting off his white pants Freya had made him to match the vest.

"Break a leg!" Freya and Happy both cheered.

Natsu grimaced. "What? You want me to break a leg!?" _"That's pretty weird for them to tell me that."_

Freya bit her lips as she laugh, trying to contain it as Happy fell over, rolling on the blanket as he laughed kicking his legs.

"What so funny about breaking my legs?" Natsu crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

Freya wiped a tear away. "Sorry!" Freya giggled as she calmed down. "It means, good luck."

"I don't get it." Natsu looked at Happy who was still laughing his little heart out at the dragon slayer.

"It's just an…" Freya stopped. She was about to say idiom, but she wasn't entirely sure if Natsu really knew what that was. Course the only way she knew what it was because she read so many books in her efforts to learn about the world. "It's just what you say before someone goes onto perform. Something that someone started long ago, and people still say it to wish them good luck."

"Then I'll kill it." Natsu smiled before walking away.

Natsu stood beside the stage, flipping through the songs contained on the lacrima. Nothing really caught his eye, nothing that he really knew. As he was about to come to the end of the song library he seen a song that finally caught his eye. "Immortals?"

He tried to think back and thought that was what he heard Freya occasionally listen to when she cleaned, singing and dancing around in one of his shirts and shorts.

He walked onto the stage as Gray walked off in his boxers, both of them giving the other the evil eye. Some girls around Gray's age that weren't a part of the guild cheered and fawned over the half-naked ice make mage.

Freya and Happy sat and waited for the music to start. "Come to think of it, I've never really heard Natsu sing."

"Aye." Happy landed on Freya's head to get a better view.

Happy snickered though upon hearing the music start, thinking Natsu had lost his mind.

"They say what are what we are, but we don't have to be."

Freya's heart stopped, as she sucked in a breath.

"I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way. I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame. I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams."

Everything else going on around her faded away, as her focus was entirely on Natsu. Her heart began to beat once more, slowly and painfully. Her face flushing, as her eyes widen.

" 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals. Just not for long, for long. And live with me forever now."

She clenched her fists, gather her dress into them when he looked her way. _"He's doing it on purpose cause of earlier I bet! Those eyes…" _Her heart began to beat harder against her chest, as she looked into his olive dragon eyes.

She could have never had imagined she would react in such a way. _"His voice…" _

Once Natsu finished, the same girls that cheered and fawned over Gray, was now doing the same. Even coming up to him as they done Gray. Freya gritted and bared her teeth in a mixture of annoyance and jealously seeing the girls flock to him. Sure, he done more than he should have on stage. Singing in such a way, doing his best to tease her in any way possible.

They grew disheartened as Natsu pushed through them, uninterested and walked over slowly to a still stunned Freya.

She looked down causing Happy to fall off her head into her lap, as Freya held her hand over her heart, trying to calm heart and breathing. Closing her eyes, she sucked in a deep breath and held it for a moment.

Gaining composer once again, she looked up at Natsu who was standing next to her, his hands on his hips, smirking at her.

"I think you killed it." She smiled, sheepishly.

Happy made kissy faces at Freya, teasing her. Sitting down, Natsu rubbed the top of Happy's head. "Whattya think, Happy?"

"Aye!" He chirped.

* * *

Freya felt oddly hot, sweaty, achy and wet. Unwrapping herself from Natsu, she turned over away from Natsu. Her hair clung to her face and body, much like the shirt of Natsu's she was wearing.

Natsu felt the movement and stirred within his sleep and was about to turn over with her until the smell of blood hit him. Sniffing the air, as he thought he was having that weird nightmare once again, but sniffing the air only confirmed Freya's blood was indeed filling their home.

As he slowly opened his eyes he was becoming more aware of his surroundings. His legs felt wet. Sitting up he looked down, but his eyes widen in horror upon seeing blood was covering him from the waist down.

Looking over at Freya, he seen blood covered her from around her hips and on down, with the hammock soaked, and blood dripping onto the floor below.

"Frey!" Natsu furiously shook her, unsure if she was alive or not.

"Na…tsu…" She groaned in her sleep, her chest rising and sinking peacefully.

Flipping her back over, he noticed she was covered in sweat as well, and felt unusually hot. "Freya!" He continued to call out to her as he shook her more gently.

Reaching up and rubbing her eyes, Freya sat up, looking at a cloudy image of Natsu. "What's wrong?" She mumbled as she yawned and stretched.

"There's blood everywhere!" Natsu pointed at her legs. He didn't quite understand why it was here in the first place, as if she had any wounds, it would had closed by now. Or so he thought anyway.

Her eyes slowly looked down, and widen in a mixture of horror, and embarrassment. Freya's face turned as red as the blood as she quickly got up, running to the bathroom in tears.

"Frey?" Natsu sat confused, and when he looked at Happy the exceed slept silently through the small chaos erupting.

A few minutes passed, and within that time, Natsu had moved Happy to the couch, and took the hammock down sitting it aside. He couldn't exactly change because he had blood on his skin as well, and needed a bath.

Natsu walked over to the bathroom, but before he could knock he could hear Freya still weeping. "Frey?" He rested his head against the door, and once he did the sniffling stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Go away!" Freya cried out.

Natsu stood silently, his head still against the door. Why was she reacting in such a way? Was she really okay?

"Frey, I'm coming in." As he opened the door he heard scuffling, but before Freya could reach the door to put her weight against it, Natsu came into the bathroom. Even if she knew it would be pointless, as he could easily push the door with her pushing against it.

"Get out!" Freya reached for the first thing she could grab, which was a tooth brush and threw it at his head.

Natsu dodged it, totally confused. "You're bleeding! I need to take you to the…."

"Don't look at me!" Freya screamed as she grabbed her hair brush, chucking it at his head which he dodge. Before she could reach and grab something else, he grabbed her arms.

Freya struggled against him, looking away, crying out of embarrassment. Her face was red, her eyes blood shot and puffy.

Seeing it was doing no good, and he was getting nowhere he sighed. "Freya!" He called out, and as soon as he did, Freya froze.

"What the hell, Frey? If your hurt and you can't stop the bleeding, then let me…"

"It's not that…" Freya jerked her arms out of his grip, turning away from him as she slumped over. Slowly she looked over her shoulder, as she knelt down wrapping her arms around her knees. "What…what do you know about girls?" She truly didn't wish to have this kind of conversation with Natsu, but it seemed she didn't really have a choice. _"Perhaps Igneel never explained it to him."_ Still, she didn't want to explain it to him in the least as it would be more embarrassing to do so in this situation.

Natsu swallowed hard, his hands falling to his sides, as his eyes widen. "Oohh." He quickly turned around and walked out of the bathroom leaving the door open. He had thought it was entirely something else, and with good reason considering the reoccurring nightmare of a memory he has been having. He pulled the chest draw open grabbing a change of clothes for her. Then he opened another drawer, and without looking pulled out the first pair of panties he grabbed and placed it between the shirt and shorts he got for her. He also picked up his scarf she had carefully folded and placed on the table.

Though he knew this wouldn't really do any good because she would just have to change again shortly. He walked into the bathroom looking down at the floor at first before placing the change of clothes on the cabinet. He walked over to where they kept the towels folded within the bathroom, and reached up and got one and placed it beside her clothes.

He wanted to do as she wished but not looking at her was simply one of the hardest things right now. He knew she was dying of embarrassment. _"She should be proud though, right? I thought it was a good thing?" _She shouldn't be embarrassed or feel guilt. Rather she was hurt or not, getting blood on himself from her, he honestly really didn't mind it. Others may have been repulsed or freaked out, but not him.

He stood behind her, looking at her back unable to speak but unable to leave her as she still sniffled. "Frey…" He spoke her name tenderly, kneeling down, placing his hand on her back. "If you need something, anything, just let me know, kay?"

Freya nodded.

"Take a nice long hot bath, and relax. I'll clean everything else up, kay?"

Freya sniffled, her lips trembled as she nodded.

He stood up, and started to walk out of the bathroom. "Do I need to get you anything else?"

Freya shook her head. "No. Thank you though." Her voice cracked. She had prepared for this day, and placed everything that she would need for when the time came under the sink. However she didn't expect it to be this way, or this much. Generally for most girls her age it came on slowly. For her though, it came on suddenly, almost violently. Even now she could feel the cramps.

Natsu then quietly shut the door and went to work up cleaning up the blood that splattered onto the floor causing flowers to flourish in the middle of their home.

Natsu sat on the couch, changed and cleaned up. He had went outside and washed himself off with the water spout since Freya occupied the bathroom. Slowly the door opened with Freya stepping out, her hair wrapped in a towel, rubbing her lower pelvis with one hand as the other gripped the white scarf.

She walked over to Natsu ashamed of her actions early. "I'm sorry."

Natsu patted the spot on the couch next to him, Freya sat down. "Don't be." Natsu smiled, as he lightly pushed her down on the couch. Her hair fell out of the towel she had wrapped around it. He pushed her shirt up slightly with Freya suddenly sitting up pulling her shirt back down.

"Wait…what…what are you doing!?" Her face glowed from being so red, causing Natsu to chuckle. Freya's cheeks pouted, as she waited for an answer. His salmon hair was still wet, hanging in his face. "

"You're in pain. I was going to do this." He warmed his hand up, placing it on her face.

Freya sighed from his touch, and lay back down placing her legs across his lap, pulling her shirt up. As she did, Natsu could see her guild mark right above her left hip bone. Heating his hands to a scalding temperature knowing she could withstand it, he placed his hands below her belly button slowly rubbing circles.

The relief was instant from the scorching heat, and she certainly welcomed it. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"I've done as you've requested, Master." Mest spoke through the Lacrima. "All records of that incident, including memories have been erased from the Magic Council, replaced with different memories and records."

Makarov nodded. "Have you found anything else on Alvarez?"

"Nothing substantial. Forgive me Master, I must go."

The small lacrima shut off with Makarov placing it within his shirt.

"So, this is how you want it then?" Makarov poured some sake into his cup and another. "To fight a war on two fronts?"

Dusk picked the sake cup, the glow of a few lights radiating off of his place face. "Freya deserves to live a life that she would have never had the opportunity to have." He took a sip of the sweet sake, before placing it back onto the bar. He knelt down, putting his forehead to the floor. "I cannot express my gratitude enough for looking after her, and agreeing to my plan."

"Now, now." Makarov urged him. "She's a child of Fairy Tail, she's family."

Dusk slowly got up, nodding. "But now since I'm a prime target of the council, along with Dragon's End, this will be our last meeting. However, I must ask. If Freya or Natsu happen to do anything again drawing the attention of the council, I must ask that you continue to cover their tracks and replace anything pointing towards them, towards myself."

Before Makarov could reply, the thought projection vanished.

"_Love for family is a powerful thing. I can only pray for your safety, for her sake. For the day that those buried memories come unlocked."_

* * *

Dusk gripped the book within his hands. The past two months, he has read it front to cover, thrice. Each time he would look for a detail he may have missed. It was unsettling to say the least, the details she had written within the book. There was no doubt, this book, was certainly written by her. No one else could have possibly written what was inside. He slowly opened the book, his eyes scanning over the pages.

_"The past and the future. The day it would all collide, December 16th, 784. The fated day, the day I lost my future and regained my past. The day Fairy Tail had met its end, on the seedling of Yggdrasil, Tenroujima. The day I lost my mate, Natsu Dragneel. The day I met the black wizard himself, Zeref. The day I became a dragon slayer once more, and faced off against the wings of death himself, Acnologia and lost. I drifted upon the seas for an untold amount of time, praying for death to claim me. But no release from my cursed existence came. I finally found myself drifted upon the shore of a forgotton place. A place where magic, was born. The place where life had died and death was born. Yggdrasil. The past, present and future, hold no meaning within the forgotton husk of the dead world tree. Fate had decided it wasn't done with me yet, and I woke here. The cursed time, of demons and the civil war between dragons. The world is cruel, and has found humor in my suffering. He's not who I came to love..."_

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Eadric:** Weathly Ruler

**Vasyklo:** Noble

* * *

Author's Note:

:O I've updated yet again! Things soon will begin to move faster, as more things are getting set up.


	24. Chapter 23: Waltz in the Star Light

**Chapter Twenty Three: Waltz in the Star Light**

**-X779-**

* * *

Freya sat outside in anticipation of the sunrise. She had hit a wall within her training with Natsu. Yes, she was improving in her hand to hand combat, but she has been training for three months now. She didn't doubt Natsu as a teacher, but perhaps she would only ever learn it from a dragon itself. Even then she had her doubts.

She felt the wall within herself. Unbreakable. She knew within her heart, no matter how many years' worth of training, pouring her heart and soul, she could never break the wall within her that held her back.

The more she mediated, the more she came to dread what lay beyond the seal. All in all, it only served a reminder of how powerless she was. How she would always have to depend on Natsu's strength, and Fairy Tail's.

Or perhaps, her soul was truly of the healing nature. She clenched her fists, crumpling the shorts she was wearing. Her eyes were yellow, as she contemplated who she truly was. Was she a fighter, or was she a healer?

Was she doomed to her fate, of being at the mercy of others? Or could she break her chains, and rise up as a fighter? More importantly, did she truly want to crack the wall that blocked it all?

Natsu stood at the door as he looked on with worry. He knew she was frustrated, and at her limit. He could sense something wasn't quite right. The warm fire that radiated off of her, wasn't the same as it was when they were younger. Before it flowed so freely that at times was overwhelming. Her kind, gentle and bright soul, shining brightly. All of her power, and untapped potential was so small and dim now.

When she stood in the doors of Fairy Tail, it was indeed something at the time he had never felt before. The warm fire, inviting him in.

But even now, what she uses and what still flows from her are vastly different. Heaven and earth, worlds apart of difference.

If he knew the magic she used before she came to the decision of becoming a fire dragon slayer, he would show her. But of course, it wasn't something that was meant for him to learn. When she was nothing more than a toddler, her magic seemed to be something that she had been born with.

He looked on with a certain sadness in his eyes. He would probably never get to see her dance with the flames of flowers as she had done before. Fire was her affinity, as was the earth and life.

Freya noticed Natsu's feint scent. The scent of fire, spice, and smoke. As she stood up, the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon.

Natsu couldn't breathe as she turned to look at him. Her eyes, were yellow and dragon like. More importantly, they were stable and not flashes of yellow he has occasionally seen while training with her.

She glowed with the sun, and she stood silently for a moment.

"I want you to know, I'm not going to give up on training." Freya paused. "I've been thinking a lot about it lately, and I don't believe I was ever meant to become a dragon slayer."

His heart sank at her words. She had mastered it at such an early age, and was even able to do one of the secret arts. Her amber eyes pierced through his own. Not only did he know it was a lie, deep down she knew it as well.

"You won't know if you were meant to be one or not, unless you keep trying."

"Natsu..." Her words trailed off. "I want to become strong, like you one day." She looked away, defeated. However she knew it was important to know when you are, and to move on. "Unfortunately, it's not who I am. I could train for years, and never master it. Healing is something entirely different."

Natsu snapped at her words, and stormed up to her, pulling her into him. "You already are just as strong as me, with or without magic. One day, you'll see it. You'll see what I see."

* * *

Natsu, Happy and Freya looked wide eye at the paper within Freya's hands. The trio couldn't acknowledge the payment written on it for Freya to play for an evening. It would be her first venue to play at, outside of Fairy Tail and it was for tonight.

"Hundred thousand jewels!?" Happy blurted out.

Freya crumbled the edges of the paper, still unable to believe it. If this was truly the rate of pay for something as she deemed easy or at least a walk in the park compared to a wizarding life. Her, Natsu and Happy would never have to worry about money again. Never have to risk their lives.

That was something that appealed to her. None of them would ever be in danger again as they were in Demantur. She would never be forced to do something out of her limits, with their lives in her hands. Though now she held complete control of her ability. How fast it healed or slowly, or rather it healed at all or not. Though she still needed to master it in order for it to become second nature to her. Without thinking.

On the other hand they wouldn't go on as many as adventures. Sure, they could still travel, but it wouldn't quite feel the same.

She could only imagine the pay would get higher as she became better known as a violinist.

"Do you accept the special request?"

Freya smiled and carefully folded the paper, and then bowed her head lightly. "Of course. Please send word that I will be there tonight."

Makarov nodded as Freya raised her head. She was thankful she done her hospital duties early, but the only problem, she needed a new dress for tonight. While they had plenty of jewels stuck still stuck back, she didn't want to keep dipping into what has been deemed as their food money.

* * *

Freya had been to five different shops now, and none of them had what she was looking for. It was either too expensive or not quite up to par. This was a dinner party after all, so she needed to look at her absolute best. At least she didn't have Natsu and Happy with her, as she knew it would only bore them going from store to store. She wish she did have the two of them with her though. Perhaps she was just being too picky. Happy would give her snide comments with Natsu being brutally honest. Well, maybe not brutally honest as he used to be, but he would still be honest with her.

It was odd though, it seemed Natsu or Happy wouldn't be coming tonight. As she left the guild hall to go shopping, the two remained behind. She wasn't sure if she could play without the two of them there with her.

* * *

Natsu's head throbbed, from being repeatedly hit in the head from Erza's fist. Lisanna had been showing him how to waltz until Erza came back from her job and seen the two practicing. She took it upon herself to teach him the ways. He was slowly improving but it was mostly from fear of Erza's fury. Course Gray did at first laugh at him fumbling around, but few smacks along his head courtesy of Erza, he quickly retreated to the guild hall.

It seemed like she was taking too to get back to the guild though. Shortly after she left, him and Happy rushed out and brought their own tuxedos with the two of them returning back. He didn't feel as if she was in danger this time around, but he was none the less worried. Which was another reason why he kept missing his steps.

But alas, here he was, a fearless dragon slayer learning how to waltz properly for tonight. Before he regained his memories, he could have never imagined himself doing something such as this. He might have done it none the less without them in order to make Freya happy. It was her first private concert, and he wouldn't want to mess it up for her. He knew she was relieved to find out she could make a living out of something such as this.

But it's not something he could do. He was full of too much energy and wouldn't be able to sit around for too long in one place.

* * *

Freya carried a couple of bags within her arms, walking through the bustling streets of Magnolia. She wasn't really happy with the dress she finally settled on, but she had ran out of time. She learned from wearing high heels the night of the view party and opted for some flats this time around to save her feet. She didn't get blisters, but her feet were achy afterwards for a bit.

Thinking about the moon viewing party brought up her embarrassing situation that she woke up too. A couple of days later she actually visited Doctor Galen on the matter, but nothing he gave her brought her any relief or slowed the bleeding down. She eventually went to Porlyusica who tried a few different things that finally eased her cramps. Of course Natsu acted like none of it was that big of a deal. However she thought the opposite. She couldn't believe how much of it had gotten all over him that night. Even now just thinking about it she wanted to crawl into a hole.

At least she had all of the sheet music finally memorized. She hasn't had any inspiration as of late to write anything new, but hopefully she will find it once again and soon at that. If she was going to be playing at dinner parties from now on or concerts, she would need to continue to write her own.

Freya's ears perked up when she heard Fairy Tail's name being mentioned as she walked by a few girls a little older than her age.

"Isn't she in Fairy Tail with him?"

Freya's grip around the twisted paper handles tightened as she continued walking by, acting as if she couldn't hear them.

"Yeah. I heard they are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I've heard it too. She's so young, I doubt she even knows how to handle him."

"Probably won't last much longer. Not only is she so much younger, she's plain looking too." The first girl spoke again, causing the three of them to giggle. "I've heard she's not even a proper wizard, not sure what the famous Salamander see's in her."

Freya looked down, tears welling up in her eyes. The words cut her deeper than she would have ever thought they would have. She walked much quicker than before, making her way back to the guild with haste.

She knew she wasn't a proper wizard, and how weak she was compared to the other Fairy Tail wizards. How she wished she could be more than she was, but she knew what she was. Yes, she couldn't do anything other than healing. But she has pushed herself to her limits on her healing abilities, self-healing, her endurance, physical strength and her hand to hand. She was also a master archer, all of which she was proud of. Natsu has showed her so much, and pushed her this far. She would continue to train with him, in hopes that one day, one day she could become a proper Fairy Tail wizard.

She wanted to show how strong she truly was and could be, and show everyone she could become a dragon slayer. It just wasn't who she was though. As much as it pained her, she has slowly come to accept it.

But most of it, what hurt the most was what they said about her and Natsu. It was true, she didn't know the first thing about a proper relationship. But she felt that wasn't something she was looking for anyway. She loved Natsu, and knew he loved her too. Yes, she knew they were young but she couldn't explain how or why he was so important to her.

And while they have never been on a proper date, they did live together. They trained together, did jobs together, ate together, and sleep together.

But would it last? She wanted it to last, she craved for it to last until the end of time. Was she just love sick? Or was it something else entirely? She knew she was still learning about the world, even now.

"_No."_ She thought. _"I won't let what they said get to me. All that matters to me, is him, Happy and Fairy Tail. What they think of me, and what I think of myself is more important that some strangers that are just gossiping."_ Her thoughts didn't ease the wounds from the words.

Timidly Freya walked through the doors, distraught still from the gossip between the three girls who were around Gray and Erza's age. She shook her head, before strolling through the guild hall eyeing around for Natsu.

"_He's not here?" _She sniffed the air and it seemed as if his sent and Happy's were fading.

"If you're looking for Natsu and Happy, they went on home." Lisanna turned around in the stool at the bar.

"They did?" Freya was a little confused, as they always waited for her to return to the guild hall.

Lisanna seen the bewilderment on Freya's face, but wanted to keep their surprise a secret. "They just now left, so I'm sure you could still catch up to them."

Freya nodded and thanked Lisanna and hurried out of the guild. As she ran through the streets, the words echoed through her mind. Doubt began to take hold within herself, and she couldn't help but wonder was that why he wasn't going with her tonight.

She shook her head as she passed Kardia Cathedral. "No. I refuse to think this way." She spoke the words aloud, filled with determination. She believed if she spoke it aloud, it would help her resolve.

As she ran through the streets, she was approaching the girls again. The three of them looked at her and signal for Freya to come closer.

Hesitatingly she slowed down, and sudden she felt the same as she did as she met Granny. Unsure of people, and untrusting. The pain she has endured from the hands of man, and the suffering she felt the night she woke up alone surrounded by nothing but trees and scorch marks along the ground.

"You're with Fairy Tail aren't you?" A girl with platinum blonde hair and green eyes questioned her. She was taller than herself, and she guessed she was just a little taller than Erza.

Freya nodded, the words frozen inside of her throat.

"Where's your guild mark?" She inquired.

Freya wasn't sure where this was going, but thankfully she was wearing an off the shoulders white shirt, with a light green skirt that came down to her mid thighs. Slowly she lifted her shirt, to reveal the brilliant red guild mark, with a sparkling golden outline.

"Oh, so it's true then." A girl with chestnut hair, and light red eyes looked in disbelief. "I guess they will take anyone then."

"What do you mean?" Freya's voice trembled, to her dismay as she pulled her shirt back down. "I'm a wizard just like everyone else in Fairy Tail!" Her voice cracked but she felt a fire burning within her.

"Oh? What magic do you use then?" The platinum blonde inquired.

"Healing." Slowly her eyes began to shrink, and she couldn't help but feel somewhat threatened as the girls surrounded her.

The three of them laugh, especially the girl that hadn't spoken yet. Her hair was black, and cut in a short boyish fashion. Her pale blue eyes pierced through her own. Her eyes flared, the green fading as her amber eyes emerged, as she stepped closer to Freya.

"Say, aren't you close to Salamander?"

"What of it?" Freya's grip on her bags tightened. What were they going to do to her? And more importantly would she even fight back? She felt the answer would most likely be no. She felt herself shrinking within herself. She felt like the scared little girl she once was, with the tattered and blood covered dress walking through the streets where she had come to know Granny.

"Oh, what do you got there?" The ebony hair girl grabbed and ripped the bag that held her dress, and it fell onto the ground.

The girl with chestnut hair picked up the dark green strapless layered dress. "What do you need this for? Aren't you to ugly for something like this?"

The girls snickered, and Freya stood silently her eyes burned as she refused to cry, looking down. _"Natsu." _She knew he couldn't always be there for her, but she wished he was here now.

Suddenly Freya felt herself falling and she hit the cobbled stone street hard, cause her to bit her lip refusing to yelp out from the sudden shock and pain of colliding with the gray stone street.

She felt the scarf Natsu given her being pulled at but she quickly grabbed a hold of the scarf in the front refusing to let go of the precious gift he had given to her to watch over.

The tugging stopped when they realized she absolutely refused to let go of the scarf.

"You know, he completely ignored us and went to you." The ebony girl spoke up as Freya's burning amber eyes looked up. "At the moon viewing party."

"_So it was them then. I thought they looked familiar." _Freya had completely forgotten about them. She wasn't petty enough to given them a second thought since that night.

Freya stood slowly stood up.

"What can you do? No one's around, and you have no magic." The platinum blonde sneered.

"Nothing." Freya looked her in the eyes. "Unlike the three of you, I'm not petty." She wouldn't fight back, it would be pointless in her eyes. What would be the point? She had nothing to prove, and while she could easily subdue the three girls here and now, it wasn't who she was.

Natsu had left their house in haste once he dropped of their tuxedos and was running through the streets of Magnolia making his way to Kardia Cathedral. Happy was hot on his trail, but couldn't quite keep up. He couldn't explain it, but he knew Frey was distressed, distraught, and more importantly crying on the inside. As he turned the corner he seen her surrounded. Time slowed down as one of the girls that surrounded her drew back and thrusted forward in her attack, but Freya stood motionless.

He didn't know how it happened, but within that moment he moved faster than he had before and was now in between Freya and the girl, catching her fist within his palm.

The three of them jumped back startled, and Freya stood their wide eye, breathless her knees giving out. The heat rolled off of him in waves, and she continued to look on in disbelief.

Natsu seen some bags on the ground, with one of the girls holding a dress that undoubtly Freya had purchased for tonight.

Natsu looked over his shoulder, his eyes bright olive green, burning brilliantly to the point of glowing. "What's going on here, Frey?"

"We were just going to help…" The raven hair girl spoke, sweat rolling down her face.

Natsu's head snapped in her direction. "Shut up." He was almost growling. "Is your name Freya?"

The girl's mouth quickly snapped shut and she shook her head.

"I didn't think so." Natsu turned back around towards Freya kneeling. "Frey, did they hurt you?" He held his hand out, and her fears and thoughts of the past melted away before his flames. Slowly she put her hand into his and he pulled the both of them up.

Freya shook her head. "No." Her voice was quite. She knew he would know that they did. While a push wasn't really that big of a deal, their words had cut at her. "Not really."

Natsu pushed Freya behind him, and Freya quickly grabbed the vest she had made him, worried.

Natsu contemplated one what to do. Using his own force in this situation wasn't necessary. The three stupid tramps that had surrounded Freya had no magical presence within them.

Happy had finally caught up, but stayed a safe distant away. He hadn't seen Natsu this way before. The way he pushed Freya behind him, almost as if it was instinct. To protect what was his. To protect who he loved. From where he was, while Natsu wasn't using any fire, he could feel the raging heat rolling of the dragon slayer.

"Come near Freya again." Natsu finally spoke up, his voice low and gruff. "And I'll…"

Freya tugged on the back of his vest, to keep from saying what she believed he was about to say.

Natsu cleared his throat. "I'd better never see you near her again." He walked up removing the dress from one of the clearly shaken girls, and did his best to carefully fold it and placed it within the rip bag as he cussed under his breath. He then gathered her bags up off the street, and held out his arm. "We're going home."

Freya threaded her own arm through his, with Happy flying over and landing on top of Freya's head. Freya slowly looked back, sadness in her eyes as the girls collapsed to the ground from their fear. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the three of them. They must have never felt such an overwhelming magically presence bearing down on them before, and once more their own crushes that they must have had melted away within his heat.

"Don't give them another thought." Natsu almost commanded of her. "They aren't worth your pity."

Freya turned her head looking at a still visible angry Natsu.

"Tell me, Frey." He slowly looked over at her, with a mixture of pain and anger in his eyes. "Why were you just going to stand there and take it? Isn't that what I've been training you for?"

Freya only nodded slightly. "It is, but that wasn't the time for me to use it."

"Like hell it's not."

Happy dug his paws into Freya's hair as he had a sinking feeling within his stomach. It was almost like the two of them were having a fight, and he didn't like it. They have never fought before.

"While yes, they were going to hit me and take out their petty anger out against me, while saying cruel things to me in the process. Natsu…." Freya process. "I would have just sunken to their level if I would have done so. What would had been the point to fight back, to prove that I'm bigger than them?"

"To defend yourself." Natsu stopped and dropped the bags, pulling Freya into him. "I don't know what they said to you, but it was more than enough." Happy flew over to Natsu's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what they said." Freya tightly wrapped her arms around his ribs and back. "I know none of its true." She kept trying to fight her tears back, but it was already too late, as he could feel the wetness against his chest.

His anger melted away, his tense muscle relaxing. He really didn't understand why the three girls found it amusing to pick on and try to fight Freya in the first place. Sighing out of his mouth, he took a deep breath in. "What did they say?" He spoke softly as he ran his hand down her head, his fingers entwined in her braided hair.

Freya just snuggled closer into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his soul. She felt so relieved, and happy. Without fail, nothing matter to her as long as she was close to him. "You wouldn't like it." She voice trailed off. "Besides I know none of its true." She gripped tightly onto the black vest.

Natsu cupped her chin with his hand, to look into her deep, never-ending green eyes. "I want to know what they said to cause you to cry out to me."

Freya's eyes widen for a brief moment. She did call out to him, was that why he suddenly appeared before her the way he had done? Was their connection deeper than she could ever comprehend?

"I'm not even a proper wizard and that I'm not even that good of a girlfriend to someone like you. That they didn't understand what you saw in someone as ugly and plain as me. And because of that, we wouldn't last." Her voice trailed up, as she felt heat radiate once again.

Natsu gritted his teeth as fire coursed through his veins causing them to be visibly seen. For a brief moment he couldn't control his own magic. But he quickly calmed his inner raging storm, by peering into her eyes. He realized now they had lashed out at her over jealously.

He pushed it all aside, as he sighed and then softly smiled tucking away some stray stands of her behind her ear. "Frey, do you want to know how long I'll love you?" He could hear her little heart jump inside of her chest, a pink blush spread across her cheeks. Her eyes that were glassy from the tears that had escaped sparkled.

She brought out all the things within him he never knew he had. Particularly this softer side of himself. They were young, he knew this better than anyone. Especially her. It wasn't just a passing crush, or love. They were bound together, until the end of time. No it would be even longer than that. When everything else had faded away, and time came to its end, they would still be bound together as one.

"How…how long?"

"As long as the sun keeps rising and setting." He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. "And even longer than that."

Slowly he lightly pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes, breathing her in. The love he held for her, was painful as he felt he could never show her. It was exhilarating, and freeing. Boundless, and never ending.

The longer they kissed, the further they pressed into the other, uncaring they were in the middle of the street. The sun was setting, as the street lamps slowly lit up around them. Freya's hands were entangled within Natsu's hair, as he kept his on her jaws and below her ears.

Happy had flown off of Natsu's shoulder, smiling and snickering at their public display of affection.

They both finally broke the kiss, their faces flush. "You're an amazing wizard, with magic to heal others. You care so much for the people around you, even total strangers." Natsu kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You're far from ugly, or even pretty." Natsu paused. "You're beautiful."

Freya felt as if she would faint, as her heart welled up within her chest. "Natsu…"

He knelt over picking up the bags he dropped. "Come on, let's go home and get ready. We don't have much time left do we?"

She stood breathless for a moment, and it hit her that he had always planned to go with her from the beginning. "Yeah." She smiled, ear to ear, her soul a light and floating, as she tucked her arms behind her back.

They reached the edge of Magnolia and was walking through the forest, hand-in-hand. "Natsu." Her voice was light, and happy.

"Mhmm?"

"You mean so much to me." Freya placed her free hand on her heart. "I love you so much." She suddenly crashed into his side, almost causing him to fall over. Tears of happiness streaming down her face. "I'm just so happy and thankful. I feel as if I've been waiting, all this time."

Natsu only smiled as he wrapped his free arm around her. _"Of course she would feel that way, I feel the same. Every day as it was as if I was slowly dying and I didn't even realize it. Everything shifted and changed to the way it was always meant to be once I remembered." _

"I'll always love you until the end of time." Freya spoke tenderly, finally speaking how much she truly loved him.

Natsu turned slightly looking down at her, who was looking up at him. "That a promise?" He grinned.

Freya nodded her head. "I promise."

Natsu chuckled a little as he grabbed her hand and began walking once more. They honestly didn't have much time and he didn't want her to miss her big night. It was as if they were kids all over again. Promising to love each other till the end of time. Him giving her his name.

"Will you take my name Frey, from where you don't have one?" While he knew she had a last name, the name would only bring trouble if she took it once again.

Freya froze in her tracks, unable to move as her eyes widen and she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Natsu, that's not how you propose." Happy snickered.

"I'm not." Natsu looked away from a brief moment. "Not yet anyway." He spoke under his breath, but Freya heard it none the less. "Freya Dragneel has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

"Well, we are going to be together forever, right?" Freya's face softened as she smiled.

"You bet."

"Then Freya Dragneel it is." Freya skipped on ahead, their house in visible sight.

"You're going to scream it tomorrow aren't ya, lil bud?"

"Aye!"

* * *

Natsu and Happy sat on the small couch dressed in their tuxedos. Happy chose a simple one, black, with a white under shirt and a bow tie. His was a dark slate color, with a white button up shirt underneath. He didn't really like the neck ties or bow ties they had. Though he was wearing Igneel's scarf since Freya decided not to wear it for tonight.

Freya finally came of the bathroom, wearing the dark forest green layered dress. Under the dark green layers, the dress was black that glittered. She was also wearing the flower necklace that Natsu had given to her as an early birthday present. She pulled her chocolate silky hair back into a bun, with curls coming down from it.

Natsu was a little shocked that her hair was pulled back, and not in her signature braid.

"Took you long enough." Happy flew up off the couch, not missing a chance to take a jab at Freya.

Freya only smiled and walked over picking up her violin case that held her newer violin. She couldn't hardly look at Natsu. He certainly looked really nice, and she wouldn't mind seeing him in a tux occasionally, but it wasn't him.

As she turned Natsu and Happy were already at the door. "I suppose you guys are ready then, huh?"

* * *

Freya sat down at the center table towards the back within the dining hall along with Natsu and Happy. She had been playing for a few hours and surprisingly Natsu and Happy both sat calmly and listened as the other dinner party guests mingled.

A string band started to play, filling the room with an upbeat tempo.

"You were amazing!" Happy cheered at Freya.

Freya smiled as she picked up the wine glass filled with water, blushing. "Thank you, Happy." She looked at Natsu who seemed to be debating something. "I just hope everyone else enjoyed it."

Natsu looked around for a moment. Taking in the site of the dining hall. He thought it was a little much, but to each their own.

The hall had white marble walls, and golden marble floors. An enchanted ceiling with floating golden lights. The tables where arranged to where the middle floor was available for the couples who had been dancing on and off.

Standing up, Natsu took a few steps over holding his hand out at Freya. "Wanna dance?"

Freya chuckled lightly at his wording. But if she were to be honest with herself, the three of them were both out of their element. Though, Freya thought she could adapt. It was safer after all and an easier way for her to earn the three of them jewels.

Freya put her hand into Natsu's, and he lead the two of them surprisingly outside into the garden, where it was less crowded. Happy decided he was hungry yet again, and flew over to the fish buffet.

It was a moonless night, with only the stars to light up the night. Natsu took the lead, taking her hand and holding it within his, and placing her other hand upon his shoulder. He finally rested his hand onto her waist, and led her across the smooth white stone.

Freya was in disbelief that they were dancing, and not just any dance but waltzing together. She didn't even know how and yet she followed Natsu. It was a simple waltz, nothing too complicated. Dancing in a square, turning slightly at each corner.

"Surprised, Frey?" Natsu cheekily smiled, looking intently into her endless eyes.

Her eyes couldn't look away from his, her soul radiated from his own warmth. Was this really the Natsu she knew? The wild, rambunctious, cheerful, courageous dragon slayer taking lead and dancing a waltz with her. "I suppose you learned today at the guild?" She couldn't imagine him actually asking for someone to teach him how. Though, he was never one to really care what others thought of him to begin with.

"This is something you want to do, isn't it? Go on dates, and play for other people?"

Freya's eyes brighten, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks as she sucked in a breath. She didn't miss for a moment him using the word _"dates". _"Well, I haven't really thought about it too much." Her eyes softened. "I mean." She paused. "I still want to go on adventures with you and Happy, but this would be nice too."

"I don't see why we can't do both." He was a little puzzled of how effortless they glided across the stones while talking. Her heart, breathing, and magic resonated within his own. They were still a long a way off from sealing the bond between the two of them, but it was peaceful. He hasn't felt like this before, so calm.

"You don't mind?" Freya questioned.

Natsu chuckled. "Why would I mind? If this is what makes you happy, to play for others then you should go for it." He urged her on.

* * *

Happy was stuffed, sitting on the table patting his belly. He had never seen so many fish in one spot, though he preferred what Freya fixes for him. He loved raw fish, but occasionally she would cook and prepare him different types. Not only that but she would take care in fixing his sashimi and sushi.

He looked up at the man walking over towards him. "You are with Miss Freya, no?" Eadric, the young man who had hired her for the night.

Happy stood up nodding. "Aye."

"Do you happen to know where she strolled off to?" Eadric inquired.

Happy point as he sprouting his wings. "They went this way." Happy flew off slowly, with Eadric following him.

Happy seen Natsu and Freya dancing effortlessly and flew over to the two. "Bet you stepped on her toes." Happy snickered, thinking back to Natsu stumbling over Lisanna's and Erza's feet.

The two of them separated as they turned to look at Happy and Eadric.

"Did not." Natsu crossed his arms.

"I would like to thank you for your wonderful performance this evening." Eadric reached into his tuxedo's inside pocket pulling out a white envelope. Eadric had been enchanting seeing the two young mages dance together. Two dragons gracefully dancing in the skies oddly came to his mind.

Freya reached out and took the envelope and bowed her head. "Thank you so much for the opportunity."

Eadric smiled. "I hope that you will play for my small events in the future?"

"Of course!" Freya rose her head, excited over the chance to play again for him. She was also relieved that he enjoyed her performance tonight as well.

"Then I look forward to seeing you soon." He waved, leaving the trio behind in the garden.

Freya tightly held onto the envelope with the jewels she earned tonight looking up into the stars. It was the beginning of a new chapter within her life. Everything seemed to be going so well, for the most part. She was together at last with Natsu. She has trained every day building up her own endurance, and abilities. She studied medical texts every day, as well as practicing and writing her own songs. She wasn't entirely sure how she managed to fit everything into one day. Training, going to the hospital on a daily basis, studying, and practicing. Not to mention all the house work and cooking. Though Natsu and Happy have really stepped up into cleaning and occasionally cooking by roasting and grilling food over an open fire.

She had no complaints. It was like a dream come to true to her. _"Granny." _She thought. _"I've found it, at long last. I couldn't ask for more. I can only pray, for it to remain this way."_

"Hope you're ready for tomorrow." Natsu came up be side her grinning. Happy pulled out a job request from his black tuxedo, holding it in front of Freya.

Freya looked at the unusual request. "Racing?"

"It's perfect to test our strength and endurance!" In all honesty, Natsu was giddy over the chance to race a magic four wheeler. He could ride whatever now as long as he was in contact with Freya. "If we win, we get forty percent of the winnings." He was ready and rearing to go.

Freya couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness to finally ride transportation. She would give it all her. She figured it would be Natsu using the SE plug with her providing him a steady stream of her own healing magic to keep his motion sickness at bay. "Mmm!" She smiled. "Sounds like fun!"

She was a wizard. Not how she wished she could be, but none the less she was. However Natsu was leagues ahead of herself. She knew that slowly he was storing his own magic away. She figured it was to have a second source to tap into in case something happened again as it did months ago.

So with that in mind, he was the best bet to put the SE plug onto. Though she wasn't sure if he had finite and precise control to keep the plug from swelling.

Happy landed on Natsu's right shoulder. "I'm beat."

"Let's go home then." Freya reached over patting Happy on his head. "I'm pretty tired myself and we have a big day tomorrow, no?"

* * *

Dusk sat upon rubble with bloodied and battered bodies buried and scattered across the broken guild hall. He held the book with his hands, reading the last page illuminated by the small fire he had built.

_July 01 398_

_After being here for seven years, the cursed years, I've come to my decision. After much debate, I feel fate calling and pulling towards the future, where I belong. As much as it breaks what remains of my soul to leave him behind and return to a time where he is no longer, I must. The concentrations ethernano are too low within this time. A result of the world tree suddenly collapsing. Within my time, the earth had finally healed, giving rise to the abundance of ethernano. Without it, I can never realize my true power. The power I need in order to slay the black wings of death, Acnologia. Along with the black wizard Zeref who I also hold responsible for that day. Rather it is my destiny or not to kill the black wizard as he has told me, I will do it regardless of what he and fate desires. _

_I've done what I've done within the past. Along with Natsu, together we slayed most of the demon's or I sealed them away with my life binding magic. How much this effects the future, I'm not sure. Perhaps all this was meant to happen, and the future will remain unchanged. I once thought about changing what I could. Perhaps I could give myself a better future. A future where my parents not being killed in front of me as a child. Leaving me alone to wander, following a calling within my soul to Granny. Then shortly after that, finding my way to Natsu. A future where I don't loose Natsu and Fairy Tail upon Tenroujima. _

_That voice that spoke to me that day I stumbled into the dead husk of the world tree, assures me not all is lost. I however, don't' trust a heavenly voice that brought me to this damn cursed era. Even now, the marks that Natsu placed upon me on the left pulse of my neck, left breast and left hip, burn and ache. A sign of the severed connection between me and him. _

_I am somewhat thankful, as I found him again within this time. Although he was a completely different man. Slowly over the seven years he changed. I guess the bond between us truly is timeless. Perhaps it was me all along that tamed the feared fire demon. Without him, I would still be withering away unable to die. At least I was able to come out of the empty void. Out of my enragement. I've come to know what love is once again._

Dusk flipped the page over.

_July 07 398_

_The plan has been made. For Natsu to arrive slightly earlier in time than the other dragon slayers in order to meet myself. I've bound my life to the seedling that will become known as Tenroujima in exchange. Though this will surely doom myself upon its destruction. It will undoubtly change the flow of time. Though that same singing heavenly voice that I have grown tired of hearing as it assured me, that time will still flow the way it's truly meant to be._

_The door has opened, allowing me to return back. While time holds no meaning within the husk of Yggdrasil, the ethernano is too low within this era. Upon going through the door, I will inquire the date, and quickly throw my journal of my journeys, thoughts, emotions, and struggles over the years back through the time ways. A reminder._

_The date: July 07 791 – he's truly here. _

Dusk wasn't entirely sure why she and threw this ragged journal back through the door that had opened allowing her to return to that date. She never wrote within the journal of why she would do that, as this alone could change everything that has happened and will happen.

More importantly she, Natsu, Igneel, and Zeref will all come face to face soon. While it may happen in the past, the Freya here now within a few years will come to meet her cruel fate. Perhaps it truly was all meant to happen. For the world to be what it was today. For Natsu to be whom he is now.

If she doesn't stumble into the past, then she would never had gotten a hold of the book E.N.D. to release him from his own curse. Granny would have never survived without her intervening Natsu from razing the village. Which in turn would result in neither him nor Freya existing. The world would still be living under the tyranny and oppression of the demons Zeref created if it wasn't for his sister and Natsu.

He closed the book taking one last look at the cover. He had thoroughly memorized the pages, and thought it would be better to burn the book. If his sister truly wished for time to remain unchanged, then he will not intervene. With burning the book it will keep anyone else from doing so as well.

As he was about to toss the book, something stopped him from doing so. He stared intently at the leather bound journal, and with a sigh he placed it back into his pack. Something was strangely keeping him from tossing the book. All he could do now was safe guard its secrets. _"A reminder." _

"A reminder, huh?" Dusk thought out loud. Perhaps it was a reminder for herself when she arrives back. A back up in case she lost her memories once again. The book did radiate with an odd magic that was unmistakably his sisters.

However once she returned upon that date, he will not leave her alone to do what she has set out to do. To free this world from Zeref and Acnologia both. He would do everything within his power to help her.

For now he would continue to deal with Dragon's End.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Took a little while, but here is the new chapter :) Hope you guys enjoyed it! Now that things have been set, the story will start to have a few time skips. Some of you want more family time between Freya, Natsu, and Happy. Some of you want the main story line of Fairy Tail. And some want the three of them to go on more adventures, and jobs together. I'll do my best to keep everyone happy, but also keep in mind I do have a particular direction I am wanting to go with this as well. How the story flows, is just how it flows. :)**

**Let me know what you guys think! Sorry if there is any mistakes, grammer or spelling issues. :( Again, I don't have much time to edit but I still try to go over it a few times!**


	25. Chapter 24: The Price

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Price**

**-X781-**

* * *

Natsu sat at the edge of the bed, watching a peaceful Freya and Happy sleep. It's been a week since the first day of spring and the hanami party. Since then the three of them agreed to take it easy for the rest of the month.

Freya has pushed herself to her limits between her part time job at the hospital, training, playing concerts once a week, and going on small jobs in between.

He actually had to threaten her with no more hugs, cuddles, or kisses until she took a break. She of course gave in instantly.

He actually just wanted to go on vacation with her. Him and Happy had the perfect idea as well for the three of them to go and we're going to leave tonight on the train. They certainly had the jewels for it, and boy was it going to be an expensive week. Though it seemed Happy had other plans and was going to stay with Lisanna.

The sun shone through the window, radiating Freya causing her to stir briefly, searching for Natsu within the bed until she cuddle the small of her back against his. He heard her sigh softly before going back to lightly snoring.

Natsu smiled for a moment, as he turned and looked at the younger girl. Slowly over the past couple of years, she had grown out of her shell. She was no longer that scared little girl. It seemed he had burned away those fears, and nightmares finally. It had taken all this time, but her heart had finally began to heal. The scars slowly fading. She had even given him his scarf back during the night of the hanami party.

He got up and walked over to the other side of the bed, since Freya now occupied the other side and climbed back into bed laying down on his back as he ruffled his pink hair. It's been almost three years since she had returned to him. He was roughly three years older than her, or so he assumed. He wasn't entirely sure when his birthday was but it wasn't that important to him. Though Freya has found amusement in celebrating his birthday on the first day of summer, since his name means summer. He had finally decided to celebrate her's on the day she first arrived to Fairy Tail, since spring wasn't the best of day for her still.

He turned over eyeing Freya who still to this day slept in his clothes. She has grown so much along with him, and even if she was twelve she was slowly, day by day growing into a young lady. Her baby fat had melted away, replaced by her lean physic that had begun to fill out. She had grown her hair out more, though she retained her side swept bangs and braid.

He would occasionally catch a few strangers eyeing her, and one in particular he almost burned their eyes out. Even now, if he ever seen that lecherous old man without Freya around, he would still do it.

He was somewhat surprised she wasn't up already, as she rose every day before sunrise. He couldn't complain though as he was just happy that she was finally resting.

* * *

Freya sat at the bar within the guild hall, tapping her fingers on the smooth wood, shutting out the back ground noise. She couldn't help but feel bored. Day in, day out, she was always busy. Rather it was with her job, or taking job requests with Natsu and Happy, or playing at the request of others. She always cooked, cleaned, wrote new music, and lately and secretly she had begun writing more powerful healing spells for herself. While they were nowhere complete, as her work only had begun in that area, but now with the agreement she made with Natsu she couldn't help but feel bored. She wasn't allowed to do anything, as him and Happy were to take care of everything for the next month.

She wasn't even allowed to practice archery as that required "work" as Natsu and Happy put it. While she didn't rely on it as she once use to, she still enjoyed it. Though her sowing skills have improved, and she's been working on a dress of her own to wear one day.

Her thoughts drifted to the past couple of years. Happy sat next to her, amused at the fight between Natsu and Gray.

Erza recently came an S-class wizard, the youngest ever within Fairy Tail, earning the name Titania from the guild.

Her dull green eyes looked at the different colored bottles of liquor. She was still too young to have a drink herself, but Natsu would sometimes indulge himself. It didn't seem to have too much of an effect on him. No doubt his fire within him burned the liquor away. She wondered if her own body would have the same reaction.

Freya looked over her shoulder, eyeing the fire dragon slayer. He has grown so much over the past two years. He was taller, and had a lean muscular build. Their training and jobs has certainly paid off for him in big ways. He was becoming more well known as Salamander of Fairy Tail.

While her on the other hand, she had a part time job at the hospital, and was paid. No matter how much she protested, in order for her to continue to perform her duties she had to take the pay check. Her reputation as a talented healer gotten out, and now people traveled far and wide to be healed by the Life-binder. A name she wasn't to particularly fond of, but not much she could do about it.

About once a week, she would also play at concerts or dinner parties. In between all of it, her, Natsu and Happy still found time to travel and take on jobs outside of Magnolia. However, much to her chagrin, the master and Natsu wouldn't ever let her pick jobs to far from Magnolia. Not even a day's train ride.

From all of it, the three of them certainly didn't have any worries when it came to money. In fact, from where they would always put it back, from all the jobs they took on, her job at the hospital, and playing her violin the three of them could certainly be considered one of the richer families. Though the three of them actually hid the fact. The three of them didn't ever desire to be thought in such a way. It's just how everything worked out for them. The three of them doing things they enjoyed that just happened to earn them a lot of jewels over the years.

They didn't need the finer things in life, as the three of them only needed each other and their family that was Fairy Tail.

Freya seen the reflection of oncoming flying derby in the liquor bottles and ducked her head. The fight was beginning to get out of hand. As Natsu and Gray's fight had spread unto the entire guild. Freya reached over moving Happy to the side, as a shard of glass flew by his head.

Freya picked up a cheering Happy and held him within her arms as fire, ice, card magic, solid script magic began flying in every direction. Freya finally caught Happy's infectious laughter, and began to laugh with him as the blue cat kicked his legs in amusement.

Even Freya was amused that the fight had even pulled in Levy, Cana, and Lisanna. Though it wasn't all that surprising to see Mira Jane mixed in with it.

With Erza not around and the Master not around for the day due to the local guild meeting with other guild masters, there wasn't anyone around that could reign in the chaos.

Freya thought it was for the best for herself not to get caught in it all as she didn't want to see the guild hall completely go up in flames.

With Happy in her arms, she dodge the chaos by side stepping and weaving her way through. She pushed the back door open, stepping out into the rain. She didn't even know it had started to and stepped back under the door way.

A fog rose from the ground as the cool spring droplets hit the scorched ground. This year was hotter by far, and while it was only spring, one of the rivers in Magnolia started to go down. She couldn't imagine what the summer was going to be like. Though not the heat in particular bothered her or the cold for that matter, she was worried about others having heat strokes.

Freya's ears perked up as she heard Natsu yelling for her to move, which she done so quickly as him and Gray went flying past her landing in the mixture of mud and sand.

Freya turned her head only to see Erza standing in the doorway cracking her knuckles. "Oh, your home early Erza."

Erza's icy glare turned towards Freya, causing her and Happy both to gulp. But the icy facade melted as she sighed. "I see the two of you were the only one not pulled into their shenanigans."

"Aye!"

"Tra..tior…" Natsu looked up at a snickering Happy. He may not had been a part of it, but he was certainly enjoying watching it.

Erza glanced back over at Natsu, who quickly shut his mouth. "What am I to do with the two of you."

"It's only natural for brothers to fight." Freya smiled.

Gray and Natsu shot up both yelling that they weren't, causing the two to bicker again.

Sighing Erza stepped back inside the guild hall, she was understandably a little exhausted from returning from the job request she had taken on. But at least their fight was outside.

'It's odd seeing you around at the guild hall this time of the day." Erza sat down at a stool at the bar, with Freya stepping behind as she reached under the bar, sliding a small refrigerator door open pulling out a fresh strawberry cake. The guild now kept a supply of them for the armored mage.

Sitting it on the bar, she proceeded to cut a slice of the sweet confection. "It feels weird not doing something." Freya sighed as she put the slice onto a plate and sat it in front of Erza who thanked her. Freya quickly walked out from behind the bar, before she caught by Natsu or Happy. "Natsu has it in his head that I've been over working lately."

"You have been quite busy as of late." Erza took a bite out of the cake, humming as it melted within her mouth. "It's important to take it easy once in a while." Erza swallowed.

"I suppose." Freya put her head into her palm, as she pouted. "It's just, well I can't help but feel bored. And I'm worried if the hospital can handle me not being there for a month."

"I'm sure they will manage. They did before you came along." Erza took another bite.

"Yeah." Freya mumbled. Her eyes darted over to the back entrance, with Natsu entering victorious with Happy flying next to him. He was covered in mud and sand head to toe.

"Natsu!" Erza icy glare returned. "Don't walk through the guild like that!"

Natsu looked down and finally noticed he was tracking in mud on the wooden floors. Freya hopped up from the stool and walked over to him. She figured the three of them would go home for the day, as Natsu desperately needed to clean up.

"Have fun!" Happy flew over closer to Natsu wishing him well on his upcoming vacation with Freya. "Cya in a few days, Frey! I'm going to go on a job with Lisanna."

Freya crooked her head and eyebrows in confusion and surprise. Happy has never left Natsu or her side for as long as she could remember. "Happy?" Freya questioned.

Lisanna came up as Happy flew onto her head. "We are taking a special job request that requires us to fish, right Happy?"

Freya felt a mixture of feelings. He was growing up, so it was only natural he wanted to venture out without her or Natsu. He wasn't even gone and yet she had a growing pit of loneliness growing inside her heart. Most would probably think of Happy as their pet, but her and Natsu thought so much more of the blue cat. He was part of their family, their partner. He was true to his name, and brought happiness to her and Natsu. Without the two realizing it, he felt like a son to them both.

Freya felt tears begin to well in her eyes, but she fought them back. "I'm sure you'll catch plenty of fish then!" She smiled. "Just try not to eat all the fish." She reached up and ran her hands through his fur on top of his head.

Happy pushed his head into her hand, rubbing into her hand. He would certainly miss the two of them, but it wouldn't be for long. After all, it was something the two of them needed. Especially Freya. She always pushed herself and never got a moments rest. "Aye."

"Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on him." Lisanna tried to reassure the worried Freya.

Freya withdrew her hand from Happy smiling softly as she nodded. "I suppose me and Natsu need to get home then."

"Good luck lil' bud!" Natsu grinned as he held his arm into the air, giving the Fairy Tail salute. Freya, Happy and Lisanna done the same as Natsu and Freya walked out the back doors.

* * *

The mud was slowly washing off of Natsu as they walked through the streets that were slowly becoming flooded. Freya was soaked to the bone, her hair and light green dress clinging to her body. The soaked dress became darker in color, and only revealed her developing figure.

An idea struck Natsu and he only grinned as he got closer to Freya, who seemed to be lost in thought over the absence of Happy. He quickly wrapped his muddy arm around her waist, and rubbed his face against the side of hers, getting mud and sand all over her.

It brought back memories of all the time she would rub mud all over him or throw it at him. He heard an "eek" as she squeaked, and playfully pushed him away.

As she wiped the mud off her dress, she grabbed a clump and threw it, landing a direct hit to his face. Grinning, Natsu wiped the mud from his face and immediately gave chase to Freya who ran quickly through the streets, the water splashing up each time her feet came into contact with the cobbled stone street.

Once they reached the forest, Freya turned standing defiantly in a mud puddle that was mid-shin deep. Reaching down and digging her hands into the mud under the water, she brought up a handful of mud and threw it at Natsu who dodge it with little effort.

The two of them ran in circles, throwing mud at each other. Some hits landed, some missed.

Without warning Natsu tackled her down into a puddle smirking. "I win." He declared.

Freya pushed him off, and the two rolled around fighting for dominance, as they both got more and more covered in mud.

Eventually it turned into a wrestling match, neither side giving in. Natsu even resorted to tickling Freya on her sides.

No longer able to fight back, as she grew weaker by the minute as Natsu tickled her relentlessly. Her legs kicked as she wiggled. "Okay, okay! You win." She giggled.

Natsu rolled off of her landing in the puddle she laid in. The two of them breathless looked up into the gray sky.

The gritty water seeped more and more into her dress and hair. "Now we both need to take a shower."

Natsu rolled over propping himself up with his arm, as he looked down at Freya. His hair that generally stuck up in every direction, untamed, was clumped and weighed down by all the mud he had accumulated from earlier at the guild hall, and just now. He leaned down, gazing intently into her eyes. "Let's take one together." He said as serious as he could, just to watch her reaction.

Her eyes widen, as her face turned as crimson as her blood.

He chuckled as her breathing became shallow, her heart beating hard and fast, even missing a few beats. "What's the matter, Frey?" He made his voice lower than normal, just to tease her further. "We could take a shower together like we did a few years ago, don't you remember?"

Freya's face puffed up, as she sat up looking away from him. "Of…of course I remember." She stumbled over her words. It was when she had been shaken up from the ethereal she seen in Demantur. But they both kept their backs turned towards the other, and they were younger too. She was much more innocent then. She didn't quite grasp about boys and girls, and actually how that was somewhat inappropriate.

Natsu came closer, sitting down behind her resting his head on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Perhaps he shouldn't tease her, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. His playfulness got the better of him at time. "I'm only joking."

Freya crossed her arms, as Natsu chuckled. He could feel the heat rising from her face and body. He rubbed the side of his face against hers once more, smearing mud on both of their faces. He felt her cheeks puff out as she began to pout. "Oh come on, don't be like that Frey."

He moved more to the side of her, reaching up he took her face into his hands.

She wasn't actually mad at him, she was just frustrated. Frustrated over the fact she was a few years younger than him, and while she was growing and slowly becoming a woman, it felt as if their relationship would be this way for a while. She wanted to be older, to take a shower with him. He viewed her as child still, and at times it was frustrating.

He was always careful around her, never crossing the line. She heard the talk around the guild hall when she is around, and most adults within the guild had begun to experiment around her age. Even more so at Natsu's age. He was a teen, and she knew from her medical text books, that boys his and Gray's age their hormones would be raging out of control. But not Natsu. He was so reserved, and more so when it came to her.

Just more importantly she wanted to start taking steps into the next level of their relationship. But she wasn't entirely sure what that level would be. They already lived together, in fact they were together every day. They do everything together. More importantly, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They've been together for two years now, and gone on numerous dates together. From going out to a karaoke bar in Magnolia, to him taking her to rent a magic motorcycle and riding around in the country side. They've been to theme parks together, a lakeside beach camp out, were just some of the numerous things they've done with Happy always coming along.

The rain continued to drench the two of them as they sat in the mud puddle, gazing into each other eyes. "What's on your mind?" Natsu inquired, finally speaking up as he seen Freya lost within her thoughts.

"Natsu…" She mumble for a moment, unsure if she could actually ask for it. She wanted a _real_ kiss.

He could see the blush spread across her cheeks once more and thought the whole shower ordeal was still on her mind. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

Freya nibbled on her lip for a moment as she looked down pushing her two pointer fingers together, and then apart and back together.

Natsu chuckled at her cute reactions. She was at times too cute and adorable for her own good. "Come on, you can tell me Frey." He laughed lightly.

"I want you to kiss me." She spoke sheepishly.

"Is that all?" His voice lowered once more and as he moved closer to fulfill her wish, she pressed her finger against his lips. His eyes widened since she stopped him, as it was her request.

Her eyes brighten her resolved came through. "I…I want a real kiss." She whispered, her eyes looked down to the ground as her blush brighten.

Natsu blinked a few times. Quietly he stood up for a moment, his back turned towards her. Freya felt her heart sink as he stood up, and her eyes looked at his back side. His pants and vest were stained, and for a moment she was unsure if she could even wash it out. She looked back down at the ground again. Perhaps she shouldn't had asked.

Natsu sighed as he crossed his arms. He knew this day would come, her asking for more. He knew that one day she would even ask for more than that, and the day would eventually come for him to mark her. He never really gave it thought, she was still far too young. It would only become a growing problem as she grew older, something they would both have to work through until the time was right, which would be when she was of age. Which oddly he felt would be in another four years or so.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I shouldn't…had asked."

Natsu turned around and pulled her up and into his arms. He wiped some of the smeared mud off of her cheeks, and tucked her hair that clung to her face behind her ears. Slowly he took in a deep breath, he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, or what he was supposed to do. But he held her face with his hands, bringing them closer pressing their lips together.

The fire quickly spread from their lips and through their bodies. Slowly he parted his lip, licking her lower lip, waiting for her to part her own. As she done so, it was more heavenly than she could have ever imagine. What was this effect he held over her? She wanted more, craved more.

Natsu's pushed his tongue pass her lips, and for the first time they both got a true taste of the other as their tongues mingled together for a brief moment. She tasted of sweet fire, while he tasted of hot fire.

Natsu pulled away for a moment and as he done so Freya was so weak in her knee's she couldn't support herself anymore causing the two of them to fall, with Natsu landing on top of Freya.

They looked at each other for a moment bewildered before he knelt down, kissing her once again, before pulling back and then going in for more. This time however, boldly Freya pushed her tongue into his mouth, wanting more.

Fire scorched inside his veins and he found himself slowly losing control as their tongues continued to dance. Natsu pulled back, both of them breathless, rain beating him upon his back. Droplets of water rolled off him down to Freya below him. "I love you, Frey."

Freya's face was flushed as she smiled for a moment. "I love you too."

"That's as far as it goes, for now." Natsu nuzzled her as she looked disappointed. "There's no need to rush everything at once." He placed a kiss on a clean spot on her cheek before he sat up, pulling Freya up along with him as they both stood up. While he wanted to establish what he felt was far enough, it was also for himself. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

* * *

Natsu took the first shower, since he was always faster. Freya stood in the shower, feeling the cool water run over her clean hair and skin. She couldn't stop blushing or thinking about the kiss they shared. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to kiss him in the same way. Even now she could still taste his lips upon hers. Her skin tingled as his fire still coursed through her veins. Those silly romance novels, of what she has read of them said nothing of this.

Natsu sat on the edge of the bed, as he had finished off packing listening to the rain hit the roof. In an hour they would need to leave for the train station in Magnolia for their surprise vacation. His wet hair hung limp in front of his face, his body still felt as if it was on fire. Here he was, a fearless dragon slayer and he was completely at her mercy. Hell, he felt if he hadn't set that rule earlier, Freya would had pushed for more. And he would have stupidly given into her. He tried to think about to what Igneel had told him before. That while he would know when she was ready, she would always be more attune to this than himself. Though it was still too early. He knew this, but if she would have asked it then, for him to bite her then, he would have foolishly done so. He had to get himself under control, and even reel Freya in as well.

They may be mates, but neither of them were truly ready for what that would entail and bring with it once that bond is made. He maybe a few years older than Freya, but even he wasn't quite ready. Not that he wouldn't be in a few years, as he knew he would be. It's just, even now at times being as close as he is to her, he can feel her emotions bleeding over to him. Sometimes it's hard to sort it out, what he actually is feeling and what is hers.

Besides, he wanted to enjoy this part of their relationship while they both could. Both of them were still becoming adults, and he especially wanted Freya to enjoy her childhood and get the most out of it. Since she had such a rough start. He tried not to think too much about it, as he didn't want their vacation to start off on the wrong foot. All in all, he just wanted her to still enjoy being just a kid.

He ruffled his own hair. This was so confusing. He wanted more, desired it, and yet he didn't. He looked over his shoulder as the door to their bedroom opened. Freya only wrapped in a towel looked at the bags packed on the bed, her wet hair still clung to her face and shoulders.

Natsu stood up grinning. "Surprise!" He held out his arms. "We're going on a vacation! We gotta leave in an hour if we are going to catch the train."

"Vacation?" She walked over still eyeing the pack bags. "But what about Happy?"

"Me and him planned the whole thing. At the last minute though he decided he wanted to stay with Lisanna." Natsu sat back down on the bed.

Freya slowly walked over to the other side of their bed. "Where are we going?"

"That's still a surprise." He smiled softly as she turned around and knelt down. Slowly, Natsu warmed his hands up and ran them through her hair, causing steam to rise.

Freya hummed as he done so. Each and every time he done this for her, she would always fall asleep against his legs. It was just so relaxing feeling his warm palm and fingers rub against her head. "So this is why you had me stop doing any and all work."

"That and well, you do need to take it easy for a while Frey."

Before she had the chance to nod off, her hair was completely dry and straight. She stood up, yawning and rubbing her eyes before she stretched.

Natsu stood up and began to walk out of the room. "Might wanna hurry and finish getting ready." He quickly closed the door behind him.

* * *

Natsu and Freya both carried their bags as the huddled under an umbrella as it seemed the rain was here to stay for a few days in Magnolia. It was twilight as they got closer to the train station. "How long of a train ride?" She was a little curious if they would be sleeping on the train tonight.

"We will get there in the morning." Natsu shuffled some of their bags around. "Don't worry though." He grinned. "I brought the train tickets in advance, so that we will have a sleeping cabin."

Freya smiled as she blushed. She's traveled on the train quite a few times since she has come to Fairy Tail, but not in a manner such as this. She always wondered what it would be like to take more than a day train ride across the country or countries. She hoped as the moved out of Magnolia the rain would clear up.

Natsu and Freya boarded the train with him handing off their tickets. She tried to keep from looking at the signs. Since Natsu wanted it to be a surprise as they pulled up into their stop in the morning. They walked from train car to train car, until they reached the third one from the back. It had a narrow hallway with only two bedrooms. Freya looked down at their tickets and seen it was the first one. She slide the door open with Natsu coming in and closing it behind her. They both tucked their bags away under the bed, and slide the curtains close over the door and windows to the hallway with Natsu locking the door. Freya stretched for a brief moment before falling onto the soft, plush bedding.

She kept eyeing the room, as it was more than she could have ever asked for. Just how much exactly did he spend? The room was red and golden in color, with deep rich mahogany wood walls, and furniture. They even had their own small private bathroom.

Natsu took his vest off tossing it upon the small couch within the room attached to the wall. "Do you like it?" He laid down next to Freya.

She quickly snuggled up to him, smiling as she nuzzled her nose into his ribs wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Like it?" She questioned. "I love it."

He was relieved to hear it, though he knew if she found out how much he spent on said trip she would probably flip out on him. She wasn't one who believed in spending an insane amount of jewels just to be happy. He was the same way but he wanted to treat her to something special, and more so she deserved it.

She has worked so hard over the past two years. She could now fight evenly with him, so long as he didn't' use magic. Even then if he did, she could keep up fairly well. He'd even wager that in a fist fight between her and the other wizards in Fairy Tail she would flat out win. There was even times during their sparing she would win against him. Not always, but when she truly focused and gave it her all, she had faster reflexes than him.

Freya finally realized she was cuddled up against him without him wearing his vest. Normally he either wore his vest or a t-shirt whenever she cuddled up to him. For someone of his age, he was quite muscular and here she was cuddle up against the hardened muscles he gained from all their training. It's not that she's never noticed, because she would find herself staring and admiring him. Just she's never really touched his muscles that much.

Natsu felt a sudden burst of heat coming from Freya's face, and only chuckled as she lightly traced her fingers over and into the dips and valleys of his muscles. He's seen her ogle over him a few times, especially if he was working out. Eventually her fingers intertwined into his scarf.

They heard the whistle as well as the announcement that they will be departing soon. Freya got up deciding that it would be best to go ahead and change since once the train started she wouldn't really be able to get up and move about.

As Freya changed Natsu done the same, slipping on some shorts but remained shirtless. Freya came out of the small bathroom dressed in one of his t-shirts. She quickly hoped on the bed once she felt the train jerk, as it slowly began to pull out of the station. "Hungry?"

Now that he mentioned it, she was actually. She had gotten caught up within the day she never got around to cooking dinner. "Yeah, I'm starving actually."

"Let's order something then!"

* * *

Freya was completely passed out from a mixture of eating, the soothing rain against the train car, and him running his hands through her un-braided hair. He was beginning to doze himself, but he felt uneasy and restless as he did a few years ago. The day she had been taken from him. He turned and pulled her backside into his arms and held her tightly. He nuzzled his nose against the top of her head, the scent of her honey shampoo helped soothed his uneasiness.

No one would ever take her from him again. He was stronger now and would do whatever it would take to protect her. It didn't matter what it was, he would do it.

Images of her broken body still haunted him within his dreams occasionally. It was forever burned into his mind, something he couldn't ever forget. Though it seemed Freya has finally moved on from that night for the most part.

She doesn't get flashbacks as much as she used to, and some noises that once bothered her no longer do so. It's taken him two years of doing everything he could think of to help her move past it. Dates, training, anything and everything he would do it for her. Every day he tried to do something different, to fill her with happiness and overwrite the painful memories. Most of all, what signal that she was ready to let go, was her giving him back Igneel's scarf.

* * *

Dusk was once again within Fiore, as he had a leed that lead him back to here. He walked through the forest and as he came to a clearing he seen a girl sitting on a rock, a little older than his sister if he had to guess. He thought about Freya for a moment, and wondered how she looked now. How much has she grown up? Was she happy? Could she find happiness after what happened to her? Though it didn't seem to matter much, as he knew what the future held for her. It held only despair. He's had many sleepless nights over what was in store for her. He knew she would survive, that she would push on. But at what cost?

He looked around and seen no one else was with her. The moonlight shone upon her, her face was filled with sadness and grief. Her golden blonde hair pulled into a side ponytail.

He stood for a moment, debating if he should get involved or not. She didn't seem to hold much magical power, and probably didn't need to be out in the wilderness by herself. But he also didn't want the leader of Dragon's End to slip through his fingertips once more.

He slowly walked up to the girl, who had yet to notice him. He pulled his hood down on his cloak to keep from scaring her. As he got closer she turned her head, her sad brown eyes meeting his. Dusk immediately stiffened, everything hit him at once. His eyes widen, as the feeling of being hit in the gut took over him. He held his hand over his nose, her vanilla and lavender scent overwhelming him.

"_What were the chances!?" _He tried to regain composer, his body tingled from the electrifying experience. He wasn't worthy, not anymore. He had too much blood on his hands. The things he has done, and yet here was this innocent young girl sitting before, much younger than him, looking just as wide eyed as himself. He had given up all hope, and stopped dreaming of the chance not long after he set out on his perilous journey.

She had never seen eyes such as his. Eyes of the heavens. She had run away from home yet again though she was still on the Heartfilia grounds. Here was a stranger who looked as shocked as she was to see him. As much as she would have ran away if it had been anyone esle within her family's grounds, she couldn't move or look away from his eyes.

After a moment of battling within himself, he pushed it all aside. Trying his best to ignore his dragon's instinct. He wouldn't let it control him as it did his sister and Natsu. He couldn't be a slave to it as they were. Well, perhaps he shouldn't quite use that term. He was happy for them both. It was indeed rare to find each other as they did. And yet he had found his. She was nothing more than a little human girl. Though he knew it had happened in the past, he just didn't expect it to happen to himself.

He had things he must do. To protect his sister, to bring an end to the cult seeking out her death, and more importantly await her return. Zeref and Acnologia were the enemies of humanity. His sister was, or well he should say she would set her determination to rid the world of the black death.

"What are you doing here? This is my father's property." Lucy stood up from the rock she was sitting upon, pointing at the black cloak figure, demanding answers.

Dusk took in a deep breath and looked around. "Sorry. I was just taking a short cut and didn't realize someone lived here." He ran his hand through his silky black locks pushing them up and out of his eyes, only for them fall back in front of them. He tried ignore her voice that sung within his head. "Though I don't think you should be out here alone either."

Lucy couldn't think of anything to say. He was right, she really shouldn't be out here alone. What if someone else just strolled through their land as he had done?

Dusk walked up and knelt down, looking into her eyes. He wanted to rest his hands on top of her head, but he refused. He wouldn't touch her and stain her with his sins. "Come, I'll take you home so you'll arrive safe and sound."

Lucy looked away, she wanted to refuse to return to that house. She hate it. She despised it and her father. She couldn't leave however. It was painful to leave behind the memories she had made with her mother there.

"I don't want to go back." She stomped her foot, holding her arms down to her side.

Dusk sighed as he kept his eyes on her. "You can't stay out here all night either." He couldn't leave her, not now. Not until she was back safely where she belonged. He looked up as the moon was slowly being covered by rain clouds. "It's going to start raining soon, you don't want to catch a cold do you?"

Lucy shook her head and finally relented. The two walked side by side, with Lucy a little bit in front. It was growing darker, as it began to sprinkle rain. Slowly dusk removed his cloak and threw it over top of Lucy. The action almost caused her to trip as it was twice her size, but she thanked him and wrapped it around herself.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She finally spoke up the rain rolling off of the black cloak.

"_That would explain how I just stumbled upon this place_." He didn't quite know all the names of the wealthy families within Ishgar, though Heartfilia stuck out to them as they owned most of the trains within Fiore.

Lucy kept waiting for him to give his name. She looked up at him, his eyes drawing her in once again. He was pale as the moon, with a round face.

"Well, what's your name?" Lucy was growing impatience.

Dusk was reluctant to give it to her. His name was a poison, as was Freya's. Their names only brought misery upon those close to them. She was the lady of the gods, while he was the twilight of the gods. He especially had to be careful, as if it ever got out that this young innocent girl was his mate, they would surely use her against him.

"Dusk." He finally replied. "I have no last name." It actually pained him to deny it. To deny who he was, and to deny her an answer.

Dusk stopped a fair distance back, watching as Lucy walked up through the gardens on the stone pathway. The servants all ran up to the young heiress relieved to see her back safe and sound.

Dusk threw his pack over his shoulder and with one last look at the golden hair heiress he slowly walked away blending into the night. Even if she wasn't a dragon, draconic or a dragon slayer, he knew she would still feel the pull towards him as he would unknowingly charm her. All of their kind done it. As long as he kept his distance, she wouldn't feel the pull towards him and could go on and live a normal happy life, with someone else.

The thought pained him, even with each step he took away from her knowing he wouldn't see her again, sent shock waves of pain through him. He did his best to ignore it and pushed on.

* * *

The guild hall was quite with the absence of the reckless and energetic fire dragon slayer more so with a member of the magic council standing before Makarov who sat upon the bar within the hall. It was much too early in the morning for him to have a headache.

"Like I said, she left last night on vacation with her boyfriend."

"How convenient that she just disappear into the night." Lahar pushed his glasses up. "Strange for someone her age to go out and about with a boyfriend. Where did she go with her supposed boyfriend?" He inquired.

Makarov shook his head sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He kept it a secret from everyone to surprise her."

"I suppose her brother is the one known as Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, correct? Since they share a common last name. I would like to speak with him if he is around."

Makarov wasn't sure or when the Magic Council suddenly came interested in Freya once again. Though he thought it had to do with her reputation as a healer. And she was quite the peculiar healer. How all this slipped past Mest he wasn't sure. More importantly how were they going to work around this mess this time around?

"They share the name Dragneel because Natsu had given it to her." Makarov reached over and took a drink of his beer. "Natsu is in fact Freya's boyfriend."

Slowly it was all coming together for him. "When will the two of them return?"

Makarov shrugged. "Who knows? Shall I send a messenger pigeon to you once they return?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll shall await here in Magnolia for their return." Lahar promptly turned and walked out of the guild.

The guild members just quietly looked at one another with whispers of what Freya had done to earn a visit from the magic council. They could see if it was for Natsu, as he was reckless as he was powerful. The amount of paperwork the guild master had to fill out each time the trio set out on a job.

Makarov sat his drink down. It must be more serious than what appeared for them to remain in Magnolia to await for the Life-binder's return. The name she gained from her notoriety from the public, also must have caught the council's attention. As life binding magic was closely tied to none other than Zeref.

* * *

Freya stepped off the train and onto the platform looking around in wonderment. He had brought her to the second biggest city within Fiore. Lili was a bustling city of hot springs, spa's, flower gardens, amusement parks, beaches and ski resorts. It was a city built around to attract tourists within Fiore itself and outside of Fiore. The city was nestled within the south west region of Fiore, and with its given location with the sea to the south and a mountain range to the north east, it stayed warm down on the beach, with dry snows in the mountains.

"Surprise." Natsu spoke tenderly, leaning close to her ear. He knew she has wanted to visit the city for some time as the botanical gardens was marked by her Granny on her map.

Freya looked around wide eye, her eyes sparkling. While Crocus was known as the blooming capital of Fiore, Lili was known far and wide for its variety and biggest botanical gardens. It was after all were Crocus received a bulk of its flowers.

Freya squealed as she leapt into the arms of the fire dragon slayer causing him to drop all their bags. She squeezed him tightly, as she repeatedly thanked him. The crowds move around him as tears of happiness slowly streaked Freya's face. Natsu could only laugh as he hugged her in return. He sat her down, with Freya wiping away her tears. He picked up all of their bags off the platform and began walking out of the train station with Freya happily walking next to him.

* * *

Freya wiggled and dug her toes into the warm white sand, enjoying the sounds of the ocean waves rolling onto the beach. The smell of the sea was inviting and it was the first time she's seen the ocean. At first she felt a little insecure wearing her white two piece with pink flowers but Natsu assured her she looked perfectly alright. She left her hair un-braided, the smooth silky dark chocolate brown locks flowed down to the small of her back. It was getting a little long and she thought about getting a few inches trimmed off. Her guild mark however proudly shone in the sun. The golden out line glittering and shimmering, and she seen a couple of people eye her and her guild mark. Along with Natsu and his.

Though Natsu thought they were looking at her for an entirely different reason, and they could have been. But she seen a couple of eyes only look at her guild mark, and her guild mark alone. She knew he was just being protective but wishing for his fiery personality to learn control was out of the question.

Natsu laid on a beach towel completely stretched out enjoying the sun. He had his scarf tied around his hips above his swim trunks, with a flame design. It was appropriate for him, or so she thought. She looked around the beach for a moment. Even if this part of the beach was reserved for the particular resort they were staying at, there was still quite a bit of people.

She wasn't quite sure what all Natsu had planned but it seemed they would be staying here for quite a while. Freya reached into her bag getting out some jewels as she spotted an ice cream vendor nearby. Natsu opened his eyes as he felt the towel shift around and watched Freya run over to a vendor a short distance away.

Shortly she was running back with two ice cream bowls with small spoons sticking in the ice cream. She knelt down as Natsu sat up taking the cool small bowl. She sat down next to Natsu, quickly digging into her chocolate ice cream with chunks of strawberries covered in hot fudge.

"You're going to turn into a strawberry covered in chocolate one day, ya know?" Natsu took a bite of his own. It was sea salt ice cream, something that Freya introduced him to one day that he took a liking to.

"Is that a bad thing?" Freya took a bite out of the chunk of strawberry.

Natsu swallowed before leaning in closer. "I guess I'll have to eat you if you do." He chuckled lightly nipping on jaw before kissing it and pulling it back. As he done so he couldn't help but burst into laughter as Freya sat slowly blinking, un-moving, refusing to breathe. She suddenly snapped out of it, her face flushing bright red as her arms fell into her lap. She puffed her cheeks out, furrowing her eye brows.

"Natsu!" She pouted.

He only grinned before taking another bite of his ice cream. It was a hopeless cause after all. His playfulness got the better of him when it came to her.

Freya stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to continue to eat her ice cream, trying not to give anymore thought to his comment.

As they ate their ice cream, someone went by on a SE powered jet ski. Natsu jumped up and grabbed Freya and their beach bag. "Ooooo! Come one, let's go rent one of those!"

* * *

Freya locked their personals into a locker on the dock and hurried over to Natsu who was putting the SE plug on. He had listened to a brief explanation, but knew he would have to figure most of it out as he went. Freya climbed behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, blushing as her fingers ran across his scorching hot muscles.

He revved the engine, to gauge how much it was going to drain his magic. He then put it into gear and the two of them sped out and away from the dock, bouncing up and down the waves. Freya looked out from behind him, her hair whipping around her head, taking in the sight of the sparkling blue ocean, and the coral reefs on the bottom of the ocean. The fish swimming around, and feeding off the reef.

The ocean waves would occasionally splash up getting the two of them wet as they continued to cruise around on the waves. Natsu felt the familiar fire spread from his back, mixing with his own magic. If it wasn't for her he could have never done something like this. He never knew how much he loved transportation until she came along. The faster he could go, the more he loved it.

They came out a fair distance, with Natsu bringing it to a stop, taking the SE plug off. The ocean in this spot was relatively calm, he looked over at Freya who was smiling as she looked at water down below. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her as he brought her down into the cool water with her squealing in glee as he done so.

They both came up for air, wading in the water. Natsu got back onto the jet ski, lifting up the seat and getting out goggles and snorkeling gear. As they both put it on, they each took a deep breath taking a dive under, swimming towards the coral reef.

* * *

The sun was setting with Freya resting her head against Natsu's back, the two of them drifting upon the sea as they sat on the jet ski. They were both breathless, as she was amazed they were both able to stay down as long as they could each time.

Sea water still rolled down both of their tan skins, and each time she would draw in a breath and breathe out it tickled his back. He slowly and carefully turned around on the jet ski to keep from tipping the two of them over.

He tried to not pay too much attention to her, well it wasn't like he was ignoring her. It was just her bathing suit revealed more than he's used to seeing. As they were swimming earlier, her hair would flow in the ocean. She actually looked like a mermaid, the way she swam so naturally through the water. He was captivated by her, drawn to her.

His hands slid down her back bringing her closer to him, his eyes were clouded by something Freya hadn't seen before. As they noses touched he slowly brought one hand up her back causing her to shiver from his touch. His hand entangled within her hair behind her neck.

He knelt in capturing her lips with his own hungry ones. He teased her at first, placing a kiss, pulling away and then pressing their lips together. The kiss was salty from the sea water, but neither seemed to mind as Natsu continued to tease her which just left her eager wanting more. Her hands traced over his chest and down his side until she wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her own body against his.

Wanting more, Natsu licked her lips begging for entry which she happily granted. Fire scorched them both within and out, and he suddenly became aware Freya kept moving her hips closer to his as his tongue continued to explore her mouth. Before she could wrap her legs around his waist, he lightly kissed her lips twice before pulling away.

He pushed away the hair falling into her face, her checks where pink as she was lightly panting. He couldn't ever let it go too far, not yet anyway. They both were dancing around a dangerous line, and he could clearly see it in her eyes. He sighed happily pressing their foreheads together, but Freya none the less got into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as she wrapped her arms under his. He hugged her tightly for a moment, resting his head on her shoulders, looking out to the sea.

He cleared his throat finally. "Frey, you can't sit on me like this."

"Why not?" Freya pulled away to look at him, his pink locks falling in front of his dark green olive eyes. "I was just wanting to be closer to you." She frowned.

Natsu laughed at her innocence's. If Erza seen the two of them like this, he would no longer have a head or his family jewels.

Freya actually knew why she really shouldn't sit in such a manner, especially in a public place as this. But no one was around, and she truly just wanted to be closer.

Natsu could see now she was feigning on being innocent on the subject. "You know exactly why." He placed his hands on her mid thighs and with little effort he picked her up off of his lap sitting her back down on the seat. He placed a kiss a on her forehead, chuckling at her pout and her sticking out her tongue, before turning around and slipping the SE plug back onto his wrist.

* * *

Natsu sat down in the private and fenced off hot spring, the water was really murky but it felt really good. He honestly felt a little exhausted from pushing the jet ski as fast as he did and all the swimming they had done together. Freya kept assuring him that she felt fine and it seemed like she was. She did have keep contact with him on the train and the jet ski.

Though she has two years to perfect her control over her own magic, just giving him enough to keep his motion sickness at bay.

Freya was taking her sweet time but as he thought about it, she slide the door open, wrapped in a towel with her hair pinned up. Stepping out she slid the door closed behind her.

She was nervous as she slowly walked over to where he was sitting, and wasn't sure if he left his towel on or not since the water was so clouded from the minerals.

"I won't peek if you want to take your towel off. I did mine. Not like we are going to see anything anyway."

Freya swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "It would feel pretty weird sitting in it with a towel on." She laughed.

Natsu turned his head away closing his eyes.

Freya came over to the edge and looked around making sure no one could see her, but it was well hidden with the tall fence and the trees and bushes towering over it. She unwrapped her towel and folded it placing it on a dry rock and quickly stepped in, sinking into the water up to her chin.

"You can look now." Freya wasn't sure if the blush on her face was from the slight embarrassment or if it was the heat rising from the water.

"Just going to kneel in the water? I won't bite much." He turned, looking at her with the eyes that caused her heart to skip so much.

His hair was damp, hanging in his eyes, and she couldn't look away from the dragon eyes. She knew he would do it on purpose, but she slowly came over as she was pulled into them. As she sat down next to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to his side.

Freya held her hands over her heart as her lips trembled from her anxiety. Taking in a deep breath, she held it for a moment, and exhaled slowly releasing all of her worries with it. It was just Natsu. It wasn't actually like he was going to hurt her. The opposite in fact. She relaxed under his arm and rested her on his shoulder.

The night was still young and he was thinking since they both showered before getting in, that once they got done soaking in the hot spring they could go out. Go for a walk on the pier or have dinner. Just something, he wasn't ready to turn in yet and wanted to do as much as they could on their vacation. Honestly he was thinking about them staying an extra week. It would certainly cost more, since he didn't reserve it, but it would be worth it. They could stay down here at the beach for the week, and then go up into the mountains next week.

Slowly Natsu sunk more into the spring, and rested his head upon the rocks with Freya adjusting and getting comfortable.

"Wanna do anything else tonight?"

"Well…" Her words trailed off as she closed her eyes. She was hungry, but she was also in the mood to sing. She wondered if there was a karaoke bar around here with private booths that also served food. Then again she wasn't entirely sure if they would let her enter one in this town cause of her age. She was young, she might be able to dress up and pass off that she is of the legal drinking age, which happened to be fifteen. In Magnolia it didn't matter much as she was fairly known within the city along with being a Fairy Tail mage, and knew she wasn't interested in drinking. It also helped she always had Natsu and Happy with her. "Do you think I could get into a karaoke bar?"

Natsu mulled it over. He wasn't entirely sure. It was hard enough to make the reservations that he did. Freya was underage, he was of age. He was finally only able to make them as they were both part of a guild, with Gramps helping out on sending them on a _"job". _Which he absolutely could not forget to go back to the guild without the specially made sake from here.

"We won't know unless we try." He tried to formulate a plan. He could tell her to dress older, and try to make herself appear older but on the other hand he didn't want everyone eyeing her. It was hard enough at the beach when they first got here. "You could always try to look older than you are." He knew he would regret it.

Freya giggled as it seemed they both thought alike. Unfortunately Freya didn't really have anything that could make her look like she was older than twelve. In fact she had to look as if she was fifteen. She could run out and buy something real quick but should she attempt make up? She's never really tried it, but girls in the magazines she's seen always looked older than what they say within it.

She knew Natsu would have no problem getting in. He actually looked at least sixteen in her mind, with all the training he has done.

She had one problem however. Her figure was just developing and she wasn't truly filled out like a fifteen year old would be. While she was proud of the fact she now officially had to wear a bra and that she was in the second cup size, it wasn't enough.

She held her hands over her chest. "I don't think I could pull it off though, to be honest."

Natsu sat up, opening his eyes to see what she was going on about but realized quickly she was talking about her size.

"Even if I dress up, I'm still not…well you know…" She blushed as she looked away.

A pink blush spread across his cheeks as well but he quickly looked away so she wouldn't know he was blushing. "Not every girl looks the same Frey." He wasn't quite sure how to put it. He never paid too much attention to other girls or women, but it was obvious that everyone came in different shape and sizes. "Never hurts to try."

"Your right." She chirped, cheering up she settled back down into the water.

* * *

Natsu pulled up the dark blue jeans he had bought for the trip, and didn't know how the hell Gray or anyone for that matter wore them. They were tight, and he felt like he could hardly walk in them. He then quickly slipped on the light breathable long sleeve button up dark green shirt. He buttoned the shirt up until three buttons from the top, leaving the mid chest open. He looked at his white scarf that he had draped over the headboard of the bed, as much as he wanted to wear it tonight, it strongly smelled of the ocean. He would need to let it air out before he could wear it again.

He steamed his hair, drying it off with it sticking up in its usual directions but he left his bangs in front of his face.

He stepped out from the bathroom and watched Freya quickly cut, rip and stitch some blue jean shorts. She must had made it back from the store she ran out to.

He sat down and watched her make quick work of some shorts she had brought. He thought it was strange she brought them and was doing whatever it was she was doing to them. Why didn't she just buy what she wanted to begin with?

Freya held the needle within her lips as she carefully lined up some seams she need to sow together. She was working on converting the shorts into a blue jean skirt. She was lucky that Granny had taught her this skill as it certainly came in handy for tonight. As well she was thankful she grabbed her on-the-go sowing kit. She had learned over the years to take it with her wherever she went. She never knew whenever she would have to do last minute adjustments on the dresses she would wear when she performed. Also she doesn't know how many times she has stitched Natsu's ripped clothing whenever they went on jobs. It seemed he always found a way to rip it in some shape or form.

She finished within ten minutes holding up her work and admiring. "Not bad for the time I done it in."

"Guess you've had plenty of practice cause of me?" He smirked as she nodded.

"I couldn't find anything the department store that would work so I figured I could do this real quick." She laid the dark blue jean skirt she made onto the bed as she then proceeded to pick up the shirt fashion in a ripped slits all down the short sleeves and down the back and some in the front. In the front it was on top above where her bra would cover and then the ripped slits started again down below her bra coverage. She had seen some older girls as she walked to the clothing store wearing it and thought she could pass it off.

"Is that even a shirt?" Natsu eye the black ripped shirt, not entirely happy with how much it would reveal.

Freya nervously laughed. "Of course it's a shirt! I saw some older girls wearing it as I went to go buy some new clothes for tonight." Freya picked the skirt she just made, along with a small bag.

"It'll just take a moment to change." She hurried into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She carefully laid out the contents of the bag, which was a magazine with makeup tutorials and tips. Along with mascara, eye liner and dark shimmering eye makeup. She really wanted to do this, and knew she would have to go all the way in her attempt to look older.

She changed into her clothes first, adjusting and pinning the shirt to her black bra she purchased so there would be no slip ups. She opened the magazine, flipping through it quickly and seen a look that she thought would be simple enough to recreate for a beginner such as herself.

She was worried how it would all look in the end and wonder if she and Natsu would both like it. She didn't really feel as if this was herself and didn't feel as if she needed to wear any of this. But she didn't blame others for doing so. She was a stronger believer in doing whatever made you happy as long as it didn't hurt others.

Natsu walked out onto the balcony overlooking the ocean, the crescent moon reflected in the ocean. The cool breeze felt nice against his newly tanned skin. He wasn't too dark, but he was a shade or two darker.

He really enjoyed his day with Freya. He couldn't help but feel it had been ages since they have spent time together like this. He just hoped she was having the time of her life.

He turned and looked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. How could he put it? He was simply floored. Was this truly _his_ Frey that was standing in front of him?

Freya smiled at his shocked expression, she couldn't blame him. She had applied mascara, making her eye lashes longer especially in the outer corners. She had eye liner on her upper and lower lids. She had forgo the eye shadow afraid she would make it too dark. She did however put on a dark shade of pink lip gloss.

Natsu eyed her for a moment, the ripped shirt did in fact reveal more of her body than he was comfortable with. But he really had no control over it, as it was hers, not his. He just already hated the gazing eyes he could already see looking upon her.

Her skirt was also short, shorter than anything she's wore before. It clung to every curve she had. Her shirt was also fairly tightly, revealing her lean barely noticeable muscular build she had gained over the past few years. But they were after all trying to make her appear older than she was. He looked at her guild mark, which was visible and might even help with their entry.

"Well what do you think?" She twirled around in her black sandal high heels. Her tight and slick pony tail swaying as she done so.

"I see a lot of people being burned in the near future." He crossed his arms, cocking his eye brows up.

Freya chuckled as she lightly punched in the shoulder. "Natsu."

"Well, we won't have to worry about rather you can get in or not."

* * *

They walked down the street, arm in arm walking to the nearest karaoke bar according to the hostess at their hotel they were staying at. Freya had a bounce in her step, quite happy that they would be able to pull this off.

Natsu quietly seethed as guys his age or older ogled at Freya. His bright dragon eyes glowing, piercing through each guy that dare to look at her.

Freya however eye Natsu's bare neck. She could barely see the scar behind the collar of his shirt that he gained from "a scary monster" shortly before she arrived. It was the first time she had actually seen shudder from fear at a memory. Though admittedly she liked the scar upon his neck, and would often traced her fingers across it.

They arrived and walked into the bar and was greeted by a bouncer. He looked at the two of them for a moment, gauging their ages. However once he seen Freya's guild mark above her left hip, allowed the two of them pass him. They walked up to the counter, music was loudly blaring with a guy up on the stage singing as people sat around the stage, bar and tables drinking.

Natsu pulled out his wallet, as he asked for a private room and pointed to a meal choice for the two of them. The hostess nodded, and rung the two of them up and led them to their private room.

Once they were inside and closed the door, Freya couldn't help but jump into his arms in victory cheering. "And we made it without you getting into a brawl."

"Barely." Natsu replied under his breath, still somewhat annoyed but he quickly pushed aside as he picked Freya up into his arms and held her for a moment above himself. He brought her down placing a quick kiss on her lips, before sitting her down.

Freya twirled around the private room. Natsu couldn't understand how happy she felt. She was finally able to be seen as a young lady, not as a little girl anymore. She only hope he was beginning to see her in that way as well. "I'll pick the first song as we wait for our food and drinks." She looked at the drink menu, with buttons beside each one.

"Drinks?" Natsu questioned her. "Hey, now." Natsu sat down next to her who was still kneeling over looking over at the menu. "Just because we made it inside, doesn't mean you can drink."

Freya's cheeks puffed out. "And why not? I seriously doubt it will affect me anyway."

"Then there is no reason for you to drink it." Natsu just wasn't a fan of her drinking at such a young age.

"You drink it." Freya sat down crossing her arms.

"I'm old enough to." Natsu sighed. He already knew she was going to be stubborn about it and fight him until he gave in. In which he knew he would. "Frey." He paused for a moment. "You keep trying to grow up so quickly. You're in such a rush to become an adult, when really you should just enjoy being a kid as long as can."

"I'm tired of people viewing me nothing more than a child, especially you." Freya looked down into her hands, as she nervously began to crack them. "I know that I still look really young, but I'm not."

Natsu gazed over at her. All this time he has been wanting her to enjoy what was left of her childhood while she could, and here she was wanting to grow up as fast as possible. It could just be her wanting to escape her demons of her childhood by transitioning into a new stage of her life.

"I just want you to see me in a different way, is all. Really…" She mumbled as she cracked more of her joints.

He reached over taking her hands into his causing her to look up into his deep green eyes. "Frey, I already see you. You've grown, and I know you're not that same little girl that arrived in the guild." As much as he hated to admit it, he did. Perhaps it was yesterday when it changed with the new kiss the shared in the rain. However it was especially today. Her bikini she wore, the kissed they shared on the jet ski, her climbing into his lap and now with how she was dressed. They were both transitioning, especially her. "From now on, we _**both**_ cannot push it this further because of how I see you now."

Freya nodded, as she finally understood. He placed his hand behind her head, bringing their foreheads together.

He just wanted to keep that little girl around a little longer, as selfish as it may had been. Or well, he wasn't sure if it was all that selfish or not. But here they were, Freya stepping out of her shell even more. "Sorry if I was being selfish, or that I am being selfish over our relationship, but I do you love you Frey and I always will. Nothing will ever change that."

Freya closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that flowed from him. "I love you too."

"You can order _**ONE**_ drink. _**ONLY **_one." Natsu gave in but that was as far as he was going to allow it to go. She was probably right, it probably wouldn't have any effect on her.

"Then I suppose I need to choose wisely!" She placed a quick kiss on his cheek as she stood up once again looking over the menu. Her eyes instantly spotted the winner among them. It was of course a strawberry daiquiri. Her favorite fruit. She pressed the button, and then sat down flipping through the flat screen powered by lacrima to choose the first song. As she done so, Natsu pressed the button for a shot of fireball.

"We could sing a duet?" Freya looked over at Natsu who sat up.

"Which song?" He looked at the screen, and seen _"Thousand Years – Part Two" _He groaned for a moment. He didn't really know it but he's heard it once or twice. "Sure." He gave in instantly when he seen her puppy eyes.

She pressed upon the flat lacrima screen, selecting the screen and handed Natsu a microphone as she picked up one for herself.

It started out slow, and the screen in front of them showed it was the girl part.

"The day we met, frozen, I held my breath, right from the start, knew that I found a home for my heart."

Natsu couldn't help but smile as she sung the words. Her voice was light, and airy. It serenaded his soul much like when she played the violin for him.

His eyes returned to the screen seeing his part was coming up. Oddly, the song she picked seem to fit the two of them quite well.

"Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything, take away." He stepped closer to her, looking away from the screen. The words were all coming back to him from where she had of course sung it around their house. "Standing in front of me, Every breath, Every hour has come to this."

Freya wanted to float away, as she could listen to him sing to her until the end of time. She took a deep breath snapping out of her trance.

"Once step closer." Their voices harmonize quite nicely together.

As the song neared its ending they sung the last words together. "I have loved you for a thousand years, Love you for a thousand more."

As the piano played at the end, there was a knock on the door. They sat down their microphones, with Natsu opening the door.

Two hostess came in carrying two platters of food that Natsu had ordered along with their drinks. As they bowed and walked out the two of them quickly dug into the steaming food. It was an assortment of barbecue meat for the two of them, with side dishes of grilled veggies. There was even udon noodles for Freya, ramen for Natsu and a variety of sushi. Served with a sweet sake and freshly made green tea.

Freya felt stuffed and couldn't eat another bite. She did however feel what she believed to be a little bit tipsy but she felt the healing stream that flowed through out her body already working to burn it off. As quick as the buzz came on it was already fading just as quick.

As she finished off her the last of her daiquiri, Natsu had picked the next song. He grabbed the mic and stood up.

The music began to play and Freya immediately recognized it.

"I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down. I need your loving, loving." He pushed the table aside with his leg strength walking up closer to Freya who remained star struck, gazing at him.

Natsu dropped to his knees. "I'm something weak. You got me begging, begging. I'm on my knees." He knelt in closer to her.

"I don't wanna be needing your love. I just wanna be deep in your love. And it's killing me when you're away, oh baby." He stood back up.

The room was beginning to feel overwhelming hot, even to her. "I just wanna be there where you are. And I gotta get one little taste." He licked his lips, gazing into her own hungry eyes with his own dragon eyes that drove her crazy. Though those eye didn't only make her heart skip a beat but other girls as well. Each time when Fairy Tail held a karaoke contest, Natsu always found it amusing to sing a song to tease her while looking at her with those eyes. While she hadn't seen those three girls again, there were other girls that seemed to get caught up within the fire dragon.

As he sang and danced around, teasing the hell out of Freya he came to the part that caused steam to rise off her. Or at least it felt that way every time.

His voice was deeper, husky as he got closer to her once again. "I want that red velvet. I want that sugar sweet. Don't let nobody touch it. Unless that's somebody's me. I gotta be your man."

Freya's face was completely flushed, completely taken in by the fire dragon slayer as he sat down next to her as soon as the song finished. The alcohol she had consumed was completely burned off, as her blood pumped hard and fast through her veins, burning her.

Natsu nuzzled her nose for a moment. "What's the matter, Frey?"

Freya could only smile. "You know what that does to me."

"Exactly why I done it." He smirked placing a kiss on her burning cheek. "Your turn, Frey." He whispered lowly into her causing her to quickly stand up as it tickled her.

She rubbed her ear for a moment, the tingle sensation traveling down her ear, into her neck and back. "And you tell me not to push it any further."

Natsu could only shrug. He wasn't quite sure how to answer. He honestly at times couldn't help himself.

She chose her next song, and cleared her throat, before briefly shaking off the feeling Natsu had brought upon her.

"I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now." Her voice took on a ghostly sound as she sang along to the music. "Hot summer nights, mid July. When you and I were forever wild."

Natsu sunk into the seat as she turned and faced him, singing to him. "The way you'd play with me like a child."

She took a deep breath. "Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me, when I got nothing but my aching soul?"

It was the first time he had heard the song, but it was as if she picked it to ask him would he truly still love her? It was a silly question, of course he would.

"I know you, I know you will."

He smiled tenderly. Of course he would still love her. He knew the two of them would actually age differently than their friends and family. Dragon's aged slowly, and with the two of them being dragon slayers, even if she wasn't anymore, they took on all the qualities of being a dragon. And she was once again dragon like. But even when they were finally old, she would always be his one and only.

* * *

Freya stepped out of the room, walking down the dark hallway. They have been singing to each other, with each other, and dancing for the past two hours since they ate, with it just now being midnight. She desperately had to go to the bathroom.

As she turned the corner she felt something stab her in the neck causing her skin to sting and her veins to burn. She reached out for the wall, the sudden effect of the medicine causing her head to spin. She looked around and seen two figures she couldn't quite make out, standing before her. With the man that had pushed the needle into her neck still standing behind her and a little to close at that.

She quickly placed her free hand under her shirt and onto her stomach, healing the toxic medicine out of her system.

"Give her another dose." One of the men standing before her demanded.

As Freya opened her mouth to call out to Natsu, the man behind her put his hand over her mouth while shoving a new and fresh needle into her neck. Pulling out the needle quickly he wrapped his hand around her chest, pinning her own arms against her.

"This one is feisty." The man licked her cheek causing her to recoil in disgust. The arm he was using to pin her arms against her, cupped her left breast.

While they didn't know it her body had already adapted to the medicine and worked on its own now. Her eyes shrunk, she glared at the two men standing before with her amber eyes that became brighter and brighter burning with rage.

She sunk her canines into the man's disgusting tasting flesh as she quickly threw him over her towards the other two men. Spitting and wiping the blood from her mouth with her hand, she gauged the three men against herself.

She wasn't entirely sure what she would be going against and the three of them defiantly had magic flowing from them. She had caught them by surprise as she was sure on most the medicine would have knocked any other victims out completely.

They got up and all three of them charged at her, with her dodging the three of them, each time one came at she would deliver a blow to their torso, arms or legs. Each blow to their torso's cracked some of their ribs from the force of her blows. They came at her more and more, unable to fathom how a girl such as herself was unaffected by the medicine they dosed her with, and how someone without magic was besting the three of them.

The man that had held her came up behind her again grabbing her and held her in place for long enough as another man stood up. He held his hand in front of him, as he attempted to charm Freya with the recently outlawed magic. However it held no effect over her and she reached up and grabbed the man's arm that was holding her, twisting it and using his own weight threw him over her again into the man that was attempting to charm her.

The force of his landing, she heard a distinct snapping noise. His bone had been broken.

"Just kill the fucking bitch!" One of them yelled out but none of them could get up. All they could do was scramble around on the ground, unable to stand.

However she suddenly felt heat rolling down the hallway, her hair stood on edge as she turned around.

There he was, standing behind her. His eyes flared to a brilliant green. He looked down at the three men who were scrambling on the ground trying to stand from where Freya had punched and kicked each of them with precision to disable them. None of them having any success, especially the man whose arm was now broken.

Freya couldn't look away as Natsu looked on as if they were bugs to be stepped on and killed. Fire began to dance across his body, a brilliant red. The color of his rage. She has never seen him like this. He was so taken over by rage, that he trembled from it. His veins were visible upon his forehead and hands.

His blood boiled from hearing the phrase that they spoke. "Just kill the fucking bitch?" He questioned as he cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders as he stepped in front of Freya. "In your own words, this was the wrong"_**bitch**_" that you chose. How about I just kill the three of you low life's instead?"

"Who the hell are you?"

He reached up grabbing the shirt her wore, ripping it off. "Who the hell am I, you ask?" He wanted them to see his guild mark. The mark of Fairy Tail. What they had done, not only made him their worst nightmare but Fairy Tail's as well. You never messed with any of its guild members and got away with it. Though it was truly Natsu they should fear for uttering such a phrase.

His noise recoiled as well from the smell. It was on her, that disgusting smell from that man. There wasn't any particular smell to it, other than it reeked to him. And it was all over her.

Freya watched the pieces of cloth fall to the floor, before looking back at his back side.

She gripped her head and fell against the wall sliding down it. Memories of the day she was kidnap in Magnolia came flooding through. Her eyes widen fear, as she began to tremble. Here she was, it was happening all over again.

The men looked at the guild mark upon his right arm, below his shoulder. "Fairy Tail?!"

"I'm the demon that's gonna burn the three of you worthless pieces of shits into nothing but ashes" His green eyes changed into a bright red as he sucked in a deep breath.

Freya sensed the changed within him as he prepared to unleash a powerful roar. Freya pushed her reemerging fears aside and quickly got up throwing herself into his back side.

"Natsu!" Freya begged.

He stood still, his blood still boiling, quietly seething as he looked at the three groaning men. Freya had taken care of it herself. Just like he knew she could, but he snapped when he heard one of them utter that phrase.

Course he wouldn't had even known any of this was happening if it wasn't for him also having to get up and go to the bathroom.

"They're already defeated." The fire that danced across his body now danced across hers. She could _feel_ it through is flames. The rage, the anger, and the underlying fear. Even if he didn't realize it himself, it was there. Freya closed her eyes, as Natsu finally exhaled all the air he sucked in.

The two of them stood there for a few minutes as the groaning men finally gave up on fighting the girl, as more time passed the more the three of them couldn't move.

The fire that danced across their bodies, died down. Natsu took Freya's hands that she had wrapped around his torso, into his as he turned around.

He seen the blood that was smeared on her mouth, and across her face, but it wasn't her own. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I turned the corner and one of them grabbed me and injected me twice with a sedative." Freya looked down, as she could still feel the man's tongue licking across her cheek. She quickly removed her hands from Natsu's as she crossed her arms in front of her chest remembering he had groped her. This was their vacation and it was spiraling out of control. "Anyway let's go inform the staff. It's not like the three of them can go anywhere while we do."

"Say, Frey, why is that man's smell that is bleeding all over you?" Natsu was grinding his teeth. He wanted to know, he had to know why she suddenly reeked of him.

"He grabbed me and…" Freya fumbled over her words. Honestly she wasn't sure if she could stop him if he found out.

"The bitch tasted of sweet candy and her small tits were nice to squeeze too." The man sneered.

Freya looked up at Natsu and it was then she could finally see the red within. He gazed at Freya for a moment. Her eyes were their breath taking amber. Her dragon eyes. But he seen she still had her arms crossed in front of, and he then remembered as she talked about it, what little she did she reflexively covered herself.

Natsu quickly turned with Freya reaching out, but she knew there was nothing she could do now. The foolish man dug his own grave. She was so angry, frustrated, that she could cry.

Natsu knelt down his red eyes boring a hole into the man that spoke that committed the crime. He seen the blood seeping from his hand. "_Fang marks." _"So you like to grope little girl's, is that it?" Natsu seethed as he reached down grabbing the man's wrists. "Let you tell you something, bastard." He seethed. "You'll never be able to grope someone else again." Natsu sent flames up the man's wrist and hands, burning them slowly, and painfully causing the man to screech. "Don't worry, I'll get your tongue next." He growled.

A staff member turned the corner, and instantly demanded Natsu unhand their coworkers. But as he gazed up at the young lady, she was frozen in fear. Freya quickly grabbed a hold of the woman dragging her around the corner and instantly tried to explain the situation as she heard Natsu curse at the three men for using their work place to prey on women and girls.

Freya even showed the needle marks that she kept her body from healing as proof. The lady immediately ran to inform the manager and call the authorities.

Freya came back, and seen through Natsu's flames he had slowly cooked the man's hands to only a first degree burn. She was somewhat relieved he didn't instantly turn them to ash, though it seemed he was set on burning him slowly.

Her heart ached. She understood his anger and even his fear. She didn't blame him for feeling that way. In fact if he didn't feel that way she would be even more concerned. However, he was out of control. He was being reckless, and he for sure needed to learn how to control it. He had done what the man wanted. Instantly he gave into his jeering.

Though she understood Natsu as well. She had been attacked in a darkened hallway, that wasn't traveled as much it seemed. All in all, she was a young girl and if it hadn't been for her healing magic that flowed freely throughout her, she would have succumbed to the sedative and possibly been raped and god knows what else.

While she did subdue them without much effort, and further action wasn't necessary…she wouldn't lecture him. Instead she would do something else. She knelt down, taking Natsu's hands into hers. As she done so the man held out his steaming hands in front of him and rolled around in his pain. He's been bitten, his arm broken, now his hands have been burned.

She threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut, tears escaping out of the corners. "Thank you." She whispered.

With that, his red eyes faded and he wrapped his arms under hers, standing up with her and brought her as close as he possibly could.

* * *

Freya stepped out of the bathroom. She had taken a shower, desperate to wash the feeling of the man grabbing and licking her. She didn't have much luck, but she was able to finally get the disgusting taste out of her mouth as she brushed her teeth feverishly in the shower. She rubbed the towel gently against her head, drying off her hair as she looked at Natsu laying on the bed in nothing but boxers. Freya was more thankful he had taught her everything she knew. Thankful that he just happened upon the situation.

Over the past month there had been girls that had been kidnapped for a day or two, turning up without a memory of what happened. Of course once they had been examined medically, the doctors had revealed to the girls and investigators of what took place.

The two of them had been thanked for their work in catching the three of them. Freya had to assure them for an hour that she was perfectly fine. She was just happy Natsu wasn't going to face any punishment, because while the three had been subdued by her, he took it further than in defense of her.

Though Natsu was laying quietly on the bed, quietly seething from not being able to do his own form of punishment. Their room was hot, even to her.

She looked at the time. _"Two in the morning?" _She sat down on the queen size bed next to him which actually startled Natsu. He sat up looking at her, who was somehow just smiling softly at him as she carefully squeezed and rubbed the towel through her hair.

He couldn't see how she was smiling, after all that happened. All of it would of course happen to her. She attracted danger it seemed. But his heart was filled with pride. She didn't panic, she handle the situation on her own. She didn't cower away, but instead faced the three of them head on and fought for her survival.

"Wanna go visit the gardens here in the city later on today and take it easy?" She spoke softly, her green endless eyes were warm, melting away his anger. "We could have a picnic." She beamed.

Reaching up he took the towel out of her hands. "Let me."

She could still hear the rage in his voice, but at least he was calming down. He sat behind her as he slowly ran his hands through her hair. "Yeah, we can do that."

* * *

The two of them stepped off the train, both of their hands full. They were going to stay one more week up in the snowy mountains within a cabin, but Freya was somewhat homesick, and missing Happy. They both did, and they were worried with how he was doing.

Rest of their vacation was smooth sailing, with Freya buying a camera to take plenty of pictures of the two of them together. He couldn't believe with how much stuff they returned with or how much she had brought for gifts for everyone. Especially for Happy.

They were excited to go to the guild hall right away but they needed to go home first.

* * *

It's only been a week since the two of them left out together and the two of them had already caused a ruckus. Not only that but it was within the very day they arrived! Makarov crumpled the paper throwing it behind his shoulder with Lahar standing in front of him. Of course the incident would be reported to the magic council since the two of them were wizards, but now they knew where the two of them were. Not only that but they should be arriving later on today by train. More importantly he couldn't get a hold of Mest.

He debated of sending someone to wait at the train station for them but it would only delay the inevitable at this point. They would eventually catch up to her one way or another. From their memories being wiped, he was sure they only wanted to question her and not execute her as they wanted to before.

"While the incident was obviously in self-defense, it seems Fairy Tail causes trouble where ever they go." Lahar spoke flatly as he carefully watched the guild master.

"I'm just relieved two of my children are unharmed." As he said the words, the two of them stepped through the doors. Lahar looked over and instantly recognized the two from his reports. He waved his arm in the air causing magic runes to appear around Freya.

"Get out of here!" Gray cried out catching Freya and Natsu off guard and they both looked over at a member of the magic council.

The runes forced Freya and Natsu apart, locking her within them. She pressed against them with her hands against the invisible wall, asking what was going on but no one outside the runes could hear her.

Natsu's eyes flared as he pushed against the runes desperate to break them. "Frey!" He roared. Fire erupted from behind him as he used it as a pushing force against the runes.

Freya was able to hear him and the commotion outside, but could only watch as Natsu needlessly struggled against her prison. Even she knew those in the Magic Rune Knights, their runes were near to impossible to break. Their runes were absolutes. Their runes were the law.

Though she didn't understand why this was happening. Was it because of the incident at the karaoke club almost a week ago now? Though she seriously doubted it. If it would be anyone that would be detained, it would be Natsu. Not her.

Natsu put his head on the invisible wall, causing the runes to shimmer and ripple. Freya put her forehead against it as well, unable to calm the raging fire storm that was about to erupt. He would undoubtedly be arrested and detained with her before it was all over.

Natsu's face was filled with rage, fear and a hint of despair. He didn't understand why she was being detained, but he felt her slipping through his fingertips. He couldn't explain it, but this what he had sensed coming a week ago. Not the attack from the night at the karaoke bar. He would fight, he wouldn't give her up to anyone. He didn't care if it was the Magic Council.

Natsu turned and looked at Gramps and the man he had met once before. "I'll only say this once." His voice was low. "Let her go." He demanded as his green eyes glowed.

Freya desperately beat her fist against the runes, to get Natsu's attention but it was too late as he already pushed himself off of her invisible prison.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. The Council wish to speak with her and question her."

"Then why is she being treated as if she's a criminal?" Natsu slowly walked over, closing the distance. He planned to use a dragon slayer secret art. He figured if he done it close range, he wouldn't be able to defend himself from the attack. He tried to contain his magic, not allowing it to give away what he had planned.

"She is a wizard, and all wizards are detained in this manner. She should be able to return in a day's time."

"Should?" The word peeked his interest. "So then there is a possibility of her not returning?" He knew that if the Council truly wanted, they could imprison her permantely.

"Natsu!" Makarov yelled out but Natsu completely ignored him.

Everyone with in the guild hall only stood, frozen as sweat rolled down their bodies. Natsu was dead serious, and more so the heat that radiated from his body was overwhelming.

As Makarov reached out to grab Natsu to keep him for attacking a member of the Magic Council, he dodged it quickly, with fire erupting from his hands.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art:"** He jumped towards Lahar to not entangle the other guild members within his attack. He was going to end it all, and use everything he had been saving. He knew it was reckless, and knew he probably didn't have much of a chance to get those runes to break with him knocking out the man that placed them. But he wasn't going to take the chance of never seeing Freya again either. It was insane, he knew it. But if he was able to break those runes, he would take her and run off with her. However within the split second he had he changed his plan. The dark voice he heard many years ago urged him to direct it all Freya. To melt the runes that held her, it would once again give him the power he needed.

As he landed in front of Lahar who was still reeling to get away Natsu quickly turned and shot over towards Freya. His eyes turned red, black curse marks spread across his face, unseen by the others. His flames turning a deep red. He swirled his hands right in front of the invisible wall. Freya's eyes widen as she quickly covered her face, to keep from being blinded from his fire. His fire held no effect over her, but the brightness of the swirling flames would still temporarily blind her. **"Crimson Exploding Flame Blade!"**

Fire shot out in from of him, swirling around him and through the guild doors, the wood not even catching fire, but instead melting from the sheer heat.

As the smoke cleared up the black flame curse marks that were once on his face, faded away just as quickly as they appeared. Freya stood in disbelief for a moment, as the invisible wall that once held her actually had melted. The clear like wall melted and around the edges where it was still melting was dark purple.

Natsu reached in pulling Freya through and started to run out the guild doors with her. She stumbled a little as she was floored he had managed to pull of such a feat. She turned and looked behind her, and from what she could see through the guild doors, their guild mates were stunned.

"I can't believe he melted it." Lahar stood stunned if only for a moment but he quickly regained his composer. As she was about to pursue them, Makarov cleared his throat.

"If you truly want to question her, the only way you'll be able to do so is to keep the two of them together. Separating them only leads to more of a headache." Makarov rubbed his temples, unable to fathom Natsu's recklessness, and foolishness. All the work that Mest would have to do to erase these events. That is if he could get a hold of him.

"Master!" A few of the guild members cried out. They couldn't believe their ears that he was openly suggesting for the Council to take the two of them together. Instead of just fighting it all together. However they knew it was the Magic Council, and there was no out running it.

"What, so the two of them can escape together?"

"You've already seen his reaction no?" He motioned for Lahar to come closer. He pushed up his glasses and approached. Makarov leaned in closer to Lahar. "He is the son of a dragon, a dragon slayer. Keep that in mind the next time you foolishly try to separate him from her."

So that what it is then. He had read about it in his studies, but dragon slayers were so rare.

* * *

Natsu turned and was about to pick her up as she just seemed to lag behind him but she held her hand up. "Even if we try to run, you should know Natsu…"

"I'm never letting you go again." Natsu reached and grabbed her wrist and proceed to run again with her. "If we don't get out of town and into…"

Freya twisted her wrist out of his. "I know your worried, scared even. I am too." Freya mumbled the last part. "But, I don't just want to up and run and leave everything behind! What about Fairy Tail? What about Happy? You can't run from the Magic Council forever!" She started to pace back and forth in the alley. "What if they truly just want to question me? It could be something simple or frivolous."

"I'm not taking the chance." Natsu crossed his arms.

"Well I am!" Freya's eyes turned to her golden amber ones. "I've finally have true happiness in my life, and I'm not just going to run from my problems anymore. I'm not giving up my happiness that you help give to me to anyone!" She stood definitely against him but she relaxed and slowly walked over to him. "I'm not going to cower or turn my back from anything anymore." She reached her hand out taking his hand into hers. "But it truly makes me happy, that you are willing to fight so hard for me." She hugged him tightly, with him sighing.

He didn't know anything anymore. He always had the strength, he was courageous, and optimistic. He knew he was truly no match against the Magic Council. To defy them, was to defy the order within the magic world. It was why he suddenly chose the _"run"_ option without thinking. He was impulsive, true to his nature as well. He didn't think it through, he just simply wasn't willing to take the chance. The chance on her being held indefinitely because they had the power to do that.

He smiled if only for a moment. There she was though. Even if only for a moment. The battle maiden he seen within the doorway what seemed ages ago had been shone to him once more.

"I'm going back." She pulled away placing a kiss on his cheek. "To turn myself in."

"I'm coming with you."

Freya shook her head. Before she could give her reason why, he spoke again.

"I don't care what your reason is, I'm coming back with you."

* * *

Lahar was just now walking out of the guild hall, and he seen the two of them standing in front, hand in hand.

"I'm willing to overlook your sudden outburst within the guild hall if the two of you come quietly." He motion for the guards that walked out from the guild hall who pulled out hand cuffs for the two of them.

They both nodded in unison as they stuck their wrists out, with the guards quickly latching them to their wrists.

* * *

The ride in the carriage was certainly rough for both of them. Natsu was slumped over suffering from his motion sickness, as Freya tried desperately to not think of the time when similar cuffs were around her blocking out her magic. She looked down into her hands for a moment. At least the design was just metal cuffs around her wrists, with a red ball in the middle. Not chains that rattled.

Freya looked back across the carriage, wishing she could quell Natsu's groans of sickness. But as long as she remained restrained, she knew there wasn't much that could be done. She did wonder if she would make it to ERA before Natsu blew chunks all over her and himself.

* * *

Freya walked through the doors, escorted by guard with Natsu still reeling from the day's carriage ride. She walked up to the podium as Natsu was taken off to the side.

"Please state your name, age, guild and magic for the record." A female frog clerk spoke up.

"Freya Dragneel. Twelve years old. I'm in the Fairy Tail guild and I use healing magic."

"There are several types of healing magic my dear child, what specific kind do you use?" Belno inquired.

Freya thought carefully for a moment. It's only displayed physically on a couple of times, and it's not like she spoke words with her magic like Natsu and some others done. She just simply willed it. "Fire."

The council members whispered among themselves for a moment. "That is quite rare. Even considered a lost magic. Where did you learn it?" Org stroked his beard, curious as to someone so young learned something as ancient as she had.

Freya honestly didn't have an answer, as she didn't even know it herself. She had to be careful though, she knew this. "I don't remember anything before the summer of 777. In my travels I came across Fairy Tail, in which they took me in and taught me the ways of the magic world." It was true though she danced around the truth with her answer.

"You've earned quite the reputation as a reputable healer, Life-binder." Jellal spoke, his words smooth. His icy eyes looked on in interest, causing Freya's hairs to stand on edge. "For someone to wake up with a talent, truly is a blessing."

She mentally had to keep control over the change in her eyes. She felt she was in a dangerous place, more than she realized. She knew she had to keep control over every little bit.

Natsu could see the cold sweat that was starting to break out. All these questions, poking around in her past. He knew it was bringing it all back, especially were these damn cuffs. Though she was handling their questions fairly well. Better than he could of especially.

"I'm thankful to have been given such a talent and use it to the best of my ability almost every day. To heal and cure those who are sick. To help those who are less fortunate than myself." Freya bowed her head.

Yajima sat quietly, believing this whole thing to a farce. They wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Siegrain suddenly taking an interest in the child.

"Does anything peculiar happen when you heal others?" Yuri pushed the questioning quicker, so they could be done with the inquiry. "Can you heal yourself?"

Freya swallowed hard. She felt the truth was dangerous and toxic to reveal. She didn't quite understand it, but she even felt compelled to lie.

Natsu still couldn't piece it together. Why they were so interested in her abilities and what she could do. Then realization hit him and it hit him hard. Freya could create life. Not as she used to, but she has displayed it one several occasions. The time in Demantur when she caused life to blossom in the wake of her flames, and whenever her pure, un-poisoned blood came into contact with the ground.

"I can heal myself, however nothing of interests happens when I use my magic." She paused for a moment. "I could display it for you right now if you like?"

"No. It's quite alright, Miss Dragneel." Yajima finally spoke up. "You have been quite honest and have patiently answered our questions."

"If there is no further questions?" The chairman, Crawford spoke picking up his gavel as he waited. "You may release Freya Dragneel and Natsu Dragneel." He brought his gavel down a few times, concluding the matter.

The guards stepped in front of each of them releasing the locks on the magic binding cuffs as Freya inwardly sighed in relief. As the guard removed Freya's the metal nicked her skin causing her to recoil away rubbing the sting.

Natsu for a moment panicked but he smelled no blood sighing in relief also. The party would have really started if they seen the result of a single droplet coming into contact with the marble floors, but all of her gruesome training of cutting herself every morning, almost as if it was a ritual finally paid off. He truly hated it when the morning came on the days she decided to practice, but seems her hard work has paid off. As it just saved them both. Especially her.

* * *

Jellal sat within his library, smiling quietly as he was quite amused.

"It seems nothing is out of the ordinary then?" Ultear walked in closing the door behind her.

"Quite the opposite." Jellal kept the secret to himself all these years. It's quite hard to wipe the memory of a thought projection. He could see it as she stood before him, she truly was the child of Zeref. The magic that radiated off her body was indeed similar to him. He was just happy the fools on the Magic Council were too stupid to realize her true identity. It did seem however the girl was unaware of it herself or she would have hidden it better.

Whoever wiped the memory and records of her existence and her true magic only had helped him in the long run. Whoever was behind the scenes trying to protect her only proved more so of what he knew. That in the end all of it would only further his own plans.

What truly seemed serendipitous was that she was in the same guild as Erza.

"Oh? Do tell." Jellal was putty within her hands, and whatever secrets he knew of, she would know as well.

* * *

They sat in the train car, alone. Side by side, both of them relived. She rested her head on his shoulder as he had his arm sitting upon hers. Freya pushed all of the resurfaced memories aside, instead choosing to think upon another matter to occupy her mind.

Natsu now seen he had panicked for no reason it seemed. She had handled the questioning gracefully and without fear. He really needed to stop being so reckless. More so on their jobs since the ones that hire them generally take a cut out. Not like they were particularly hurting for money.

"_Those black marks that appeared on his face."_ They were unlike anything she had seen or read before. It was only for a moment, but whatever it was felt truly dark and looming. She felt as if she could had been crushed under it all. Even if but for a moment she truly feared Natsu. Not Natsu himself, but those black flame markings. She feared them, and what came along with them. Those flames, were entirely different from his fire dragon slayer magic. Even if he had used a dragon secret art, those flames were not of dragon slaying. She didn't know what they were. Whatever they were, she wasn't entirely sure if she could call it magic and that perhaps was why he was able to break her free.

They were a deep crimson. So deep and intense they were almost black. Even now thinking of them, almost caused her to shudder.

In a sense, the presence she had felt during that moment within his flames and black marking felt oddly familiar to her. Something she had felt long ago before she arrived to Fairy Tail. In fact it was shortly after she left from Granny's. Natsu was within Fairy Tail at that time, so there was no way it could had possibly been him.

"Natsu." Freya finally spoke looking up at him.

"Mmm?" His stomach still felt a little queasy from earlier, but it was improving with each passing moment.

"What were those black marks on your face?"

He should had known she would have taken notice. He wasn't entirely sure if he had been imagining it when he felt the marks creep across his skin or not. To be honest he didn't know and that dark voice, _**HIS**_ voice has spoken twice to him. Each time whenever he was truly desperate for Frey. He didn't feel as if it was connected to them being mates, but something separate entirely. He had chosen to ignore it all those years ago, but perhaps those weird occasional nightmares were connected to _**it. **_Until he knew the answers, he couldn't really give her one. "Don't know." He shrugged. "I was really just focused on breaking you free." Should he be worried? Or should he be thankful and not question it further? It was his own voice after all, just it was deeper and had a dark air about it.

"_**The day is approaching, the day when you will have to let her go." **_The foreboding voice broke the silence once more. _"Like hell I will." __**"Until that fated day I'll be here." **__"What the hell are you talking about? What fated day?" _Natsu waited for it to reply but it never came. It was certainly his voice, but it seemed to almost be a separate entity from him. _"Tell me!" _It was gone.

Freya looked into Natsu's eyes, but they were different. They were filled with pain and heart ache. It was almost as if he was in a daze for a moment. But he shook his head, the expression melted away.

"You okay?" Freya put her hand on his cheek caressing his skin with her thumb.

"Never better." He grinned his normal goofy grin. "Can't wait to get back home!"

* * *

Makarov sat in his office, it was late at night. The day kept getting stranger that was for certain. He just accepted a strange, though kind young man from what he could see. He wore a cloak, and was covered in bandages, as well as keeping his face completely concealed. _"Mystogan?" _He thought for a brief moment.

He was still unable to get a hold of Mest. He wasn't worried however as he was raised within the guild. He could just quite possibly be out of range for the time being. Though he was worried about Freya and Natsu. Would they arrive tonight? Tomorrow? If the Magic Council didn't release them it would be quite a bit of work for Mest to do and cover up to get the two of them out. The biggest problem would be containing Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu and Freya just picked up Happy from Lisanna at her home that she lived in with Mira and Elfman. Happy was still sobbing in Freya's arms. He had returned with Lisanna shortly after the two of them had been taken to ERA. Natsu though reassured him that Magic Council or not, the two of them would always come back home.

She knew the Master must be worried, but figured he had probably already went home, which was where the three of them were going. She kept having brief flashes of the chamber Natsu had found her in, what now seemed like yesterday. _"I'm not going to let it control me." _

The night however did not go easy for the three of them. Happy dreamed of Freya and Natsu never returning. Freya didn't dream, but was instead filled with dread and fear as she walked through the emptiness of the void.

Natsu however, dreamed of something different.

It was truly a nightmare. Freya was once again older, her hair was shorter, just below her chin. He could clearly see several of her bones were prominent through her skin as she was chained in a standing position against a stone wall. She was naked, covered in lacerations as if she had been whipped. She had been whipped violently. The wounds were deep, some to the bone. He didn't understand why they weren't healing.

However as horrifying as the image was, he seen what appeared to be fang marks on the left side of her neck on her pulse. Along with fang marks on her left breast and right above her left hip bone, below her guild mark. As he came closer to her, she opened her sunken eyes. They burned a brilliant amber but what hurt the most was how she looked at him. They were empty, filled with hatred and rage. He came closer, he was desperate within the dream to free her. He couldn't even fathom why he was dreaming of this.

To his dismay he stopped within an arm's reach of her, and no matter how much he willed it within the dream, he remained un-moving.

"Why the hell are you here?"

Freya remained silent, her eyes burning a hole through him. No matter how much rage and hatred she held within his eyes, he could also see the hurt. As if he betrayed her. But more importantly he could see his own reflection within her eyes. Black curse marks were etched into his skin, in flame patterns.

Natsu tried to wake himself up from this nightmare but no reprieve came. It was all so real, as if it were a memory.

"Why do you insist on speaking to such trash, my lord?"

Natsu turned in the direction of the voice, and seen someone unfamiliar to him. "Are you the one that captured her and seen her to be fit for torture?"

"Indeed I am my lord. It seems no matter what I do, she refuses to let me hear her sweet screams of agony and misery."

"Then you should try once more. Let's see if she can sing" He turned back around facing Freya who seemed unfazed by his sickening command.

He couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he even say such a thing? Just how? He even felt the tears on his face, as his stomach twisted. He was so repulsed by himself, so ashamed. She was his mate! And he was dreaming this twisted nightmarish hell.

However as the whip flew by his face and before it could make contact with her skin, he reached out catching it, sending black flames up the whip. He turned quickly around and thursted his hand through the unknown man's chest, crushing his heart.

He withdrew his hand from the nameless man, shaking the blood off.

He slowly turned to face her once more, and what he seen was a horrified Freya, with tears streaming from her blood shot amber eyes.

She quickly looked down, but he seen her bit her lip as her chains rattled. "How…" He could barely hear her at first.

"How could you just do that to your…your subject!?" She screamed at him, looking back up at him.

"Did I not please you with killing the one that tortured you? I thought you would be happy to be freed from those chains." Natsu walked up and as soon as he touched her wrist she trashed within her chains.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

The words cut at him. She was refusing to even be touched by him. It was maddening. But he didn't listen within this dream.

He grabbed her wrists and pushing himself against her, pinning her against the wall. He put his lips to her ear, causing her to twist her head away biting her lips as she sobbed.

"Tell me." He whispered. "Why, why the hell can't I stop thinking about you? Why the hell do I feel so compelled to release a piece of trash, a draconic girl such as yourself?" He paused for a moment as Freya shook her head. "I know all about your stupid mating, but I'm a ….. from the book of ….."

He couldn't hear some of the words oddly enough, but he would do anything for all of this stop. He could feel himself sobbing. Hysterically even.

"I'm the king of this world, and yet some bitch, a piece of garbage such as yourself think you can charm me? That you could seduce me? To tame someone such as myself?"

However her trembling suddenly stopped and she turned her face back towards him. Her nose almost touching his. "Then just kill me and be done with it. I'm just withering away, unable to die." She looked down in defeat. "If you truly are the king of this world, I'm sure someone such as yourself could manage."

He released her writs only for him to pull back his blood covered arm, and right before he could impale her as he done the bleeding out man behind him his eyes snapped open.

Natsu sucked in a deep breath, sitting straight up within their bed trembling. He put his hand to his forehead as it felt as if it was splitting open. Cold sweat covered his scorching body. Scorching wasn't even the right word for it, as he felt hot to even himself. The smell of that place remained in his nose, turning his stomach.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed as he rested his head within his arms that he propped against his legs. He felt shame, disgust, rage, fear, terror and horror. He felt so unworthy to even touch her now, even if it was a sick twisted nightmare. His heart twisted in his chest, as all he could do was cry. He couldn't understand why. Why the hell did he dream of something like that? Before he could begin to find the answers, Freya was sitting up within the bed and reached over, lightly touching his bare back.

"Natssuu." She whispered, rubbing her eyes. Thankful she was awake finally from the plains of the void. She felt him tense under her touch and she lazily ran her fingertips across his shoulder blades to relax him.

He sucked in a breath, and cleared his throat. He couldn't let her know or let her see him in this condition.

"What's wrong?" She yawned.

"Nothing." He shook his head trying his best to keep his voice from cracking. "Just go back to sleep. I've got to go take a piss." He shook her hands off and abruptly stood up. He stormed out of their bedroom and slammed their bathroom door.

It startled her. He has never spoke to her in suck a way nor has he acted in such a manner. Her ears perked as she heard running water. "Taking a shower at this time of the night?"

She was about to get out of bed, but froze when she unmistakably heard him sobbing. Shower or not, she was going to waltz right into the bathroom.

**_"It seems each time I awaken however brief it maybe, this will be the result. The price for her future." _**_"Then just stay the hell away and out of my head. I don't need your power then if this is the cost. I'll become stronger on my own." _And it was gone. He punched the tiled shower, cracking it, causing a few to fall into the tub breaking completely.

He never heard Freya come into, in fact he didn't notice her at all. He was completely consumed, being swallowed whole within his raging emotions.

Taking a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself, she closed her eyes and slide the back side of the shower curtain open, stepping in fully clothed. She reached out, wrapping her arms around Natsu, pressing herself into his back side.

Natsu stood straight up, his whole body tensed from the closeness.

"What the hell are you doing Frey?" His voice cracked, but he couldn't exactly turn around and push her off of him.

"Something is obviously wrong." Freya was slowly becoming soaked, as the water from the shower ran down his backside.

He didn't say anything. It felt so wrong for her to be hugging him after that night terror. "You have to get out."

"No." She tightened her grip on her own arms, to keep them around him since he was trying to remove her arms. "Something is bothering you, and I'm not leaving until I know you're okay."

"I'm fine." He lied.

"You're not!" She shook her head against him. "Please, don't lie to me. Just tell me what's wrong." She was finally drenched head to toe, her clothes clinging to her body.

"I want to keep my head on my shoulders for a little while longer, so please. You have to get out." He pleaded. The night terror. Her in the shower with him even if they sat in a hot spring together. Her love. He felt undeserving. It was wrong. Everything was suddenly wrong now.

"Why are you desperately trying to push me away?" He could hear the hurt within her voice. "It pains me to see you like this." She clenched her eyes shut.

Steam filled the bathroom, as it rolled up off the scorching water. They both remain motionless, and silent.

"I can't force you to tell me, and if you can't tell me then I understand." Freya spoke tenderly. "Just let me be here with you." She relaxed her grip, as she continued to rest her head in between his shoulders.

He could feel it. Her smoothing fire spreading from her into him. With each passing second, his fear and anxiety's melted away. Slowly, piece by piece the night terror he had faded from his memory.

Even if she couldn't do much, she could at least do this much. Take his unknown burdens away, even if only for a moment. _"This is only temporary, Natsu." _It was an imperfect healing spell she had been working on. The final product would not take their memories away of their pain, but to give them true tranquility and peace. To heal the hidden scars of people's hearts and souls. She had been working on it to help victims such as herself in the future. So no one would ever suffer as she had done.

She believed it was important to learn from the pain you experience through life much like you do mistakes. She had promised herself to only use it in cases much like hers or ones that were worse than her own. If it hadn't been for Natsu and Happy, she wouldn't had recovered. She knew not everyone within the world had someone in their lives such as the two she had in hers.

He stood there finally relaxing, his tension melting away under her gentle fire. He wasn't entirely sure what he had dreamed of now, but he was becoming acutely aware of her pressed against his back. Only a thin, wet piece of fabric that used to be one of his t-shirts that he would wear until it got worn out, were between them.

He swallowed hard, trying not to think about the forming curves that were pressing into him. "Frey, thank you." He gently pushed her arms off of him as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

But Freya only looked up smiling at him, as she shook her head. "Don't be. We all get a little grumpy when something is bothering us. That's why we gotta stick together."

He turned his head back around, as he smiled. "I really think you should get out of the shower now, so I can get out."

* * *

Dusk stood within the empty small fortress, cursing to himself. No one was here and it appeared they all evacuated a day before his arrival. He missed his only chance to end it then and there. How much longer would he have to give chase, until not a single member was left alive? He was growing tired of the chasing game and just wanted to end it all within a single decisive blow.

He kicked a pebble across the room and each time the pebble bounced the sound echoed through the empty halls. He didn't really believe his brief encounter with Lucy a week ago, delayed him a whole day. However it appeared they were always somehow one step ahead of him now.

The only explanation was he was being observed somehow but that also didn't make sense either. He's been very careful of his movements, and of his magic over the past couple of years. Perhaps he has just been unlucky and in order to keep their distance from him, they move from place to place.

He sighed as he figured perhaps it was time to implement his infiltration plan. It was his last plan and his last hope. He didn't exactly want to do any of Dragon's End's dirty work but he would have to in order to work his way up the ranks and learn their movements, their plans and finally get close enough to their leader. However there was a serious drawback to this plan. He would need to divide himself into a thought projection. He would have to have enough magic at all times to keep the thought projection going, while also keeping that thought projection transformed using transformation magic. It was going to be quite the under taking.

However if he ever wanted to end this game and bring an end to the cult so he can start training for the future battle that is slowly approaching, this was it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I can't believe I finished this massive chapter within two weeks! I've been playing a lot of Overwatch as well as writing this and rewatching Fairy Tail. **

**Well, here we have everyone! Everyone is growing up and slowly but surely becoming stronger! :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry its so long! I wanted to write some of their vacation together, but I was a bit afraid of writing their WHOLE vacation together and didn't want everyone to get bored. So I wrote the first day. :)**

**I've been thinking of going back and revising some of my older chapters, especially the first couple of ones. I was reading my story and I found some mistakes, but I also just want to improve some of the older chapters as well. If and WHEN I do it, I'll be sure to let you guys know. :)**


	26. Chapter 25: Dragon's Summer

**Chapter Twenty Five: A Dragon's Summer**

**-X781-**

* * *

Natsu, Happy and Lisanna both sat around a small pond. Each of them holding fishing rods in their hands. Lisanna was clad in a bikini sitting under an umbrella. Even Happy sat under the umbrella, panting. It was mid-summer, the hottest summer Magnolia has experienced yet. Even the summer nights were just as much as an inferno as it was during the day. With that Freya worked day and night at the hospital treating those who suffered from heat exhaustion, heat strokes, dehydration and so on. The heat however didn't bother Natsu in the least.

"It's been awhile since we've spent time like this together." Lisanna beamed as she wiped her forehead. "Too bad Freya couldn't be here with us."

"Yeah." Natsu sighed.

"She hasn't been home in two days." Happy was rather depressed and couldn't help but miss her. They did visit her on and off throughout the day, but it wasn't the same.

Lisanna tried her best to smile for the two of them. The past two days have been hotter than the previous. She didn't see how she kept going like that. She was sure Freya's magic would have exhausted out by now though she was relieved it hadn't. "How about we fix her lunch and take it to her? I'm sure she's starving."

"Aye!" Happy perked up. "She loves fish too!"

Natsu smirked for a moment. Well she did like fish, but not as much as Happy thought she did.

"Yo." The three of them turned around seen Gildarts standing behind them. "Figured I'd find the three of you here." He tossed his satchel off to the side plopping down. Even a power wizard such as himself was effected by the heat. He eyed the area, even the land was suffering this close to the water. The grass had turned brown long ago, drying up within the heat. Gildarts looked around for a moment surprised he didn't see the girl who had the courage to stand up to him a couple of years ago.

Natsu stood up, ready to challenge the strongest Fairy Tail mage but Gildarts waved his hand. "Not today Natsu. I've got to go catch my train that's leaving in a few."

"Huh? Where are you going now?" Happy sat up. Gildarts hadn't even been back for a full day yet.

"I'm leaving out on a hundred year mission." Gildarts smirked. "I suspect the three of you will be grown by the time I come back. Hell you're already half way there."

* * *

Freya sat on the roof top of the hospital, leaning against the fence chugging down her bottled water. The water was even hot, and when she first brought it out here it was cool. She turned looking at the canals that were slowly drying up from the heat and lack of rain. It hasn't rain since that day in spring. The day of her vacation with Natsu.

She slumped over, slowly sliding down the fence. She turned and pressed her back into it and eventually she landed with a thud. She prayed the heat would let up soon. She had less than a quarter of magic or that's what she felt. She was exhausted and tired. She's been going almost nonstop expect for when Natsu and Happy would come and see her. Those were the only times she took her breaks. Honestly that was the only time she got to take them. Magnolia wasn't the only one that was suffering and the surrounding areas sent their worst patients by train to be treated by her.

The door burst open with a nurse standing there, panting. "Someone just came in that needs urgent treatment."

Freya quickly got up and darted through the doors with the nurse in tow. Freya stepped through one of the door of one of the wards and stood in shock for a moment. It was one of the girls that had tried to attack her from years ago. She had grown out her raven boyish styled hair with it just now past her jawline.

Freya then rushed over to the bedside. Her breathing was labor, the girl was barely conscious. Her pale dull blue eyes met Freya's and she instantly recognized the younger girl she had tried to harass a couple of years ago. "Oh, so it's you then?" She spoke between her breaths, trying to smile at the turn of events.

Freya didn't say anything and lifted her tank up, placing her hands on the teen's stomach to begin the examination. The nurse had explained that the girl was severely dehydrated as she ran on the way here, and that Dr. Galen believed her internal organs were failing.

"_It's as they thought." _"We need to start an IV immediately as I repair the damage." Freya looked over her shoulder to the nurse who was only just a few years older than herself. The nurse nodded and ran to get the needed supplies.

"Damage?" The raven hair girl questioned, panting.

"Have you been drinking plenty of fluids?" Freya ignored the question by instead asking her own.

The raven hair girl nodded. She felt the fire spreading throughout her body. She was already burning up but the soothing fire oddly didn't add to the heat. She slowly felt herself nodding off.

"When was the last time you had something to drink?" Freya asked another to keep the girl conscious. Her pulse was growing weaker, even with her healing the damage.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows trying to think when it was. But she couldn't remember. Not now anyway. Her mind was hazy from the heat, though it was becoming a little easier to breathe. She only shrugged in reply.

Freya looked over her shoulder for a moment wondering why it was taking so long for the nurse to return with the much needed IV. "It's important for you to stay indoors and drink…" She turned her head back around, panic starting to set in as she seen the girl's eyes roll back into her head. She began to violently convulse under Freya's hands. She immediately climbed on top of the girl sitting on her stomach to keep her from falling into the floor. "Code blue! I've got a code blue!" She yelled as loud as she could as she placed her hands above the girl's heart and began to perform CPR, all the while she continued to push her magic into the younger girl. Her magic wasn't enough to regulate the girl's heart as she has used it too much over the past two days. Though what magic she had left would at least keep the teen from dying until she regulated the girl's heart with a shock or two.

Immediately the room was filled with nurses who rolled in medical equipment. The nurses brought up the side rails and with Freya ripping off the girl's blue tank top and climbed off of her. She reached for the electrode pads and quickly placed them into the proper places.

It took three shocks to finally regulate the girl's heart. Since she was somewhat stable, one of the nurses started the IV.

A few minutes later, Freya finished repairing the damage to her internal organs. She walked to the end of her bed to get her chart to write in the diagnosis as well as the treatment she administered.

She unclipped the folder from the clipboard and flipped the folder open. She reached into her pocket of her white lab coat she wore over her white dress as she read the girl's name. _"Taliah Noir." _Freya lightly sighed as she flipped the page and quickly scribbled upon the bleached parchment.

* * *

Lisanna stood within the small kitchen of the Dragneel's, preparing the rice to go with the meal. She wasn't as good as a cook as her sister Mira or Freya for that matter, but she would do her best so the boy's would have a lunch to take to Freya.

Their house was much livelier since she had visited last. Pictures within frames were hung on the walls, or upon the few tables within the cabin. The cabin was also decorated with souvenirs from the last vacation that Natsu and Freya took together. Along with memos from their jobs they have done together.

Even within their house it was scorching. Course the three of them didn't have any fans or an AC lacrima, since the summer heat didn't bother any of them.

"I could have fixed it." Natsu was slumped on the couch. He's been learning here and there from Freya on how to properly cook, instead of just over cooking everything with his flames. He didn't feel right nor did Happy being here within their home without Freya.

Lisanna looked over her shoulder at the two who were slumped over on the couch, disheartened. She wiped her forehead once more, letting out a breath. She shook her head at the two of them as she waved the wooden spoon in the air. "I know how the food turns out that you cook. I'm sure after all the hard work Freya has been doing she doesn't want to eat a pile of ashes."

Happy fell over on the couch laughing his little heart out.

Natsu crossed his arms in front of him. "Hey now!" He exclaimed. "I've been learning to cook."

"You still burn it though." Happy snickered. "Freya's just too nice to tell you otherwise."

Lisanna chuckled turning her attention back to the food she was preparing for the four of them as Happy and Natsu bickered over his cooking skills.

* * *

Evening had come and the three of them walked up the stairs towards the ward Freya was currently at. Or so they had been told she was at. Lisanna still wore her bikini and flip flops but wore one of Natsu's white t-shirts over it. She also carried the four lunches she made since she knew one of the two love birds would tackle the other.

They came to the top of the stairs and turned around the corner to see Freya sitting in the floor. She was slumped over, her back to the wall. As they got closer Natsu could clearly see how drained and exhausted she was. Her eyes were dull, the color drained from her face. Her hair was frazzled, sticking up in every direction. Her braid was an afterthought as her hair was barely contained by the small band at the end.

Freya heard the footsteps and she immediately perked up and stood up brushing her dress and lab coat off. She blinked her eyes a few times, taking in a deep breath gathering what strength she had left. She put on a smile and turned towards the footsteps believing it to be a nurse or doctor.

Her eyes widen and sparkled as she seen the three of them coming closer. She hadn't seen Natsu or Happy since this morning, and boy was it a welcomed sight. She ran up to Natsu who held his arms out to catch her.

He caught her and she instantly fell into his arms. He held on tightly to her to keep her from falling. Happy landed on her head, cuddling and nuzzling his head against her wild hair. "Frey." Natsu whispered into her ear.

"We've missed you." Happy purred.

"I've missed you guys so much!" She summoned her strength to hug Natsu tightly. She pulled away from Natsu, slowly placing her feet onto the shining white hospital tiled floor. "It's nice to see you too Lisanna." Freya meekly smiled. "I hope you are taking care of yourself during this heat wave."

Lisanna nodded. "Mmm. And I've been keeping the two of them company." She held up the bagged lunches. "We even made you lunch from the fish that we caught earlier."

"Really?!" Freya beamed. "Thank you so much!"

"Can you take a break for a few and eat dinner with us?" Happy peeped over the top of Freya's head, looking into her tired green eyes.

"I always have time for you guys." Freya smiled reaching up to pet Happy. "Come on." Freya turned, motioning for them to follow her. "We'll go eat in the break room where it's a little cooler."

* * *

The four of them sat around the table. Freya however was stuffing her face, taking bite after bite. She hadn't ate since this morning, so she was famished.

"When will you be home?" Happy took a bite out of his small fish.

"I'm not sure. People keep coming in one after another, and pretty soon we won't even be able to take any more patients in." Freya chugged down some water washing down the brown rice mixed with beef and veggies.

"You need to come home and rest for a night at least." Natsu sat his hashi down onto the table. He was restless without her around, but more importantly he was concerned for her.

Freya looked down at the food Lisanna had carefully prepared. "I wish I could, but I simply can't. Not until the heat lets up."

"Frey…" Natsu was about to put his foot down on the matter. If he had to drag her home and tie her down to the bed so be it. She was pushing herself to hard, she was exhausted. He was worried about her health. He could tell her magic was seriously and dangerously low, even if no one else could. And once that magic was gone, if she pushed herself beyond that limit it would start to drain her own life.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep properly anyway. I would be too worried." She took the last bite what was left of her food.

"Couldn't you take a nap here?" Lisanna put the idea onto the table. While she didn't imagine anyone could actually rest that well within the hospital with all the noise, but it would be better than nothing.

"I do believe it would be for the best for you to go home and rest for the night." Dr. Galen walked into the break room. "You also need to take care of yourself."

Before Freya could contest him, Natsu stood up. "It's settled then." Natsu knelt over and picked Freya up tossing her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Freya lightly beat against his back. "Natsu!" She pouted. "Put me down!"

"Nope, you're coming home." Natsu proceed to walk towards the door.

Happy flew up off the table and followed them. "Thank you for the food Lisanna! Cya later!" Happy began to fly out the door trying to catch up to a running Natsu who was laughing at Freya's futile attempts of escaping his arms. "Hey wait for me!"

Lisanna could only giggle as she stood up as she cleaned up the table. She was no longer jealous over their relationship and couldn't believe there was a time that she was. They both belonged together and it was odd to see them apart from the other.

"How has she been doing?" Dr. Galen fixed a cup of coffee.

"She hasn't had a flash back in quite a while that I know of." Lisanna frowned thinking upon the times within the guild and out of the guild where they would take hold over the young Life-binder. Each time Natsu was always by her side, never leaving her. "Natsu's always there for her so I don't think we have to worry." Lisanna threw away what little there was of the left overs.

Dr. Galen sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

* * *

The night was silent as the air was thick with the humidity. So thick and heavy if anyone truly wished to, they could have cut the air with a knife.

Natsu laid on his side propped up, watching her chest rise and fall peacefully. He felt whole again with her by his side. _"I could lay here and just watch her breathe_." He has never felt better. She turned over onto her back, her hair splayed out in every direction.

He reached out caressing her face, running his hand through her damp hair. A result of the humid air. He chuckled lightly as once he brought her home and laid her down onto the bed she almost instantly fell asleep.

He felt tired himself and plopped his head down onto his pillow. Slowly, he peacefully drifted off to sleep. For a while he feared to go to sleep each night after that night terror months ago. Thankfully he never dreamed of it again.

* * *

She moaned under his touch, as he ran his hands across her smooth sun kissed skin. The sound of her pleasure only urged him on as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, licking and nipping the sensitive spot.

"Natsu." Freya moaned in his ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He cupped her breasts into his hands lightly squeezing them, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. She filled his hands just perfectly.

"Aahh."

He continued to suck and lick her neck, as she began to pant and squirm under him from the new sensations.

She bucked her hips into his, causing him to moan from the friction. Natsu slowly traced his tongue across her skin, moving down and captured her perky nipple within his mouth.

He could smell her want, her need. He could taste it within the air, and upon her skin. He looked up into her eyes filled with lust as he flicked his tongue across her nipple earning a mew of pleasure.

He heated his hand before reaching down, rubbing her clit through her panties.

"Natsu!" She moaned louder, bucking into his hand.

"You're already soaked, Frey." He husked, his hot breath kissing her nipple. Was this a dream? He wasn't sure, but god he couldn't stop himself. She was so beautiful laying upon their bed, squirming under his touch.

She had grown into a beautiful young lady and he wanted more of her. He wanted to taste her, to give her all the pleasure she could ever know. To ravage her and see her come undone under his touch.

Natsu's eyes shot open. Their bedroom was still dark. As he woke up more and more, he realized he was cuddled up to her back side with his face buried into her the back of her neck. He was also painfully aware of the growing problem he now had within his boxers. He quickly pushed himself away and as he done so he noticed the bite marks on the back of her neck.

She squirmed against him, a low soft moan escaping her lips as she pressed her hips backs towards him as well as her neck towards his lips.

Completely horrified of what he done, and the dream he had of her he sat up within the bed.

"Oh my god." He breathed out. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" It seemed he jumped from one fiery pit of hell, into another.

As he sat there he could still hear her moans that played within the dream. He was doomed. He knew it. She was still a couple years younger than him, and he was having this dream about her. He wanted her, he desired to hear her. He was hungry and lusted for her. "Fucking hell." He looked down at the tent pitched within his boxers.

It had to be the heat that was messing with him, making him delustional. He didn't know what else it could be as he was actually sweating from the heat. Just how hot was it exactly outside? He got up and paced around the room. He could use a drink. Actually he could use a couple of drinks. He could go take a shower, but Freya was sleeping peacefully and he was afraid of her waking up screaming from a night terror.

But he also had this problem that he needed to take care of one way or another. He could just ignore it completely but even pacing around the room was becoming harder, as his balls began to ache.

Just how was he going to explain to Freya, the sudden appearance of bite marks on the back of her neck? _"Sorry Frey that I bit the back of your neck because I was horny from having a hot dream about you?" _He exhaled heavily while ruffling his hair. _"Yeah, no. She would jump at the chance." _He couldn't figure out why the marks were visible anyway. It wasn't like he actually _**marked **_her with _**the mark.**_ So why weren't they gone by the time he woke up? Unless he somehow did by accident, but then if he did the mark wasn't truly complete so what would happen?

He sat back down on the edge of the bed, groaning. He decided just to ignore it completely. It would eventually go back down and until then he would just have to deal with it.

* * *

Freya could hardly open her eyes. The sun felt as if it was baking her skin through the window. She sat up with heavy lidded eyes, stretching. The summer heat had brought upon a hot delirious dream last night. It was too good to be true, and waking up this morning she knew that it was finally. She could still feel his touch, his tongue, and lips across her skin.

Sighing she got up from the bed, taking one last look at Natsu who turned over sometime in the night. If only the dream was true. Though it only made her look forward to the future for whenever Natsu would relent and give into her.

She walked into their bathroom, grabbing her tooth brush and tooth paste and proceeded to brush her teeth. It seemed Magnolia would be in for another scorching day within the heat wave they were experiencing. She has even heard some call it the dragon's summer, or summer of the dragons. It seemed fitting since it was beyond hot. There seemed to be some kind of folktale behind it but she's never been able to ask what it is yet.

As she leaned over her hair all fell to one side and that's when she seen it. She spit the tooth paste out and leaned over more, turning her head a little to the side. "Odd." She reached around and felt of the mark on her neck. The two little circles upon the back of her neck were spaced out as if she had been bitten by a vampire. She pushed down on them which caused her to wince. It was sore and tender. She shrugged it off at first, placing the palm of her hand over the marks and began to heal them. Only, it wasn't working.

She removed her hand and examined the bite marks again. As she done so Natsu walked into the bathroom completely groggy but instantly woke up when he seen her looking at the bite marks upon her neck. _"Shit."_

Freya looked at Natsu through the mirror. "Morning!" She beamed as she continued to feel around at the marks.

"Morn...ing." He said somewhat hesitantly.

"Natsu, are these bite marks like I think they are? I can't quite tell in the mirror and they aren't healing." She questioned, as she walked over and then showed the marks to him.

Natsu narrowed his eyes and he was finally able to that it was an incomplete mark. "Fuck." He cursed out loud turning away and walking out of the bathroom towards the couch. He had sunk his teeth completely into her flesh and might have possibly sucked a little of her blood from it. However the bond wasn't made, and he didn't know what this would spell out for either of them.

His memory returned of Igneel finally fully explaining the whole process to him. It had come back last night actually.

"Natsu?" Freya stood in the door way as she watched him sink into the couch, but he quickly got back up off the couch.

He couldn't believe himself. He had one dream, like most teenage boys his age and he bite her in his sleep. And not just any bite, it was _**THE BITE. **_"I guess it's time for me to tell you."

"Tell me what?" She turned as he walked past her and back into the bathroom.

"One sec." He closed the door to the bathroom.

Freya was a little confused what this even had to do with the marks on the back of her neck. She sat down on the couch and waited for Natsu to come back out.

A few minutes passed and he finally came out freshened up. He plopped down on the couch next to her turning to face her sitting with his legs crossed. While he brushed his teeth he had to think about what he was going to actually say. "The thing is Frey because I'm a dragon slayer things are different to me when it comes to love."

She turned around on the couched crossing her legs in front of her as well. "Different how?"

Natsu smiled reaching and taking her hands into his. "Because I am a dragon slayer I will have a mate. Someone that I've already found, and I found my mate to be you." He rested his head against hers has her breathing hitched within her throat. "It's deeper than being soul mates and more than just being in love. We are two parts of the same soul."

"We're…we're mates?" She was happy at the thought of the prospect that her and Natsu would truly be together, for as long as they both lived.

He could tell she was ecstatic and figured she would be to know the truth once again. "Mmm." Natsu nodded his head.

"How long have you known?" She raised one of her eyebrows, a little curious.

"Do you remember the night when I first told you that I loved you?" It was perhaps a foolish question. He knew he would never forget it, and if he would never forget it then he knew that she remembered it as well.

Freya nodded as she recalled it back into her memory. Of course she remember it. She remembered it vividly. It was the night she was going to run away but instead the two of them shared their first kiss that night and confessed their true feelings.

"I've known it's been you a little bit before I told you that." Which was technically true.

"Why didn't you tell me before, and what does this have to do with the bite marks on my neck?"

"I was waiting until you were a little older, when it became time to tell you. And it has everything to do with the bite marks." Natsu paused for a moment collecting his thoughts. Now he was getting to the part that would actually be hard to say out loud to her. "When you were supposed to be older, when you were ready, when we were both ready." Natsu corrected himself. "I was going to mark you during…" The words were there but he honestly couldn't say them. He couldn't imagine just how the explanation alone would change their relationship. "I was supposed to mark you as we made love together for the first time with you doing the same to me. The mark would show that we are mated. The mark would become the bond and connection between both of us." Natsu couldn't help but to blush a little but he chuckled as hers instantly flushed to the brightest red he has seen yet from her.

She now couldn't stop thinking of the dream last night. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all. "Did…did…" Freya could hardly speak. "Last night, did we?"

"No, silly." Natsu laughed. "I think you would remember if we did."

Freya's eyes looked away for a moment. "Well I had a dream last night that seemed a little too real…so after hearing this I thought…"

"You had a dream too then?" Though Natsu was absolutely positive nothing happened between the two of them last night. That it was just dreams, as Freya was a few years older in his dream than she was now. Though it didn't completely surprise him for Freya to being dreaming of it. She was a bit of fire cracker since the day she asked to have a real kiss she was always trying to push the boundaries between the two of them. "Well anyway, I bit you last night during my sleep, marking you."

Freya instantly cheered up. "So were mated now?" She beamed. Now he could no longer deny it, or so she thought.

"Not exactly. The mark is incomplete. Just biting you doesn't seal the bond and connection between us. There is a little more than just sinking my fangs into you. Even I'm not entirely sure what is going to happen, if anything does from placing an incomplete mark on you." Natsu couldn't look away from Freya who was still blushing. "I'm sure it's a lot to take in at once, but…"

Freya shook her head. "No, it's not really. I'm just really happy." She smiled softly but then she looked up into his eyes. She would be bold and ask him. "So when are we going to?"

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "Not until you're older." He knew it. He knew that it was going to go here and that she would push it. But he wasn't going to give in.

"How much older? You already said you see me in a different way." She pouted and puffed her cheeks out all the while giving him puppy eyes.

Natsu closed his eyes, refusing to look into the eyes that instantly made him give into her every want and desire. "Frey, in a few more years. I promise on your sixteenth birthday, maybe even a little bit before then. I'm not sure but I will know when it's time, when it's actually time."

"Booo." She huffed in defeat. He wasn't even going to look her in the eyes. Though she should have known that he would still refuse. Freya sighed. "So you said I have to mark you too? How do I even do that?"

"Actually I'll tell you about that when it's a little closer to time." Natsu nuzzled his nose against hers. She was still just a bit too young to explain that to. It was all about the timing of biting to place the mark. What had to take place during that moment. But mostly it was the timing part that he didn't feel all that comfortable with explaining to her yet. For them to bite each other during climax, tasting their blood and then sealing the bite mark with their magic. Even to him it seemed a little odd, but it was all about _"drink the soul, and giving apart of themselves back."_ It seemed a little complicated too but he supposed it wouldn't really be when the time came since they both would feel so compelled to do it.

Freya nibbled on her lip. She could see why he was holding off on telling her, since he was being a little bashful about it. And if Natsu was being bashful about it then it only meant one thing. She actually thought it was pretty sweet that he was being bashful. "So, then let's getting married!" She suddenly stood up on the couch holding her arms up. As she done so Happy flew in.

"Wha? You guys are gonna get married?" Happy could hardly open his eyes. "You finally purposed to her?"

"Whoa wait a second!" Natsu sharply turned his head towards Happy. "No, I didn't purpose to her."

"You mean she was the one that had to finally? Poor Frey…" Happy yawned as he teased. "You still can't even purpose to a girl properly."

Natsu couldn't help but slap his forehead. This was getting worse by the minute. Just everyone was jumping the gun. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he did. Well he did but he didn't. He knew the marriage she wanted which was to have a ceremony within a church. Marriage or the kind she was speaking about, would somewhat be pointless to the two of them, since them marking each other was them getting married. But he would still give her what she wanted, if that was for them to have a ceremony within a church then so be it. Natsu turned his attention back to Freya who was still waiting for his answer. "Frey we'll get married before its time." But as he said the words he quickly regretted it.

Her smile shattered, turning into a frown. Her arms fell to her side with tears coming up into her eyes.

"See you've made her cry. Gosh Natsu just step up and be a man already!" Happy flew over, raising his voice.

Natsu blinked a few times, unsure where Happy's sudden outburst came from. He turned and looked back at Freya who had slowly sunk into the couch, a little disheartened that everything was always still so far away from her.

"_Everything is always in a few years. Always in a few years. I wish I was older." _She honestly didn't mean to start to cry, but she couldn't help it. She knew she should be ecstatic over being Natsu's mate and she was. It meant that they would truly be together until the very end, and she couldn't ask for more. To be bound to him in such away, for them to truly be one. But it was just so frustrating. When would she ever be old enough? It felt so far away.

It wasn't exactly how he wanted it to be, but nothing he could about it now. He got up from the couch, kneeling in front of her taking her left hand into his. He wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to purpose but he would just go with it as he has always done everything else. He would just speak how he felt. After all, he should have known this is what she would want. Since they got _"_married" as kids.

"Freya Dragneel." He finally spoke up, Freya looked into his eyes. "Do you remember the first day you arrived at Fairy Tail?"

Freya nodded as she sat up. Was he actually going to purpose to her now? She didn't really want him to do it if he felt as if he was being forced.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was fall, and I was in a fight with Gray. But the moment you stepped in that door, I was instantly taken in by you. And when you spoke my name, I couldn't believe someone like you would even know me. When you finally told me who you were, and that you traveled all this way just to meet me as you played with the bottom of your dress, I knew then I wanted to protect you. That I needed to and I even promised you that I would. I can't explain it but the pain you felt from your travels, the pain and sorrow that you've felt since then I've felt it too. That's why every day since that day I've always made sure you were filled with happiness, that you were never lonely again and that you were loved." He smiled as he seen tears of happiness stream from her eyes. She brought her hands up to her eyes and wiped the tears from her face and eyes. "Each day I spend with you is better than the last. I can't even begin to say how thankful and lucky I am to have you in my life. You've made me into what I am today. You bring out the best of me and parts of me that I didn't know I even had. You're my mate, someone who I will love until the end of time. I would go to the ends of Earthland for you, and even bring the world to its knee's for you. Nothing could ever keep me from you, and I won't let anything become between us." Natsu got up off his knees and sat down on the couch, bringing Freya into his arms who couldn't stop from crying tears of pure happiness. He removed her hands and wiped away the nonstop tears from her eyes. "I gave you my name not only because you didn't one but because I knew I already wanted to be with you until the end of time." He brought his nose to hers looking into her bright sparkling glassy eyes. "Will you marry me, Freya Dragneel?" He placed a hand under her chin, waiting for her answer. Waiting to capture her lips with his.

Freya couldn't stop from getting chocked up from him whispering the question to her. She was in pure bliss. She knew Natsu loved her, but she never knew how much. Never knew he has always cared for her from the beginning as she has. Not like this anyway. "Yes." She whispered breathlessly.

Slowly Natsu closed his eyes as he gently pressed his lips into hers.

Happy was speechless as he held his paws to his mouth. He was only teasing him, he didn't actually expect him to do it! No one within the guild would be able to believe it! They especially wouldn't be able to believe all that he said to her. Though Happy could actually believe it. Natsu as fearless as he was and as much courage he had, he always had a softer side when it came to Freya. No one hardly got to see it expect for him.

Happy quickly flew over grabbing the camera and took a picture for the three of them to remember in the future.

The two of them slowly pulled away from the other after the flash of the camera looking over at Happy who just flew into the both of them purring away.

* * *

"A dragon's summer, then?" Zeref sat within his palace in Alvarez, with an indifferent look upon his face tapping his fingers upon his seat as he fanned himself with a fan with his other hand.

"Dragon's summer?" August sat across the table fanning himself as well.

"It only happened once before and now once again. Not many know of the tale behind the meaning of a dragon's summer. It has been lost through the ages as the dragons and draconic slowly faded away from the world. As the temperatures would rise, it would give way to new beginnings for dragons and their kind alike. A time of love, bonding, rekindling, proclamation and strengthen bonds already made."

"If I'm not mistaken there is only one dragon left. The king of Dragons, Acnologia." August held no fear speaking the mostly forbidden name across multiple kingdoms and cultures.

"No. There are still a few left." Zeref smiled for a moment. It was unmistakably the seed of Yggdrasil with its roots stretched far and wide within the earth itself responding to Natsu and Freya. Much like how Yggdrasil responded to him and Flora once upon a time ago.

He was relieved those couple of years ago when he stumbled upon the seedling. It must had been her all those years ago that blessed the tree that helped heal Earthland giving rise to a new age. She was truly following in the same footsteps as Flora once walked. However he knew how it all ended.

"Then they are enemies of his majesty? Shall we eliminate them when the time has come?" August inquired.

Zeref's black eyes instantly turned red. "All but one are. Touch her, and you shall taste death yourself."

August's mouth went instantly dry. "As you wish."

The red quickly faded from his eyes. "The children of the cursed, death, fire and life. The new generation and reincarnation of life and fire, will soon be bound together for time immemorial. As it had come to past before, it shall again. Until it all gives way for a new dragon's summer." Zeref lamented. The cycle seemed endless, but he was going to break it.

Zeref got up and began to walk out of the chambers. First Flora gave rise to a new age but it failed shortly after. Magic almost all but faded from the world, giving rise to the demons he created that used curses. But during the chaos of it all, the earth itself began to heal, magic slowly came back into the world giving rise to the new age they were in now. He would wait for the true Dragon King Festival before making his move.

"Emperor?" August stood up.

"I'm going on another journey as I wait for this era to come to a close on it's on. Until then I will not interfere with this age, nor shall you."

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Hashi:** Chopsticks

**Talia:** Dew of heaven

**Noir:** Black (French)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Natsu finally proposed! :D Took him long enough, right? :) Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! I am by the way going back now slowly editing and revising my old chapters. Fixing mistakes, adding just a little more descriptive detail if I think its needed. However the overall story line won't change.


	27. Chapter 26: Life-Binder

**Chapter Twenty Six: Life-Binder**

**-X782-**

* * *

Natsu kept his eyes on Freya who was sitting at her desk scribbling on paper. She had been busy as of late with writing and creating new healing spells for her to utilize. While he understood magic theory, as he needed to in order to become a dragon slayer and perfect the art of dragon hunting, the spells she was writing were way above his understanding. Though she often would say she herself didn't quite understand what she was writing either, but was none the less writing down what was within her soul.

More so what stood out to him the most was that the language she was writing it in. It was what he knew originally before Igneel and Erza taught him English.

He couldn't help but to wonder was some of her magic finally reemerging? Though she has yet to make flowers grow once again but he had come to terms that he would possibly never get to witness her beautiful breath taking magic again.

Freya tapped her foot on the floor as she hummed happily, dragging her quill across the parchment.

"You don't let me down, when I feel your love." She sung out, smiling happily.

"You've been singing a lot lately." Natsu rested his head on the back of the couch as he waited for Freya to get done with her morning routine. "Do you want to go to a karaoke bar again tonight?"

Freya put her quill down gathering up all the scribbled and drawn on parchment and began to organize it all. She didn't know why but now that it was finished she finally understood what she had been writing all this time. "You don't mind?" Freya rustled the papers.

Natsu chuckled. "Mind? Of course I don't. Why would I?"

"It's just we've been going a lot lately and even some of the others from the guild have been going with us. Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Levy, Cana, and Elfman. Even Jet and Droy have been tagging a lot lately though I think that's because of Levy." She gathered up the stack of papers and tapped it against the desk. "Though it's always more fun to go when we have more people. That's not to say I don't enjoy just going with you and Happy though, because…"

She didn't know it but he had gotten up off the couch and knelt down in front and had captured her lips within his. She hummed happily against his lips but was quickly disappointed as he pulled away more quickly than she had wanted. "Then have everyone come along then." He smiled before stretching and walking into the bathroom.

Freya had a light rosy blush on her cheeks, matching the color of Natsu's hair as she touched her tingling lips. Smiling she looked down at the papers that she had written her spell upon. She wrote it using draconic a language she seemed to know but no one else knew. Though she didn't know what the language was called.

However she wrote it using the rare and ancient language in hopes no one else but her could read it and truly understand it. It was a dangerous grand magic spell. A magic that violated the cycle of life and death.

She frowned as she bound the stacks of parchment together. If the council ever seen it, she would for sure be detained. They would consider it black magic, but she didn't really feel as if what she wrote could actually fall under black magic. Forbidden yes, but dark? No.

She had tried to ignore the calling of writing it, but over the years it was becoming unbearable and was constantly on her mind. Figures, runes, formulas, magic circles and equations she didn't understand. Now it was complete and she felt a huge weight had been lifted up off her shoulder.

However now she could returned to completing the other healing spells that she had been working on.

* * *

"You're going back out again?" Happy was a little disappoint as he hasn't seen Lisanna too often anymore ever since Mira became an S-Class wizard.

"We was going to go to a karaoke bar again tonight too." Freya stood under the tree as she watched Natsu pout.

"Man, when is Gramps going to see I'm an S-Class wizard." Natsu crossed his arms, but then the idea struck him. "Hey, I know! If I come with you I can prove to the guild once and for all how strong I am."

"Your time will come soon enough, Natsu." Lisanna cheered him on since Elfman was so dead set on the trio not joining them. Though she knew her brother felt it was his responsibility as a "man" and as their eldest brother to take care of the two of them, the extra help from Natsu, Freya and Happy wouldn't hurt. Especially Freya as she could heal the injured within the town that was being terrorized.

The trio seen the Strauss siblings off, giving them the Fairy Tail signature send off.

"Becoming an S-Class wizard isn't always about pure strength, Natsu." Freya sat down under the tree. It was fairly warm and sunny today. It was just right with the light breeze. Natsu certainly had the strength of an S-Class wizard. She seen it on more than one occasion. She wasn't sure where he summoned it from the depths of his soul, but when it came to her he certainly was a power house. He had even done the impossible once by literally melting the runes from the Rune Knights.

But Natsu was reckless, impatient, impulsive and destructive. Well it seemed all the Fairy Tail mages were that last part especially. No matter who or where they went, it always left their guild master with a pile of paper work and apologies to write out.

"Course it is, look at Gildarts!" Natsu smirked.

"I don't think anyone doubts your strength Natsu. You are just as strong as any of them when you're serious, especially if I'm caught in the middle of something." She wasn't sure how sometimes she got in the middle of a mess during their jobs but it seemed she always did.

"No one can beat Gildarts, not even Natsu." Happy spoke as he sat down next to Freya.

"Course I can! One day I will!" Natsu stood proudly before the two of them, and Freya could only smile.

"There is always someone better. There is someone even better than Gildarts out there somewhere." Freya stood up, deciding she wanted to go on a job with the three of them as they waited for Lisanna to come back from her job. It wouldn't feel right to have everyone but her and Elfman. "That's why its important to have a strategic mind." Freya tapped the side of her head as she winked.

Natsu suddenly pushed Freya against the tree, with open hand on it as he looked into her eyes. "You think I don't?"

"No, you do. When you're serious that is." Freya also knew better than anyone when he wasn't being serious and was goofing off he was much more destructive finding humor in his own destructive streak.

"And when do you think I'm not serious?" Natsu leaned in closer lowering his voice as he spoke.

Freya only smiled tenderly as she lightly pushed him away. "All the time." Freya voice was sheepish as she chuckled at him. He always poked fun at her, so what was wrong with the fact for her teasing him in a light-hearted way as well?

"Oh?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow as he turned watching Freya taking a few steps away.

Freya squealed as felt herself being tackled to the ground. Natsu sat on her stomach with her wrists pinned to the ground. He knelt down and lightly licked her outer ear. "Playing with fire today aren't we, Frey?" He lowered his voice, speaking in a barely audible whisper.

"Na..Natsu!" Freya looked around blushing to see if anyone else was within the park. Her face was beginning to flush more as he stayed that way.

"Stop…playing around." Freya didn't mind his playfulness, but to be in a position out in a public place such as this was a little more than embarrassing to her.

"It's what I do, isn't it?" He sat back up looking into her eyes smirking in victory.

Course her light hearted joke would backfire. Natsu would mostly come out on top. He was more mischievous than she could ever be and it was honestly one of the things she loved about him.

Before she could protest anymore, he quickly stood up and reached his hand out to pull her up as well.

"Ooo la la." Happy rolled his tongue. "How bold of you two. Never thought you had it in you Frey." He snickered

"Happy!" Freya turned on her heels looking over at the snickering blue cat.

Natsu didn't say anything, but he wasn't quite as laid back as she thought him to be. But it was good she seen most things that way still, and it made her happy so he wasn't going to complain. Truth was, that most of the time when they were on jobs, while actually performing their duties that required his magic, he was focused most of them time. He had to be. Especially if they were going against others. He had Happy and Freya to look after, after all.

"I still have faith that one day you'll be able to become Fairy Tail's strongest wizard!" Freya turned to face Natsu who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Natsu?"

He only grinned at her statement. "Damn right I'll be able too!" He was getting fired up just thinking about it.

"Wanna do a job for a few days? It wouldn't feel right to go to the karaoke bar without everyone with us."

* * *

The trio stood motionless within the guild hall, time slowing down for the three of them. All they could hear was the rain falling upon the street outside and upon the roof. They had just gotten back from a job, but there was no words for this. Happy finally fell to the floor, as he began to sob. Natsu stood wide eye, as he began to tremble.

Freya has seen death before. She had come to accept the glimpses of the unknown person being killed in front of her when she was so young. She had seen it at the hospital with older people where no magic or medicine would help. She had seen it occasionally on their jobs. She's even danced with it a few times herself. She couldn't help but to think no one could possibly understand it as she understood it. She had to in order to complete one of her grand magic healing spells. At first she agreed to never complete it as it broke the laws of nature itself. She didn't even want to complete it but now that it was done, it was as if she was meant to complete it.

She couldn't explain it but even now she didn't feel as if it was the right time to use the grand magic spell.

Natsu gritted and grinded his teeth. Unable to accept someone that was a part of Fairy Tail, someone who he had been close to and thought of as a sister just gone like that. Taken away without notice. He had just seen her a few days ago for crying out loud!

"She just vanished…dissipated into the air…" Mira sobbed. "She's gone." Mira began to brawl her eyes out once more.

The words hit Natsu hard. There wasn't even a body left for them to bury.

"Wh…what?" Any and all chances, the slim chance of her reviving Lisanna just slipped through her fingers. Even if she didn't feel the time was right to use it, to use a taboo spell that she felt so compelled to write, she would of course use it for someone within Fairy Tail.

However she had to have the body of the deceased, in order to pull them back from the afterlife. It would take a massive amount of magic each and every time, more than she actually had. Even more than all of the wizards in Fiore combined. It was why it had to be drawn through the earth, from Earthland itself.

Natsu quickly turned and ran out of the guild and before Freya could reach out to him and grab him he was gone. Freya only looked down, her face filled with grief and sorrow. Kneeling down she picked up a sobbing Happy and held him close to her chest.

Tears burned the corner of her eyes but she had to be strong for Happy, and for Natsu. The two of them had always been there for her. They were her strength whenever she needed it.

Freya looked at the takeover siblings for a moment, unable to say a word. She couldn't even find the words to say. "I'm sorry." Freya bowed her head deeply and then quickly ran out of the guild to catch up to Natsu with Happy in her arms.

As she ran through the streets, she stroked and cuddled the blue cat holding him close to her. She ran out of the guild with her umbrella and because of it the two of them were getting soaked.

* * *

The two of them had been walking through the woods for an hour now. It was difficult for her to follow his scent with rain as it was washing away any and all of his traces.

"Frey…a." Happy finally spoke up, his voice cracking.

Freya stopped as she looked down at the blue feline.

"Is Lis…" Happy suddenly found he couldn't say her name. "Is she really gone?"

Freya frowned and walked over to a nearby tree for cover from the rain. She sat down against the tree, the bark pressed into her skin. She turned Happy around in her lap. "Happy." She spoke softly as she ran her hand back and forth between his ears. "I know it's hard for any of us to accept but just because she is no longer with us, doesn't mean that she doesn't live on."

"How could she live on when she's dead?"

Freya tried her best to smile for the exceed. "As long as we remember her, she'll live on through our hearts."

"I'm going home." Happy flew up out of her lap.

"Wait, Happy!" But he flew off just as quickly as Natsu had taken off from the guild. She stood up, looking around, listening to the rain hitting the leaves of the trees. Reaching down she slipped her shoes off. Taking a few deep breaths, her magic swirled around her as she closed her eyes. It's been sometime since she has done something like this. To see through the earth. She hasn't really needed to use it but if she was going to find Natsu any time soon, this was the only way.

The raindrops reverberated through her body each time the droplets would hit the trees, grass or the bare ground. As her vision extended outward, she finally could see him and Happy. Happy wasn't even flying in the direction of their home, and Natsu was razing the landscape. Sighing Freya took off running leaving her shoes behind. She figured the forest could withstand a few more hits from Natsu. It was a hard choice, but Happy was younger. She was a little more worried about him.

As she ran towards Happy he had come to a stop, and it wasn't before long she had caught up to him. He sat inside of a grass hut all alone. She slowed down, her feet sinking into the mud with each footstep she took.

"This doesn't exactly look like home." Freya smiled sitting down next to Happy, who stood up.

"It was before you came along!" He screamed at her and ran out back into the rain.

"Ha..ppy?" She blinked before she looked back down. As much as she knew about the two, she didn't know of this place. She didn't know it was his home. Getting up, she walked out of the grass hut and back home. She didn't know what to do, but it seemed the two of them wanted to be alone. They would come back home when they were ready right?

* * *

It was late at night, Freya sat outside with her feet planted firmly on the ground. They hadn't moved in hours, still in the same spot. It was abundantly clear to her that she wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon, if at all. She knew better than anyone she still couldn't sleep on her own. It a week ago she had a sleep over with all the girls in Fairy Tail but she woke up as she always used to before. Crying, frantically screaming and calling out Natsu's name.

Suddenly Freya fell over onto the ground, panting hard. She's never used her magic at such a strain before and for so long. If neither of them were as far out as they were it wouldn't quite be as bad but it would still drain her magic dramatically.

Freya tried to push herself up but her arms would quake and she would fall back into the mud each time. "Seems like I'll be laying here for a while." She smiled for a moment trying to find a silver lining of her laying upon the ground. At least she lasted hours longer than what she thought she would have. Training has pushed her this far along and she lasted as long as she did because of it. Her vision was blurry but it was quickly turning to black. She checked on Happy and Natsu one last time before passing out from the lack of magic.

* * *

Natsu looked around the surrounding area he had burnt to the ground. The cinders still burned causing smoke to rise into the over cast sky. Burning everything that he came into touch with didn't make him feel any better.

Whenever Freya was busy at the hospital him and Happy both would spend their time with Lisanna. After she got over her crush on him, she was much more bearable to be around. In fact he had come to start to view her as a little sister in a way.

He got up from the scorched ground and started to walk back home. He needed to let off all that steam though, even if he was walking away feeling worse than when he came to this place. He just hoped Happy was doing a little bit better but figured he would be since he knew Freya would look after him.

* * *

Happy walked up the path to their cabin. He felt awful for yelling what he did at Freya earlier. He opened the door and called out to her but she didn't answer. He walked into the bedroom, and bathroom but she wasn't in either. He walked back outside and around back calling out to her but she wasn't home.

"Where did she go?" Happy's tail fell onto the ground. "Did she leave cause of what I said to her?" He fell into the mud and began to sob again. "Frey…don't go too!"

* * *

"Sir." A man knelt down before an older gray hair man, sitting alone within a darkened room. "We've received a report from a scout placed within Magnolia. The dragon slayer has left the Life-binders side. Her brother is in Bosco at the moment."

"I see." The man stood up. "Then now is the time to strike. Send the word out, we attack in full force. We will kill all that get in our way. The time has come to rid the world of one of the harbingers of death."

"As you wish." The man stood up, and quickly walked out of the room. _"Finally. Finally it can end."_

* * *

Dawn was beginning to break and he felt guilty for leaving the two of them for so long. Especially Freya. As he opened the door he felt a thud against his chest. Looking down he seen Happy who was gripping his scarf. "Natsu!" He cried out. "I can't find her. I went to look for you and I couldn't you either!"

Happy then began to fly around the room in a panic. "I said something awful to her and now she's gone too!"

"Whoa, slow down lil bud. What are you talking about?"

Happy flew over and gripped his scarf. "Frey, I can't find her!"

Even if for a moment Natsu also began to panic, but instead he closed his eyes and focused. Even if it was an incomplete mark, it came with a perk. He was able to tell where she was if he focused hard enough. "She's fine." He smiled petting the still panicking Happy. "She's with Erza, I think."

"She'll never come back though, not after what I said to her." Happy cried into Natsu's chest. "First Lisanna, and now Freya."

"Frey could never be mad at you Happy. She loves you, you know that."

Natsu held Happy to his chest, slowly rubbing circles on his head until the exceed calmed down. "I went to the grass hut and Freya followed me. She must of thought I was lost and told me that it wasn't our home. And I…" Happy sucked in a breath. "I yelled at her saying it was until she came along."

"She knows that you were just upset." Natsu tried to comfort him. "Come on, and we'll go to her then and you'll see that she's not mad at you."

* * *

Happy sat upon Natsu's shoulder who just casually walked through her door at Fairy Hills but all the color drained upon their faces when they seen Erza sitting in a chair facing the door. She was tapping a sword against her armored hand, as she stared them both down with an icy glare of death.

"So you've finally had to courage to show yourselves to me." She stood up and Natsu instantly tensed.

"Huh?" They both said in unison.

"I understand we are all upset from Lisanna's passing." Erza paused. **"HOWEVER."** Her voice roared. "I'm not going to overlook the two of you neglecting and leaving Freya within the mud in front of your house." She held the tip of the sword to Natsu's chest who instantly was breaking into a cold sweat.

"What?" Natsu could hardly speak as it felt as if Erza had her blade pressed to his throat.

"I found her laying within the mud in front of _**your**_ house, completely passed out from the lack of magic. I don't know what happened, but leaving her alone in such a condition is unforgivable. I thought I knew you better than that, _**Natsu**_."

Happy's fur was standing on edge and Natsu looked down for a brief moment. Natsu reached up gripping Erza's sword, looking back up into her eyes. Erza was a little taken back, as she looked into the eyes of dragon.

"I didn't know." Natsu's voice was low, he gripped the sword harder the edges of it pressing into his palm and fingers drawing blood. "I know she's hear. **Let me by**."

Happy couldn't believe Natsu was standing up to Erza's fury and what's more he was demanding of her.

Freya walked into the foyer of Erza's massive apartment, leaning against the wall. She had just finished cleaning up and put on a change of clothes. "Natsu, Happy?" She looked a little surprised to see the two of them. Her eyes widen when she saw Erza held the two of them at sword point. "Erza!" She squealed. "What's going on here? Why is it so tense in here?" She tried to push herself off the wall but she just didn't have the strength to stand on her own yet.

But neither Natsu nor Erza budged.

Happy flew over crying, crashing into her chest. She wrapped her free arm around him. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said what…"

Freya shook her head. "Happy." She whispered.

"Do you forgive me?" He sniffled.

"Of course I forgive you. I was just worried about you is all."

Happy nodded his head, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He should have known better that she would never be angry at him. She was always so forgiving.

Freya lightly kissed the top of his head before sitting him down. Drawing in a breath, her eyes changed to amber and she pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Natsu and Erza.

"I don't' know what's going on between you two, and I currently don't care. Both of you stop it right now." Freya placed her hand on the sword pushing it down. "This isn't the time to be fighting among ourselves. We just lost a member of our family! We are all upset, and don't know what to do with ourselves. That's why we need each other more than ever."

Natsu and Erza both sighed, with the sword being dismissed into Erza's transitional space she stored her weapons and armor. The tense air lifting up around the three of them.

"Sorry. Perhaps I overreacted." Erza turned looking away and started walking back more into the apartment. They just lost Lisanna, and when she went to go visit the three of them to check on them and found Freya upon the ground, alone and out of magic she snapped. Something could have happened to her as well, and if it did it would be absolutely more unbearable than it already was.

Natsu didn't say anything, he only knelt down allowing Freya to climb onto his back. Happy flew over and landed on top of Natsu's head and the three of them quietly walked out of Fairy Hills.

* * *

Fifty members of Dragon's Head gathered around within a sealed off area outside of Magnolia. The runes they stood within hid their presence from all. The guild master and leader, Theron was a man of old age. His hair was gray, long and pulled back into a loose ponytail. He had been blessed however and didn't gain as many winkles as others did in their old age. His pale gray eyes looked upon the faces of all that was left from the cursed man of Dusk. They greatly under estimated him and this was the price.

He walked in front as he prepared to say the words of their creed. However a man that has been his faithful servant for the past year stepped forward. He had also suffered at the hands of Zeref and pledged his allegiance to rid the world of their kind. "Yes, Aridam?"

He reached up pulled his hood away the transformation coming undone. Grasps and even a few screams filled the air as the black hair man stood before them. Before anyone could teleport or run away he pinned them all with his overwhelming gravity. All expect for Theron.

"For a year…" Dusk's teeth gritted. The things he had done, for this cursed cult would haunt him for all of time. His eyes changed to silver, shrinking, as he took on his hybrid form. "I've done unforgivable things."

"The true crime…"

"Shut up!" Dusk yelled and pinned Theron to the ground as well, but he didn't fight it. If he truly chose to he could break free but he would save his strength for the true fight. "I've committed acts of terror and crimes against humanity, all for this day. For the day when I could finally kill you with my own bare hands."

Dusk stood next to Theron. "Watch as I kill your lot as my sister watched you slaughter our parents before her eyes."

Theron tried to stand but Dusk only applied the full force of his gravity pushing into hard into the ground, causing it to crack and give into the massive force being exerted upon it.

Dusk's eyes brightened, the silver turning white as his own magic flowed around him. "Holy light of the stars, thine beauty is of perfection. Eclipse the moon with thine brilliance." Dusk then quickly swiped his left arm in front of him. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Lunar Eclipse!" **As he waved his arm in front of him in a sweeping motion, a beam of brilliant light shot out in an arc in front of him. As the dust cleared, even the grass and trees that grew within the area were all but gone. The scar left on the landscape was all that was left. A scar in the shape of a wide arcing crescent moon.

Dusk's eyes returned to his silver and he simply turned around looking down at the man who was still reeling in disbelief. "I suppose the second in command was truly stronger than you if all you can do is simply lay there in horror."

Theron remembered the day he received word that the daughter of death and dragons had escaped, and that it was none other than her brother who allowed it. He simply stood up, the force of Dusk's crushing gravity no longer held an effect over him. "I suppose within my old age I still have to do all the work. I will crush you, and crush the life out of you cursed sister as well."

"I'd like to see you try." He had read the pages within his sister's book. He tried not to give it much thought but he would truly see if what was written in those pages would truly come true.

* * *

Freya sat their dinner table with her eyes furrowed. There was two forces of magic clashing in the distance, and one of them she has felt before. So familiar. She couldn't pin point it however which was stranger. She was surprised that Natsu nor Happy had taken notice to the massive forces clashing against the other and for two days at that.

A familiar presence she seems to keep coming across. It wasn't as dark or foreboding as the flames Natsu used a little over a year ago, but it felt oddly familiar to those flames. Was it all somehow related to Natsu?

She didn't know and Natsu wouldn't say much of that day.

"Frey?" Natsu leaned in front of her face snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes?"

"Something on your mind?" Happy jumped up onto the table.

Freya shook her head but stood up from the table. Today was the day of the service that was going to be held at Kardia Cathedral. The three of them were dressed in black for the somber occasion. She placed her dishes into the sink, and went to finish getting ready.

* * *

The words of those around her were faded into the background. Her head was hurting, as her heart twisted within her chest. Someone was calling out to her, she could hear her name. A bond that she didn't realize that was severed between her and the unknown calling out to her.

She wanted to pay her respects to Lisanna, and to her family. But as she stood within the crowd clad in black, she couldn't even focus on the here and now. A storm was coming, she could feel its approach. Suddenly she was more worried of the oncoming change within the world. Even the earth itself was filled with fear of the oncoming shadow. It seeped into her own soul even with her wearing her shoes. She couldn't explain it but a shadow was looming over all of them and she couldn't help but to be thankful Lisanna wouldn't be here to witness the horror it was going to bring.

She wanted to weep together with those around her but instead she was filled with pain as she ignored the voice calling her name. She wanted to reflect upon Lisanna's death and life, but it was frustrating as all she could think of was the fading voice and the approaching shadow.

The voice was more than familiar to her. It was the same she had heard within a memory that called out her name. The voice filled with love and pride as it called out to her. But now it was fading away.

"_Life-binder."_ A heavenly angelic voice filled her mind with its gentle light pushing away her doubts and worries. _"You should go to him."_

"_Him, who?" _Freya looked over her shoulder in the direction of the fading voice.

"_Someone who was once dear to you. Even now his last thoughts are of you." _

"_Once dear to me?" _Freya eyes widen as the image briefly flashed in her mind. So quick that all she could truly see of the memory were eyes of the heavens.

Before Natsu or anyone could react Freya was already well out of the graveyard and past the gates.

* * *

Dusk sat breathless, miles away from Magnolia. When he opened his eyes to find that he had come back from the dead, looking into the tear streaked eyes of his sister he was afraid. Afraid of her memories returning to haunt her. Everything he has done until now was for her. All those horrible, awful dehumanizing sins. For her to remain happy and to live as happily as she could until the approaching day. As much as he ached to tell her that he loved her, he could only say that the shadows of her past will no longer haunt her and quickly fled.

Even if only a few moments passed, he had actually died on the day she had written down. He couldn't believe it. Now he knew. He truly knew without a doubt that the future they were speeding towards would come to a pass.

Could he truly just let his baby sister go into that hell filled with despair and death? Would he be willing to let her feel the overwhelming grief and sorrow of the connection breaking between her and Natsu? Willing to let her enrage?

He didn't for one second doubt his strength but he was no fool to believe he was strong enough to face Acnologia head on. Even Zeref was no match for him centuries ago and still even today.

He has had this debate before over this dilemma. Without Freya going into the past, they themselves would not be born in the future. Without her, this world would still be dying, rotting away under the rule of demons from the book of Zeref and Acnologia.

Still though, just to let her suffer at the hands of fate was cruel. Was there truly nothing he could do?

Looking into his hands he could still feel the magic radiating through his body. The magic of his sister who has come to be known as the life-binder. He was the star dragon, and she was the life dragon. He was honestly surprised she was able to use one of her secret arts, as he believed it was all sealed away by Zeref. Though the seal would all come undone in a few years anyway with her witnessing what she will believe to be Natsu's death. The draconic enragement would undo it, as her hatred, grief and sorrow of her flames would melt it away.

With the death of Dragon's End he still had his work cut out for him. While he cursed his time he spent with the cult, he did however learn of some interesting things of the other dark guilds. Especially those allied under Tartaros and the other two major dark guilds within Fiore. Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis.

Their names were still poison, a poison that others would seek after if they learned of the truth behind him and his sister in order to get closer to Zeref.

Tartaros were still under the belief of that E.N.D. wished to rule and eradicate the humans. To make Earthland a world of demons and to join and be one with Zeref. While he once thought they would just use his sister and himself to their own ends as they were descendants of Zeref, her journal quickly changed that. The true purpose behind Natsu's creation was from them to kill their creator, but Zeref's own twisted heart and sins corrupted his own creations.

But if they were to ever to learn that Freya was the one who originally killed or sealed most of Zeref's creations, they too would seek for her death believing her to be a threat to them and their wishes. They would also probably believe it was Freya who "sealed" E.N.D. While it was partly true, it wasn't her alone per say as it was Zeref. Even within her journal she didn't go into details of it all, only that it was a pact she had made for Natsu to be sent to the future and for her to return to it as well.

Though nothing within her journal explained what he learned of the guild master of Tartaros.

Freya's life binding was more permanent than of Zeref's. Her sealing away life, any form of life was permanent. Nothing could ever break those seals, not even Zeref. So how was Mard Geer, the demon who is currently the guild master of Tartaros even awake? Freya had mentioned the name within her journal, saying she sealed away the demon brother of Natsu. That they had been born of the same flesh and infused with the same curse. One with black hair and red eyes, the other with pink hair and red eyes. That even she had at first mistakenly, even for a split second thought Mard Geer was Natsu.

Unless the one currently using the name wasn't truly the one known as Mard Geer. There wasn't really anyway for him to find out either. Even he was somewhat weary and even afraid of Tartaros. Even if the demons left over within this world now that Freya and Natsu didn't have time to deal with, only wield a fraction of the curse power they were nothing to scoff at.

Perhaps all he could do was to use this new lease on life that his sister granted him, to train and await for the day she returned. So that he could finally stand by her side, no longer having to protect her from the shadows.

He could only hope she would forgive him for the sins he has committed, and for his cruelty for allowing fate to take her down the path of hopelessness, and damnation. He knew he certainly could never forgive himself, but he didn't see any other way. It was almost fate was stealing away his own choice, gifting him with his own taste of despair and hopelessness.

* * *

_I never knew at the time, the day I ran furiously from the ceremony that was meant to honor Lisanna's memory and the life she lived up until that point. I didn't understand it but I heard him call to me. When I arrived by his side, he was laying within a scar on the ground in a shape of the crescent moon. He laid there dying alone, covered in blood, and bleeding out onto the ground. As I desperately tried to heal him my head was splitting open. I've seen his face before, his eyes, knew his smell. He looked at me with his dull fading eyes, the eyes of the stars, and only smiled at me. He took his final breath and for a brief moment he passed onto the afterlife. I had arrived too late. I never felt so desperate within my life. I couldn't for some reason let him go. He was precious to me in a way I couldn't fathom. He was someone I loved, someone I had forgotten. It was then I chanted the words, using one of my own grand healing spells, my life binding magic – Revival and brought him back into this world. The plant life around us responded to my plea, the earth gave its magic through the roots of the Tenrou tree that outstretched throughout Earthland itself. It wasn't until the day I lost Natsu that I finally remembered who he truly was. I has almost lost my brother that day, unknowingly. I never seen him again after he reopened his eyes. He only told me that I no longer had to fear the shadows of my past that I was free. He took off using Meteor as Natsu ran to my side._

_I broke the laws of nature, and perhaps this is my punishment for committing the sin of bringing back the dead._

_But now, now I know the spell is actually incomplete. It was never actually intended for me to use on anyone other than…_

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Theron:** Hunter (Greek)

**Aridam:** Destroyer of enemies (Indian)

* * *

**Author's Note:** :O Lisanna has passed on BUT to find out that Natsu has a twin brother who looks similar to him named Mard Geer? But is the guild master of Tartaros the same Mard Geer? Who knows! *shrug* :P

Again, this isn't totally 100% going to go by Fairy Tail as that would be copying Hiro Mashima. Some things will be the similar, some things will be vastly different. None the less I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D


	28. Chapter 27: Resolve of the Heavens

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Resolve of the Heavens**

**-X782-**

* * *

Freya sat at the edge of the bed she shared with Natsu and Happy looking into one of the pictures she took from Granny's house. The boy with eyes of the stars. She knew she had seen them before, but he was no longer a boy but a young man. His words rung through her head.

Natsu walked into the room and seen she was looking at a picture. A picture she had brought with her, and it was none other than Dusk.

He sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer as she continued to look at the picture.

"I wonder..." Freya barely spoke. "Who he is to me? I can't help but to feel like I should know him."

Natsu frowned, as he still didn't know what to say. He was speechless as they stood within the desolate scar, watching Freya perform her forgotten magic. He seen the look of panic as Dusk sat up, and fled from the two of them. He wished he could tell her, but it would bring so much pain with it.

He wanted her to have the answers, but he couldn't bear to see her in anymore pain. The look of emptiness as she watched a shooting star speed away from her as life blossomed within the scar around them. It was as if the earth, and life itself answered the call of its master as the desolate landscape outside of Magnolia turned into a field of green rustling grass, and red, orange, and yellow wild flowers.

"I'm sure one day you'll have all the answers you want and more, Frey. I'm just worried if you'll be okay with those answers."

Freya laid the picture frame down and flopped down onto the bed, bringing Natsu with her. Their legs hanging over the side of the bed. She put the back of her hand to her forehead as she stared at the ceiling.

"I have you and Happy. A future with you and Happy. Perhaps I should just leave sleeping dogs lie." But the words cut at her like a knife.

* * *

Dusk walked through a small familiar wooded area but he couldn't quite place his finger on why it seemed so. Night had fallen and yet here he was walking through the woods coming up to the clearing ahead. As he came to a clearing he suddenly realized why it was all so familiar to him. How could he be so foolish? To mindlessly walking through Fiore lost in his thoughts over his sister and not paying attention to his surroundings? He stopped within the clearing and there she sat upon the rock once more staring into the heavens. Turning, he quickly started to walk in the opposite direction as he cursed at himself.

"Huh?" Lucy looked over in his direction. "It's you." She pushed herself off the rock.

Dusk stopped within his tracks as he heard her voice. Biting his lip for a moment he turned and removed his hood. Within a years' time, she had grown more than he could have expected. "Run away from home again?"

"No, did you get lost again?" Lucy looked cautiously at the older man. She wasn't entirely sure, but he had to be in his mid-twenties, or so he appeared to be. Being alone with a man that was nearly ten years older than her was dangerous in the middle of the woods of the Heartfilia estate. But as she looked into his starry eyes, she felt no danger and that in itself was dangerous to her. She felt safe around someone who was nothing more than a stranger to her.

"Hardly. Just simply taking a short cut." He smiled at her, a smile similar to that of Freya's. They were brother and sister after all. While out right the two may not look like they are related, their faces were the same. They smiled the same, the way their lips were curled in delight. Or how they would both laugh, revealing their fangs. Perhaps it was actually Freya who modeled herself after him since she looked up to him so much when they were younger.

"Well if you must know, I was star gazing."

What a strange twist of fate. "So you like the stars then I take it?"

"Of course. I'm a celestial wizard after all." She spoke proudly. While at the time she still only had two of her mother's golden keys she was proud to have them. She loved and adored Cancer and Aquarius both. Even if Aquarius didn't seem to care for her much, it was the first key she received from her mother. A connection that she would forever cherish.

It was indeed a strange twist of fate. She liked the stars, and he was born of the heavens. He felt the pull towards her, and slowly he walked over before he kneeled in front of her, looking into her brown eyes.

Holding out his gloved hands, slowly lights flickered up from his hands and spread out within the clearing. It was him all along that had enchanted his sister's room with the view of the night sky, and so he would enchant this clearing for her. For the days when it was cloudy and she couldn't gaze at the stars.

Lucy watched in awe as the lights spread and danced around her raising up to the tree tops creating an artificial ceiling of stars. She recognized each of them, as it was the same as the night sky above her.

"For when there are starless night, you can come here and gaze upon the heavens." It would be his one and only gift to her. In time she would forget about him, and love another. It was a painful and harsh reality, one he was willing to accept.

No one had ever done such an act of kindness for her before. Not since her mother's passing. "Thank you." She spoke breathlessly, as her eyes burned from tears that threatened to escape.

Dusk stood up, her brown eyes following his. "Shall I walk you back home again this time, Lucy Heartfilia?"

Her heart jumped as he spoke her name. It was like in those fairy tale romance novels she had read. She shook her head in refusal. "No, I rather stay here for a while longer." She wanted to marvel in this magnificent magic for a while longer before returning to the place that felt like a prison to her.

"I trust you have your celestial keys then?" She nodded her head. "Well, I'm afraid I must go then." If he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to fight off his instinct. Which was to stay by her side. More than ever than before, he didn't deserve it. Not after the year he spend within Dragon's End. He wanted to stay as far as possible as he could from her. He couldn't let her be charmed by himself, but it was already happening.

He could hear her heart beat and could see the way she gazed into his eyes. He started to walk past her and continue on his way. It was more painful this time than before, which only meant one thing. He certainly wasn't going to give into it, even if it would be the death of him.

"Dusk!" Lucy called out to him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling a sharp breath. It was the first time she had spoken his name, and yet he was already becoming tied to her. He looked over his shoulder back at the golden blonde heiress.

She was taken back by his eyes. The beautiful heavenscape that he held within them, filled with longing, sorrow and pain. "Will…will I see you again?" He did after all give her a beautiful and timeless gift.

"No." He spoke softly, barely audible to her. He was resolved for it to stay that way this time. "Take care, Lucy." He pulled the hood of his cloak slowly to hide his crying eyes. He slowly and painfully walked away leaving her alone under the sky he created for her.

She couldn't know of him, she couldn't fall for him. She didn't need to learn of him or about him. He couldn't fall for her. It was a strange turn of events, as he truly wanted to let himself give in to it. This was the path he had chosen, and he must continue onward. As hard as it would be, in order to give this world a future, a future for her and for his sister, this was the only way. He could take it, he could bare the pain of not having her, as long as she was happy. She would be happier without him.

No one could learn of his deadly secret. It would only bring pain and suffering to someone who was just as innocent and pure as his sister. He didn't want that for anyone, especially her.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, as her heart pounded within her chest. Any girl with a pair of eyes would swoon at his beauty. Pale, creamy flawless skin. Black eyes dotted by white flecks with a silver halo to encompass it all. Black silky locks of hair, black as the night. Bangs that fell into his gorgeous eyes. A round face, but he had a strong jawline. His nose was perfectly portioned to his the rest of his face, round with a slight point. Yes beauty was the perfect word for him, and that was only his face.

He gave her a beautiful gift, and yet it seemed like he wanted this to be the last time they met. He gave her a place of refuge from her father, here within the clearing. A place of peace and beauty under the stars he created. She certainly didn't want it to be the last time she saw him.

"See you later." She mumbled as she looked up. She didn't want it to be goodbye, and could only hope she would see him again one day.

Although she thought Dusk didn't hear her, he did. A knife twisted within his chest and before he done anything he would regret, he used meteor speeding off into the distance.

* * *

Zeref stood on the shore of Tenroujima. It took him quite a while to find it once again but now that he was here, he would rest under the seedling of Yggdrasil awaiting for the new age to be ushered in. The earth trembled under his feet as the land and nature itself knew of the oncoming storm. Yet the magic of Earthland felt different.

"She must have brought someone back from the dead." He pondered out loud. "Committing a taboo sin, for someone it was never meant for. I'm sure the wrath of Ankhseram will rain down upon her from the heavens." To create life, bringing life back into those that have passed on, was crossing into the realm he ruled over and did not like mortals trampling upon his domain. Would she be cursed as he was, or would she be punished in another way? After all, while it was Acnologia's doing for his mate's death, it was Ankhseram that helped give him the power to begin with do so. The power that corrupted the once mortal man, driving him into a craze. The beast feasted upon his kinsmen and the flesh of dragons, turning him into what he was today.

It was indeed the dawning of a new age, and he was sure that Acnologia would be the herald that would bring the end to this age as well.

He wouldn't interfere again with this world, but if the age was indeed coming to an end, once the new era was here he would bring the world to its knees once more. No, he would vanquish it to break this endless cycle. He could certainly do it now, but perhaps there still was hope. Hope that lay with the girl that had become known as the life-binder and the strongest demon he has created. Natsu and Freya.

For now he would wait to see what the future held for him and this world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This will be the last chapter for probably a few weeks as I'm working on the next **BIG** one. However, I wanted to wrap up last chapter before we begin the "main" story. I'm still going back and editing my previous chapters, so as I work on the next biggest chapter I'll continue to edit and update the previous chapters.

Hope you enjoyed the some-what weekly updates to my fanfic, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter! Let me tell you, you'll love it! Or at least I hope you will! I can't promise anything but I hope to finish it within a month's time. Maybe even sooner! Who knows?

Someone drew a picture of Freya that was a fan, but I however can't get back in touch with them if I can use it or not. The drawing is really beautiful and spot on! I was hoping to make it my official image to my fanfic. So if your reading this, please message me back on reddit. :D

Anyway, let me know what you guys think!


	29. Chapter 28: Encounters

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Encounters**

**-X784-**

* * *

"Loke's got some kind of death wish." Cana took a chug out of the barrel of beer. The other Fairy Tail members that sat close to her nodded in agreement.

Everyone within the guild knew of the engagement between the dragon slayer and the Life-binder. Though no one really knew when they were actually going to tie the knot and there was a betting pool currently on the year it would happen. Most of the member's had their money on the following year, while Cana bet all of her money at the end of this year. Her fortunes were never wrong.

Freya was sitting at the bar, with Loke holding her hand trying to charm who was once a young girl who had now grown into a beautiful young lady. She had finally filled out as she always wished she would, as it was now clear to everyone she was no longer a little girl.

She was just a few inches shorter than Natsu, with a more of a lean muscle tone than the other girl's within Fairy Tail but was in no way muscular such as Natsu and Gray. She had the developing lines on her stomach, but she wanted to still try to retain a more lady like figure. She was curvy, but nothing compared to Erza or Mira Jane. Her hair was kept in the same style as she always kept it, a braid falling over her right shoulder.

"Loke…" Freya was trying to laugh it off as he spouted off his usual lines to her. She wasn't quite sure why he was so taken with her, but if she had to guess he was drawn to her healing. She knew better than anyone that the player within Fairy Tail wasn't exactly who he appeared to be. So every day when he would take her hand, she would unknowingly to him soothe his fading soul. Giving him a little bit more of a lease on his fading life. She feared however it wouldn't work much longer, as it didn't seem to help as much anymore.

"Your shining radiance even blinds…" But before he could finish his sentence Natsu sent him flying through the back door of the guild hall.

"Piss off!" Natsu growled. He couldn't figure out why he was always so hell bent on flirting with Freya. He sat down next to Freya. "Yo."

Freya couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "Yo, yourself." She then giggled. "Did you really have to send him flying out through the back?"

"Hell yeah I did." Natsu smirked.

"So are you really going to send me off with Erza, as you go to look for Igneel?" Freya put her hands down onto the bar.

He could hear her disappointment and he wasn't really looking forward to going without her either. Natsu turned around in the chair looking over at her. "Frey, it's not time yet." He lowered his voice to a whisper. They could hardly keep their hands off of each other whenever they were alone. Their lust for the other over powering them. "We need a small break."

Freya frowned. He almost made it sound like they were going to go separate ways but she of course knew better. She knew that things were really getting out of hand between the two of them. Not that she minded, but it was always Natsu who was trying to put restraint on their relationship. He was dead set for some reason waiting for _"when its right."_

* * *

Natsu put his hands on the top of her dress ripping it off and throwing it behind him as their tongues danced. He couldn't get enough of her and he pushed her into the wall of their bedroom. He ran his hands down her sides, earning a small muffled moan as he continued to run his hands down her curvy waist. For a moment he squeezed both of her soft round cheeks. There was enough that it filled his hands perfectly. Without effort he lifted her up, with her wrapping her legs around his hips, pressing her covered moist core against him.

He broke away from her lips, feeling drawn to the sweet pulse on her neck.

Freya ran her finger tips down his toned back, biting her lips as he nipped and licked on the sensitive spot upon her neck. She could hardly stand it as her neck was slightly more sensitive than anywhere else, especially the back of her neck.

"Natsu…" She pleaded as she bucked and grinded against him, lightly digging her nails into his back.

"Oh god, Frey." He husked, breathing his hot breath against her skin. He was losing it. He couldn't control himself anymore, he didn't care rather it was time or not. He had to taste her, to know rather she tasted as good as she smelled. Just thinking about tasting her sweet folds within his mouth, caused him to drool like the animal he was.

Grabbing a hold of the strap of her rosy pink bra, he sent it up in flames the ashes falling to the floor next to his feet. Before he could finally look upon her for the first time he heard the front door open.

"Natsu, Frey!" Happy had already come back from the guild and was in their living room.

* * *

Freya wiggled and rubbed her thighs together a little after recalling the steamy morning they shared that had been interrupted with Happy's arrival with news of a rumor about Igneel. "I just wish I could be there when you see Igneel again."

Freya turned as she felt a cool armored hand on her shoulder. "Ready to set out on your first S-class mission?"

"Oi." Natsu began to protest as he stood up. He didn't know the job was S-class. He had faith in Erza's strength and Freya's abilities but he was haunted by the thought of the last time when someone wasn't S-class went on an S-class mission. There was a time when he once wanted to be an S-class wizard, but it quickly changed after the death of Lisanna. He wasn't willing to risk his life or the lives of Freya and Happy.

"I'll protect her with my life, Natsu." Erza reassured him.

"No way is she going now." Natsu's eyes flared. No way in the fiery pits of hell was she going to go now. He couldn't believe Gramps was allowing it to begin with.

"I assure you the danger is minimal. It can hardly even be classified as an S-class quest." Erza held the flier up for Natsu to look over it.

Freya stood up and peeped over at the request. "Natsu." Freya put her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "It's time that Fairy Tail moves on forward together. We can't always be bound to the past forever."

Natsu gritted his teeth as he crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground. Within instant he wrapped his arms around her waist placing a kiss upon her lips. Shocked for a moment as cat calls and whistles filled the guild, she gave into him and placed her arms around his neck.

Pulling away as everyone continued to cheer and jeer at the two, he placed his forehead to hers. "Be careful."

Freya placed her dainty hand against his cheek. "I will."

"I love you Frey. You better come back safe and sound." He smirked as he placed one last quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." She smiled tenderly giving him one more quick hug. "I promise I'll be safe."

As Freya and Erza walked out of the guild hall together, she waved at Natsu within him taking in every detail of her face. Smirking, him and Happy both held their hands up giving her the Fairy Tail send off.

* * *

Natsu groaned before stepping onto the train. He suddenly remembered how much he use to hate transportation. "This is going to be hell." He plopped down in the seat as Happy sat next to him. It was already hell without Freya next to him. This was truly the first time when there would be quite the distance between them. They were never too far apart. When they were they both were always within Magnolia. He felt so restless. They needed the space before they devoured the other but it was somewhat painful to him to be away from her.

He trusted Erza to bring her back home safely to him, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to worry.

"You haven't ridden on anything in years without her." Happy recalled. "And we are gonna be on the train for an hour or so too."

Natsu pushed their window up so once the train started he could have fresh air and if need be he could lean his head out the window.

Natsu's stomach churned at the thought. "Don't remind me." Just thinking of being on the train was sickening to him. The final whistle blew and Natsu suddenly remembered he didn't have any other money than what was in his pocket that he used to buy his and Happy's tickets. "Crap man!" Natsu stood up in a panic and was going to run off the train. "We forgot our money!"

"What!?" Happy instantly sprouted his wings. Without money neither of them would be able to eat and they would have to walk all the way back to Magnolia.

However, the train jerked and started to slowly take off and with that Natsu instantly became weak in his knees and fell back into the hard seats.

"Well good thing Freya packed some fish in my pack this morning." Happy sat down, slinging it around and pulling out one of his favorites.

"Ha…pp…i…" Natsu could hardly speak. "Do…do you ha…" The smell of food on top of his churning stomach was making it worse. "ve…to e…at?" Natsu was slurring the words.

"Aye." He happily took another bite out of his fish.

* * *

The carriage shook as it went across the bumpy dirt road, taking Erza and Freya further away from Magnolia. Freya was quite apprehensive and nervous. She was excited though too. Going on such a big job as this. They were to slay a Wyvern that has been terrorizing a nearby town. Due to its urgency it was why it was classified as an S-class request.

"Worried?" Erza looked over at Freya. She was impressed with how much she has grown and improved her skills over the years. It was hard to believe that girl she chased after and up onto the hill had grown up to be a proud strong young woman such as herself. She once had been so unsure of her path but now she walked proudly down the path of magic and followed her heart.

Natsu also played a lot into Freya's strength. He showed her the way to become stronger and this was the product. A young wizard who could heal, but it didn't mean she couldn't kick ass and take names like the rest of them could. Honestly if Erza sparred with her without her armor or swords she wasn't entirely sure which of them would win. Freya was fierce, when she wanted to be. Which honestly wasn't that often, as she preferred to avoid fighting altogether.

"A little." Freya stretched her legs out. She would have to focus on the task on hand. Her body ached and yearned to be near the fiery dragon slayer. Natsu had told her what Igneel had once explained to him. As the time got closer it would become painful for the two of them to be a part. She just didn't understand why they just couldn't right now, but he was set on waiting until the time was right. "I'm a little achy too." Freya admitted.

"What do you mean?" Erza raised her eyebrow. She wasn't aware that Freya was unwell.

Freya chuckled a little as she remembers the day Erza seen the marks on the back of her neck. She really was seriously going to slice Natsu up in retribution. Course it took a lot of explaining to spare Natsu her wrath. "It's almost time."

"I see." Erza instantly knew of what she was referring too. Though she still thought she was just a year or two too young to go into the next phase of her life with Natsu. "Will you be able to do the job?"

Perhaps she shouldn't had brought her along, but it was at the request of Natsu saying they both needed a little bit of space. At first she was worried of what he was referring too. Worried about their relationship but seeing Natsu making quick work of Loke and them sharing a kiss within the guild hall her worries melted away instantly. She should have known better than to doubt their relationship. They have after all be together for so long, and they truly brought out the best out of one another.

"Mmh!" Freya nodded. "But I think this will be the last time that we will be able to be apart like this. Though that might be a problem too." Freya mumbled not realizing the mistake she had made.

"What do you mean?" The atmosphere instantly got heavy around them. Freya almost shrieked. "Have you two been fooling around again!?" Erza was the first one after all that caught Natsu on top of her. She should have knocked yes; however, she didn't expect to walk into their house to find their bodies mingling together on their couch.

Freya held her hands up in front of her, shaking both her hands and head. Her face flushed red. "Nope!" She knew she shouldn't lie but she didn't want Natsu to come up missing a few parts either. She didn't want to recall the day that Erza held them both at sword point, threatening if she seen the two of them like that again Natsu would come out of the scuffle with two fewer body parts. It was a year ago, so she knew Erza still seen her as a little girl and so she was protective of her as she seen her as her sister.

"Waiting until we get married." Freya looked away a little flustered.

"Good. As the two of you should." Erza crossed her arms and nodded. While Freya had explained what her and Natsu were to each other, she felt getting married would be more appropriate beforehand. After all, it would only be a once in a life time event for her to be the maid of honor. To see Freya dressed head to toe in white for a maiden such as herself would also be expected.

* * *

The train had finally arrived at the port town Hargeon, but Natsu couldn't take another step. Even if the door to get off was right in front of him. He had no strength to stand and laid in the floor of the train. Happy's voice echoed through his head. "I can't handle it…I'm never riding on anything again without her…" His stomach churned causing him to groan out.

"If the rumor is true, Igneel should be here." Happy started to walk off the train, with Natsu finally able to get up off the floor but he draped himself out the window. "Come on let's go, Natsu!"

"Just give me a minute…" He grumbled. He felt sick and somewhat delusional. He didn't expect being away from Freya like this would affect him in such a way. His body ached as his stomach churned.

"Aye." Happy stood outside but the whistle blew and before Natsu could get out the door it was closed and the train took off again, with him screaming Happy's name.

"Well there he goes." Happy, walked over and sat down on the bench waiting for the train to come back.

* * *

Freya was carrying her shoes within in her hands as her and Erza walked through the forest. The July sun shined brightly in the sky and Freya couldn't understand how Erza could walk around with all that armor on. Even if she wore a skirt, the chest piece alone would cause dehydration for anyone else walking around in this heat.

"Are you sure the beast is this way?" Erza slashed through some of the thickets.

"It is a little hard to track the Wyvern since he only lands for a brief moment and takes off again, but it is for sure going in this direction." The fog only grew within her mind. His absence was becoming more and more painful to her, and she suddenly felt like she was no longer home.

She was being consumed by the abrupt loneliness within her heart. She hadn't felt truly lonely since Granny passed.

* * *

Natsu fell over face first off the train, cursing transportation. His love he once held for it quickly came to an end without Freya by his side keeping his motion sickness at bay. "I can't believe I rode it…twice…" His dull green eyes looked up as he heard Happy coming closer.

"Welcome back, Natsu!"

* * *

Lucy had just left the two of them as they finished eating. In a way, Lucy reminded Happy of Lisanna. She talked a lot just like her and seemed nice too.

Though Natsu didn't pay too much attention to her prattling on, his mind was hazy and he didn't quite feel like himself. He was more than a little disappointed that Igneel wasn't here. He couldn't explain it though, he still **knew**, he **felt** that he would see Igneel again sometime soon in the coming years.

The ache was becoming worse as a growing emptiness grew within his heart as he sat here with only Happy. He was once again losing sight of himself without her to ground him. Something….something was changing that he didn't quite know. It was something about himself and he didn't quite understand it. He just didn't feel like his normal usual cheerful, upbeat self lately. Now more than ever without his earth, without Freya.

Sighing, Natsu looked out the window into the street trying to think of something else. Anything to distract him from this pain within his soul. If he could recall, Lucy said something of Fairy Tail but he wasn't quite sure.

"Guess we'll start walking home then." Natsu couldn't eat another bite. He was full but he still felt a little nausea from the train ride earlier. Natsu thought for a moment about the wizard earlier that was calling himself Salamander. It was his nickname too to those outside the guild. Kind of weird for someone to go by the same name since it referred to a Fire Dragon and while he wasn't a dragon per say, he was a son of one.

"Yeah, looks like the rumor was a bust."

* * *

They reached one of the overlooks within Hargeon and oddly enough each step he took in the direction he felt Freya was in, little by little the aches were fading away.

He leaned against the rail of the overlook, even from here he could hear the ocean waves. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to focus, and from what he could tell Freya seemed perfectly fine.

Happy noticed the ship sailing out of the harbor. "I wonder if that's the same boat that weird guy from earlier said he was going to be on."

Natsu opened his eyes and he could see the ship sailing out as well. "He was pretty weird. More sleazier than Loke with the circle of girls that follows him around all the time."

"You always get so angry when he's around Freya." Happy snickered, curling up his tail.

"Duh." Natsu put his elbow on the railing looking a little annoyed the more he thought about it. "Goes without saying. The way he looks at her pisses me off sometimes."

"I don't think he really means anything by it though." Happy sat down on the railing. "I think Freya is right when she says it's just who he is."

Some girls were currently walking by when Natsu and Happy heard him talking about "Salamander."

"He's the great mage currently in town. Didn't you know that he's in Fairy Tail?"

Natsu and Happy's eyes widen at the revelation. "Fairy Tail?" They both said in unison. Natsu looked over at the sailing ship and instantly his stomach churned at the thought of boarding it. Truth be told he hasn't be on one since last year when the three of them took a cruise. It was for a venue that Freya had been invited to play at and she jumped at the chance to go sailing on a ship for a week.

At first he was reluctant since she would have to play up on a stage and he couldn't just very well go up there with her, but she worked around their problem with her arranging to be standing in front of curtains. Though he did have to stand in one spot reaching his hand through the curtain where no one could see, touching her back.

"Fairy Tail, is it then?" Natsu stood up. "Come on Happy."

"You're not gonna do it are you? You won't be able to do a single thing on their ship!" Happy couldn't believe the crazy idea's that Natsu would come up with.

"I can if you fly me around." Natsu smirked.

* * *

They were flying above the ship. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan T!" Natsu tried to mentally ready himself for the drop onto the ship. Even if his feet would be on the ship for just a moment, he hoped he didn't turn into a blubbering mess.

"Aye sir!" Happy released his vest and watched the fire ball descend onto the ship, waiting for the moment that he could come through and pick Natsu back up.

As soon as he seen the opening, he flew through the hole only to see that guy from earlier holding a hot poker with a crying Lucy being restrained. When he looked over at Natsu, he was already reeling from his motion sickness unable to stand.

"Lucy!? What are you doing here?" Happy came closer to her as she was freed as the men walked over to Natsu.

"They said I could join Fairy Tail and…" Lucy then finally realized Happy was flying. "Wait, you have wings!?"

Happy quickly wrapped his tail around her waist and began to fly away. He wasn't quite sure of the situation going on the boat but it was clear she was being held there against her will. That they lured her using Fairy Tail's name and for that it was his responsibility to take care of her. "We'll talk about it later, let's get out of here for now!" Happy took off using his max speed.

"But Natsu! We can't leave him behind!" The wind flew past her whipping her hair around her face, her dress flying up from the wind.

Happy didn't expect for her to be this heavy, and his magic probably wouldn't last much longer. He wasn't sure why she was so much heavier than Freya or Natsu. "I can't carry two people." He struggled from the strain as he dodged the oncoming bullets and magic. It was no use though, he just couldn't do it. "We have a problem."

"Eh?"

Happy's wings disappeared as they both immediately started to fall towards the ocean below them. "I'm out of magic."

Natsu heard the two of them yell out as they fell into the ocean. He seriously needed Happy at the moment but he understood why he suddenly flew off with Lucy. He seen the hot poker within his hands, and heard her say that they lured her here using Fairy Tail's name. They were human traffickers, some of the worst scum in the world in his mind.

They all felt high and mighty at the moment as they kicked him since he couldn't muster the strength to stand. Though they didn't have much strength behind their relentless assaults. Freya could kick harder when she wasn't even being serious.

But Happy was right though. This was probably one of the worst idea's he had but he wasn't going to let someone sully the name of Fairy Tail any longer. Especially the business they practiced.

He gritted his teeth catching one of the men's feet that was kicking him and pushed him away as he pulled himself up against the wall. "Fairy Tail?" His eyes changed, turning to olive green. He could hardly speak from being nauseated, but the ache he's felt all day was slowly going away the more he thought about their profession reminded him of the day Freya told him the truth of what she went through before arriving at Fairy Tail. "You're in Fairy Tail?"

* * *

**-X781-**

Natsu walked up to Freya who was standing upon a hill with a single tree that overlooked Magnolia. It was fall with the heat wave finally releasing its fiery grip it held over all of them. It was the first autumn he's seen without all the colorful leaves within the trees, as the summer scorched the land dried. He wasn't even for sure if the trees were still alive or not.

"Whatcha doing up here Frey?" Natsu walked over standing next to her. Her birthday was coming up and he was wanting to take her to go pick out the cake she wanted from the bakery.

"This is where I first seen Fairy Tail." Freya tried to smile but she couldn't. It was finally time for her to tell him. Tell him the truth of her travels, and what she endured to get here. "It was the first time up until that moment that I was truly happy and relieved. I couldn't believe my eyes that I was finally…" Freya sucked in a deep breath. "Finally so close to seeing the name that kept me going through my hell."

She turned to look at him for a moment before walked over and sitting down at the tree. Something was clearly on her mind and whatever it was, he already didn't like it.

"It's time I've finally told you what happened." Freya looked away, placing her hand on her elbow. "It wasn't long after I set out on my journey."

_Freya sat happily humming around the fire she had built. She was certainly tired since she didn't sleep well anymore but she had just seen the reversed waterfall. It wasn't all that out of her way and it was certainly a sight to see water flow in reverse up a water fall. She couldn't figure out how something like that could occur, but it must because of the magic within the area. She was just one more of a day's walk before she would start her trek across the mountain range to cross into Fiore. She was making excellent time and would arrive even sooner than she first thought._

"At that time I was still in awe and wonder of the world around me. I just seen one of the world's reversal water falls." Freya walked over to the tree, sitting down.

_Freya quickly stood up however and stomped on the fire she had built. Gathering her things quickly she strapped her quiver to her side, and put her bow across her back, while flinging her back across her shoulders. She ran into the nearby thicket and buried her pack into a shallow hole. There was a group of people not far from her, and they were coming in her direction. She knew she should have paid more attention to her surroundings. _

_Quickly she climbed up as high as she could hiding within the branches of the tree. _

"But when I realized the approaching group it was already too late."

"_I saw someone scamper around in this area." _

"_You don't think the Magic Council is already onto us do you?" _

"_There isn't too many places to hid in this area, search for them." A young Bora commanded of the three other men. _

"They found me within the tree I was hiding up in. I tried to defend myself with my bow. I even got a few shots off, but I was no match against wizards who were older and stronger than me with nothing but a bow."

Natsu continued to sit quietly as he listened, holding her hand within his. He did always want to know, what one of the things engraved upon her heart was. Perhaps her finally letting it off her shoulders, she could continue to move forward into the future with him.

Freya gnawed on her trembling lips. She never wanted to think about it again, but she had promised to tell him one day. She promised that she would be truthful with him and today was the day she was ready to let it go.

"They bound me and gagged me with rope. They even tried to brand me as a slave with a poker so they could sell me."

Everything suddenly went black within Natsu's vision. His mind was in a flurry of rage, and questions. Did they hurt her? Did they touch her? "Who?" Natsu spoke lowly almost growling. He would go to the ends of the earth to find them.

Freya felt the tension within the air, his magic out pouring in waves unable to control it. There was no heat behind it, not yet anyway. "I…I don't really know, I only heard the name Bora."

"Did…did they…?" Natsu couldn't even bring himself to say the words. He had forgotten about her. She was forced to travel alone in order to get to where he was. He was partly to blame for not always being at her side to protect her.

"They would only beat me occasionally. Finding amusement in my healing abilities. They wanted to keep me pure to fetch a higher price."

* * *

**-X784-**

Her voice echoed in his head. As Natsu was beginning to get his footing, the ship suddenly rocked and for a brief moment it felt like complete hell. The shipped being swirled around in different directions until he felt it run ashore. "It finally stopped." But it didn't mean his stomach would stop any time soon. Finally he had the strength to stand however.

He heard the door open to the cabin with Lucy rushing in to ask if he was alright but he didn't say anything as he gazed at the other mage in front of him. Slowly he took off the over coat he was wearing Freya had just recently made him. It still smelled so much like her which was actually why he had worn it. He didn't want it to become ripped or tattered because he could already see her shocked expression asking him how had already managed it.

He could hear other people talking but it just sounded muffled together. There was no doubt that this man truly wasn't in Fairy Tail. He knew everyone within Fairy Tail. "So you're from Fairy Tail huh? Well, I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail and I've never seen you around there before."

"That mark!" One of Bora's men shrieked. "He's really from Fairy Tail Bora!"

As Bora condemned his man from uttering his real name, Natsu's eyes flared at the name. He had finally found him by chance. The piece of scum that abused Freya and who had planned to sell her as a sex slave. He wasn't entirely sure if he could keep himself from killing the man, but did he ever want to.

Lucy stood speechless at the display of raw power from Natsu as he easily over powered the wizard that had tricked her as his men ran away calling Natsu a demon. He attacked with fire, and even ate Bora's purple flames. She had never seen anything like it before.

"I've never seen anyone use magic like him before." Lucy eyes widen as the fight grew more heated. "For fire not to affect him, much less eat it!"

"Aye." Happy was flying next to Lucy. "That's because he's a fire dragon slayer."

"So…" Lucy had read about him before. In fact she had just finishing reading about him. "He's the REAL Salamander?!"

"Aye!"

Lucy brought her hand up under her chin furrowing her eyebrows. "Isn't he going a little overboard?" It was obvious to anyone that Bora was no match for the true Salamander. But the relentless onslaught, was it really necessary?

"Well…" Happy crossed his arms as he watched Natsu. He did always have a tenacity to go overboard, but it seemed Natsu was really angry over something. He understood that Natsu was pissed over someone like Bora using Fairy Tail's name but this seemed to be deeper than that. "He does seem a little more fired up than normal."

As the fight drawn on, it seemed Natsu was getting some enjoyment out of pummeling the almost helpless Bora.

"How fucking dare you touch her!" Natsu roared as he kept throwing his punches. "I swear I'll kill you!"

Happy eyes widen as he realized that this did go beyond Bora using Fairy Tail's name and that it was somehow tied to Freya. It was the only person that Natsu would actually kill over.

Lucy was a little confused. Was he talking about her, or someone else? More so it was actually frightening to see someone she thought was a complete goof ball do a one eighty.

Happy ears twitched as he heard the oncoming army. "Natsu!" Happy called out over his cursing. "The army is almost here!"

Natsu picked up a blooded Bora by his collar bring him closer. How he wanted to kill this disgusting waste of a human, he wouldn't. He didn't exactly want to be imprisoned for the rest of his life as it would separate him from Freya, Happy and Fairy Tail. "You came across a little girl years ago within the wild. You bound her, gagged her and tried to brand her a slave. You found amusement in beating her, until one day you turned your back on her and she rolled over in the fire and burned the rope off."

Bora could hardly open his eyes as his face was swelling and burned from the flames of the dragon slayer.

"If it wasn't for not seeing her again, I would kill you right here, right now." Natsu seethed. "When you close your eyes at night, I'll be in your nightmares torturing you as you did her." Natsu threw him onto the deck of the ship, knocking Bora out.

Grabbing a hold of Lucy's hand the three of them ran off before the army could capture the three of them for the damages done to the port.

"Hey, wait!" Lucy tried to protest.

He was a little worried. He tried to not let others see this side of him. Yes he was protective of Freya but there was a demon within his mind that he couldn't always control when it came to her. While it didn't bother Freya or Happy which he was relieved, he wasn't sure how others would react. Not that it really mattered since Freya and Happy were both understanding. But that didn't mean he wanted other people to see it. However it was always Freya who would rein him in. Keeping him from doing something he would regret. Just like how he thought of her just then, it reeled the beast he was becoming in.

Pushing it all aside, he put on his cheeky grin and looked back as he dragged Lucy along. "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?"

Lucy's face instantly lit up and with that she happily ran next to him onward to her new adventure.

* * *

Natsu was in the middle of a rumble with Gray after just arriving back from the job him and Happy tricked Lucy into. Though he was wanting the money from the job to go buy a surprise and hide it for later so she wouldn't know. He supposed he would have to dip into their savings and try to explain how he spent so much money on him and Happy for food. Actually it could work since him and Happy ate a lot of food sometimes.

It was dull without her around, and he actually felt really disheartened. He missed her laughing at his antics. He missed her smile that could make his breathing hitch, her eyes that caused his heart to skip a beat. Over the years it had only gotten worse, or well perhaps that wasn't the right word. Because he enjoyed feeling that way, his body reacting that way. She truly had him within the palm of her hands.

Each day that passes, as they both get closer to that day when they finally mate, he just kept falling deeper and deeper in love with her. He wanted to bring her happiness every day. To give her everything she has ever wanted, and to finally make love to her. To show her how deeply he cared for her, and how devoted he is to her and her alone.

The only distraction he had from the ache within his body and soul from not having her at his side, was his fight with Gray.

"Erza's back!" Loke ran into the guild in a panic.

Natsu quickly pushed Gray off of him standing up. He didn't realize she was so close but he was relieved that she was finally back, and more importantly safe.

Erza walked through first carrying a decorated horn off of a Wyvern but he didn't see Freya anywhere. He ignored Erza's lectures that she was busy giving to everyone and was about to ask her where the hell Freya was but he felt something tug on the back of his vest. He turned around and there she was smiling.

Both of their eyes lightning up as the hugged each other tightly. The ache and emptiness that they were both filled with instantly dissipating. "I've missed you." Natsu whispered quietly as he put his hand at the back of her head, placing her head over his heart.

Freya listened to the soothing beat, her heart beating in unison with his. "I've missed you too." It felt like it had been ages since she seen him and it had only been two days. It was comforting to once again feel their magic and souls resonate with the other.

"Huh? Who's that Happy?" Lucy looked over for a moment seeing the two embrace.

"Freya the Life-Binder." Happy was sitting on the bar eating a fish, letting the two of them get their embraces and kisses out of the way before he went up to hug Freya himself.

"**The** Life-binder? The one who is rumored to the best healer within Fiore is her!?" Lucy only looked on in amazement. "I heard that she's been to years of medical schooling! She looks like she's my age."

"She wants to go but she's never been. She uses her magic to heal others." Happy curled his tailed, as he continued to chow down.

"They both seem really close." Lucy furrowed her brows as she brought her hands up to her lips. There was something that seemed familiar about her. She radiated with the warmth of the sun itself, but there was something else. Something she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"Aye! That's because they're…"

"Natsu, Gray!" Erza called out gaining their attention. Erza walked up to the two who were still cuddled up to the other in the middle of the guild hall. "I have a favor to ask the two of you."

Freya and Natsu parted, with him and the guild excluding Freya were floored at Erza asking for a favor from the fire and ice wizards.

"While traveling back me and Freya both heard some troubling rumors. However it appears the Master has not returned yet. This matter is urgent and is something that cannot be ignored. You'll come with me, right?

"Huh?" The two of them said in unison.

"Excellent. I expect to see you tomorrow as well, Freya. Prepare yourselves. The train leaves early tomorrow morning. I'll explain the details on the way."

"Wait, what's this all about Erza?!" Gray

"Who said anything about me working with…" Natsu was about to protest.

Erza turned sharply, staring the two of them down. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aye!" The two of them chirped in unison.

Erza strolled out of the guild, wanting to go soak in a bath and get some much needed rest before they all went toe to toe with a dark guild.

"Freya what exactly is going on?" Gray started to walk closer, and Lucy's face immediately flushed upon seeing the ice wizard had even stripped out of his boxers. Freya only shrugged as her eyes darted away.

"Bastard, put some clothes on before you just start waltzing up to and talking to her." Natsu slugged the ice mage into a table causing it to break.

Happy flew over towards Freya. "Seen that coming."

"Wanna go at it, flame for brains." Gray got up from the broken table. "I was just asking her a question, damn man."

"Put on some damn clothes first."

Gray looked down and immediately grabbed his boxers and slipping them on as Gray hurled more insults at Natsu and before long it turned into a brawl between the two.

"This could quite possibly be Fairy Tail's strongest team." Mira lost in her thoughts of how the four of them would mesh together. "Erza, Gray, Natsu and Freya."

Freya and Happy both cheered on Natsu but before long the fighting spread to the entire guild, even dragging Freya and Happy in on it.

Lucy sat at the bar as she looked on at the chaos before turning around taking a drink out of her glass. "Is it always like this?" Lucy sighed.

"Mostly." Mira laughed. "Though, Freya hardly ever gets in the middle of it all, so it's nice to see her loosen up."

"It's kind of scary watching her." Lucy shuddered as she was bringing most of the men within the guild to their knees with Natsu laughing manically. "It's like watching a Natsu number two."

Mira polishing one of the shot glasses. "That's because Natsu's trained her for the past several years."

"Huh? She's a dragon slayer too then? I thought Happy said she used healing magic?"

Mira sat down the shot glass and picked up another. "She tried to become a dragon slayer, but was never able to use any other magic than healing."

Lucy looked over her shoulder as Natsu gave Freya a high five for her victory.

"Bastard, that's low…" Gray groaned. "Hiding behind her like that."

"What did you just say, ice princess!?" Natsu cracked his knuckles and with that the second round of the brawl broke out.

"It would be wonderful if the four of them formed a team. But there's the fact that Natsu and Gray don't really get along, especially when Erza's got her back turned. Could you go as the mediator?" Mira smiled at her plan. Lucy was new after all and thought the five of them could all become really great friends.

"Eh? Me? What about Freya? Couldn't she just keep the fighting down?"

Mira chuckled at the thought. "Freya just often laughs at Natsu's antics and never intervenes between them. Which only encourages Natsu since it makes her smiles and laugh."

"They do seem really close."

"That's because they are engaged!" Mira beamed. She couldn't wait to finally go to their wedding. "Mmm, how long as it been now?" Mira brought her index finger to her lips as she pursed them together in thought.

The shot glass Lucy was drinking out of slipped from her hand colliding with the bar, shattering upon impact.

"Oh my." Mira immediately grabbed a rag and started to clean the mess up, while carefully picking up the glass. "To everyone in the guild, we've always expected for the two of them to get married one day. I guess there is just some people who are fated to be together and they have been together ever since she arrived six years ago at the guild. But I suppose it does comes as a bit of a shock to anyone outside the guild. Even more so to you since you were taken in by his charm."

Lucy immediately crossed her arms, her brows furrowed in annoyance. "I am not!"

Mira kept throwing away the shards of glass. "Well after all, once you seen Natsu the charm Bora placed on you broke instantly did it not?"

"Yeah but…" Lucy was beginning to protest as she didn't believe that she had a crush or anything of the sort on Natsu. He was good looking, there was no denying that. If you denied it then you had to be out of your mind. She has never seen a guy with a body crafted by the gods. _"What the hell am I thinking!?" _He was strong and all, yeah. He was also wild, reckless and destructive but he just wasn't her type. For one he broke into her house, and he often calls her weird. Not only that but he has weird mannerisms and seemed distant most of the time too. But with the arrival of Freya to the guild he seemed more like a cheerful goof ball.

It was odd for sure when she seen Natsu become someone else entirely when the two of them embraced. The way he looked at her, it was as if his whole world became alive again. It would explain why he was so disinterested in her sex appeal while she was wearing that ridiculous maid outfit.

"I'm only teasing." Mira winked at Lucy.

Freya sat down next to Lucy letting out a sigh as she wiped her forehead. "May I have some water please, Mira?"

"Of course." Mira finished raking the small shards of glass with a rag into another rag before tossing it into the trash.

Freya turned and smiled softly at Lucy, holding out her hand. "You must be new to Fairy Tail. My name is Freya Dragneel." She spoke her last name with a bit of pride. It seemed so long ago when she didn't have one, but now she did. Natsu had given her a family, and welcomed her with open arms so long ago.

The way Freya smiled at Lucy, she had seen a similar smile before. Lucy put her hand into Freya, and as they shook hands, Freya's magic flowed into her. It was soothing, something she has never felt before.

"Mmm. I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you." Freya smiled as she withdrew her hand and began to chug on the water Mira placed in front of her in a glass.

"Like wise." Perhaps she had seen her in a magazine before since she was such a world renowned healer.

"I was just trying to talk Lucy into joining you guys tomorrow." Mira placed her head into her hands as she leaned onto the bar.

"Oh?" Freya sat her glass down and turned to look at Lucy. "You should come with us then tomorrow. It would be nice to have you along and we could use the help."

"What exactly are we going to be doing tomorrow anyway then?" Lucy was a little hesitant to go since someone she knew from the Sorcerer Weekly named Erza as one of the strongest wizards within Fairy Tail.

"I'll just let Erza explain it to you tomorrow on the train." Freya had promised not to explain the situation to no one so word wouldn't get back to Eisenwald that they were planning to stop whatever it was that they had planned.

"I don't see you keeping it a secret for long from Natsu." Mira knew how open the two of them were with each other. Everyone did. It was impossible for one of them to surprise the other because they would always spoil the surprise. Just like that time Natsu reserved a vacation for them to stay at a ski resort he broke down and told her the day before unable to keep the secret any longer.

Freya's eyes dulled for a moment as she stiffened. She was also afraid of Erza's wrath. While she wasn't quite as scared from her intimidation as Natsu and Gray she dared not to disobey the armored mage. Even if the two of them thought of each other as sisters that they never had, it still didn't spare her from Erza's occasional lectures and threats. Though that was rarely and occasionally and it was always over her and Natsu being what she deemed as to close before their marriage.

"Even I wouldn't dare to speak it to Natsu." Freya breathed out before taking another gulp of the water.

As Mira and Freya's voices blended into the background, debating on rather she would tell Natsu or not, Lucy only sat and observed Freya. She couldn't help but to keep looking at the young life-binder. She couldn't shake off that she has seen someone like her before, and more so she held a familiar magic.

"Dragneel? Isn't that Natsu's last name?" Lucy pondered trying to move her thoughts from where she had seen her before. Since she wasn't getting anywhere with it anyway as she just kept drawing a blank.

"Hmm?" Freya sat her glass down while turned around in the bar stool. "Well, he gave me his last name cause we're going to get married and I didn't have one." Freya's eyes lit up. She felt suddenly alive again. It was as if she didn't know she had been drowning in loneliness, but was saved the instant she seen Natsu within the guild hall.

"I gotta admit looking at him, hearing that he was engaged was a bit of a shocker." Lucy tried to laugh it off. She wasn't trying to put Natsu down, or his apparent happiness he has found with Freya it was still just a shock to her. "Congratulations on your engagement!"

Freya couldn't help but giggle. "Thank you!" She turned back around in her stool and drew circles with her finger upon the bar. "I guess he really wasn't himself the past couple of days…" Her words trailed off. She could only assume from the way Lucy was speaking of Natsu he was really despondent. While not everyone could particularly believe that Natsu was romantic in any sense, not a single person was truly all that shocked when Happy announced their engagement to the guild the following day. Even now how he spoke her name tenderly, full of love, rung through her head when he proposed to her. _"Freya Dragneel."_

Then again she didn't grow up within the guild like the rest of them had. Everyone else had watched as the two of them grow closer and closer.

They watched them grow up together and endure hardships together.

"He was moping around the guild hall when he was around." Mira interjected. "Happy was too."

"It was hard to focus on the job when I was out with Erza, that's for sure." Freya thought back to how she had almost been pinned by the beast twice.

"Hopefully you two won't have to separate like that again." Mira continued to piddle around behind the bar, organizing and polishing glasses.

* * *

Natsu, Happy and Freya laid on a blank outside of their cabin star gazing. Happy lay above their heads, snoring lightly. Freya was laying on her side, resting her head upon Natsu's arm cuddled up to him under a blanket.

He was going to be more in control of himself more than ever before. He didn't want to go through being away from her like that, nor did he want to put her through something like that again.

Freya had her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling she had missed so desperately. The fiery, wild warmth of his soul. She had heard absence made the heart grow stronger, and hers certainly had.

Natsu pulled his arm out from under her head causing her to roll over onto her back. Natsu rolled himself onto of her, placing his arms on both sides of her head, supporting his weight as he lay on top of her.

Reaching her hands up and placing her hands on his head, she lightly guiding his head towards her until their lips met.

It was simple and sweet. Their small break both gave them perspective, and neither of them wanted to be away from the other again. As their lips parted, Natsu inhaled a deep breath, breathing her in as he opened his eyes to look into hers.

"God, I've missed you so much." He nuzzled his nose against hers. He was truly lost without her after all. This was his home, and this is where he belonged. She was the one thing within this world that kept him tethered to it.

"Feels like we were apart for an eternity, doesn't it?" Freya whispered. "I don't want to be away like that again." The darkness within her heart had threatened to swallow her whole once again without him.

She was his earth, and he was her flames.

"Me either." Natsu rolled off and pulled her on top of him, the blanket becoming wrapped around the two of them. Her braid fell to the side of his face as he rest his hands on the small curve of her back. "Let's not push it anymore, kay?" Natsu reached up and tucked her bangs up and out of her eyes.

Freya blushed a little at their position. Here he was saying that but she was on top of him both of her legs on each side of his own. Their hips pressed together. "You say that but…" Freya smiled as she scooted down and simply laid her head on his chest. "You're the one that put me into that position."

"You're so pervy." Natsu chuckled.

Freya immediately sat up and stared him dead within his eyes, the blanket falling off behind her. "Who are you calling a pervert?! You're the one that put me into that position!"

"It was you who thought of it first, Frey." Natsu sat up on his arms smirking.

"I…I…" She crossed her arms, and growled under her breath as she got up off of him.

Natsu sat up laughing whole heartedly. He gotten her so riled up by saying so little. "I'm joking." He smiled placing his hand on the top of her head, putting his forehead against hers. "We should probably get to bed." He stood up, pulling her up with him. "Since you can't say what all this is about tomorrow, it's probably something crazy."

"You have no idea." Freya knelt over picking up Happy. She was more than nervous, and anxious. The last time she went against a dark guild it was when she had been capture by those fanatics that believed her to be the daughter of dragons and death. Yes, she was much weaker then compared to herself now. In the end though, it wasn't her that went against them, but Natsu. She would still occasionally have flash backs, as that wasn't something you could ever truly get over.

She didn't fear tomorrow though. After all, she would have Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza by her side. Though come to think of it, it would be the first time she's done something with Gray, at least like this anyway.

* * *

Lucy sat in her bed, her arms on the window ledge as she looked up into the clear night sky. The street lights in Magnolia faintly glowing, but it was just enough it blocked out some of the starlight. She missed sitting within the meadow, under the blanket of stars. She went there almost every night to escape from the loveless relationship with her father.

As she thought about it, the clearer his face became within her memories. The man who gifted her the beauty of the heavens to gaze upon. Her eyes widen as the thought struck her.

She had indeed seen the smile before. Freya smiled in such a similar way. Did it mean that they were related or was it just by chance? They looked so different. Heaven and earth different, yet the same.

That soothing fire she felt from Freya earlier was also reminiscent of Dusk, though vastly different. Heaven and earth different. If they were related perhaps he was in Fairy Tail as well? She would once again be able to meet the enigmatic man.

* * *

Natsu, Freya and Happy arrived first at the train station and were sitting upon the bench as they waited for everyone else.

"Man, Erza was the one that asked us to come and she isn't even here yet." Gray walked up behind the three of them with his arms crossed.

"If you want to complain about it, then say it to Erza." It was the first time that Natsu has ever done anything with Gray.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Gray smacked the back of Natsu's head.

Natsu stood up quickly on the bench. "Maybe."

"Didn't even take a minute." Freya sighed as the two of them bickered.

"Aye..."

"But at least he's back to his normal self." Freya smiled as she listened to their childish bickering, occasionally giggling at the insults they threw at the other.

Freya stood up as she saw Lucy walked on the platform towards her and began waving her over, but blushed a little.

"_She's bold." _Freya could only think that she must be very proud of her body. Wearing such revealing clothing, revealing her chest, her stomach and so much of her legs! Freya was proud of her beauty as well, but what Lucy wore was a little more than what Freya was willing to reveal to the world.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lucy ran up with Plue in her arms.

Freya shook her head. "Erza's not here yet, so you're not late in the least."

"Huh? Where is she then? Isn't the train leaving soon?" Lucy looked around and groaned a little seeing Natsu and Gray already at each other's throats as she remember her "special" assignment from Mira.

"Probably still packing." Freya had seen the armor mage pack before, and she brought almost everything imaginable.

"Shouldn't we do something about those two, before they start wrecking the train station?" Lucy pointed at the fire and ice wizards who were both about to start using their magic.

Freya couldn't help but to laugh. "Even I can't stop Natsu, but if you have any ideas now might be the time."

Lucy thought for a moment. It seemed they both were really terrified of Erza, even Freya seemed to somewhat have the same reaction.

"It's no use really. The only person who can put them in line is Erza." Happy sat happily upon Freya's left shoulder.

"That's it!" Lucy snapped her fingers at her grand plan. Turning around she held her hand up in the hand. "Erza, over here!"

Freya smirked turning around to look at the boys who were already had their arms around the others shoulder.

"You ready to get to work, buddy?" Gray nervously spoke.

"Aye!" Natsu looked around but he couldn't see or smell Erza.

Lucy turned around laughing at the two of them. She found their weakness and if she was going to have to be a mediator, then this was how she was going to have to approach the subject.

They both quickly pushed the other way, annoyed over Lucy's simple trick.

"What are you doing here Lucy?"

"Natsu!" Freya gave him a sharp glare. While she knew he was curious it could actually come off a little rude.

"Mira asked me to come along, and Freya did as well saying you would need the extra help." Lucy turned away, blushing. Mira was the one who put this whole idea into her head over being charmed by the dragon slayer, and now here she was reacting to him as if he truly did.

"Good, you're all here." Erza strolled up behind them pulling behind her a huge cart of luggage.

Lucy's mouth dropped at the sight. "There's too much! How long are we going to be gone for anyway!?"

"That's Erza for you." Freya smiled thinking of all the things she packed and couldn't help to wonder within that mountain of packed bags if there was the kitchen sink as well. Knowing Erza, there quite possibly could be. The armored knight did like to be prepared after.

"Oh, you must be the new member I seen in the guild hall yesterday." Erza's interest was piqued upon seeing the golden blonde mage tag along with them.

As Lucy introduced herself, Natsu grinned at his new brilliant idea. He could use this as a way to get Erza to agree to spare with him, seriously at least. He could prove to everyone once and for all, how much stronger he was. While being S-Class didn't interest him anymore for various reasons, he still wanted to be the strongest within Fairy Tail.

"I'll go on one condition." Natsu stepped closer to Erza.

"Oi!" Gray whispered under his breath. Well it would be his funeral not his.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Erza stared intently into Natsu's eyes, as he did hers.

Freya just got done reassuring the nervous Lucy that as long as they all stayed together, it wouldn't really be that risky. But now Freya and Happy both held their breath having a good idea of what Natsu was going to say. Would he truly be that daring?

"When we get back to the guild, I want you to fight me." He challenged her.

Erza closed her eyes for a moment taking a measure of the power residing within Natsu. He was indeed stronger from the last time that spared. She could even sense the reservoir of power he was building up.

"Mmm. Very well then."

Freya debated who could actually win, if they were both truly serious it could quite be a toss-up. She's heard of the things Erza has done, but she's seen the things that Natsu as done. Could Erza melt something intangible as Natsu had done in the past? And that was a few years ago. Now, she couldn't imagine the things he could do when it came to her.

There would no doubt be a betting pool but she didn't think she could really bet on either one of them. Natsu was her love, and Erza her sister.

"Gray, Freya, do you wish to go at it as well?"

Gray gave a big resounding no, and Freya only shook her head. "Natsu may actually be able to beat you, but when it comes to magic I'm no match for any one of you."

"Nonsense." Erza tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, don't sell yourself short Frey." Natsu for a second didn't miss her comment over his fiery yelling over Erza actually seriously accepting his duel.

"Guess you want her to follow you into the grave then huh?" Gray thought anyone who was willing to go against the monster known as Erza could be their guest. He sure as hell wasn't going to get the shit beat out of him again.

"What was that!? I couldn't hear you." The comment immediately sent fire coursing in his veins. "She could kick your ass any day."

"So you've got to hide behind your finance then, is it?! Since you can't do the deed yourself, flame brain."

Erza sighed as she spoke to one of the train conductors directing them to put her luggage on board. "That's enough you two!" She turned giving them an icy glare that radiated death.

"Is it even going to be possible for us to work together?" Lucy's brows were furrowed together in worry.

"Well if push comes to shove, if I get harmed, Natsu would burn everything in his path to get to me, so there's that." Freya was also worried as she tried to ease Lucy's worries. Though she knew when it came to fighting both Natsu and Gray would focus.

"That's…that's not very reassuring." Lucy groaned as the train whistle blew.

"Aye."

* * *

Natsu sat next to the window, with Freya in the middle and Erza sitting next to the aisle. Gray, Lucy and Happy sat opposite of them as the train slowly pulled out.

Lucy was waiting for Natsu to get motion sickness, but it never came.

Freya sat arm in arm with Natsu who was annoyed to have Gray within his eye shot. He turned his head and instead looked at Freya.

"Freya, you shouldn't drain your magic like you are. We have a tough battle ahead of us." Erza scolded the life-binder.

"It'll be alright. I have much better control over it." Freya reassured her.

"What do you mean? Come to think of it, why isn't Natsu motion sick?" Lucy was a little curious as it seemed weird since he a few days ago suffered greatly from it, to the point of having no strength to stand or sit up straight.

"Frey's a healer." Natsu was never happier about her being next to him on transportation. He loved it before but now he has a whole new appreciate for her curing his aliment.

"From where I use healing magic, when I place my hands or my body against Natsu it cures him of his sickness. I can cure most diseases, viral, bacterial and fungal infections. I can also heal any wound. Even on the rare occasion I can't I've read many medical books and I work at a hospital. So there is always some shape or form I can heal others." Freya beamed as she was proud of her ability. She had study hard to have as much medical knowledge as she had.

"That's…that's really impressive." Lucy was still just dazed she was in the guild she had always dreamed about being in. Sitting next to those she would read quite a bit about the four of them, and really looked up to them. "Come to think of it, I've never seen anyone else perform magic other than Natsu. What kind do you use Erza?"

"Erza's magic is beautiful!" Happy perked up. He was going to have a bit of fun with this one. "Blood always comes out in the end." Happy chuckled darkly as he curled his tail

Freya and Natsu both chuckled softly. Happy certainly had a dark and twisted humor at times, and Freya sometimes would wonder about the little blue cat.

"I wouldn't exactly call that the definition of beauty…" Lucy lamented. Even the magic she used was true, it was somewhat scary to think about. No wonder the three of them were a little weary of the armored knight.

"I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine."

Natsu exhaled audibly as he didn't think ice was all that special.

"You think so?" Gray held his hands up as he formed Fairy Tail's guild symbol showing if off to Lucy.

"Oh wow!" Lucy looked on in awe. "No wonder you and Natsu don't get along then."

"What do you mean?" Natsu and Gray both spoke but then they just scowled at the other.

"Ice and fire. They don't exactly mix don't you think?" Lucy tried to explain her reasoning behind it.

"Even if they used different magic, I still think they would fight like brothers." Freya looked at Natsu who sharply turned his head back to look at her.

"How could you say such a thing, Frey? Brothers, really?" Natsu looked at her as he feigned a feeling of betrayal which she saw though and giggled at his reaction. She cuddled closer to him and rested her head upon his shoulder.

Lucy couldn't help but to blush and smile at seeing the two of them. _"Awww, he's even given her a pet name." _

"What's wrong with your face, Lucy? It'll get stuck like that if you're careful." Happy snickered.

"Shut it!"

Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu and Freya and then looked over at Erza sitting next to Freya. "So what's all this about anyway?"

Natsu ended up falling asleep, slumped down with his head resting upon Freya's shoulder as Erza went on to explain the situation.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Onibas station with everyone getting off expect for Natsu and Freya. Freya of which who was still trying to wake a snoring Natsu up. She lightly shook him but to no avail. "Na…tsu!" She shook him. This always happened when they rode the train. He would always say it was her magic that soothed him to sleep.

Freya heard the final whistle and finally just picked him up, throwing his arms over his shoulder as she wrapped her arms behind her holding onto his legs. She leaned forward slightly and started to walk off the train, until it jerked and slowly started to pull out.

"Erza is going to kill us." As she looked out the window onto the train platform as the four of them looked back at her in total shock as they watched her and Natsu pull away inside the train.

Sighing as she resided to her and Natsu's fate of riding the train twice, she placed him down into the set and then placed his head into her lap.

Natsu rolled over onto his stomach, left arm hanging over the side of the chair. Running her hands through Natsu's hair she couldn't help but to think he was adorable. How he laid within her lap peacefully sleeping. She actually liked being the only one for the most part to see the fierce dragon slayer show her this side of him.

Freya looked up as a man sat across from her. Her eyes looked around for a moment, noticing all the empty seats and wasn't so sure why he decided to pick the one across from her and Natsu.

"This seats not taken is it?" He smiled at Freya, causing her eyes to dart back to him.

His smile wasn't exactly heartwarming. However she soon realized she had seen him before and he was the man who said he was going to break the seal off of Lullaby. She didn't react as she didn't want to give herself away. Did he recognize her from the bar the other day? Did he know of their plans already?

"No not at all." Freya watched him carefully as he leaned forward towards her and Natsu.

"That's Fairy Tail's guild mark on his shoulder, isn't it?" Kageyama of course recognized the symbol of an official guild. A guild that his own would often scuff at. They weren't all that they made themselves out to be.

"Mhmm." Freya couldn't exactly deny the guild they were in after all since Natsu's tattoo was so visible. If only he hadn't rolled over.

"May I ask for your names?"

"I'm Freya Dragneel, and this is Natsu Dragneel." Freya felt suddenly so uneasy. She was hoping the name Dragneel would deter him from anything, especially Natsu's. Natsu was completely out and she wasn't sure if she could go against someone like the man sitting across from her. He was in a dark guild, and a wizard. She was confident in her hand to hand combat skills, but that can only take you so far.

"Brother and sister?" He inquired.

"Hardly, we're married!" She lied as she beamed happily. They might as well be anyway.

"Oh? I've heard about you two. The so called Life-binder, but if I'm not mistaken, you can only use healing magic?"

Freya gripped Natsu's scarf as she continued with her other hand running her hands through Natsu's hair. "That's…"

But she couldn't finish her sentence as he had already stood up and was about to kick her across the face. However she quickly caught his foot with her hand, her eyes changing to amber.

Kageyama stood there, a little surprised to see the young girl able to move so quickly. He tried to remove his foot from her hand but she only tighten her grip on it, not letting go.

"It's not polite to kick someone that you just met." Freya carefully pushed Natsu's head out of her lap as she stood up. Using her left leg she kicked his leg out from under him causing him to fall backwards onto the train seats.

"You official guilds always piss me off. Acting like you're so high and mighty." He stood up.

Freya stood in front of Natsu, as he began to groan in his sleep. She figured he would be waking up soon, wonder exactly why she wasn't near him anymore.

"Fairy Tail is nothing but what we call flies, that buzz around that need to be squashed." Kageyama swirled his shadow magic around Freya binding her, squeezing her.

She didn't even notice it until was too late. The train suddenly halted causing Kageyama to fly forward. She used the opportunity and forced her way out of the shadows that bound her.

"Natsu!" Freya yelled loudly which startled him and he suddenly stood up.

"What?! Is something wrong!?" Natsu looked around and seen Kageyama slowly getting back up to his feet. He seen a weird flute laying beneath his feet.

"Shit." He knelt down and picked the flute up tucking it back under his shirt. "Guess I've got no choice but to kill the two of you flies now."

"Huh?" Natsu's eyes flared as his blood vessels slowly pushed up from under his skin. He wakes up and the first thing he hears is something about killing him and Freya.

"That flute…" Freya whispered loud enough for Natsu to hear. He was the man that said he could break the seal off of Lullaby, and now he was carrying a strange flute. The power seemed reminiscence to her. It was dark, eerie, and familiar. "It's why we came with Erza. We have to get it back."

"I don't know what's going on but…" Natsu's flames danced across his body as he ready himself.

Freya couldn't help but to smile. Of course he wouldn't know what's going on. He fell asleep rather quickly during Erza's explanation.

The train shook and suddenly it started to pull forward again, and within an instant his flames died.

"Natsu!" She started reach out for him to give him what he desperately needed, but Kageyama had used his shadow magic and picked him up and threw him out the window.

Freya lunged herself towards him and was able to catch him, and she hung tightly onto him as the train continued to speed away.

However, a huge shard of glass was piercing her abdomen as she was hanging half way out the window. Trying to hide her pained face, she held tightly onto both of his arms Natsu.

"You really saved me Frey!" He smiled his goofy grin unaware of the glass that was piercing her stomach. The scent of her blood not reaching his nose due to the wind rushing past them.

However, she couldn't keep the blood down and coughed, causing it splattering all over Natsu's face. His weight was pulling her further down onto it.

His eyes widened as blood continued to seep from her mouth. "Frey!" He almost screamed in horror.

"I'll be fine." She smiled. "Hurry and climb up." She struggled to pull him, she certainly had the strength but the window pane was digging and shredding her insides the more she moved.

"Frey! Don't. Just stay still!" Natsu pleaded as blood continued to drip onto his face. Each droplet that splattered onto his face, only fueled his rage.

She controlled the healing of her body, healing vital veins and arteries that were pierce around the window pane. She healed her skin around it as well but not fully closing it so she could pull it out. She didn't want to seal it in after all, as it would just be more painful to pull it out.

Taking in a deep breath Freya began to pull herself up off of the window pane, pulling Natsu up with her. However, Kageyama came up behind her and pushed her further onto the glass wedge, causing Freya to bit her lips to hold back the scream as it dug and cut further into her body. Anymore and it would pierce right on through her back.

"You mother fucker!" Natsu cursed, as he sent his flames up and over Freya, pushing him far away from her.

Freya looked to the side as she seen a speeding magic mobile that Erza was driving, approaching fast.

"I'm going to fucking kill you. I'll burn you into nothing but ashes and then burn the ashes!" Natsu roared as he continued to rage as they were both still engulfed in flames.

Kageyama could only stand back and couldn't even approach as the raging flames were spreading to the train car, rapidly burning everything within its path.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Her eyes were dull from the pain radiating through her body. She was beginning to shake from it, but still held tightly onto him, as her blood continued to drip onto him and all over the train.

"Hell yeah, lets…"

But he couldn't even finish his sentence as Freya used her leg strength to push off, the wedge of glass shredding and tearing her insides as it broke off from the pane of the train into her abdomen.

"Where the hell do you think you two are going?" Kageyama watched as the girl pushed herself out of the window. "You've picked a fight with Eisenwald, don't think you can get away with this you damn flies!"

"Frey!" He didn't realize this was what she had planned as he ignored the bastard that had hurt Freya more than what she already was. She had enough strength that she pushed them far out from the train speeding on by. He wrapped his arms around her preparing himself for the oncoming crash with the ground.

Instead the both were caught by Gray who was sent flying off the top of the magic four wheeler. The three of them tumbled on the ground and Erza quickly turned the magic four wheeler around. The three of them eventually stopped, Natsu still holding tightly onto Freya.

They only had a few scrapes and bruises but she quickly pushed Natsu off as she was still bleeding on the inside. She had healed the wound around the shard of glass, it still visibly sticking out across her stomach. With Freya laying on the ground Erza, Lucy and Happy came over but they quickly realized what was happening.

"Natsu…you have to pull it out…I can't at the moment." Freya panted.

He sat next to her and looked at the oozing wound. In disbelief that she had done what she done in order to catch him. Did she just not care about her well-being? Yes, she was an amazing healer, but that wasn't an excuse in his mind for her to just throw herself like she did into danger head on.

"You have to do it….one swift motion…" She coughed, causing blood to spurt from her mouth. "Don't…break it."

Lucy quickly turned around unable to look as Natsu placed his both of his flush with her abdomen. Gray quickly ripped a part of his over coat off, and stuffed it into Freya's mouth so she wouldn't bite her tongue off. He then pinned her arms to her side, and Erza pinned her legs to the ground.

Freya looked intently into Natsu's still glowing green eyes as he straddled himself over her. He knew he had to do it, as she wouldn't be able to pull it out quick enough. He never had any intention of hurting her, but this was going to hurt a lot. He knew it, but it was the only way she was going to be able to heal the damage done. Taking a deep breath, he tried to gauge the angle it was in her and with a swift pull upwards he pulled it out at the exact angle it had impaled her. He tried to do it as quickly as he could to not cause her more pain. However, as he done so the broken window pane dug into his own fingers and palms cutting him.

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy watched as soon as the jagged wedge was free from her body the wound was already closed. Natsu tossed it aside as Gray and Erza released Freya.

Lucy heard the muffled scream and she couldn't believe that this was happening. She had just assured her that as long as they stuck together this wouldn't happen and yet, she had been impaled by glass.

Spitting the wad of cloth out of her mouth she asked Natsu to sit her up. As he done so, her stomach purged itself of the blood as the pain was starting to subside. A sign that the damage to her organs were almost completely repaired.

Lucy covered her ears as she was squeamish herself and was nauseated. How can they all just look at something like that?

Natsu only rubbed her back as he held Freya within his arms. Happy sat upon her shoulder, as he patted her head.

"What happened?" Erza only looked as the flowers had already started to bloom from her blood coming into contact with the ground.

Slowly Lucy turned around, there was so much blood everywhere! But there was something weird. There was flowers growing up from the ground so suddenly. And the blood too, it looked just as weird to her. _"That's not how normal blood looks."_

Freya started to stand but Natsu stood up first and pulled her up. Lucy just looked on in disbelief as she appeared to be none the worse for wear. Which was good but she couldn't get over how she was completely fine after something like that! Anyone else would have died without immediate medical care.

Using the inside of his vest Natsu wiped the drying blood off of his face as best as he could, taking one last look at Freya making sure she was truly alright before turning and taking a few steps away from them as he quietly seethed with his burning rage.

"I couldn't wake Natsu up as you saw and the train pulled out. Not long after it pulled out the man that said he could break the seal off of Lullaby, attacked me. The train stopped, and he actually had the flute as it fell out of his bag but he quickly tucked it back under his shirt. Natsu woke up and before we could attack and get the flute, the train started moving and he threw Natsu out before I could touch him." Freya slowly rubbed her stomach through the tear in her summer dress. It was dark and light green with white flowers embroider into it. Now it was just mostly stained from her stomach on down in blood. "I was able to grab him as he was flying out the window but I ended up impaled on the window pane."

"So we just need to catch back up with the train, and get the flute before he gives it to Erigor?" Gray crossed his arms.

"Yeah, that is if he's not burnt to a crisp. Natsu set the whole train car on fire." Freya looked over at Natsu who was visibly steaming.

"Are you going to be alright?" Erza looked at her. It reminded her of the day she seen her die. It certainly brought back bad memories of that day. Well actually she had died twice that day but now her healing was exceptional. For her to be standing up now completely unfazed.

Freya nodded as she walked over to Gray putting her hand on his to heal the damage he sustained from catching him. "I'll be fine." Gray pulled his hand away.

"We all need to be in peak condition." Freya placed her hand on his again, since it was the only bare skin that was showing other than his face. She was amazed he hadn't stripped out of anything yet.

He didn't see the use in fighting with her since she was a healer, and she always healed everyone against what he thought was her best interests. He knew she was an amazing healer, but for her to be standing completely unscathed now, really impressed him.

She let go of Gray's hand and then walked over to Natsu who was heating the air around them. She walked in front of him, reaching and holding both of his hands in hers. The wounds on his hands he had secretly burned, and she looked at him somewhat disappointed that he didn't wait for her.

"Thank you, Natsu." She intertwined her fingers with his, and looked lovingly into his guilty burning eyes. His face was also stained with her blood.

His eyes were filled with pain, and he couldn't believe he had to do something so awful to her. Yes it saved her, but he caused her pain in the process.

He was beyond the realm of being pissed too. _"That asshole. Fucking pushing her down. Impaling her further on it. I'll fucking impale him…"_

As soon as she was done healing him he pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he tightly closed his eyes. His voice cracked. "I never wanted to hurt you…"

Freya wrapped her arms around him under his vest. "Sometimes, Natsu. Even I have to hurt others in order to save them. It's what being a doctor or healer is all about. You have to keep in mind the greater good, and that your action, while it will bring pain, it will save them in the end."

They all gave the two of them a minute as Lucy was still in shock. "You gonna make it, Lucy?" Gray looked over at her. Her face was pale and he couldn't help but be a little worried about her state of mind. She must have never seen anything like it before in her life.

"I…I can't believe this is real…" Lucy couldn't comprehend it in the least. Was she even human?

"We don't have any more time to spare if we are going to catch back up." Erza walked over to the magic four wheeler and slipped the SE plug back onto her wrist.

Everyone piled inside the magic four wheeler, with Gray getting back on top.

"You guys actually got our bag!" Freya was relieved as she could stitch the rip in her dress. She dug through it with one hand as she kept her arm looped through Natsu's.

Natsu sat quietly as Happy kept trying to remember what he was supposed to tell Lucy.

Freya was already half way done with stitching her dress but she kept looking over at Lucy who was ghostly pale. She laid the needle and thread down and reach out across taking Lucy's hands into her own.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy looked into Freya's brighter than normal green eyes.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I made a mistake not grabbing a hold of Natsu fast enough." It was after all her fault. They were on a train; she should have kept contact with him the whole time. She then reached down pulling her dress apart that she hadn't stitched yet. "See?" Though Freya knew she needed medicine and maybe even a blood transfusion. She did after all loose quite a bit of blood. She felt weak but she could push on for now.

"It's just…not what I expected." The warm fire from Freya's hand spread into her calming her down. Taking a deep breath, she took her hand from Freya's and reached to pull the windows down. It was so hot inside and it only seemed to be bothering her. She looked at Natsu for a brief moment, his burning green dragon eyes were fixated on the passing by scenery.

As Lucy pushed the last window down, they flew past a couple of burning train cars that were coming to a slow stop.

Freya snapped the thread off. "Looks like he detached the train cars."

Gray and Erza also eyed the cars, with Gray stripping his overcoat and throwing it into the wind. The heat Natsu was producing down below him was making him feel a little toasty sitting on top of the roof.

Happy paid no attention as he kept mumbling to himself about fish, and Lucy being weird. He couldn't remember what he was supposed to tell her.

* * *

They ran into Oshibana station that had been taken over by Eisenwald. Freya eyed each solider. Some of them were badly injured. She didn't know why they even decided to go against a dark guild, especially since none of them had any magical power. She wished she could heal them but they would have to wait until after Eisenwald was dealt with.

The six of them reached the top of the stairs with Eisenwald standing and waiting for their arrival. Natsu could smell the one that pushed Freya down, impaling her further but he couldn't see him within the crowd.

"Welcome Fairy Flies!" Erigor hovered within the air. "We've been waiting for your arrival before we began the festivities."

"Your Erigor I take? What do you plan on doing here? Depending…"

"What do I plan on doing? Only having a little bit of fun." Erigor hovered closer to one of the speakers within the train station. "Tell me flies, what do all train stations have in common."

"Where the hell is that shadow bastard!?" Natsu interrupted Erza, demanding to see the one who impaled Freya.

Freya held onto Natsu's arm as she tried to think along with the others of what it could be. Which could be numerous things. Trains, tracks, benches, people, luggage, tickets, lights, speakers. _"Wait a second..."_

"Shadow bastard is the incorrect answer I'm afraid." Erigor stood on top of the speaker. With one arm he tapped the stave of his scythe against his shoulder while his other hand was holding the three eye skull flute within his hands.

"You plan on broadcasting the Lullaby?" Freya let go of the back of his vest, and as she done so he ignited his body and began to charge head long into the dark guild.

Before he could go jump up and over towards Erigor to get the answers he seeks, a shadow shot out in front of him. He swiped the shadow away, with his burning arm. Natsu turned in the direction the shadow came from and there he knelt, a smile he was going to wipe from his face.

Freya's eyes narrowed as she watched the flute. It was billowing a strange smoke from its eyes, something it wasn't doing a moment ago.

"You got me in quite a bit…" Kageyama began to speak but he was suddenly pushed against the wall behind him, as Natsu let out a bellowing roar.

Everyone only watched as the building quake from the powerful roar he unleashed, with Lucy holding onto her skirt to keep it from flying up as the wind created from behind was quite a force.

"Geez…" Gray rubbed the back of his neck. "Why did you let him go?" He eyed over where Freya was supposed to be standing but she was no longer there. As he turned his head back towards Erigor, Erza and Freya both were clearing a path through their numbers. Sighing as he stripped out of his clothes he leapt into the fray with everyone else.

Lucy stood speechless as she watched Fairy Tail wizards in action. Natsu was burning everything in his path as Freya said he would. Freya was fighting head on even though she lacked magic power, she more than well made it for it in her hand to hand combat skills. Erza was doing exactly what Happy had described, spilling the blood of the enemies. Gray was in nothing but his boxers, freezing anyone and everyone.

"They're so strong…" Lucy whispered. The heat from Natsu's flames were enough to cause her to start sweating. She knew he was strong from being around him the past couple of days, but was he truly that strong?

"Aye!" Happy was flying next to her as he watched Natsu go on about his rampage.

"But they're so destructive! Look at all this damage already!?" Lucy pointed particularly to the wall that had been blown away by the first attack courtesy of Natsu.

"A…ye…" Happy's tail fell as he thought about what the master was going to do. Particularly what Natsu's punishment was going to be this time. He couldn't help but wonder would the master eventually ban them from going on particular jobs soon? It was starting to happen more frequent with Freya trying to explain how it was getting closer to "time." So of course it was going to happen more, as he would only get more aggressive. Which never did comfort the master.

"Huh? Where did that guy that was flying just go?" Lucy looked around in the chaos but didn't see him anywhere.

"You're right, he's not here." Happy flew up a little higher to get a better view but didn't see him anywhere.

Natsu stood above Kageyama ready to deliver a third helping of punishment in the form of burns. He did promise after all to burn the man to ashes and he planned to deliver. He could have ended it rather quickly in one attack, but the amount of pain Freya endured because of him, he was going to draw it out as long as possible. As he ready himself, he felt a soft delicate hand rest upon his shoulders.

"Frey…" He breathed. He didn't quite feel like himself, and was beginning to lose sight of himself. Freya was fine, at least now she was. So why was he almost uncontrollably angry?

"You've done enough." She looked at the man who was covered in burns.

"Not near enough." He stood still, as if she was holding him in place.

"It's alright, Natsu. He's out for the count, and I'm still here." She raised her hand to his face, turning it so she could get him to look at her. He always went out of his way to protect her and there were times when he thought he failed to do so. This was one of those times he thought he failed her. She almost breathed a sigh a relief upon seeing his green dragon eyes.

"Natsu! Frey!" Happy called out as he flew next to them as Erza, Gray and Lucy finished up the remaining forces. "Erigor, the guy with Lullaby isn't here anymore!"

Freya kicked her shoes off and closed her eyes, ready to start checking.

"I'm up here you fairy flies." Everyone looked up above as he floated casually above them, amused that they were all able to make such quick work of his guild. "To be beat by a bunch of flies, you guys are nothing short of pathetic." Erigor looked at his fallen guild members.

"Happy!" Natsu called over at his partner, who quickly grabbed him by his vest flying him up.

"Natsu, be careful! He's Erigor the Reaper!" Lucy called out as she watched him ascend upwards with Happy.

"Oh? You're the one that takes those assassination jobs all the time?" Natsu's eyes bored a hole through Erigor.

"What of it?" Erigor tucked the flute into a pocket in his pants.

"Are we just going to let Natsu take him on by himself?" Lucy looked at Freya, Erza and Gray. She was more than worried for him to be taking someone like Erigor head on.

Erza didn't say anything. If she truly wanted she could offer to back Natsu up, but she was a little more than drained herself. She depleted most her magic before they even arrived at the train station. Gray, and Freya neither had the means to fly within the air like Natsu did.

"He'll be fine." Freya smiled softly as she looked at the two forces of wind and fire meeting.

During their fight above them the flute fell out of Erigor's pocket and plummeted to the ground below them. Freya's eyes locked on as she watched it and suddenly pushed Gray and Erza over, and then tackling over Lucy laying on top of her as a wave of death magic shot out at where their head's would have been.

Still laying on top of Lucy, Freya looked over her shoulder at the flute that was emanating its death magic.

Gray and Erza were about to get up. "No, stay down!" Freya yelled at the two of them as she looked over at them with her panicked amber eyes. Her hair was standing on edge, and she wasn't sure how she knew what it was but it smelled distinctly of death to her.

"What's going on?" Lucy questioned her as she began to push her off, but sucked in a breath as she seen Freya's glowing amber eyes. They were so similar to the green eyes of Natsu's she had gotten a glimpse of before.

Freya looked at Gray and Erza and it seemed none of them realized the danger they were in. Could no one else see or feel what she felt? It was like a knife pressing against her throat ready to take her life. The smell was overwhelming. It was perhaps the darkest presence she has felt to date. It was more demonic, twisted, even the earth below her palms was quaking from it. The life, the magic was slowing draining away into the cursed flute as if it was devouring life itself.

"We need to get Lullaby before anyone else does." Gray stood up dusting himself off.

For a brief moment Freya looked up to Natsu who seemed to be struggling against Erigor. She could see why, as Erigor had coated himself in what looked to be wind.

Freya quickly scrambled up and ran over to grab the flute before anyone else could touch it. She strangely felt that she would be able to touch the cursed object. Picking it up within her hands, the curse magic shot through her body. Her amber eyes stop glowing for a moment, as her life began to drain from her.

Her eyes dulled by the moment as she held the flute out in front of her, her body felt weird. It was in a state of constantly dying and reviving itself. However, she feared what would happen if she let the flute fall out of her grasp.

Her hand tightened around the flute, as it continued to devour upon her life. The moment she felt her hand would deconstruct and wither away, her healing magic, the magic that was a part of her soul reconstructed it at a faster rate.

Why did it not bother anyone else that had touched it until now? She couldn't understand, and currently was no longer able to form thoughts. Falling to her knees she clasped the flute to her chest, worried that Natsu, Gray or Erza would take it from her if they seen the state she was in now.

Freya looked up, her amber eyes fading as they returned to her normal green orbs.

"Emera Baram!" Erigor held his hands out in front of him, both fingers from both hands forming a sideways cross.

"Natsu! Happy!" Freya cried out, but could only watch as the wind in the form of blades slice at their bodies. They both plummeted to the ground, with Natsu holding Happy in his arms, as Natsu took the brunt of the attack.

She didn't know what to do, as she sat there horrified at Natsu's bloody appearance. Why was he suddenly struggling so hard? Was he holding back for some reason? As he knelt over Happy, Freya looked at the flute.

It wasn't just affecting her, but everyone else too. It was slowly siphoning their magic and lives. It held more of a notable effect upon herself. Was it because she was a healer? Was it because it seemed her spells had the side effect of life blossoming around her on the rare occasions that it does? Was she truly a life-binder? It might perhaps explain why she took more notice of its cursed powers.

Without as second thought she stood up and ran over to Natsu, dropping the flute upon the floor. She had to heal the two of them, there was no question about it. Happy got away fairly unscathed but Natsu was a completely different story. There was cuts all over his body, some much deeper than others.

Natsu passed Happy into her hands before wiping some blood away that was trickling into his eyes. "Get back." He ordered her and the rest of them as the small wounds on Happy disappeared out of sight.

As Freya was about to put her hand upon Natsu's shoulder to heal him quickly but the flute known has Lullaby let out a roar. Freya's eyes darkened, and she immediately fell over unable to move.

"**LIFE-BINDER!" **The flute slowly transformed into its true demonic presence.** "I'VE FOUND YOU AT LAST! LOOK AT YOUR PITIFUL STATE!" **As the demon grew, the roof above them crumbled causing chunks to fall to the ground.** "I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR MEEK AND MISERABLE SOUL AT LAST!"**

Natsu landed on top of Freya and Happy, wrapping his arms around them he quickly rolled them out of the danger of the falling debris. Lucy shrieked as she jumped around trying to dodge it all, with Gray and Erza getting by without much of a problem. Gray finally had to push the panicking Lucy out of the way from a particular huge chunk falling from the ceiling above.

Natsu gathered Freya and a breathless, magic depleted Happy into his arms holding them close to his chest.

"Look…" Freya meekly spoke.

Natsu followed Freya's eyes as he held a panting Freya. His eyes widen as the demon roared the plant life within the station withered away.

"We can't stay here…" Freya could hardly stay conscious, as it seemed the demon that had an unknown vendetta against her was particularly drawing her life away from her at a much more rapid pace. She knew her body and soul wouldn't be able to fight against it long. Not anymore from her injuries earlier and from where she held the flute previously in her hands.

"_**She is too weak in her sealed state to fight against the drain the demon before you has upon her. Nor can you or your allies." **_And before Natsu could protest, his eyes changed to red but no curse marks appeared. _**"This is more than enough, in my half awakened state."**_

"Natsu?" Freya could hardly see, her world growing darker.

He knelt down, smiling tenderly as he laid her carefully upon the stone floor of the platform. Happy was passed out with her arms already has the demon continued to draw in everyone's magic, life, and their souls.

Lucy could no longer stand with Erza down upon her knees. Gray was knelt over upon the ground, frozen in fear as the feeling was identical to Deriora.

Erigor had fallen to the ground, his plans to bring death to those that turned a blind eye to his and his guild's plight falling apart at the seams. The flute known as Lullaby was truly just a demon. A demon that no one held no control over.

"**Don't worry."** Natsu gently laid his hand on top of Freya's head.

"**LIFE-BINDER!"** The demon bellowed as it lunged for Natsu and Freya. It putting its full strength behind its punch.

Natsu looked over his shoulder, the black flame curse marks suddenly appeared over his body and he stopped the mountain crushing punch by blocking it with his forearm.

The ground beneath Natsu and Freya heaved and gave in as it crumbled. Freya laid motionless and wide eye from soul crushingly, overwhelming power from the demon. The amount of death it emitted, the amount it life it sucked up in return was truly sickening to her. She never tasted fear. Not until now. After all she had seen and bare witnessed to until now.

Her eyes still locked onto Natsu's red ones, his eyes filled with pain and regret. _**"You're stronger than I remember." **_**"I promised to protect you." **He reached out with his free hand, touching her cheek. He could see the fear within them. He wasn't entirely sure if she was afraid of him, or the demon behind him. **"I promised to burn away your fears, and nightmares. Are you scared now, Frey?"**

"**What!?"** The demon shrieked in disbelief as it withdrew its fist as it heard Natsu's demonic voice within his mind.

But his question, all she could hear within his heart was _"Are you scared of me?". _As she looked upon his half demonic form, the presence she has felt from him before was this. The dark, lingering presence that lurked within his soul. Within his mind. She had seen it awakened before and now it had again.

He looked different, felt different to her, but he was still Natsu. "No." Her voice cracked as her eyes strayed from his to the twisted, black, cursed wood behind him. "I could never be as long as I have you." She held tightly onto Happy with arm pushing her healing fire through him. Shakily she reached up lightly touching his cheek where his black flame curse marks were more prominent.

"_**Master!?" **_The demon known as Lullaby called out within his thoughts.

Natsu caressed her cheek with his thumb before standing up and turning around. He couldn't help but to wonder, would she start digging into her past once more? Would she learn the truth? The cursed creation of Zeref did call out to her, and with good reason. As the two of them and killed and sealed most of his kind away. While the demon before them did know her, she has yet to encounter him.

He looked over at Erza, Gray, and Lucy but it seemed they were unable to move. He had to end this quickly before they seen him in his half awakened state. Especially, Gray. He knew of the darkness that lingered within Gray's soul. A demon that Freya didn't seal by choice. Fearful of changing the future.

Natsu held his hands out to his sides, black flames swirled around each hand and forearm. _**"I shall end you here and now."**_

"_**My Lord!"**_ Lullaby took a few steps back.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, the strain upon his body was starting to be too much. His body, mind, soul and heart couldn't take the growing fracture. It was still much too early, and Freya was nowhere near ready to heal his broken state. He would have to use the dragon slaying magic he learned from Igneel and hope that it could be enough. He couldn't draw upon his true curse power, not yet.

"**With the flames on my right and the flames on my left. Put them together and you get…"** Natsu brought his arms together quickly in front of him, clasping his hands together. **"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame." **An explosion of black flames erupted within the train station, consuming the demon made of wood.

The sound of the screeching demon filled the train station as it burned. The wood it had been born of popped, and cried from the burning black flames.

Gray and Erza looked up, their eyes widen in disbelief as they watched the demon burn into nothing but a pile of flaming black ashes.

Gray looked over to Natsu as he still felt the presence similar to Deriora only to see faint fading strange marks upon Natsu's skin.

Natsu started to fall sideways as he exhausted everything he had expect for the reservoir he had been saving all this time. Freya caught him within her arms, as they both fell to the ground. Panting as pain flooded and wrecked his body, he looked one more time into her gentle, kind, caring green eyes with his red ones.

He truly hadn't looked upon them in so long with his own demonic eyes. She held the eyes that pierced his wicked soul, purifying him. He felt his wounds that he suffered from Erigor fade away, her gentle healing fire flooding throughout him.

He only smiled a cheeky smile in an effort to assure her everything was alright. The red completely faded from his eyes as he passed out.

Freya looked around as Erza and Gray were finally standing up, with Lucy doing the same. She didn't even know what to say. What should she say, if anything?

Erza was unsure herself if anything should be said. Natsu out of all them was the only one able to stand and those flames were different. Those marks upon his arms were other worldly. "He really saved us." She stood next to Freya who was holding both Happy and Natsu.

"Yeah." Freya caressed his forehead, moving his salmon locks to the side.

"Just what was that?" Gray looked at Natsu the eerie power he felt before from him was completely gone.

"Yeah, I can't believe he was able to do something like that. I mean was he always this powerful?" Lucy dusted her skirt off as she got closer to them.

Freya didn't have any answers. It was the first time for them to see it, but she had seen it before. It was still Natsu, but not Natsu. He did after all repeat his promise so it had to be him? "I've seen it before. I think it has to do with him being a dragon slayer." Freya lied. She knew it had nothing to do with him being a dragon slayer. She knew he was actually concerned about what she thought of him, and the way he looked at the others before he attacked the demon. He was actually fearful. Afraid of what and how everyone would see him now.

* * *

Natsu stood in front of a wide glass tube bath, filled with a special viscous liquid. As he took a step closer, putting his head upon the cool glass, the reflection of red eyes stared back at him. Within the liquid was a suspended, naked, unconscious Freya with the tubes immediately attaching to her skin.

"Oh? So you do have a bit of demon blood for the tubes to attach immediately."

Not this again, was all he could think within this nightmare.

The liquid was tinted from her blood that still oozed from her wounds. The wounds he had seen her last time. Now though, he could see how truly gruesome they were. Her skin, and muscles in some places across her body was just hanging from her bones. She had been flayed. More so, there was now a gaping ragged hole within her chest.

He looked down at his hand, it was still stained with dried blood. So he really did. Within this "fucking nightmare" he actually tried to kill her. He impaled her, and crushed her heart and yet she was somehow still alive. This couldn't be real, right? It was just a night terror. It had to be, because there was no way he could do something so gruesome and perverse to her.

He still had no control over himself within this memory, and could only watch the events unfold before his eyes.

"Master!" A young demon with bunny like ears ran up to him. "He knows."

Reaching down and gripping the young demon girl by her face as he lifted her up. "You good for nothing little rat." He squeezed harder with his hand, and he could feel her bones begin to fracture as she screamed and cried out. She tried to resist him, reaching up to pull herself away from his grip but it was only in vain.

He didn't even bother to try to fight against it, not anymore. Was this truly who he was now within his dreams? Unable to control the monster, the demon within?

He threw the young demon against the other wall, leaving her to her suffering. To die in agony for whispering his plans. He took one last look at Freya.

"You've always had that side of you Natsu." A reflection of himself, only with black hair stepped out of the shadows with a face distorted with disapproval. "Treating our kind you believe to be lower in such a way."

Natsu stepped in front of the glass tube. "What's it matter to you?" His voice dripped with poison, narrowing his eyes.

The reflection of himself walked closer and closer, his red eyes fixated on the tank behind him. The glowing pale blue liquid illuminating his face. It looked like him, but so different.

He didn't have a scar on the side of his neck. He wasn't aware he had a twin, but then again it was only just a nightmare, right?

"To be fair, she wasn't the one that told me." He smirked as he reached his hand to touch the glass, but Natsu grabbed his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsu snarled at him.

"I could ask you the same thing, _brother_." He reached up grabbing Natsu's arm with his free hand. "Putting someone like _her_…."

"You can shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Natsu squeezed his arm within his grip. His red eyes burning brightly. "What I choose to do with her is none of your concern."

The man that was a darker reflection of himself pulled his arm out of his grip and quickly shattered the glass tube Freya was suspended in. The pale viscous liquid quickly drained out, Freya's limp body leaning over to the side of the glass bath that was still intact. "Ever since you've seen that woman, that bitch…"

The words the man spoke he could no longer hear. He only heard silence as his red eyes looked upon Freya's slumped over naked form. The pale blue liquid dripping from her short dark hair, running down her naked bruised, bleeding, broken body. He took in every detail of her, almost as if he was memorizing it. Her skin was ghostly pale, and was mostly skin and bones with very little muscle mass. The thing his eyes were drawn to the most was the guild mark above her left hip bone, with two fang marks below that. There was also two fang marks upon her left breast above her heart, and on the left side of her neck upon her pulse. No matter how much he willed it he couldn't tear his eyes from the marks.

Out of the corner of his eye he seen the man reach for her. Without giving it more thought of to what he was doing, he reached over, snapping the man's arm completely off below the elbow joint by brute force alone.

* * *

Natsu woke up, the man's screaming still echoing within his ears. He blinked a few times until he realized he was on a train and was laying within Freya's lap, who was propped against the window sleeping herself. He then realized he hadn't been out for long and could hear Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy talking behind his and Freya's seat.

It seemed they were talking about a new Celestial Key Happy gave to Lucy, with her reprimanding him.

He narrowed his eyes as he thought about what was happening to him. He was awake but not awake when he attacked the demon. It knew him, and he knew it. His mind his hazy before he met Igneel but he never put any thought into it. He always thought he was too young to remember a time before Igneel.

But it seems there was much more to himself that he didn't know, and that he too had shadows within his past.

He couldn't figure out why Freya was there though. For her to be there it just had to be a nightmare.

Was his mind just mixing up and confusing past memories with current ones? He really didn't know but now more than ever he felt he wasn't really himself anymore. He was changing. More so than just growing up and maturing. He felt like he was losing sight of himself the past couple of months. Everything wasn't completely lost, because every time he would look into Freya's soul through her eyes, it grounded him. Pulled him back.

Now though, now he was more aware of that _thing _deep within his soul. Sleeping within a fractured part of himself.

Now he understood Freya's dilemma. Was he truly who he thought he was? How exactly did Lullaby know of Freya anyway? The demon seemed to have quite the vendetta for her but he already knew that. How he knew that he wasn't sure, but as it called her name out, it was like something, that thing suddenly clawed its way out and up to the surface.

He wanted to burn it away, and out of him. But that wasn't something he could do exactly. While each time it woke did bring these "memories" to the surface with it, could he truly complain? Each time has always been for Freya. As long as she was safe then he truly couldn't say anything about it. Then again, did this dark piece of him truly have her best interests at heart? After all, it did impale her and crush her heart within those nightmares.

"_It"_ He thought. As if he could call it, an it. It was him after all. He done those horrible things to Freya. Was it the past or was it the future? Was it memories or nightmare? Did it matter since it was him that done that to her?

His darkened green eyes looked at her peaceful sleeping face, her mouth slightly open as she snored lightly. His heart swelled at the sight of her as drool was beginning to run down the corner of her mouth. His eyes softened at the sight and suddenly found he didn't know what to do or think anymore.

Perhaps he should just go with her line of thinking. _"As long as I have a future with her and Happy."_ But maybe that approach was too dangerous considering Freya has been in every single one of the nightmares. However, he knew for now he wouldn't receive any answers. Perhaps when he sees Igneel again he can question him about it. Why was he having these twisted visions, and why did he loose his memory of her as well?

* * *

Makarov was already back at the guild before they even arrived. He had heard from Mira Jane that they formed a team and immediately left the local guild meeting fearing the worse to come of it. He expected them to somehow level a town, but it was more than he feared. While they hadn't leveled a town, they did do some extensive damage to a train station while encountering a dark guild and a creation of Zeref's.

None of them expected to see the master arrive before they did. Even if he was meeting other guild masters. However, they were held up for quite some time at the train station before they departed. Freya healed and treated the injured which took some time. That was until the army of Fiore arrived along with the Magic Council.

All of them had even cleaned up before they met back up at the guild hall. With Freya administering medicine to herself that she takes on a monthly basis. With her menstrual cycles, she still bled way too much and it was the only medicine that seemed to replenish her and it was given to her by none other than Porlyusica. Within about a day's time her blood levels would return to normal.

They all sat at the bar, Natsu still lost within his thoughts. He no longer had any interest with his fight he challenged Erza too. His mind was abuzz with questions and doubts.

"To think that a demon from the book of Zeref still wandered the land freely." Makarov lamented.

The name immediately caught Natsu's attention, his eyes darting over to Gramps. He knew that name. A name Dusk had mentioned before. She and him were both descendants of him.

"Zeref?" Freya questioned him. She didn't know why but she felt like she had heard that name before. In a strange way she felt like she even knew him.

Natsu swallowed hard at her question, as he broke out in a cold sweat. He knew the name alone was a toxic poison to her, and her life. How everyone would seek her out if they learned the truth. But there was another disturbing revelation. If that demon was from the book of Zeref, what did that make him exactly? It seemed to know him, and even called him _master _and_ my lord_. He knew it as well. Though now if he tried to recall what it was exactly he only drew a blank now.

Makarov thought for a brief moment. He decided he would only tell her what was deemed common knowledge since it seemed Natsu still hadn't told her of the truth. While it may have been wise at the time a few years ago, he knew Natsu wouldn't be able to shelter her forever. "Zeref, the black wizard. A powerful wizard within his time, he created many things, forbidden things using living magic. The books of Zeref, they are his dark legacy he left behind to this world."

Freya looked down, her curiosity completed faded away. _"Living magic?" _"Once it awakened, it was draining all life from the planet life within the station and even from ourselves. We were completely helpless…if it hadn't been for Natsu."

Makarov looked over at Natsu who was still lost within his thoughts. The change within the dragon slayer over the past few weeks was more noticeable. Perhaps from the two of them being mates he was able to dig the strength up to defy the odds, or so that was what he told himself. Makarov then looked back at the eyes of his defeated children.

"Please forgive me Master for acting rashly and for the damage done to the train station." Erza slammed her armored fist upon the wooden bar.

"I'm just relived all of you have returned safely. Don't worry about what those fools within the Magic Council have to say."

Everyone nodded as Makarov got up from the top of the bar walking upstairs to begin the mountains of paperwork.

Freya twirled within the bar stool getting up and walking over to the lonely piano tucked away within a corner of the guild hall. She needed to be alone to her thoughts, and music was the answer to her at the moment. The name of Zeref briefly caused her to briefly shudder, but more importantly it was what the Master said about living magic that distraught her the most. Was her magic classified in such a way? The far and few in-between times, flora has blossomed from her magic. Was it forbidden? Was she forbidden as well? Her blood caused the same reaction. _"Maybe…"_ She was frozen within her footsteps recalling the man's words. Recalling his voice still caused her stomach to churn and her body to recoil. Even after all these years she still had such a reaction to his chilling voice. _"No. I have a right to live just like everyone else."_ She shook the dark thoughts from her mind and continued onward to the piano.

She knew how to play the violin. No one could doubt her skills, and so she within the past year set out to learn the piano. She wasn't as masterful at playing the piano as she was the violin but within a year or so she thought if she practiced every day she could be.

Dusting the stool off she sat down, playing what came to her mind. _"Light of the Seven." _A beautiful piece that someone else had composed that she had been learning.

Lucy wandered to a seat next to the window as she watched the rain streak down the window pane, listening to Freya's soulful melody. It reminded her of how Lyra's music would sing to one's soul. The beautiful melody that Freya was currently playing filled the guild hall and it seemed it was singing to all of their souls.

It seemed they were all down trodden over the events. They had taken care of Eisenwald easy enough, it was the demon that they were powerless against. Thinking back to it now, how Erza sliced through them as if they were cake to be cut. Freya had danced around them, taking each of them down one by one. Gray had used his ice, forming shapes of hammers and swords, all the while shooting lances made of ice.

Though it seemed from her point of view at least everyone was a little shocked that Natsu had obliterated the demon with ease. All but Freya. Was Natsu always that strong? It seemed like he was godly in her eyes. Though she has just beginning to work for a guild and she had never really been that strong to begin with. Summoning one Celestial Spirit was about all she could manage for now.

For now, she would have to have to move forward. She had rent coming up soon and it needed to pay or she would be forced to sleep within the streets of Magnolia. Not something she was all too keen on doing.

Sighing Natsu got up and went and sat on the empty spot of the bench Freya sat upon as she continued playing. He watched her delicate fingers dance across the white ivory keys, her eyes closed as she almost breathed in rhythm to what she played.

Admittedly he had been curious as of late. Could he learn to play to? She would sometimes play duets with others, particularly men vying for her affections at the venues she played at. Course he kept himself under control for the most part. He knew how important it was to her to play at them. She made good money doing it to, and in her eyes it was completely safe.

For now, he would push his doubts out of his mind, as he just wanted to be near her after everything. "Frey?"

"Hmmm?" She opened her eyes, turning her head slightly.

He seen the dusting of pink upon her cheeks as she continued to play. Music was the only thing outside of himself that soothed her, and seeing her smiling at him so contently made him smile as well.

"You'll just laugh if I told you." Natsu admitted. "But I've been thinking lately about learning how to play."

Freya's smiled turned bigger as she abruptly halted the song mid-way through. "Really?!" She grabbed his hands smiling, hey eyes lightning up. "What instrument do you want to learn?"

Makarov walked around from behind of the upright piano holding out a parchment paper. "This came for you this morning."

Freya thanked the Master as she glanced over it for a moment before informing him she accepted as he walked away and back up the stairs into his office.

"Someone wanting you to play for them, Freya?" Happy sat on top of the mahogany wood piano.

"Yeah…" She mumbled as she looked at the weird request. It seemed normal enough, even if it was asking for extra security to be present. While that wasn't to abnormal as sometimes Natsu "handled" the security aspect of it.

Natsu grabbed it from her hands looking it at it as well. Something about it caught his eyes. Perhaps it was its strange appearance to him. He looked upon it with his green dragon eyes, and there was something odd about it. Some of the letters had letters under it, and it could only see them with his dragon eyes. _"Freya Aesir Dragneel."_ Was written under the letters in that strange language and alphabet that Freya would write in sometimes. Natsu crumpled it before Freya could look at it with her own amber dragon eyes.

"Hey, that had the location." Freya began to protest as she reached for it.

"You're not going." Natsu stood up to inform Gramps that Freya was going nowhere near the venue. Whoever it was, knew of her true name. A name that only a select few knew and he feared for what it would spell out for her. Although if they knew of her, and where she was they could just show up here just as well.

"I just said I accepted, he's probably already sent word. I have to go now." She stood up trying to take it from him.

"No." Natsu was firm and adamant about it and walked upstairs with it in his hands.

Freya huffed as she sat back down crossing her arms and legs. "What was that all about…."

Happy watched Natsu go upstairs, clenching the paper tightly in his hands. "I dunno." He shrugged.

Natsu bust through the door un-crumpling the paper he held in his hands holding it up as Makarov looked up from his desks. "Gramps, I don't know who sent this but there's no way in hell that she's going."

"I just sent…"

Natsu cut him off. "I don't give a damn! When you look at this with dragon eyes, it has her TRUE name is written under the letters wrote on the request."

Makarov motioned him over reaching for the parchment paper. It had been a few years since he heard someone mention her true name. If they knew it, they knew the truth. Were they an friend or foe? He held the parchment, looking closely. He didn't see anything other than requesting for Freya to play at a private venue within two days from now. "What prompted you that there was something strange about it?"

Natsu stuck his hands down into his pockets as he shrugged. "I'm not sure. It just looked strange to me, and Freya noticed it too I think. I took it from her hands and my eyes just changed on their own. It's written with different a different alphabet that Freya sometimes writes in."

"The language of the dragons then I suspect." It was a forgotten language but it wasn't too far of a stretch in his mind for Freya or even Natsu to know it. After all the boy did arrive at Fairy Tail unable to read most English. "I'll look into who it is and what they know. Whatever you do…"

"I already know." Natsu turned walking out.

* * *

Freya lay within the bed her chocolate brown hair splayed out in all directions beneath her reading a medical text book. Natsu lay next to her, caressing her face. He knew she was a little agitated at him. She knew he was hiding something from her. After all the time they have been together. They have always been so truthful with one another over everything.

Though while it bothered him, the request with her true name written under the letters. Something else was eating at him. He still felt her hot blood upon his face. He could still see her holding onto him, desperately trying to pull him up. The look of pure agony on her face as the shadow bastard impaled her further. How her arms quaked but somehow through it all she held onto him.

He never thought he would see her again in such a condition. If Freya hadn't reined him in, he would still be burning the corpse at this very hour, cursing him for his existence.

Absent-mindly she ran her free hand across her toned stomach where the glass had pierced her. Natsu watched her, the soft glow of the lacrima light beside their bed illuminating her.

"Frey, I've always let you do whatever you wanted as long as it made you happy." Natsu voice was gruff has he spoke. "I've done whatever you wanted as long as it made you happy. All I ever want to see is for you to be happy."

Freya lay the book down on top of her chest, turning her head slightly to look at him. He almost made it seem she done nothing for him in return. She felt a pang of guilt within her heart. While she knew it was far from the truth, has she has always pushed herself to do what made him happy in return. Learning how to prepare and cook complex food made with the essence of fire magic wasn't an easy task. It was an art form that had to be mastered and finally after all this time she had. She's rode and raced on more transportation than she could name, and pushed herself to last longer just to see his gleeful grin as the wind kissed their cheeks. It was just two of the many things.

"I have no desire to control how you live your life but I just want you to trust me on this."

Freya carefully looked into his pleading eyes. There was guilt within them. "I do trust you, I just wish you would at least give me a reason."

"It just doesn't feel right is all."

* * *

The following day Freya still a little annoyed at Natsu's weird and sudden behavior towards the request. She feared it would tarnish her reputation as a violinist but she trusted Natsu and his judgement. She just didn't understand why he wouldn't explain it to her. She couldn't imagine he was keeping a secret from her and she honestly didn't want to think about it. She had revealed all of hers. Even the ones that would occasionally still haunt her to this day.

She just wanted to believe he was just being over protective of her. That perhaps he had a bad feeling about it, especially what had happened yesterday at Oshibana.

Freya sat at the bar with Lucy who was about to go set on a job of her own as she needed the rent money. Nothing was amiss as chaos was spreading from Natsu and Gray.

"Huh? Who's that?" Mira pointed over at the door way. Freya turned to look to see who appeared to be around Natsu's age and build.

He slowly strode over, a smile upon his face. He was kissed by the sun. Along with having black hair and green eyes.

"You must be Freya I presume?" His eyes appeared kind and his voice was deep but soft. He stood next to her with his hands within his pockets of his slacks. He was dressed in a black casual tuxedo.

Freya stood up and bowed her head slightly. "Indeed I am." She didn't think it was to out of the ordinary for a stranger to come up to her, knowing of her face.

"It's quite the pleasure to finally meet you face to face." He bowed his head, his dark green eyes taking in the appearance of the young Life-Binder. "I was hoping I could change your mind about playing at my private venue. I'll even double the reward for you are for the security you bring with you."

Lucy instantly perked up. She didn't mean to eves drop but when it came to all things concerned about money she was ready. While her rent was relatively low, it would be due soon.

Freya held back a sigh as she couldn't believe the Master just let Natsu completely deny her the request.

"I'm afraid I must decline. I have…"

"I'll triple it." He reached out taking Freya's soft delicate hand into his. "I simply cannot disappoint my guest's tomorrow evening."

"We're in!" Lucy stood up, pumped for earning what in her eyes was easy cash. She knew Natsu was embargoing her from going for little to no reason what it seemed.

Freya eyed over at Natsu who was already pushing Gray off of him. "Seems like I have no choice now." Freya looked back over smiling. "It would be my pleasure tomorrow."

"Excellent. If I could talk to you for a moment in private about the arrangements." He turned looking at Natsu shooting him a brief look of victory as he smirked.

"Of course." Freya withdrew her hand and began to walk out of the guild. The man followed his eyes still upon a raging Natsu.

Natsu dashed to Freya grabbing her by the shoulders, stopping her.

"I'll be just right outside." The man continued on.

Freya turned, looking at Natsu who stood seething watching the man. "Natsu…" Freya spoke as she waited for him.

"I told you…you are NOT going and that's final." Natsu placed both of his upon her shoulders, as he looked into her eyes pleading.

"Lucy already agreed, I don't really have a choice anymore. Besides, if I have you what could go wrong? You've always protected me…" The air was knocked out of her lungs for a brief moment as Natsu hugged her tightly, gritting his teeth.

It wasn't all that normal to see Natsu and Freya a little lovey within the guild and most paid it no mind. All expect for Lucy who looked on with longing eyes. She couldn't help but to be a little jealous. Not of Freya, but of the love they shared. She hasn't had any love in her life since her mother died. Watching the two of them felt like salt being poured into a raw wound she didn't even know she had. It was something she knew was missing from her life, but she didn't realize how badly she yearned for it.

What could Natsu possibly say? He couldn't always protect her, but he had always somehow done so in the past. It was what she was betting on, he knew. That he would pull through somehow but that man knew of her and about her. He didn't want her to go, nor did he want her to talk with him. But he couldn't control her, or lock her up. He knew the day was coming when Freya would learn of the truth and it was approaching. He felt it and knew it. Maybe it was wrong of him after all this time to keep and hide the truth from her.

All he has ever wanted was for her to be happy. To finally live and be free, and she finally was. How long had it taken them to get to this point? "I'll be out back. When you're done talking to him, meet me out there." He kissed her forehead before stepping away. As he walked away he pulled out the piece of crumpled paper. If she was just going to go anyway against his wishes, perhaps he should just tell her.

* * *

Freya walked out the guild doors, the man leaning against the wall outside. "Where are my manners. I never introduced myself. My name is Edan Ararat." He held out his hand.

"Freya Dragneel." She placed her hand into his, but as their skins touched it shot through her at once. She's felt this presence before. Several years ago, when she was just a little girl on her journey to find Natsu. Her eyes darkened for a moment but she quickly smiled. "It's a pleasure." She didn't know what it meant. All of them were so similar but different in their own ways.

"I fancy myself as a musician and would be delighted if I could have the honor of playing a duet with you tomorrow night?"

Freya nodded. "Of course. When would you like us to arrive so we can practice?"

"As soon as possible. I would like to meet who you bring along with you and have them work with my own security team. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all." Freya bowed. "I'll go ahead and go pick my team members and we will arrive at the location later on today."

Edan smiled and Freya was taken back by it. It was as if she was looking at Natsu. That smile, but it wasn't quite the same. It was almost wicked in nature. "Then I look forward to your arrival." He waved as he walked away.

Freya walked back into the guild hall, pausing in the door way. She looked into the palm of her hand with her amber eyes. There was no doubt in her mind. She felt it years ago, and it was similar to Natsu. Though it was closer to Lullaby than it was to Natsu himself.

She approached Lucy to let her know so she could go pack and get ready. Freya debated for a moment on who else to bring. Ultimately she decided upon Erza and Gray. For the most part they actually all worked well together yesterday and she knew Natsu would be on his best behavior. Erza was delighted to actually be invited to one of her venues as only Natsu and Happy have only seen her play outside of the guild.

Freya walked outside to the back of the guild and looked around for Natsu but she didn't actually see him. "Odd…" She mumbled as she looked around.

* * *

Natsu walked far back enough that the man didn't seem to notice him. He wasn't sure why he felt to do this on an impulse. Though he could imagine Freya would be looking for him now. He ducked into an alley way and ran over to another main street. He was going to get in front of him and then pull him into an alley way out of sight. He had many questions for the man that seemed to know more than he should about Freya.

There was something about him, he couldn't put his finger on. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him from somewhere. He smelled familiar.

Natsu leaned against the wall as he waited for him to pass by and as soon as he seen his black hair he reached out pulling him quickly into the alleyway and pinned him against the wall.

Natsu expected to see a stunned expression instead the man held a calm demeanor. "Impulsive as always I see. At least that much hasn't changed."

Natsu was about to quip something back but snapped his mouth shut, instead he reached down into his pocket with his free hand pulling out the parchment with the request for Freya. He held it up in front of the man's face. "How the hell do _**YOU**_ know her full name?"

The man pushed against Natsu's hand that had him pinned to the dark red brick wall. "I guess you could say we have a similar connection to her."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Though his statement peaked his interest. A similar connection to her? Suddenly Natsu's vision went black as he closed his eyes and put his hand out to the wall as he was disoriented.

When he opened his eyes, they were a deep burning crimson. Curse marks slowly etched across his face. Natsu quickly pinned the man against the wall again.

"**How the hell did you break free!?"** He demanded as he snarled.

"Ah! I was wondering if I could rouse you from your slumber. I'm surprised you recognized me."

All the questions he had for him would have to wait. He didn't have long, and only emerged to serve a him a grim warning. **"I'm warning you." **He seethed.

"Neither you nor her have the power, because if you did you would surely kill me right now where I stand." He was amused at the turn of events. "Though to be fair, I don't particular have any power either to deal with either of you. So let's have a bit of fun, shall we?"

Natsu suddenly threw him into the wall behind them, pinning Eden against the wall again with his arm across his neck. **"I don't care for your fucking games but you're right. I don't have the power, not at this moment anyway. But you so much as dare to hurt her in anyway, you can be damn sure I'll have the power then to tear you to pieces and burn whatever is left."** He knew that his brother still feared him, and rightly so. Especially after what he had done to Freya eons ago. He was honestly surprised he was brazen enough to even show himself to him. He must know that Freya was completely powerless against their kind. At least she was for the moment. Not only that but he knew of his current state as well.

"I wouldn't dream to touch your _precious_ tramp."

Natsu pushed down onto his brother's throat. **"I'm sorry, what was that? What did you call her?"** But the man couldn't reply as Natsu continued to crush his throat in. His brother began to struggle under him and he realized how weak he grew to become. **"I could kill you, right now if I wanted to."** But the thing was, as much as he truly wanted it. He couldn't. Not anymore. That wasn't him, not anymore. She changed him in more ways than one. He would only wait for his brother to give him a reason, and he knew that he would eventually. **"You know what? I would love to play a game now that I think about it. All I need is one reason."** Natsu chuckled darkly. **"Speak a single word to her about the past, and I'll slowly char your existence into nothing. Go ahead and think of this as an empty threat if you dare."**

* * *

Natsu was slowly walking back to the guild, worry wrecked his mind. He completely blacked out and couldn't remember the last five or so minutes. Though he strangely felt the problem surrounding Freya he had taken care of. Maybe he was starting to go insane and at this point he didn't know.

He walked into the guild and seen Lucy. He walked over to the table she was sitting at with Levy. He pulled the chair out plopping down. "Lucy." His voice was low, filled with annoyance. "There was a reason I didn't want Freya to go." He looked around for Freya but didn't see her. She must still be waiting out back for him.

"Well I'm not sure what that reason is but…"

"Lucy…" Natsu inhaled a deep breath. "Not much we can do now since you strong armed her into accepting. Just stay out of it next time." He got up from the chair and walked off.

"Jeez, what's his deal?" Lucy crossed her arms. Wasn't this something they all needed anyway after the disaster they all nearly avoided the other day?

Levy looked down at the table shifting around in her seat. "He only gets like that over Freya, especially when he's being protective of her."

"What's there to worry about? It's easy money and we'll have Fairy Tail's strongest team! Not like we will really need since she'll be playing at a black tie event. What could go wrong?"

Levy could see it just like yesterday. The moment when she looked up from her book all those years ago only to see a defeated Natsu holding a dying bleeding Freya within his arms. She looked so lifeless the way her body was draped within his arms. "It wasn't too long after Freya arrived at Fairy Tail that something unfathomable happened. Since then Natsu, whenever he feels that there might be danger he gets overly protective but no one can really blame him."

"Huh?" Lucy raised her eyebrow. "What exactly happened?"

Levy's eyes darkened. She didn't know all the details herself but the memory and the scars left behind were still visible to this day. Even one of the canals within Magnolia still spring up those mysterious red flowers on the anniversary of that day before Natsu rips them all up before Freya can see them herself. It was as if the horrifying event had seeped into the land itself. "I don't know everything. I just know for a short amount of time Freya and Natsu both disappeared. Apparently Natsu went looking for her and a day later he showed up…" Levy swallowed hard. "He showed up back up at the guild completely defeated holding Freya within his arm who was dying. The truth is actually she did. Twice. But Laxus shocked her back to life each time."

"I didn't know." Lucy looked away. "I thought it was something stupid honestly. I just thought Natsu didn't want to go since it seemed like it wasn't exactly his type of thing."

Wanting to change the subject as Levy didn't want to recall the day Fairy Tail almost lost two of its members. "Actually." Levy giggled. "Freya told me that Natsu does enjoy going especially lately since they both finished their dancing lessons."

"There's no way." Lucy sensed Levy wanted to change the subject. It was hard for her to imagine someone like Natsu dressed in a tuxedo, sitting quietly at a table or chair within a grand hall. Much less him dancing appropriately.

Levy held her finger up to her mouth. "But keep that to yourself." She winked. "I find it sweet Natsu does so much for her. Though the guys might laugh or poke fun at him for admitting he actually enjoys that kind of thing."

Happy flew down onto the table. "It's not a secret since I've told anyone." Happy snickered. "Did you know they learned how to tango?!"

"I'd like to see that." Lucy shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

Freya stood within the lake, the waves slowly rolled in and out. Something has been different about Natsu lately to her and she couldn't quite place it but she didn't think Natsu could place it either. Perhaps he was just growing up though if she had to be honest with herself she didn't want that for him. But who was she to say it? After all she couldn't wait until she was more grown so Natsu could see her in a new light.

"Boo." Natsu was leaning over her shoulder, careful not to touch her. As the words left his mouth he could see her jump out of her skin, or so to speak. Quickly turning around, she pushed Natsu into the water, but as he fell he grabbed her hand pulling her down with him.

"Ah shit!" Natsu pushed her off and reached into his pocket for the request. It had the type of attire they were expected to wear on it, as well as the location and the amount that would be paid upon completion.

He caught it just in time as none of the ink was running yet. After finishing straightening out the parchment he handed it over to Freya. "It has everything you need on it." Though he somewhat regretted it upon seeing her amber eyes. "Since your eyes are amber, you should be able to see what I see on it."

"Freya…Aesir Dragneel?" The name Aesir shot a pain through her body. "Is…is this my full name?" She read the Draconic letters.

"Yeah." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck as he continued to watch the emotions run over her.

So many things were going through her head at once. So, if Natsu could see it, then that meant he could read a forgotten language too? If she had to guess maybe Igneel had taught it to him, but that just brought more questions up about her own past. Why would he hide something like this from her? However, there was one thing that was at the forefront of it all. Fear. She was struck with it upon reading Aesir. It hit her, causing her soul to shudder under the weight of it.

Her hands began to tremble, the words caught within her throat. It was as if the name was a poison to her being to cause such a reaction. The man, Edan knew of it. Knew of her. She had felt his presence before. It was unique, different from magic, dark and somehow tied to Natsu.

He had almost come to the decision to finally be truthful with her but seeing her frozen in fear from her name alone he just couldn't. Wading through the water he picked her into his arms. It instantly snapped her out of it, the fear melting away.

Natsu put forth his best smile. "You have a better name now though right? Freya Dragneel?" He seen her trembling had stopped and treaded through the water going deep into the water. When he was waist deep, he stopped. "Frey, I'll be at your side the whole time. We can always go home at time."

"We have each other. Even if he knows who I am. A few years ago I would have jumped at the chance, but not anymore." She wanted those nightmares and shadows to stay exactly where they belonged, in the past.

Suddenly he tossed Freya up into the air causing her to yell out Natsu's name as she failed her arms out. As she started her descend downwards her dress flew up causing her to quickly pull it back down. Taking a deep breath as she impacted the water.

* * *

Everyone stepped off of the carriage. It was only a short ride of thirty minutes from the edge of Magnolia to reach the lavish mansion within the forest.

It reminded Lucy a lot of home, something that she didn't particularly want to think about. The painful memories were coming to surface but she quickly pushed them back down.

Freya held onto Natsu's hand tightly. Her stomach churned as her deep green eyes looked upon the mansion. She should have just declined, being this close again she felt apprehensive. Though it seemed Lucy needed the money, while her and Natsu didn't particularly need it. If they truly wished they could probably retire from working for a few years and live quite comfortably. She would just put on a brave face though, since it was for a fellow guild member. In fact, Lucy probably thought she was doing her a favor by accepting the request the way she had done.

Freya turned towards the others who were unpacking their things. "We are going to go on up ahead and let them know we're here." Freya picked up her violin case that Happy sat next to her feet.

The air that surrounded the estate felt cooler than the surrounding area. The sound of the pebbles and gravels crunching beneath their felt seemed to reverberate and echo. Everything about it the estate felt corrupted by an unseen force. The earth crying to her, it was overwhelming.

She didn't understand. The place was beautiful but it seemed so ugly. Almost as if it was all just an illusion. That her being here was simply a farce. She was a piece within a game. A game she wanted no part of.

* * *

Natsu sat within the ballroom at an empty undressed table, laying his head upon it not amused with the situation. Freya off to the side with Eden. She played the violin while he played the piano. He had heard better pianist within the past few years, and he wasn't even sure why someone such as him was good enough to play with a world renowned violinist such as Freya.

It was funny in a way. Someone such as himself was able to clearly tell the difference in someone's ability to play an instrument. He did after all for the most part go to something like this once a week sometimes even more than that. He's heard it all, and his ears picked on the subtlety of him playing just a little too fast. He hit the ivory keys to hard as well. He realized most probably didn't realize this key difference, but he hadn't missed it. He had no true talent, he was only imitating.

Erza and the others seemed to enjoy it but Happy appeared to be in the same boat as him.

"He's a little off." Happy finally spoke up, as he sat upon Natsu's head.

"He sounds perfect to me." Lucy's eyes softened as the melody was soothing. She couldn't help but to wonder if he was single? He was certainly easy on the eyes, and appeared to be quite the gentlemen. A prince that she always wished for.

"No, Happy's right." Natsu looked over at Freya. "He's not off by much. Most probably don't notice it, but its quarter of a second to fast."

"When did you become so musically inclined?" Gray smugly smirked.

"How could he not? The three of them do this every week." Erza listened more closely and she could finally hear it as well. It wasn't that noticeable but now that Natsu pointed it out it stuck out like a sore thumb. Erza looked around the open room. It wouldn't be too much trouble to guard the room, or the estate but she couldn't help but wonder why did he need so many of them for such a simple task? Natsu would have sufficed.

Lucy listened but she couldn't still couldn't hear what the two of them spoke of. "Maybe you're a little jealous?" Lucy tried to poke fun at him. "He did seem to be quite taken with her earlier." Lucy thought back to how he personal showed Freya the estate, as most gentlemen of his status would do to ladies they wished to court. "After all, he gave her a personal tour himself."

Erza and Gray immediately stiffened for a moment. Neither of them could deny Natsu had a jealous streak, and Loke especially seemed to bring the worst of it out at times.

"I'm not." Natsu paused. He did wish at times to be more of a part of this life with her. Music was important to her. She sees it as a gift he had given her on their first Christmas. It was precious to her. Maybe playing the piano wasn't quite for him, but he still wanted to play something with her. To be a part of that. To create something together. "Not of him." He chose his words carefully.

Before anyone could say or react to his comment Freya stopped, removing the bow from her strings. Edan continued to play for a brief couple of seconds before stopping as well.

"Your timing is off." Freya held her bow and violin in each hand down to her side.

Natsu looked at the others sitting at the table smiling smugly. He had told them but from where they only seen the side he allowed them to see of himself. They couldn't believe he knew anything about the mastery of the art known as music.

"Excuse me?" Edan stood up, the stool he was sitting upon scooted back by his legs. He blinked a few times unsure of what she spoke of.

"You're playing about a quarter second to fast to the tempo." Freya put her violin and bow into her case, shutting it but not zipping it. She walked over to the grand black piano. "May I?" She motioned towards the white ivory keys.

Edan stepped out of the way, annoyed that she would dare lecture him. She clearly had no idea of who he was, but none the less he was aghast she would even dare criticize him. His eyes landed on Natsu for a brief moment. He could easily just be done with this game, and rip her heart from her chest before she is cursed by Ankhseram. How he would delight in seeing Natsu's face twist in agony, rage and grief.

Freya cleared her throat to get his attention, patting the empty spot upon the bench. For a moment Freya seen the contempt within his eyes towards her. It caused her soul to shudder under his gaze. She was frozen, unable to move. She knew the moment she touched him that he was dangerous to her. Not only to her but her life and her family.

It all quickly melted away into his cool demeanor, as he settled to torture Natsu with the game further. He sat down next to her.

Clenching her fists for a brief moment, her eyes fixated upon the glossy keys. Taking in a deep breath she rested her fingers upon the cool ivory keys.

"You must be a part of it, allowing it to flow through you and out into the audience. You are merely a conduit." Her fingers gracefully danced among the keys, the piano quietly singing the melody she played. She had little room to talk as she could barely focus herself.

During the tour she had earlier, her suspicions of the place was slowly coming true. This place was perverse and unholy.

"Even being just slightly off can throw off the whole performance and bring unease to the audience." Freya spread up the tempo to the pace he had been playing at. "If you listen carefully, you'll hear it as well." Just being this close to him, her skin crawled. Her soul and heart wished to get as far away as possible and yet she chose to sit next to him. "If we are going to play a duet together we must be in sync."

"You're quite right. I will practice tonight before our performance tomorrow." He stood up. "Shall we have dinner?" He held his hand out, and offering to her.

She wanted to be polite. To take his hand. It was only proper as she had learned over the years. Though being next to him, she suddenly only ever wanted to touch Natsu's hand. She could almost see the blood stains upon his hand.

She almost felt desperate to be near Natsu. This dark looming presence was bearing down on her. The corruption of this place was whispering to her. It was maddening.

She regained her composer. While she played at private venues and public, she must play the part of a proper young lady. However, Freya stood up on her own ruffling out the wrinkles within her dress.

"I must say I am famished." Freya turned looking at Natsu for a brief moment.

"Then we shall have a grand feast tonight to celebrate your presence gracing these halls" He held his hands up, his voice echoed throughout the grand hall. "Feel free to explore as you wish. I shall send a servant once the feast has been prepared."

The others were quite happy and ecstatic at the idea. Normally Natsu would be too. A chance to eat all he could. To possibly try new foods, he may not have eaten before. He only stood up with the others. There was something off about this place. It reminded him about something. A time before Igneel. It was familiar and distant to him. There certainly wasn't something right about this place either, he knew that for sure.

Erza couldn't help but observe both Natsu and Freya. She has known the two of them longer than the others. She was certainly close to both, especially Freya. They both seemed unnerved by this place, which put her into high alert. However, she could more easily pull off a simple act of being pleased. The two of them were so distressed they were unraveling.

"Thank you." Freya bowed as Eden walked away. Unconsciously her eyes changed to amber, and as she looked upon the golden marble flooring she was horrified. Her blood curdled within her veins, as her eyes widen and body stiffened. What exactly was she seeing? His reflection upon the marble flooring, was his true self. She was looking at none other than the back side of Natsu. His hair was pitch black. He turned briefly, unaware and she could clearly see his face. The face of a twisted sadistic Natsu. Her body tensed even more to the point it felt like her muscles would snap her bones at the sight of his face. She wanted nothing more than to run away screaming from him.

Freya bit into her lip as he continued walking. Her eyes were able to see through the illusion. But how? Would anyone believe her? Does she even believe herself at what she is seeing?

She finally looked up, a sheen of sweat covering her body.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Gray nonchalantly commented as he walked towards the balcony, slowly stripping out of his clothes, leaving a trail behind him. If he was to be a guard for tomorrow, he needed to get a better layout of the estate.

"No. Just a case of stage freight." Freya quickly turned and walked in the opposite direction of Edan. She needed to put as much distance as she could between him and her. This place was festering with unholy corruption and to see him with a twisted sadistic look of Natsu she was uncertain at what she saw, and what she was feeling. Was the reflection she seen an illusion to throw her off? What would be the purpose of such a cheap trick? To rattle her? What for? Why did she feel so threaten at seeing something like that?

Natsu and Happy both got up, hot on her trail but she was quicker. _"What is she running from?"_

Freya stopped, cupping her hands over her mouth as tears threaten to burst from her amber eyes. This painting certainly wasn't what it was before. Before it had been an oil painting of a beautiful maiden surrounded by life. She was a depiction of life itself. Vines, flowers once interwoven in her air, surrounded by beautiful flora and fauna, but now…now the maiden had a striking resemblance to herself. Impaled by thorned vines, and pikes, stripped of her clothing. She was position in such a way it looked like she was being crucified. Her blood was spilling onto the ground as demons danced and cheered. The flesh around her wounds were nothing but rotting festering wounds of infection.

Natsu halted by side and seen the look upon her face and turned to look at the painting but he didn't see anything wrong with it, even with his dragon eyes.

Taking a few steps back Freya's placed her back against the cool marbled wall. The world around her began to swirl has she hadn't taken a breath in a while as it was frozen within her lungs. As her knees wobbled, Natsu stepped in front of her putting his hand under her arm.

"Frey!" He turned and eyed the painting once more but he seen nothing. "Are you alright?" Her skin felt so cold to him, she was far from alright.

There was that look within her eyes. Something he hadn't seen in years, and seeing it now a familiar anger stirred within him. Her once happy, cheerful eyes full of love and life were devoid of it all. Nothing was within them as she stared blankly into his.

The color drained from her face as she heard dark whispering of her given name echoing within the hallways. Was she dreaming? This couldn't possibly be real, could it? When did everything change so suddenly? It had to be a hallucination. She felt Natsu's grip on her arm holding her up but the man she was looking at, was someone else entirely. Someone who appeared to be Natsu but was far from it.

His hair was salmon blowing in the hot wind, his sinister red eyes boring holes into her soul. She had seen his red eyes before on a few occasions but now they were colder and more distant. Before they had been filled with pain and grief, and now she looked into an empty pit of disinterest. Red eyes that held resentment, twisted by a dark rage.

She knew it was him by his warm touch, but those empty eyes would devour her. Looking at her as if she was completely nothing to him.

The whispers that continued to echo through her head was his voice. The voice that once caused it heart to skip a beat but now caused it to freeze in terror as her own screamed echoed through her head. Was she screaming now, or was she just dreaming of it? It was a sensory overlord and she no longer knew what was real and what wasn't.

Natsu watched as Freya slumped her head over, becoming unresponsive to him. Natsu could see Happy's little paws shake as he held them to his mouth, uncertain what to do.

Happy didn't know if she was suddenly having a flash back once more as she used to have or if something else was wrong. "Natsu, I'm going to get the others!"

"No!" Natsu snapped his head to the side. "If to many people get close she might…" Natsu couldn't finish the sentence. She could snap, thinking she was somewhere else entirely and try to fight her way out. Of course if that became the case he would do his best to restrain her but in all honestly she was a strong fighter. Stronger than him in many ways when it came to fighting without magic. In the end it would only cause her to only feel guiltier if she hurt anyone. That wasn't something he wanted. "Just fly back a little bit."

* * *

Edan watched the scene upstairs through a lacrima as his plan had worked perfectly. He knew the moment that the two of them looked at the request he sent but still came none the less, their draconic eyes weren't mature enough to see through it. He had hidden more than just her name within the flyer. Yet, here was the Life-Binder trapped within his nightmare. He did after all develop this nightmare curse just for the two of them and perfected it over the seven years since he awoke. However, he wasn't entirely sure if it would still be enough to fool their eyes at the time.

He had learned eons ago that no amount of physical torture he could deal out, the two of them would endure. But their minds were weak, especially as of now. Still he was only a shadow of his form self in terms of power and this was all he could manage. Of course he had no one other than the two of them to thank for that.

* * *

Natsu let go of Freya's arm, put his hand under her chin to look into her eyes. Her eyes were a faded light green, filled with pain and confusion. "Frey." He spoke softly and he seen them snap up to look at his but they remained unchanged. "It's okay. I'm here and Happy's here." He held her gaze. "The three of us are both safe." He reassured her.

He couldn't place it but he has felt this before. It was different but familiar. A thick dark air surrounded the two of them. His eyes drifted down as he watched Freya's feet begin to shift. She was taking her stance that he has seen hundreds of times and would at any moment pounce. "Happy, actually it would be a good idea for you to go get the others." He didn't want Happy to be near to watch it. He didn't even want to see it himself, but there was no one else that could restrain her without hurting her. He knew her every move but that wouldn't make it any easier.

"Aye." He quickly turned around and flew off and around the corner.

"Frey." Natsu hugged her tightly. He hoped he could snap her out of it before she snapped but she only continued to shift under him.

"Life-Binder." The cold, toneless voice called to her, and she couldn't look away from his burning red eyes. How he addressed her so suddenly was unsettling. He never called her by that. "I'm going to kill Happy and everyone that you love within Fairy Tail, including your Natsu." He smirked in delight. "Then after I'm done slaughtering them before your eyes, I'm going to slowly tear the flesh from your bones and burn you alive."

If words could kill she could have died a thousand times over. She snapped her eyes shut, unable to take it anymore. The smell of rotting death was sickening, his voice caused her skin to crawl, and his eyes froze her soul. All the reactions she never wanted to have towards him. He was everything to her, and yet she was seeing this hell. Hearing this hell. The whispers of restless tortured souls of the past calling out to her. The whispers of the tortured earth soaked in tainted blood.

The incomplete bite marks on her neck began to throb and ached, a fire burned throughout her numbing body. Slowly she opened her eyes, the dull amber eyes held no fire. "Tranquillus animus." She muttered as a bright crimson magic circle engraved with the runes of her flowers that bloom from her blood and beautiful patterns of vines and draconic runes for soothing of the mind. A wave of warm fire washed over her and Natsu sweeping away the nightmare.

Her vision quickly cleared the maddening whispers and the twisted Natsu born within her nightmare was no longer here.

Natsu held onto Freya as she wrapped her arms around him. Her hands tightly holding onto Natsu's vest. "Flash back?" He mumbled quietly so his voice didn't echo throughout the mansion. He rested one hand on the top of her head, caressing it and causing a mess of her hair.

"I don't know what it was." She murmured into his chest.

"If you want to talk about it I'm here but you know I would never force you."

Freya only nodded.

"Do you want to go home, Frey? To hell with all of this if you're not feeling up to it."

Freya shook her head. She wasn't sure what she witnessed or who was the source of it. There was something about this place, an echo of the past. Edan did remind her of a cold snake ready to strike, but she couldn't quite place what she had just witnessed on him. He did request extra security and this could quite possibly be the reason as to why.

Maybe something else was at play.

* * *

Eden stared angrily through the lacrima before placing his hand upon the smooth crystal surface bursting it into shards from the strength of his grip. Now he remembered exactly why the Life-Binder infuriated him so. Her soul purpose of existence in his eyes was to oppose him and his kind. No matter how much the Etherious tried to get a head, she was always a step ahead of them. The only demon that could have opposed her, became chained and enslaved to her.

He had no idea she had such magic to cleanse an illusion, even if her eyes were immature. However, it didn't mean he couldn't set up another nightmare before her.

He delighted at seeing her shake from fear, something he had never seen before. She was pathetically weak in this era. So much so it took her a few moments to finally recognize what the vision before her truly was. He did hope it would go so much better, to permanently ensnare and enslave her mind within it. Perhaps this was just another way to torture her lover, his brother. More importantly, her.

She had brought an end to the era of demons and replaced it with the current era built atop of the bodies of his kin. His brother, Natsu was a traitor who helped bring in the era where the weak rule. Full of petty politics and laws. In his time the only law that was known to the world was the weak would perish or serve as amusement for the strongest.

This current age, as he knew full well would come to an end shortly. He would fully use the advantage of the upcoming death of his brother and absence of the Life-Binder to usher in a new age that would once again be ruled by curses.

He still doesn't know what happened for him to wake up seven years ago, the seal that had been placed upon him was released. He was in dismay upon waking in a world different than the one he had been sealed in. More so only to find the Life-binder nothing more than a mere child and his brother as one as well. The answers didn't matter though; he would only bid his time until the fated day. He knew very little about it, but was able to loosen the Life-binders tongue to gleam what little information he had of it.

* * *

Edan stood within his study the hour growing late as he flipped through some pages of a dusty tome of history. Closing the book, he sat it down upon his desk turning to face his brother as he felt the overwhelming heat suddenly enter the room.

He stood there in nothing but shorts, black curse marks across his body his eyes glowing red.

"Not willing to keep it a secret any longer I take, or do you simply just not care at the moment who sees you?" Edan asked amused.

Natsu slammed the door behind him, slowly strolling up to Edan. **"I warned you." **

Edan only shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure what you speak of as I've been fairly well behaved."

"**She told me tonight of the painting and the vision. Slowly, piece by piece I'll fulfill my end of the bargain. I'll char and turn you into nothing but ashes" **Natsu reached out grabbing the arm he ripped off long ago. **"I see you got a new one. Maybe I should welcome it to a new form of pain."**

Edan smile grew into a crazy grin. "Oh, so she…" But the words froze in his mouth as her felt an intense burning pain within a small area deep within his bone where Natsu was gripping him. He quickly withdrew his arm from Natsu's grip, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Learned something new did we? Flames shouldn't have an effect on me."

Natsu turned and walked away. **"The black flames will continue to burn slowly, consuming you from the inside until there is nothing left of your arm." **It wasn't that he learned something new, just he created something new hundreds of years ago after what Mard Geer, his brother, had done to Freya. He saved it all this time for him and him alone. While normally the black flames he placed within him would had consumed whole, he honestly didn't have the strength. His own body still couldn't handle his own power, not yet. Even this was a great risk to himself. However, he knew it would only consume that arm before the flames whimpered out.

He truly wished he could do more to the bastard, for showing her such things. For showing her his true nature before he met her. He just didn't have the time and was worried Freya would wake up any minute from a night terror.

Edan only chuckled. "You're so busy being consumed by your rage you haven't noticed what's in front of you."

Natsu glanced over his shoulder and seen a sleeping Freya laying on top of the desk. His red demonic eyes revealed the truth of it, that it was only a cursed illusion. A nightmare, and that she truly wasn't there. Even if he was slumbering, the incomplete mark he placed upon her would tell him that she wasn't. **"Show Frey something like and it will be your other arm." **Natsu walked out slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Freya stood outside on the balcony to their room waiting for Natsu to finish getting ready. It had been eerily quiet since the nightmarish vision she seen.

Her finger tips rested upon the white stone as she looked upon the fiery sky. The sun was setting upon the horizon in front of the estate. Even with being on the backside, the sky was alight with reds, oranges, and pinks. She needed to keep her mind in a calm tranquil state as she has been.

Her eyes felt drawn to the tree within the gardens below. She had seen it yesterday, but oddly enough it also helped with keeping her mind serene. The unfamiliar tree did pulse with a warm magic, almost as if it had a heartbeat of its own. It was faint but it was certainly there.

Its roots curved around, dipped up and down out of the ground. The deep brown bark had a red tint with swirl patterns. The bright emerald leaves almost glowed as they rustled within the gentle breeze they had been graced with on and off throughout the day.

She knew of every flora across the continent of Ishgal and the tree down below in the center garden was unknown to her. Though she couldn't know everything within the world regarding nature could she?

Freya turned and walked over to a mirror propped up against the wall. It was a formal event, and black was the color of choice.

She decided to leave her hair in her braid to give her more comforts of home as she played tonight. She wore an a-line v neck black satin sheen dress, layered dress. It clung to her waist, but flowed out from her waist down to a few inches before her knees. It was slim, but free flowing enough to allow her to dance if she chose to tonight. Though she wasn't really too happy with the ankle strap open black high heels she was wearing, she would just have to grin and bear it while she stood in one place as she played.

It seemed most formal events such as this would eventually play Tango, and her and Natsu had been practicing, just they've never done it in front of others, other than Happy catching them one day.

Natsu and Happy came out of the bathroom with Natsu buttoning up his with collared shirt. Freya motioned over at the bed, as she had laid out the black jacket. Happy flew over to Freya, struggling with his bow tie.

Natsu quickly put his arms into the jacket and flipping it up onto his shoulders, straightening it out as Freya fixed Happy's tie. He was tired since he didn't sleep to well. How could he after what Freya had told him. It almost fit in with some of the nightmares he has had over the years. She was willing to push it aside as a fluke. Of someone here having a play at a twisted joke at her. Though for him it just casted more doubt upon himself. Not to mention he had another nightmare of his own last night.

He had got up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night but blacked out shortly after. The next thing he knew he was frantically running through chambers and hallways within another nightmare. It seemed hours past and he didn't know what he was even looking for but he finally came across it in an open torture chamber.

Freya was chained to the floor passed out with the twin of himself on top of her. He quickly pushed it out of his mind before his vision went red. If he gave anymore thought to it, he would surely go insane. If he even had one more dream seeing someone who looks like him again he would snap.

"What, you didn't think I could do it?" Natsu adjusted the collar of the jacket. He only had to hold out for tonight as they would leave tomorrow morning.

"When you wear one you can never do it." Happy turned his head slightly sticking out his tongue.

Freya smiled at Happy's comment. Whenever the two of them wore one she did always have to fix it but Natsu has gotten better lately at tying one.

"Ready?" Natsu walked over to the two of them.

Freya eyed him for a moment. He was trying to be upbeat but the distance in his voice to her gave it away. She nodded placing her arm through his arm sending her warm flames into him.

* * *

Freya had already been playing for an hour solo upon the stage. She slowly opened her eyes as she drew the bow across the strings, her fingers dancing across the strings. Over the years her finger tips have built up callous from playing so much.

She could see Natsu and Happy still sitting at a center table keeping an eye on her and things on the bottom floor of the ballroom. While the others were up and mingling around doing what had been asked about them. To keep an eye on premises, although it seemed Lucy blended in better than the rest of them. She didn't know much about her really as she just joined Fairy Tail but perhaps she grew up in an environment similar to this?

Well technically speaking so did she but this wasn't where she belonged. Not to say she didn't enjoy playing for others, as she did. It brought her joy to know that her music could soothe and relax others. She just wasn't at ease being surrounded by some who thought money brought happiness.

She couldn't help but to wonder how much longer was she going to be playing on her own? Edan hadn't been seen since last night, though he sent one of his servers to them during breakfast mentioning something had come up but would join then later tonight at the event.

Lucy leaned against the railing to the upstairs area of the ballroom as she watched Freya. She couldn't help to think she had quite the endurance to stand there hardly moving in high heels as she played. Her fingers had to be hurting by now, shouldn't they?

Lucy looked down at Natsu and Happy both who were surprisingly just sitting quietly. She didn't expect to see either of them so well behaved or dressed for that matter. Though Natsu might be a little too casual for the evening as he wasn't wearing a complete tuxedo.

* * *

Edan sat within his study, holding his aching stump. To think that Natsu would actually go through with his threat. He didn't believe his brother had the balls to do so, not anymore since the Life-binder had tamed him.

He had no other choice than to remove his own arm, as either way he was going to lose it again. He had attempted all day to remove the black flames Natsu had placed within him.

He could simply return to Tartaros to grow a new one but it seemed other demons from the books of Zeref had taken up residence from what he had learned over the past seven years. Even one was bold enough to go by his own name.

Whoever the demon was to take up his mantle could be free to do so. Their vision was short sighted and the Life-Binder saw to his name being completely worthless. Zeref abandoned them, his brother was a traitor, and the Life-Binder as a constant thorn within his side with the power to bring ruin upon his race.

Slipping on his over coat to his tuxedo he would go grace his guests with his appearance. After all he didn't want another visit from his brother tonight for having the Life-binder play all night up on the stage with no reprieve. He would like to keep his other arm until he could replace the one he lost.

* * *

Each song she beautifully blended it and lead it into the next song, not taking a moments pause. Happy sat upon the table unsure if he could wait any longer to eat. It's been hours since she began and they always waited for her to be done before they ate.

Erza pulled a chair out sitting down. "Don't you think it's strange how the host of the event hasn't come out to play his duet? His servants keep insisting nothing is wrong, but he is nowhere to be seen."

"How much longer is Frey going to keep playing?" Happy looked up at Natsu. "I'm hungry."

"I can't say." Natsu looked back up to Freya. She had been improvising for the past fifteen minutes, or so he thought. She was playing something he had never heard her play before.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Edan strolled up behind Erza who remained seated. "Something came up that I had to see to. I shall see to it that everyone is paid extra, especially Miss Freya for entertaining my guests for so long."

Edan turned walking towards the small stage. Freya seen him out of the corner of her eye and quickly wrapped up the melody she had been improvising. She played the last note, and bowed as the ballroom filled with a light applause for her stunning performance tonight.

Freya only took a few bites of the food before she was done. Edan was now close by and she couldn't particularly focus. She couldn't help but to be weary of him and anyone else within his estate, more so after the vision she seen. To see Natsu like that was terrifying even if she knew it truly wasn't him.

Natsu knew it was still on her mind and he couldn't blame her. The moment Edan showed up, she has been tense. He didn't have proof, more of a feeling that it was him that was behind her haunting nightmare she had bared witness to. It took him so long to burn away her last shadows and nightmares. How long would it take again?

He was also worried about his own nightmares. He suspects being here, made his worse. Much worse. place was polluted with a dark air, but the tree within the gardens behind pulsated with a magic reminiscence of Freya. One thing was for sure neither of them were ever returning to this place.

For now, he would try to make the best of it, and focus on getting Freya back up to her feet once again.

He stood up and held his hand out once he heard the music. They had practiced for so long, why not put it to use? After all it was her favorite dance, and he couldn't deny that it wasn't his either.

"Wanna dance, Frey?"

She smiled softly putting her hand into his. "Are you sure you want everyone to see you dancing?" She lightly elbowed him as she smiled cheekily.

"Sure you won't pass out from embarrassment?" He crooked his head the side as smirked.

Happy light tugged on Lucy's dress as he pointed downwards. "Ooo la la."

Lucy turned and looked down to where Happy was pointing only to see Natsu and Freya dancing across the marbled floor. The music sounded familiar to her. "Tango?"

Gray was leaning against the railing. "Oh? I didn't think Natsu could pull it off."

Happy perked up. They were all about to be in for a surprise. "Natsu said it's a lot like fighting."

"Heh, sounds like something he would say." Gray smirked.

"Well he's not exactly wrong." Erza smiled as she watched their movements. They were both perfectly in sync.

Natsu dipped Freya down and slowly brought her back up. "You're thinking too much about it, Frey." He whispered. "Remember, just go with it." His green eyes peering into hers.

He was right. She was too busy counting her steps. She closed her eyes for a moment as Natsu lead her through the next couple of steps, and when their noses touched she opened them once more, focused entirely upon him.

Her worries and anxieties of being within Edan's estate melted away under his gaze. His fire once again illuminating the darkness that had crept back into her soul.

Their bodies slowly becoming entangled as they continued. Their souls infusing into one.

Lucy couldn't help to not be in a trance because of them. Their bodies melding together, their intense lustful gaze upon the other. No one outside the two of them existed to them. She suddenly felt flushed and embarrassed to look anymore. It was as if she was watching something sacred between the two.

Freya twirled and on the second spin, she stopped. Her and Natsu's lips were touching as their mouths were slightly open, breathing the other in. They stood still for a moment, longer than they should have both of them forgetting what exactly had they been doing.

Natsu snapped out of it quickly as the music continued. He slowly slid his hand that had been resting upon her hip back up to her waist.

Natsu was leading her which surprised Erza. She thought it would be Freya leading him since she was more refined when it came to the finer things in life, but given his fiery personality maybe it wasn't that surprising. Freya hardly took the lead on anything. She was quiet and submissive. Everything Natsu wasn't. Though if she was to look at it in another way Natsu was also submissive, to Freya at least.

"Well whaddaya know?" Gray while he wouldn't admit was fairly impressed. They were both incredibly lucky to have each other, and he did always think Freya was pretty but he never thought of her outside of friendship. But now he seen her in a new light as she danced with Natsu.

He would never admit it because he didn't exactly want to face off with Natsu's wrath. He seen it first hand when they were younger. Him busting her out of the Rune Knight's runes. Something that shouldn't have been possible, but he found a way to make it possible.

When they were little Natsu would get insanely jealous when he would talk to her. The dolt just never realized it and eventually grew out of it. But he certainly didn't want to be at the wrong end of the fire dragon slayer's rage when it came to her.

At first he didn't think it would last between them. He used to think Natsu was pretty dense when it came to love and that eventually Freya would get fed up. Time and time again they only proved how much they belonged together. They gave each other center. It clearly reflected in how they were dancing with one another. For a few steps Freya was the center, and then it would switch to Natsu.

"Told ya." If Happy would have thought of it, he should have bet a few fishes earlier when he had told everyone he could Tango and everyone in the guild laughed it off. He could be rolling in the fishes right now from everyone in the guild. Though they were dancing a little differently than last time he watched the two of them.

Effortlessly Natsu picked Freya up as he brought her into him, and over his shoulder slinging her behind his head and back around. As she came back down and the two in circled coming closer, he dipped her down once again.

She was panting lightly; their rigorous dancing was quite the work out. Her back was arched, her head flung back. Her braid was slowly coming undone, wisps of hair starting to cling to her face and neck. He held her there for a just a few second, longer than he was supposed to. His green dragon eyes waiting for hers to open, and slowly she opened her eyes.

It was then, finally he felt reprieve from the beast; the demon he felt he was becoming. For months it slowly felt like the darkness within his soul was engulfing him. The nightmare from last night almost broke him, but looking at her now he finally could see it. She can see it. This darkness lurking below and buried deep within his heart. She had seen him more than once lash out taking it a little too far at times. She always pulled him back from it, grounding him. No matter what, she could still and would always see him for who he truly was. To love him and accept him if no one else did.

He felt he should know it better than anyone how much she cared for him. How much she truly loved him. Still there were times he had been afraid of showing just how truly powerful he was. Though she had a better clue than anyone else as she has seen glimpse of it.

Though she also had her own demons within. He kept her optimistic he knew. Giving her a future to always look forward too. He also knew what stained a portion of her heart within the darkness. Everyone that sought to hurt her and the ones that actually succeeded. The pain etched within her heart. She resented the world and the everyone within it. For leaving her alone, for her pain. That's why she could be so loving and so kind. She has seen the darkness within other people, and been at the mercy of the worse scum.

He hated her empty green eyes, because that was when she was at her lowest. She buried her resentment simple because she didn't want to be that person. He blamed himself for not being there for her all those years ago and he probably never will forgive himself. The evil within the world may have stained her once pure soul, but she still had the strength to be true to herself.

Why was he suddenly having this epiphany? He knew all of it better than anyone but his heart still raced, pounding against his chest.

There was nothing but love and acceptance within her warm green eyes that glistened.

"_**I've waited all these years for your forgiveness. Waiting for something I would never deserve. Waiting for you to heal my fractured mind and soul. Looking at your glistening eyes full of nothing but love for me, pains me but brings me immense happiness. **_

_**I still see you smiling back with your tear streaked face, before you stepped through the door. You finally called me by my name for the first time in seven years. You couldn't bring yourself to say it, that you loved me when I knew you did. It was too painful for you to be around me, to look at me. I wasn't your Natsu that you knew. But I was selfish, and couldn't be apart from you anymore. When you finally said Natsu, I knew then you finally seen me the man you were fated to be with. Now…now I've watched you grow up from an adorable toddler to the beautiful, wonderful woman you are today. **_

_**How can I keep that promise? To let go of you that day? To allow you to go back into the hellfires and ashes of eons ago? Knowing…knowing what awaits you there? To know that you will suffer, withering away unable to die, desiring for nothing more than death to claim you? The thought sickens me to know that I'll even try to kill you. That time is drawing ever closer, Frey. Tell me, how? How could I possibly let you go? I know the date of your returned because of your journal. July seventh, of the year 791, I'll be right here waiting for you. While it brought me comfort in the fact that you wouldn't return to your time to be lonely once more, I have thought more than once just to keep you upon Tenroujima with me. It pains me in a way I didn't even imagine to know what awaits you there. The age of demons. The age where I was a tyrant along with my brother. Maybe that is why I'm not completely asleep with him so near. Though seeing you so badly hurt once again during the train incident hasn't helped either.**_

_**How can I keep my vow to you? To not change the past and future?" **_

The silent thought raced through his mind with only the few seconds that passed, unaware he had the thought in the first place. Instead he only looked into her green eyes, longingly. Slowly he brought her back up, their noses and lips touching once more. The two of their souls both longing for the other. Not out of lust or desire, but to finally be one.

It was hard not to see the cycle. A slow build up, until it reached a fast pace before Natsu dipped her. Only to go once more. Lucy blushed at the thought. Well they were engaged so perhaps they were already at that point in time of their relationship. Not that it was particularly any of her business nor did she really want to think about. But seeing the two of them dance below, so effortlessly as if they had done it a thousand times left her awe struck.

Especially seeing Natsu, someone who she would have never in a million years at first glance would she had thought to see him this way. It just showed how little she knew of everyone within Fairy Tail. But seeing Gray's reaction he was just as surprised as her.

The music was drawing to an end, so their dance was drawing to its conclusion as well.

Edan only watched with disgust, unable to hide his true feelings. Someone such as his brother, the Lord and Master of their kind, brought to his knees over a mere draconic girl. Draconic were in his mind even lower than humans. They thought of themselves so high and mighty, better than humans and even better than demons.

It wasn't a total loss. The people they brought with them, only showed him the ones they trusted and care for the most in their pitiful guild. In due time he would show them true horrors and nightmares born from beyond.

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Edan:** Fire/Full of Fire

**Ararat:** The curse of trembling

**Tranquillus animus:** Tranquil Mind

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Freya's Dress:

** www. .au/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/744x1200/5e06319eda06f020e43594a9c230972d/b/d/bd381-01/a-line-v-neck-short_mini-black-chiffon-formal-dresses(bd381). jpg**

Take the space out between the . and jpg. As well as to put this inbetween www. and the .au. 4bridesmaids. com.

How I imagined Freya's and Natsu's dance for the most part:

** watch?v=yUdzYaUkXhE**

Just paste that after you go to normal youtube. Just be sure to put a slash after the com.

**It's been over a month since I've updated and I hope it was worth the wait! So many encounters in this chapter. :) I tried my best to edit it, to the best of my ability. I'm so sorry if you still find mistakes. I hope you enjoyed the super long chapter, it clocks in at almost 35k words. Hence why it took me so long! Please let me know think! I tried to keep it as different as possible from the actual story it self.**

**I would also like to inform everyone I'm going to do a gaiden of my fanfic. It will be a story of itself, a somewhat collection of one shots that goes along with this story. It will have more family moments of Freya/Natsu/Happy and their adventures together. I wanted to include it all in this fanfic, but it would make it so much longer than its going to be. I will for the most part try to keep the time line in order, instead of jumping around from 784 to 780 to 781 and back to 784. So again, I will try to keep it chronological order. To give you an example of a side story I have planned is some of the missing vacation days from the chapter - The Price. I'll put an update to this story to let you know when the first side story is up.**


	30. Announcement

**Announcement:**

The side story has been published with its first chapter. The title of the fanfic, is: Anthesis. If you want please feel free to check it out. It won't have any major plot points or reveals within it, just will be chapters filled with more moments shared between Natsu/Happy/Freya and the growing love between Natsu and Freya.

If I included these chapters into my main fanfic, Efflorescence it would make it really long. Much longer than what it is already going to be. As well as I understand not everyone wants those fluffy/family moments but some of you do. So here is the compromise I can make with both parties on the issue.

I will keep this announcement up for awhile so I can be sure that everyone knows about Anthesis.

s/12093076/1/Anthesis

Or you can just go to my profile page and find it as well.

Hope you guys enjoy it! :D


End file.
